The Return of CHYKN
by Lexvan
Summary: When some are enjoying peaceful times, someone just has to come and mess it up! A new enemy has shown themselves and is ready to cause trouble for our heroes! But first he must gather his forces! Whether they want to work for him or not!
1. The Hunt Begins

_**The Return of C.H.Y.K.N.**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. The only characters I own is _Angelo, John, _and_ Joe Vanders_. As well as the villian, _Nolan_ and any other original characters.**

**A/N: This story is the sequel to _"Fury"._ If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest that you do before reading this story. **

**And now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 1:**

On the world of Gardania, in the kingdom of Vorlen, is a grand and wonderful palace that is built into a mountain. It has seven towers. On each one is a banner that has a long, slim, golden dragon. In the tower farthest to the left in the home of a powerful wizard. A wizard who has wanted something for the longest time.

The Heart of Kandrakar and ruling the Known Worlds.

He has used his crystal ball to see how other enemies of the Guardians have tried and failed. He has seen them come close, yet fail in their attempts. And right now he in his tower home thinking. Thinking and plotting.

"Phobos tried and fail.", the wizard said as he paced back and forth. "Nerissa came close, but got captured by Phobos, who in turn was betrayed by one of his own generals. And those fools Crakas & Railia not only failed to beat the Guardians, but awakened the powers of two Guardian Descendants! And to make matters worse, one of them is a former Guardian, while the other is the grandson of a Guardian and a Warrior! Is there nothing that can stop these Guardians?"

The wizard stopped as he stood in front of a mirror. He was a man in his early thirties, with long, dark burnette hair and ice blue eys dressed in a pair of black pants and shirt, with brown boots. Around his neck was emerald amulet. He couldn't help but smirk at himself as he admired his good looks. But soon went back to thinking about how to get his hands on the Heart of Kandrakar.

"There must be a way!", the wizard said as he walked towards the table that held his crystal ball. "Think Nolan! Think! You know the answer! Wait!"

Nolan then waved his right hand over the crystal ball.

"There was one group that came close to beating them.", Nolan said as an image began to show in the crystal ball. "Yes! There they are!"

Nolan looked to see the former Guardians that came before W.I.T.C.H.!

Cassidy Chacon, Halinor Clarkson, Yan Lin, Kadma Starlighter, and Nerissa Diamond. Otherwise known as:

**_C.H.Y.K.N.!_**

Nolan knew of these five. From when Nerissa first lead them, to when Cassidy was made leader due to Nerissa starting to be corrupted by the Heart to Nerissa attacking and almost killing Cassidy. He even knew of the Oracle putting Cassidy in suspended animation to keep her safe until the time was right.

"But Nerissa made the mistake of taking the power for herself.", Nolan said. "But I won't make the same mistake. I'll bring back the old Guardians and use them to get me the Heart of Kandrakar. I know the ones known as Yan Lin, Kadma, and Cassidy are on Earth. And Halinor is on Kandrakar. And Nerissa, of course, is trapped in a jewel with the power I need to bring back the old Guardians. This may be easier than I thought."

But as soon as a smile came to Nolan's face, a frown soon came.

"But then again, these new Guardians have allies that fight by their side.", Nolan said as he waved his hand over his crystal ball.

Soon the image of the three Regents of Earth appeared along with the image of Caleb. Nolan glared at the image of the four.

"The rebel leader and the Regents.", he said as he waved his hand over the crystal ball making the image vanish. "They will be a problem. Unless... I find some allies for my Guardians."

Nolan then waved his right hand over the crystal ball again to see all of the friends and enemies of the Guardians. Enemies that would prove very powerful. But he also knew that they may also betray him, when they had the chance. Nolan then saw all the friends the Guardians had. He then saw two that would prove to be very useful

"These two will do perfectly.", Nolan said as he walked towards the door to his home.

He grabbed his black hooded cloak and put it on and grabbed his sword and strapped it to his belt. He then grabbed his staff that had a round ball at the tip of it.

"And now to gather my forces.", Nolan said as he opened a fold with his staff.

Nolan them walked through the fold before it closed.

On the world of Metamoor, in the village near the royal palace of the Meridian Kingdom, Julian, the father of Caleb and Aketon, the father of Aldern, sit with Vathek in a resturant eatting a hearty meal and drinking some something they call Durgen Fruit Necter, having a good time.

"Now that was a good meal!", Vathek said as he finished his food.

"We can see that, my friend!", Aketon said with a laugh.

"Come now, Aketon.", Julian said with a grin. "When a man finishes a good meal, like that, he must be in a good mood"

"Indeed I am, my friends.", Vathek said. "Today I begin my vacation!"

"So, where are you going my friend?", Aketon asked.

"I plan on doing some much needed fishing, at the beach.", Vathek said with a smile as he pictured the beautiful surf of the ocean. "Oh yes. To get away from it all."

"Well, I wish you well on your vacation, Vathek.", Julian said. "With all the work you've done, as warden of the Infinete City Prison, you deserve this break."

"Not to mention your work as a spy for the rebels.", Aketon added. "Aldern told me that without you on the inside, a lot of their missions would of failed."

"I was doing my part.", Vathek said. "Nothing more."

"It still played a major role in the war.", Julian said. "Don't think any less, my friend. You're as much a hero as Caleb, Aldern, and Drake."

"I thank you for the complament, Julian.", Vathek said before drinking his mug of necter. "Speaking of heroes, where is that son of yours? He was here the other day. I haven't seen him sense."

"He paid me and Aldern a visit three days ago.", Aketon said. "Said he was checking up on his friends."

"Last I saw of Caleb was yesterday, before he left for Earth.", Julian replied. "Queen Elyon has went there as well to spend some time with two of her close friends there. One of them being the Earth Guardian."

"So, how does it feel to know your son is with one of the Guardians?", Vathek questioned with a smile.

"I'm just happy that my son has found someone that makes him happy.", Julian said with a smile being happy for his son.

"Who knows, Julian, before you know it you'll be hearing the pitter-patter of the little feet of grandchildern.", Vathek said with a laugh

"Ah, to be a grandfather!.", Julian said with a smile. "Now that would be something!"

Vathek and Aketon began to laugh at Julian's comment which got Julian laughing. As they were laughing, a man walked into the resturant. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and shirt, with brown boots, with a black hooded cloak. At his left side was a sword, while he held a staff in his right hand. It was none other than Nolan. And he was on a mission. As he walked further into the resturant, he scanned the place looking for who he wanted to find. And soon he spotted him.

"Perfect.", he said as he walked towards the table Julian, Aketon, and Vathek sat at.

Once at the table, Nolan pulled up a chair and sat at the table. Vathek, Julian, and Aketon looked at Nolan, who's face was hidden under his hood.

"Can I help you friend?", Julian asked.

"Are you Julian? Father of Caleb, the leader of the rebels that fought against Phobos?, Nolan asked knowing who he was.

"Yes.", Julian said. "I am he. Who might you be, stranger?"

"I am just a traveler, that's passing through.", Nolan said. "I just had to meet the father of the man who lead the force against the evil Prince Phobos."

"Well, I'm honored, but right now, me and my friends are enjoying a meal.", Julian said. "So, if you'll excuse us."

"Of course.", Nolan said as he stood up. "Good day to you."

Nolan turned to walk away, when...

"By the way.", Nolan said as he turned back around to face them. "I was wondering. Can you tell me where I can find the one named Mage."

Now that got Aketon, Julian, and Vathek's attention and Nolan knew this. It was well known that Mage has long since died. And the word of her death was sent out throughout the world of Metamoor. Vathek, Aketon, and Julian knew something was up with this stranger.

"Mage is dead.", Julian said as he slowly reached for his sword. "And you'd know that..."

Julian then jumped up and pulled out his sword, while Vathek grabbed his speacial ball and chain mace, and Aketon pulled his sword out.

"... if you were from this world!", Julian said as he pointed his sword at Nolan.

"Who are you?", Vathek demanded. "Where are you from?"

"Guess the gig is up.", Nolan said as he pointed his staff at the trio of warriors.

The staff glowed as three beams of energy shot out of it and hit the three warriors. They then were slammed up and pressed against a wall.

"Now tell me.", Nolan said. "Where is the jewel that holds Nerissa?"

"We'll never tell you!", Vathek said.

"Really now.", Nolan said as he looked around to see a waitress standing in the corner in fear as the other people were fleeing the resturant.

Nolan then pointed his free hand at the girl and shot a beam of energy at her. Once it hit her, she began to hover towards Nolan. Once she was next to him, Nolan looked back at Julian, Aketon, and Vathek.

"Tell me where the jewel is, or I'll wipe this girl's mind clean of all her memories!", Nolan demanded.

"You're bluffing!", Aketon said.

"Am I?", Nolan questioned. "Are any of you willing to take that risk? Which of you is willing to tell this girl's family and friends that she doesn't remember who she is or where she came from? Hmmmm? Can you three live with the fact that the reason she's a blamk slate is because of you? Knowing that all you had to do was tell me what I wanted to save her life."

"I don't want to forget!", the girl said in fear as Nolan's hand got closer to her face. "I don't want to forget my loved ones!"

The trio of warriors saw the look of fear on the girl's face as Nolan's hand got closer. Nolan saw this out of the corner of his eye, and decided to go a bit further.

"Looks like you're about to be a blank slate.", Nolan said to the girl. "Oh well. At least you'll forget about the evil of Phobos."

"No! No! NOOOOOOO!", the girl yelled as Nolan touched her forhead.

"STOP!", Julian said. "I'll tell you what you want to know!"

"Very good.", Nolan said as he pulled his hand away from the girl's forehead.

Nolan then walked up to Julian, who still couldn't see Nolan's face from under the hood.

"Now tell me, where is the jewel that holds Nerissa?", Nolan asked.

"In a special vault in the palace.", Julian said.

"Now was that so hard to do?", Nolan said as he backed away. "I thank you, my friend. I bid you farwell."

Nolan then teleported away. The energy aura around Julian, Aketon, Vathek, and the girl faded away freeing the four of them. Julian then went to the girl who was a bit shaken up still.

"Are you okay, young lady?", Julian asked.

"Y-Y-Yes sir.", the girl said as Julian guided her to a seat to sit down. "I'm sorry you had to reveal where that witch's prison was."

"Do not worry.", Vathek said. "She was caught once, she'll be caught again."

"We have to get word to Queen Elyon, Caleb, and the Guardains!", Aketon said.

"We need to find Blunk.", Julin said.

Meanwhile, in the Meridian palace, Nolan just finished making short work of the guards as they laid on the floor out cold.

"Well that was easy.", Nolan said as he floated in the air. "And now for the vault. What Julain didn't know was that when he told me where the jewel was, I was able to read his mind to know where it was in the palace."

Soon Nolan was standing in front of the vault door. It was ten feet tall with five keyholes.

"I need no keys!", Nolan said as he fired an energy blast blowing the door open.

Nolan walked though the smoke that formed and into the vault, where on a pedestal sat the very jewel he was looking for. He the walked up to it and picked it up.

"That's one Guardian down, and four more to go.", Nolan said as he opened a fold to his home world of Gardania.

Nolan then went through the fold before guards charged in. Once the guards charged in, they saw the fold Nolan went through close. All the guards could do was help their fellow soldier that Nolan beaten and wait for their queen to return and tell her what happened. On Gardania, Nolan was back in his room where he had his crystal ball.

"And now to collect the other past Guardians.", Nolan said as he placed the jewel prison of Nerissa around his neck. As well as my two warriors."

Nolan then waved his hand over his crystal ball.

"So, me where they are!", Nolan commanded of the crystal ball.

The crystal ball then showed Nolan where the other four former Guardians. Yan Lin was in the Silver Dragon directing some of the employees. Kadma was with her husband, Joe Vanders, sitting in the park. Cassidy was with her boyfriend, Angelo Vanders, at the movies. And Halinor was in Kandrakar reading through some books in the library of the Fortress of Infinite.

"And now to collect my pawns.", Nolan said as he grabbed a bag that had something in it and opened a fold and stepped through it.

Once through the fold, Nolan saw that he was on Earth. As the fold closed, he took a deep breath as he looked up at the sky.

"So this is Earth.", Nolan said with a smirk. "Not bad. I may like it here. For the time I'm staying here that is. For to get the ones I need, I must do this carefully."

Nolan then looked down frm the cliff he was standing on to see a city that was full of life. A city where he would get what he wanted.

It was the city of Heatherfield.

"And now, it begins."

**A/N: So far, Nolan has gotten what he wanted and now he's about to get the ones he needs to complete his forces. Who are the two he wants to aid the past Guardians? Looks like you'll have to wait and see.**

**Please review.**


	2. Six Down & One To Go

**Chapter 2:**

Four months have past since that day, and the Guardians, along with their allies have been at the ready to face Nerissa, when she showed herself. Not to mention the one who took the jewel she's trapped in. All the Oracle could tell them was to wait seeing as whoever took the jewel couldn't be found. Right now we go to one Kadma and Joe Vanders as they're enjoying a lovely vacation in their family cabin in the woods.

"It's nice to get away from it all every once and a while.", Joe said as he and his wife were walking down a path through the forest. "Isn't it?"

"One does enjoy the peace and quite sometime.", Kadma said with a smile. Remember when we were younger and it was you me and the other girls that came up here?"

"Yeah!", Joe said with a grin. "Yannie and Cassidy fell in a thing of poison ivy! They spent most our time rubbing cream on their butts!"

"Those were some fun times.", Kadma said. "If only we could relive those days agian."

"That can be aranged."

Kadma and Joe turned around to see a man dressed in a pair of black pants and shirt, with brown boots, with black hooded cloak. At his left side was a sword, while he held a staff in his right hand.

"Who are you?", Joe asked the man as he sensed danger from the man.

"I am Nolan.", Nolan said introducing himself with a bow. "And I must say that it is an honor to meet the former Earth Guardian and her husband."

"How do you know-"

"I know plenty of things, Kadma Starlighter Vanders.", Nolan said. "Like how Nerissa was able to make you and your fellow Guardians young again so she could make them Guardians again. And I intend to do the same!"

"Oh, I don't think so!", Joe said as he stepped towards Nolan. "You'll have to get past me first!"

"Gladly!", Nolan said as he ran at Joe who just stood there.

Once Nolan was close enough he swung his staff at Joe. But Joe quickly stepped aside and stuck out his foot, tripping Nolan. But before Nolan hit the ground, he teleported and appeared back where he was standing before he charged at Joe.

"Not bad for an old man.", Nolan said with a smirk.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean that I'm slow.", Joe said.

"But what of your wife?", Nolan said as he fired an energy blast at Kadma!

"I'm no slouch myself!", Kadma said as she put up a telekinetic shield up to block the blast.

But, not being connected to an Auramere, Kadma was quickly drained of her strenght as she dropped to her knees!

"Kadma!", Joe yelled as he knelt down torwards her. "You okay?"

"I forgot how much it weakens me when I use my old powers.", Kadma said as she began to sweat.

Seeing his chance, Nolan hit Joe from behind with his staff knocking him out.

"Joe!", Kadma cried as she saw her husband fall to the ground.

Kadma looked up to see Nolan looking down at her with a smirk.

"You won't get away with this!", Kadma said in between breaths as she looked up at Nolan.

"Oh, but I think I will.", Nolan said as he raised his staff.

He then opened a fold. Nolan then trapped Kadma and Joe in an energy bubble and went through the fold with them in tow. Once through the fold Kadma saw they they were in some kind of cave.

"Where are we?", Kadma questioned as Nolan walked through the cave with her and Joe in the energy bubble floating behind him.

"You'll find out in due time.", Nolan said as they came to a metal door. "But for now, you and your husband will be staying here."

Nolan then opened the metal door and made the energy bubble Kadma and Joe were in float into the cell. Once they were far enough in, the bubble landed on the floor and vanished, leaving Kadma and Joe on the floor. Nolan then closed the cell door.

"Don't worry, you two won't be alone for long.", Nolan said. "Soon, others will join you! Oh! And don't bother trying to use what little power you have left Earth Guardian. The cell you're in weakens what little power you have!"

Nolan then opened a fold and went through it.

"There has to be some way out of here?", Kadma said as Joe started to come to.

"What happened?", Joe questioned as he slowly stood up with Kadma.

"That Nolan person got you from behind.", Kadma said.

"I take it we're in some kind of cell.", Joe said.

"You'd be right.", Kadma said. "And now Nolan is going after the other girls!"

"Let's just hope this generation of Guardians can stop him and find us.", Joe said.

"One can only hope.", Kadma said as Joe was walking towards one of the benches that were in the cell. "What are you doing?"

"Getting some rest.", Joe said as he sat on the bench. "Can't do anything else."

"Good point.", Kadma said as she sat next to him. "Might as well wait."

Meanwhile, Nolan was moving in on his next target. As he watched and waited, his patience paid off as his next target came into view. It was Yan Lin along with Hay Lin, her grand-daughter.

"Good.", Nolan said. "There's only one Guardian with her."

Nolan then began to walk towards the two, hoping to get the element of surprise.

"Thanks for helping me shop for the things I needed to make my dress, Grandma.", Hay Lin said as she had a bag of supplies in her hand.

"It was my pleasure, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said. "I like getting out of the resturant every now and then."

"So, why didn't you go with Kadma and Joe whe they asked you to come with them to their cabin in the wods?", Hay Lin asked.

"Because those two needed some time alone together.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "Besides, the last time I went there, I was a teenager. And Cassidy and I fell into a thing of poison ivy."

"Ew!", Hay Lin said. "That didn't end well!"

"No it didn't.", Yan Lin said with a grin. "But those were the days. To be young again."

"That would be so cool!", Hay Lin said happily. "You and me could do a whole lot of things together. Not that we don't do that now."

"True, but being a bit younger would be kind of fun.", Yan Lin said.

"I can be arrange that, old one."

Yan and Hay Lin looked forward to see Nolan standing in front of them.

"Hello Air Guardians.", Nolan said surprising both of them. "Both past and present."

"And who may I ask are you?", Yan Lin asked keeping her cool.

"I am Nolan.", Nolan said. "And I am in need of your services."

"Sorry. I'm not a Guardian anymore.", Yan Lin said. "Besides. By your dark aura, I don't think you have any good intentions in mind."

"You'd be right.", Nolan said with a smirk. "But I'm not giving you a choice!"

"If you want my Grandma, you'll have to go through me!", Hay Lin said as she stood in front of her grandmother.

"Oh really?", Nolan questioned. "Would you really risk a battle here and put innocent people in danger.", Nolan asked. "Not to mention revealing you secret about being a Guardian to your home world."

Hay Lin froze in place after hearing what Nolan said. She couldn't risk the safety of innocent people. And revealing to the world about her being a Guardian was a major no-no!

"What do I do, Grandma?", Hay Lin asked her grandmother.

"You will do nothing.", Yan Lin said. "It's me he wants. So, I'll be going with him."

"No, Grandma!", Hay Lin cried to her grandmother.

"Do not worry, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said to Hay Lin as she gently touched her face calming her a bit. "Go get the others and come find me. All will be okay."

"I'll find you.", Hay Lin said as she hugged Yan Lin. "I promise!"

"I know you will.", Yan Lin said as they pulled away from each other. "Now go! Hurry!"

Hay Lin then ran towards the closet of the other girls, in hopes of getting to them as quick as possible. As she was running off, Yan Lin turned to face Nolan who had a smirk on his face.

"Wise choice on your part.", Nolan said as he opened a fold. "If you'd please go through the fold."

"You won't get away with this.", Yan Lin said. "The Guardians will defeat you."

"They have to get past my forces first.", Nolan said as Yan Lin went through the fold.

Once through the fold, Nolan closed it. He then headed down an alley for his next Guardian and Warrior.

"Four down and three to go.", Nolan said as he continued walking.

On the other side of the fold, Yan Lin looked around to see that she was in a cell of some kind.

"Yan Lin?"

Yan Lin turned to see Kadma and Joe sitting on a bench together.

"So he got you two too, huh?", Yan Lin questioned as she walked towards them.

"Yep.", Joe said. "Have a seat. We're going to be here a while."

"I believe so.", Yan Lin said as sat on a bench that was next to Kadma's and Joe's. "So, who do you think he's going after next?"

"My guess is Cassidy.", Kadma said. "And then Halinor."

"He already has Rissa.", Joe said. "But he must still have her in her jewel."

"You thinking what I'm think, Yan Lin?", Kadma asked her friend.

"That this Nolan guy is trying to bring back the old Guardians?", Yan Lin questioned. "The thought has accured to me."

"I guess he took me cause I was there with you at the time.", Joe said.

"Maybe.", Kadma said. "Or he might have a plan for you too."

"Maybe.", Joe said. "Who knows with guys like him."

"Let's hope that the girls can stop him before he gets Cassidy.", Yan Lin said.

"And rescue us as well.", Joe said as the three of them sat in the cell and waited to be found.

Back on Earth, Hay Lin had just found the other Guardians and told them what had just happened. Needless to say she was still upset about what had happened.

"Calm down, Hay Lin.", Irma said as she hugged a crying Hay Lin. "We'll find Yan Lin."

"Irma's right!", Will said as she pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar. "But first, Guardians Unite!"

"Water!", Irma said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Fire!", Taranee said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Earth!", Cornelia said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Air!", Hay Lin said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Quintessence!", Will said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

Will then opened a fold for Kandrakar.

"Let's go to Kandrakar and let the Oracle know what has happened.", Will said. "Maybe he knows where this Nolan guy has taken Yan Lin."

"I hope he can help.", Hay Lin said before they went through the fold.

While that was happening, Cassidy and Angelo were in the park together looking at the sunset and the colors it painted in the sky. Angelo was sitting back against the tree with his arms wrapped around Cassidy as she sat in front of him with her back leaned against him. Angelo was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt with white sneakers, while Cassidy was dressed on a pair of white shorts with a blue shirt and white sneakers.

"I don't know what it is about the sunset that gets to me.", Cassidy said as she looked out at the sunset.

"It could be the perdy colors.", Angelo said in a Hillbilly like voice getting a giggle out of Cassidy.

"Well there is that.", Cassidy said with a grin. "But I think it reminds me that I've lived through another day."

"I guess that makes good sense.", Angelo said. "The sun rises and the sun sets. But what happens in between is what matters."

"But you know, even though I'm happy to be out of that suspended animation the Oracle put me in, part of me wishes I had the chance to grow up wit the girls.", Cassidy said. "Not to mention finish my days out as a Guardian."

"Well, at least you have your powers as a Guardian Descendant.", Angelo said.

"I know, but I just miss the good old days with my friends.", Cassidy said as her eyes began to water. "I know Will and the girls are great to hang with but I miss hanging with "MY" friends! I miss the dumb argument I used to have with Kaddie. I miss how Hallie would get me and the girls to go with her to the library to study. I miss when Yannie would get me to model for one of her paintings. I even miss how Rissa would invite us over to listen to any new records or 8-tracks she got. "

Angelo could tell that Cassidy was upset by she soft sobs she was letting out. Angelo then held Cassidy a little closer to himself as she cried softly.

"I don't know what to say, Cass.", Angelo said. "I mean if I were in your shoes and I'd probably feel the same way you're feeling. But I will say this. If anythng good came out of this, it's the fact that I met you."

"Well there is that.", Cassidy said with a small smile as she turned around and faced Angelo while sitting on her knees. "Don't get me wrong, Angelo. I am glad we met you. It's just that I wish my friends were young enough to hang out with me again."

"I think I can grant that wish."

Angelo ans Cassidy looked to see Nolan walking up to them.

"Who the heck are you?", Angelo asked as he and Cassidy stood up.

"I am Nolan.", Nolan said introducing himself. "And I am here for the both of you."

"Really now?", Cassidy questioned.

"Oh yes.", Nolan said. "And if you care for the lives of your friends and loved ones, then I suggest that you both come along quietly."

"What have you done?", Angelo questioned in a demanding tone. "Who have you taken?"

"You'r grandparents.", Nolan replied. "As well as the former Air Guardian."

"What?", Angelo questioned in shock.

"Where have you taken them?", Cassidy demanded as she summoned up some water.

"Start talking!", Angelo snapped.

"They're safe.", Nolan said. "How safe depends on you two. Come with me and no harm will come to them."

"I say we take him and make him take us to them.", Angelo said.

"You've read my mind!", Cassidy said as she fire the water she summoned up at Nolan.

Nolan quickly formed a force field to block the water attack. But when he dropped the force field, Angelo jumped at him and roundhouse kicked him, knocking him down! Nolan quickly got to his feet before Angelo could hit him again.

"Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way!", Nolan said as he fired an energy blast at Angelo sending him flying back.

"Angelo!", Cassidy shouted as she saw him hit the ground.

Cassidy then turned towards Nolan who had a smirk on his face.

"You'll pay for that!", Cassidy snapped as she formed some chunks of ice and fired them at Nolan.

Nolan tried to put up a force field to block them, but was hit by a telekinetic blast from Angelo. Nolan tried to get his footing but was hit by Cassidy's ice chunks! As Nolan slowly got to his feet he looked to see Angelo and Cassidy standing together ready to fight him some more!

"Had enough?", Angelo questioned.

"Yes, I have.", Nolan said. "I've had enough of this foolishness!"

Nolan then hit them with a powerful wave of energy! Angelo tried to put up a strong enough telekinetic shield to protect him and Cassidy, but the attack was to strong as it knocked the both of them down and out.

"That takes care for that.", Nolan said as he walked up to the two unconscious teens. "They will make powerful slaves."

Nolan then trapped them in a energy bubble and opened a fold for the cell where he had Kadma, Joe, and Yan Lin held in.

"And away you go.", Nolan said as he sent them through the fold. "And now there was one."

Nolan then closed the fold and teleported away. On the other side of the fold, the others weren't to surprised to see Cassidy in an energy bubble. But they were surprised to see Angelo with her.

"Angelo!", Kadma said in shock as she and Joe went up to the energy bubble as it vanished letting the two unconscious teens fall to the floor.

"They're okay.", Joe said as he saw they they both were breathing.

"Looks like they gave Nolan a good fight.", Yan Lin said.

"But he still got Cassidy here.", Kadma said. "And now Angelo trapped here with us. Now I really think he has a plan for all of us."

"And it can't be good.", Joe said. "We know Halinor is next on his list. But who else is he going after?"

"I don't know, Joe.", Kadma said. "But I do know that his true plan can't be good."

**A/N: Well, Nolan now has Kadma, Joe, Yan Lin, Cassidy, and Angelo. Next is Halinor. He's one step closer to getting what he wants. This doesn't look good for our heroes.**

**Please review.**


	3. Halinor Captured & Nerissa Freed

**Chapter 3:**

Once on Kandrakar, the girls were hoping to find the Oracle in the room of the Viewing Pool. But when they got there, they only found Alfor there.

"Greeting, Guardians!", the shortes member of the Kandrakar Counicl said in cheery voice. "What brings you here this day?"

"We need to speak to the Oracle, Alfor!", Hay Lin said with worry in her voice. "My Grandma has been taken by some guy named Nolan!"

"Oh my!", Alfor said surprised to hear what has happened. "I wish I could help you, Hay Lin, but the Oracle is in his weekly meditation cycle and cannot be disturbed for some time."

"Well, when will he be out of his meditation cycle?", Will asked.

"In a day at least.", Alfor said seeing the sadden looks on the girl's faces. "But maybe I can help. You said the name of the one who took Yan Lin was Nolan. Am I right?"

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said as Alfor walked up to the Viewing Pool.

"Then let us see if we can find him.", Alfor said. "Please Hay Lin, place one of your fingers onto the water with me."

"O-Okay.", Hay Lin said as she placed a finger onto the water of the Viewing Pool with Alfor.

Once they did this, the water began to glow bright as an image of what happened showed when Yan Lin was taken.

"And now to see where he has been.", Alfor said as he tapped the water again.

Once he did, Alfor and the Guardias saw a dark orange aura around Nolan.

"What's that glow around him?", Taranee asked.

"His aura.", Alfor said. "Every living being has one."

"And you can find this Nolan guy by tracing his aura?", Irma questioned as they looked into the Viewing Pool.

"Yes.", Alfor said. "But it may take some time to do this. Also, I have a feeling that this Nolan person maybe connected to the theft of the jewel Nerissa is trapped in."

"That can't be good.", Cornelia said.

"Indeed it isn't.", Alfor said. "And if this is so, then he may be going after the other former Guardians!"

"Kadma and Cassidy!", Will said realising the two people in question were back on Earth. "We have to head back and warn them!"

"And you must hurry!", Alfor said. "For Halinor has left for Earth a few moments before you came here!"

"She did?", Taranee questioned.

"Yes.", Alfor said. "She's there to pay a visit to the former Guardians for a reunion."

"Let's go guys!", Will said as she opened a fold for Earth.

"I shall contact you when we find the location of Nolan.", Alfor said.

"Thanks.", Will said as they headed through the fold.

"Good luck, young ones.", Alfor said as the fold closed.

On Gardania, Kadma, Joe, and Yan Lin were sitting in their cell waiting for Angelo and Cassidy to wake up. Not to mention for any sign of a rescue or for a fold to open and Halinor to come walking through it. Suddenly, Angelo and Cassidy started to come to.

"Aw, man!", Angelo said as he sat up slowly up rubbing the back of his head. "What happened?"

"Well, look who's up?", Joe joked getting Angelo's attention.

"Grandpa Joe?", Angelo questioned in surprise as he turned to see his grandparents and Yan Lin sitting on some benches. "Grandma? Ms. Lin?"

"Welcome to the part.", Kadma said.

"Let me guess.", Angelo said as he stood up. "A guy named Nolan got you three."

"You'd be right.", Yan Lin said. "Looks like you and Cassidy gave him a little bit of trouble."

"Yeah, for what it's worth.", Angelo said as he knelt down next to Cassidy as she was coming to. "You okay?"

"Yeah.", Cassidy said. "Where are we?"

"No Idea.", Angelo said. "But we're not alone."

Cassidy looked to see Yan Lin, Kadma, and Joe sitting on benches.

"Yeah, guys.", Cassidy said with a small smile and a wave.

"So, Nolan has three of the former Guardians, plus me and Grandpa Joe.", Angelo said.

"All that's left is Hallie and Rissa.", Cassidy said. "Unless he already has Rissa!"

"That's what we think.", Joe said. "He just hasn't released her from the jewel she's trapped in."

"So, it's just Halinor that's left.", Angelo said as he and Cassidy sat on another bench together. "And she's safe in sound on Kandrakar."

"Maybe not.", Kadma said getting everybodies attention. "She's suppose to be coming for a viist this week."

"That's not good.", Cassidy said. "Maybe the Oracle will warn her not to go."

"Let's hope so.", Joe said. "Or else, Nolan will have all of you."

"And who knows what'll happen once that happens.", Yan Lin said.

"Nothing good.", Angelo said. "Nothing good at all."

Once on Earth, after coming through the fold from Kandrakar, the girls saw that they were in the alley next to the Silver Dragon.

"Okay, ten to one, Halinor is over at the Vanders' place seeing as they have the room.", Will said as they girls walked out of the alley. "I mean they own an apartment building."

"I'm just glad that they live across from the Silver Dragon.", Hay Lin said as they looked across the street at the place in question.

Suddenly there was a flash of light coming from one of the second floor windows of the Vanders apartment building.

"You don't think...?", Taranee began to question.

"Let's go!", Will said as they all ran across the street.

Once the girls were inside the first floor of the building, that was a martial arts school John Vanders ran, they went up to the second floor that was the main livng area the Vanders had. Once there they found Angelo's Uncle John sitting unconscious against the wall.

"Mr. Vanders!", Will cried as she and the girls ran up to him.

"Is he okay?", Hay Lin asked with concern.

"Yeah.", Taranee said as she looked at him. "He's just a little banged up."

"Oh! My head!", John said as he started to come to. "Girls? What are you doing here?"

"You okay, Mr. Vanders?", Will asked with some concern as she and Irma helped him to his feet.

"Yeah.", John said as he stood up straight. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Uncle John. I've know you since you were a squirt."

"Sorry.", Will said with a small smile as John sat in a chair. "Som what happened here, Uncle John?"

"Some guy named Nolan came and took Halinor!", John said shocking the girls.

"What?", the girls questioned in shock.

"Yeah.", John said. "It happened so fast that I didn'yt get a chance to act fast enough!"

_Flashback a few moments ago_

John Vanders had just got done with teaching the last martial arts class of the day and had just gotten upstairs when a fold opened up in the Living Room of his home. Out of the fold walked Halinor dressed in her normal white robe she wears in Kandrakar.

"Hey, Ms. Halinor!", John said as the fold closed behind her.

"Hello, John.", Halinor said with a kind smile. "I take it, Kadma and Joe aren't back from their cabin trip yet."

"They should be back tomorrow.", John said. "But they made sure to have one of the apartments ready for you during your stay here."

"I never thought that Joe and Kadma would actually buy a whole aprtment building and make it a home.", Halinor said with a grin. "Even though the building has four floors."

"That's mom and dad for you.", John said. "They're always doing something to surprise you! Oh, by the way! Mom and Yan Lin went and bought you some clothes."

"Good.", Halinor said. "Cause I think walking around town in this robe may draw a bit of attention."

"Well, allow me to show you to your apartment.", John said as he headed for the stairs that lead to the apartments of the building.

Suddenly, in a flash of light Nolan appeared in the Living Room surprising John and Halinor. Wasting no time, Nolan fired a beam of enegry at John sending him flying against the wall!

"John!", Halinor shouted as she was about to run towards him.

"Not so fast, Guardian!", Nolan yelled as he jumped in front of her. "You're coming with me!"

"Who are you?", Halinor questioned as she noticed John geting to his feet.

"Someone who is close to getting what he wants!", Nolan said as John was about to attack him from behind.

"Not today!", John yelled as he jumped at Nolan from behind.

But Nolan quickly turned around and sent John flying back against the wall with an even stronger blast of energy!

"I'll give you a choice, Fire Guardian! Come with me peacefully. Or, the Earth Guardian and her husband lose another son!", Nolan said as he pulled out his sword and pointed at John. "The choice is yours!"

"No! Please don't!", Halinor pleaded.

"Will you come quietly?", Nolan asked as he looked at her.

"Yes.", Halinor said. "Just don't hurt him."

"Very well.", Nolan said as he opened a fold to where the others were being held. "If you'd go through the fold please."

Halinor then walked through the fold, not knowing that she'd be seeing her friends on the other side. Nolan then closed the fold behind Halinor with a smile on his face.

"Now I have all that I need!", Nolan said as he opened another fold. "And now for the second part of my plan."

Nolan then went through the fold. The last thing John saw before he went unconscious was the fold closing behind Nolan.

_End Flashback_

"I blacked out after that.", John said. "That Nolan guy left after getting Halinor."

"We're to late!", Cornelia said. "There's just Cassidy and Kadma left now!"

"But what if he already has then?", Irma said.

"Irma's right.", Taranee said. "The way this guys been working, it looks like he was saving Halinor for last."

"So, he has my mom too?", John questioned. "But if that was the case, Pop would of called."

"Unless he took Grandpa Joe too!", Will said as she held up the Heart and look at it. "Show me Kadma and Cassidy!"

No image of either of the two former Guardians showed.

"Nothing!", Will said getting fustrated. "Show me Grandpa Joe!"

Nothing!

"That's not good!", Cornelia said. "Hold up! Wasn't Angelo with Cassidy today?"

"That's right!", Will said as she held the Heart up. "Show me Angelo!"

Again nothing!

"You don't think he took Angelo too?", Taranee questioned.

"Looks like.", Will said. "And we have no idea where this Nolan guy is right now!"

"What about the Oracle?", John questioned.

"He's in some kind of meditation cycle.", Irma said as she sat on a couch.

"I hate to say this but it looks like we're just going to have to wait until either the Oracle comes out of his weekly meditation cycle, or Alfor finds something we can use.", Will said. "Man, I wish we knew where they were!"

Hearing that didn't make Hay Lin feel any better as she was scared for her grandmother. With tears in her eyes, she got up and ran for the stairs that lead down the and out of the Vanders' home.

"Hay Lin, Wait!", Irma called out to her best friend.

But Hay Lin didn't listen as she ran down the stairs and out of the Vanders' home.

"She's hurting bad.", Taranee said sadly. "I can feel it."

"We have to go after her!", Irma said.

"But where did she go?", Cornelia said.

"I think I know.", Irma said. "She may of went to Shell Beach."

"Then let's go!", Will said as they were about to teletransport to the place.

"Take me with you.", John said. "It may be better if someone who's going through what she's going through talks to her. Know what I mean?"

"He has a point.", Cornelia said.

"Okay then.", Will said as she placed a hand on John's shoulder.

They all then teletransported away to Shell Beach, hoping that Hay Lin was there. Meanwhile, on Gardania, Nolan was in the cave were he had the members of C.H.Y.K.N., along with Joe and Angelo Vanders. This cave was also his secert lair when he needed it. And right now, he was ready to work on the second part of his plan. And he knew who to start with first.

"Time to let you out, Nerissa.", Nolan said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the jewel Nerrisa was trapped in. "But you and only you."

Nolan then held the jewel up and focused some energy into it. Suddenly, a small ball of energy shot out of the jewel and stopped in mid-air. The ball of energy then started to grow bigger and bigger. Nolan watched as the energy ball grew in size. Soon it was big enough for him to fit into. But once it was that big, it vanished leaving an elderly woman dressed in a brown robe with green eyes, and long gray hair that went down to her ankles holding a staff. The old woman looked around her surroundings wondering where she was.

"W-Where am I?", the old woman questioned. "My voice! What happened to my voice?"

The old woman looked down at her hands to see that they were old and wrinkled.

"What happened to me?", she questioned in shock.

"Welcome back to the real world, Nerissa.", Nolan said getting the old woman's attention as she turned to face him. "It good to finally meet."

**A/N: Well, Nolan has all that he needs to go forward with his plans. Will this be a problem for our heroes seeing as they will have to face the Guardians that came before them? And what of Joe and Angelo? What will Nolan do with them? All will be answered soon!**

**Please review.**


	4. Giving Comfort & CHYKN Plus Two?

**Chapter 4:**

There Nerissa was face to face with Nolan. A man she hasn't seen before in her life. And right now, she wanted answers!

"Who are you? Where am I?", Nerissa demanded to know as she glared at Nolan. "What have you done to me?"

"I am Nolan. And you are on Gardania.", Nolan said to Nerissa. "And all I've done was free you from your prison."

"My prison?", Nerissa questioned. "What are you talking about?"

Nolan then held up the jewel that Nerissa was trapped in. She then let out a gasp once she saw it, surprised to see the the jewel that she thought she left her former friends in with Queen Elyon.

"But I thought that I escaped from there!", Nerissa said still in shock.

"Did you?", Nolan asked her. "Think about it."

Then it all hit her! The happy little world she thought she had wasn't real. She wasn't with Julian again. And Caleb wasn't her loving son. She didn't rule Kandrakar and the Known Worlds. The Guardians weren't in there elemental forms and under her control. She then realised that she was trapped in the pendant this whole time.

"It wasn't real!", Nerissa said sadly as she dropped to her knees. "It was all a dream."

"Sadly yes.", Nolan said. "And now you are free and able to work for me."

"Work for you?", Nerissa questioned as she glared at Nolan. "Work for you? How dare you even think that I would do your biding?"

"Because you aren't strong enough to fight me.", Nolan said calmly as if Nerissa wasn't a threat.

"We shall see!", Nerissa snapped as she prepared to fire a thing of lightning at him. "Quintessence!"

She tried to fire a thing of lightning from her hand, but none came out.

"My powers!", Nerissa said as she looked at her the palm of her hand. "What have you done to them?"

"Nothing.", Nolan said. "I only freed you from the jewel. Your powers are still in it. Along with the other Guardian powers you used to bring back the other former Guardians."

"How dare you take what is mine!", Nerissa hissed with venom in her voice.

"Now, now, Nerissa.", Nolan said as he walked over to a stand that had seven orbs, that looked familiar to Nerissa. "I intend to make very good use of these powers."

"Are those... Aurameres?", Nerissa questioned.

"Why yes they are.", Nolan said as he held the jewel up to them. "All they need is something to fill them."

Suddenly, five balls of energy came out of the jewel. One ball of energy was blue, while another was red. Another was purple, while the next was green. And the final one was white.

That's five of the Aurameres filled with energy they need.", Nolan said. "And now for the other two."

Just then two more balls of energy came out of the jewel. One was yellow while the other was orange. Seeing this surprised Nerissa.

"How did you know about those?", Nerissa questioned.

"Oh I know plenty.", Nolan said with a smirk as the two balls of energy went into the two extra Aurameres. "I've seen all of what you and the other enemies of the Guardians done, Nerissa. And by seeing all of that, I know what not to do to get what I want."

"And waht is that, if I may ask?", Nerissa said.

"I'm going to do what you did and bring back the old Guardians.", Nolan said. "Not to mention give you two allies to fight by your sides."

"Are you now?", Nerissa questioned.

"Yes.", Nolan said as he turned and walked towards her. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Back on Earth, the Will, irma, Taranee, and Cornelia had just arrived at Shell Beach with John Vanders via teletransporting. And sure enough they found Hay Lin sitting on a rock holding her knees to her chest crying with her head down.

"Let me talk to her.", John said as he walked up to her slowly.

"Think she'll listen to him?", Irma questioned.

"Sure.", Will said. "Believe it or not, he can be very comforting when it counts."

Once John walked up to Hay Lin, he sat next to her.

"Hey kiddo.", John said to Hay Lin getting her attention as she lifted her head up and looked at him.

"Mr. Vanders?", Hay Lin questioned in surprise. "How did you-"

Hay Lin then saw the others girls in the background with worried looks on her faces.

"Oh.", Hay Lin said softly. "That's how you got here."

"Yeah.", John said with a small smile. "I figured that it would be better if someone who's going through what you're going through talked to you."

"But you don't know if that Nolan guy took your parents.", Hay Lin cried.

"Come on now, Hay Lin. You and I both know that if Will couldn't see my parents, in the Heart, as well as Cassidy or Angelo, then something must be up.", John said. "And believe me when I say that I'm just as upset as you. I'm just handling it differently."

"I know.", Hay Lin said as she looked down at the sand. "It's just that this is the second time this has happened! I feel so-"

"Helpless? Powerless to do anything but wait?", John questioned as Hay Lin nodded. "I feel the same way, Hay Lin. But you know something. I'm not to worried."

"Your not?", Hay Lin questioned as she lookup at him.

"Nope.", John said. "Not one bit. You do you want to know why?"

Hay Lin only nodded as she stared at John.

"Because, deep down, I know that I'll see them again.", John said with a smile. "And I know that because it's going to be you and the girls and anybody else helping you that's going to help make that happen."

"How can you be so sure about that?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Because of something my mother told me after you all beat that Cedric guy and saved them.", John said. "She said that you girls are great Guardians and that the Heart picked the right girls for the job."

"Kadma said that?", Hay Lin asked.

"Yep.", John said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, Hay Lin. There's nothing wrong in being scared or worried about the ones you love. But when the time comes to fight, you have to be ready. Understand?"

"Yes.", Hay Lin said as a few more tears flowed down her face. "I just don't want to lose my Grandma."

John saw the saddness in her eyes and pulled Hay Lin into a hug as she began to cry.

"Let it out, Hay Lin.", John said in a comforting voice. "Just let it all out."

And that's what Hay Lin did. She let out all the sorrow and fear she had as she cried on John's shoulder. The girls soon came up to her and gave her comfort as best they could. After Hay Lin was finished crying, she wiped her tears as she got off the rock and on to her feet.

"So, you ready to go save your grandmother and the others?", John asked Hay Lin as he stood up from the rock.

Hay Lin nodded with a small smile.

"Good.", John said as he patted her on her head. "Now all we have to do is wait for any word from Kandarkar."

"And that may take a while.", Taranee said.

"So, what do I tell my parents until we rescue my Grandma and the others?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Tell them that she decided to go spend some time with my parents.", John said. "To be honest, it's sort of true."

"You have a point there.", Hay Lin said.

"It's the best idea we got.", Taranee said.

"Then let's head back and wait for any news from Alfor or the Oracle.", Cornelia said.

In agreement, the girls took John and teletransport back to the Vanders' home. Meanwhile, on Gardania, C.H.Y.K. along with Joe and Anghelo were sitting in their cell when the cell door open. Everyone looked to see an elderly Nerissa with an energy bubble floating inside the cell. Once she was in the cell the bubble landed on the ground and vanish releasing her.

"I figured you all would like to spend some time together.", Nolan said through the small barred window of the cell door. "Have a fun reunion. I'll be back with something for you all to eat. Can't have you all dropping dead on me from hunger or thrist. Now can we?"

Nolan them left to bring them something to eat and drink. Leaving his captives alone.

"Looks like the gangs all here.", Nerissa said as she sat a a bench in the corner of the cell.

"Welcome to the party, Rissa.", Cassidy said with a smirk. "Hope you have fun, cause we're not going anywhere for a while."

"Cassidy. It's been a while.", Nerissa said as she looked around at the others. "And he even got you Halinor. Now that's something that amazes even me."

"If I were on Kandrakar, Nolan wouldn't of gotten me.", Halinor said.

"So, you were on Earth.", Nerissa figured. "No doubt visiting the girls."

"So, any ideas on what he plans to do with us?", Kadma asked.

"He's using my old plan of bring us back into action.", Nerissa said as she looked at Joe and Angelo. "Plus add two more to his forces."

"What? Me and Angelo?", Joe questioned.

"Looks like.", Nerissa said. "I had some extra power stored in the jewel, I was left behind in. Seems that Nolan knew about it, and is now using it. I must say, he has talent."

"To bad his plans may cause all kind of trouble.", Angelo said.

"He looks a lot like you did when you were younger, Joe.", Nerissa said as she got a good look at Angelo.

"That's my grandson.", Joe said with a smile. "He's even best friends with the current Keeper of the Heart."

"Then he's definetly your grandson.", Nerissa said with a grin.

Suddenly, the door of the cell opened and Nolan walked in with two energy bubbles. One held seven different colored cups of water and the other held seven small things of bread.

"Enjoy your meal.", Nolan said as he made the bubble holding the bread seperate into seven smaller bubbles. Each holding a small thing of bread. "And don't foget your drinks."

He then made the bubble holding the cups of water seperate into seven smaller bubbles. Each holding a different cup. A blue cup went to Cassidy, a red cup went to Halinor, a purple went to Yan Lin, a green cup went to Kadma, an orange cup went to Joe, and a yellow cup went to Angelo.

"Do you think there's something in the water?", Angelo asked Cassidy as he grabbed the yellow cup.

"No idea.", Cassidy said as she took the blue cup.

"Of cousre there isn't any poison in your water!", Nolan said. "Why would I put poison in your water?"

"He makes a good point.", Joe said. "Why poison us, when he needs us for what he has planned?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders before drinking the water and eatting the small piece on bread. Angelo then looked around at everyone and saw that they were okay.

"Looks like I was wrong.", Angelo said.

Angelo then looked at Nolan as he had a smile on his face. Suddenly, Angelo started to feel dizzy. He the looked at Cassidy to see her lay down on the bench and fall asleep.

"Ca... Cas... Cassidy.", Angelo said as he tried to get up but fell back on the bench. "What's going on?"

"You're about to have a nice good night's sleep.", Nolan said. as he looked around at the others to see them fall unconscious.

"But you... But you said... that you didn't put anything in our water.", Angelo saisd as he started to go unconscious.

"No. I say that I didn't put any poison in the water.", Nolan said. "I didn't say that I didn't put anything else in it."

Angelo then fell unconscious with the others. Noan then smiled as he looked at the unconscious people before him.

"Soon all will be ready.", Nolan said as he closed the cell door. "And soon I shall have what I need to get what I want!"

Nolan let out a sinister laugh as he walked away from the cell.

**A/N: Well, Hay Lin is ready to fight when the time comes for it, thanks to John. But now Nolan gave C.H.Y.K.N., Angelo, and Joe something that knocked them out! What's going to happen next? And will the girls be able to save them before Nolan does what he wants to do with them?**

**Please review.**


	5. Young Again & The Change Begins

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning, Angelo and Cassidy were both the first to wake up from whatever Nolan put in his drinks.

"Well, should of seen that coming.", Angelo said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah.", Cassidy said as she sat up.

Angelo then got up to check on his grandparents.

"You okay Grandma?", Angelo asked his grandmother as he turned Kadma over from her side. "Whoa!"

"What is it?", Cassidy asked as she walked up to Angelo, who was looking at Kadma in shock.

Cassidy then got a good look at Kadma.

"Whoa!", Cassidy said as she jumped back.

Cassidy looked at Kadma to see that she was different. Very different. Kadma then started to come to.

"Kaddie?", Cassidy questioned as she looked at Kadma as she sat up.

"What is it?", Kadma asked as she placed her right hangd on her forehead. "What the... what happened to my voice?"

Kadma them looked down at her hands.

"What happened to me?", Kadma questioned in surprise.

"S-See for yourself.", Cassidy said as she pulled a compact mirror from her purse she had with her.

Cassidy then handed the mirror to Kadma, who took it and looked into it. Once she saw her reflection, Kadma gasped as her eyes went wide.

She was a teenager again!

"How did this happen!", Kadma questioned as she touched her face now smooth face.

Then it hit her!

"The water!", Kadma said. "It was the water that did this!"

"And if it did this to you, then it the others...", Cassidy began to say as she looked around at the others as they were sleeping.

No words were said as the three of them went to check on the others. Kadma checked on Joe, while Cassidy checked on Halinor, and Angelo checked on Yan Lin.

"Halinor wake up!", Cassidy shouted as she began to shake Halinor. "Wake up Hallie!"

"What is it?", Halinor asked as she slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

As she pulled her hand away from her face, she saw that it was smaller and smooth.

"My hand!", Halinor said in surprise. "My voice! What's going on Cassidy?"

"Long story short.", Cassidy said as she helped Halinor to her feet. "There was something in the water."

Halinor then felt her face and felt how smooth it was. She then looked down at her robe and saw how loose it now was.

"This is offically weird.", Halinor said.

"You're telling me.", Cassidy said as they walked over to Kadma and Joe.

"Wake up, Joe!", Kadma yelled as she slapped his arm.

"I'm up! I'm up!", Joe said as he sat up and let out a yawn. "What is it?"

Once his vision cleared, he saw a now teenage Kadma looking at him.

"Whoa!", Joe said as he jumped up. "What happened to you?"

"The same that has happened to you!", Kadma said as she handed Joe the compact mirror Cassidy gave her.

"What are you... Whoa!", Joe said as he looked into the mirror. "I'm... young!"

"Yeah. I noticed.", Kadma said as Joe handed her back the compact mirror. "I think it was the water Nolan gave us."

"Well, if it turned you and me into teenagers, what did it do to Angelo and Cass?", Joe asked.

"Nothing.", Kadma said as they both stood up. "I think it was only you, me, Yan Lin, Halinor, and Nerissa."

"How are they?", Joe asked.

"See for yourself.", Cassidy said as she and a teenage Halinor came walking up to them.

"Yeah guys.", Halinor said with a small smile.

"Well, this is just dandy!", Joe said. "What about Nerissa and Yannie?"

"Angelo is checking on Yannie.", Cassidy said. "No one has checked on Nerissa yet. You know how she was whenever we had those sleepovers, Kadma!"

"Oh, I remember.", Kadma said. "She was always cranky."

"Cranky or not, we have to check on her.", Joe said as he got up and walked towards Nerissa.

"We warned him.", Cassidy said.

Meanwhile, Angelo was waking Yan Lin up.

"Ms. Lin.", Angelo said as he shook Yan Lin gently. "Wake up, Ms. Lin!"

"What is it?", Yan Lin asked as she slowly sat up and yawned.

Angelo then saw that she was a teenager too!

"Looks like he got you too.", Angelo said as he helped her to her feet.

"What do you... My voice!", Yan Lin said as she felt her neck. "My skin!"

Yan Lin then looked down at her robe.

"Let me gurss.", Yan Lin said. "Something in the water?"

"That's what Grandma thinks.", Angelio said.

"And I see that the others are in the same shape as me.", Yan Lin said as she and Angelo walked up to the others.

"You too, Yannie?", Cassidy questioned as she saw Yan Lin walking up to them.

"All that's left is Nerissa.", Halinor said as she and the others looked over at Joe who was walking over to her.

"Didn't anyone tell him how she is when you try and wake her?", Yan Lin asked.

"Yep.", Kadma said.

"Oh well.", Yan Lin said as she shrugged her shoulders. "His funeral."

"Is she that bad?", Angelo asked Cassidy.

"Depends on what kind of dream she was having.", Cassidy said. "That is, if she was dreaming."

"Sounds a lot like how Will is.", Angeo said with a grin.

"Wake up, Rissa!", Joe said as he poked Nerissa in her side.

"Five more minutes.", Nerissa said as she squirmed a little.

"Wake up woman!", Joe said as he poked her again.

"I said five more minutes!", Nerissa said as she shifted her body a little.

"Dang the five minutes, woman!", Joe said as he stood up. "This is important!"

"You know something, Joe?", Nerissa said as she stood up. "Even as an old man, you're still... Huh?"

Nerissa then got a look at a now younger Joe Vanders who stood before her.

"Who you calling an old man?", Joe asked with a smirk.

"Joe?", Nerissa questioned as she touched the side of his face. "What happened to you?"

Nerissa then saw her now smooth hand. She then touched her face and felt that it was now smooth.

"What happened to me?", she questioned as she looked down at her now loose fitting robe. "Nolan did this! He must of put something in the water!"

"That's what I figure.", Joe said as everyone gathered around.

"So, why make you all younger?", Angelo questioned. "I mean from what Cassidy told me all it took was for Nerissa to use the Hearts she had to make you younger and turn you into Guardians again."

"Maybe he doesn't have a Heart.", Yan Lin said. "He just has the Aurameres."

"But he can make a Heart to connect us to those Aurameres of his.", Nerissa said getting everyone's attention. "I was able to do it with Elyon's powers."

"So, what do we do now?", Halinor asked.

"I'll tell you what were going to do.", Joe said. "We're going to get out of here!"

"Now you're talking!", Angelo said.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?", Kadma questioned.

"I have no idea.", Joe said. "But it'll come to me."

"Some things never change.", Nerissa said while rolling her eyes as she walked towards a bench to sit down.

"Maybe we can get out of here.", Angelo said as walked up to the door.

Suddenly, the door flung open to show Nolan standing there. Angelo slowly backed up as Nolan walked into the cell. Nolan looked around at the now teenage Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma, Nerissa, and Joe. A smile grew on his face as he admired his handy work.

"It looks like the water worked.", Nolan said.

"What did you do to them?", Cassidy questioned.

"I did nothing but give them the water.", Nolan said. "What you should be asking is where did the water come from."

"Well, where did it come from?", Nerissa asked getting fustrated.

"From a volcanic spring on your home world of Earth.", Nolan said. "You know it as the Fountain of Youth."

"No way!", Angelo said.

"It can't be real!", Cassidy said. "Can it?"

"Yes, it is.", Halinor said getting the attention of the others. "But how did you find it? It was to well hidden!"

"One of my ancestors found it when they first went to Earth.", Nolan explained. "I found his notes and followed his clues. Finding it was easy. And it looks like it works well. I now have the young Guardians and Warriors I need to get the Heart of Kandrakar from the present day Guardians. And with it, I'll be able to rule the Known Worlds!"

"I've heard that talk before!", Kadma said. "And everytime guys like you have failed!"

"Prehaps.", Nolan said. "But I have a feeling that I'll be able to pull it off."

Nolan then raised his staff and charged some energy in it. He then released a thing of energy from it and let it fill the room. The others closed their eyes from the blinding light. Once it cleared, they saw that they were each in an energy bubble that was floating in the air.

"Now shall we go then?", Nolan questioned as he walked out of the cell with the others following right behind him in their energy bubbles.

"Where are you taking us?", Yan Lin asked as she as well as the others were in their energy bubbles floating right behind Nolan.

"You shall see, my friends.", Nolan said with a smirk. "You shall see."

Back on Earth, a day had past and the girls were called to Kandrakar. The Oracle had finished his weekly meditation cycle and was ready to use his powers to find the members of C.H.Y.K.N. as well as Joe and Angelo. Once the girls got to Kandrakar they found the Oracle in the room where the Viewing Pool was waiting for them.

"Welcome, Guardians.", the Oracle said. "Alfor has told me what has happened. I wish I could of helped you earlier, but my weekly meditation cycle helps me clear my mind better when things like this come up. But I sense that who ever is behind all of this, knew of when I take my weekly meditation cycle."

"So, they were waiting for the right time to do all of this?", Taranee questioned.

"I'm afraid so.", the Oracle said. "But what this Nolan character didn't count on was the fact that the Heart of Kandrakar can find any past living Guardians as long you are on the planet they are on."

"So all we have to do is find the world my Grandma and the others are on!", Hay Lin figured.

"Yes.", the Oracle said with a kind smile.

"Now the only problem is finding the world Nolan is from.", Cornelia said.

"Take this.", the Oracle said as he handed Will a clear crystal shard.

"What is it?", Will asked.

"This crystal shard can open any fold that has been open to leave the world you're using it on, in the last day or so.", the Oracle explained.

"Wow!", Irma said as she looked at the shard in Will's hand. "We could of used this baby a lot of times in the past."

"Unfortunutly, it can only be used once.", the Oracle said. "And we only have so many of them. But this is an emergancy. And you must hurry, Guardians. Time is not on your side!"

"We have to hurry guys!", Hay Lin said.

"Where can we use this shard at?", Cornelia said as Will opened a fold for Earth.

"The Vanders' place!", Will said. "It's the last place that Nolan went to via fold!"

"Then let's go!", Hay Lin said as she was the first one through the fold.

They others quickly followed behind Hay Lin. The Oracle watched as the fold closed behind them.

"I pray for you safety, Guardians.", the Oracle said. "But I feel that this is far from over."

On Gardania, Nolan had brought C.H.Y.K.N., Joe, and Angelo to a large cavern where the seven Aurameres were sitting on a large stand in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to my main chamber.", Nolan said.

"Are those what I think they are?", Kadma questioned as she looked at the Aurameres.

"They're Aurameres!", Halinor said. "But why seven?"

"Because there are seven of you.", Nolan said. "I'm going to have seven Guardians to do my bidding."

"Oh, that's not good.", Angelo said as the energy bubbles they were in began to move around and form a circle around the Aurameres.

"But first, I have to do one last thing before I make you my Guardians.", Nolan said as he walked up to the bubble Nerissa was in. "You Nerissa are a cunning one. I know that if you were to break free of my hold on you, you'll try and take control of the others and turn against me."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't.", Nerissa said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm about to fix that!", Nolan said as he touched the bubble she was in.

Suddenly, a surge of energy hit Nerissa making her scream!

"Nerissa!", the others yelled as they watched what was happening.

A few seconds later, Nolan stopped hitting Nerissa with the surge of energy. Nerissa then fainted in the bubble.

"That should do it.", Nolan said with a smirk as he walked away from the bubble.

A few seconds later, Nerissa woke up. She then looked a bit confused as she looked around the area.

"Where am I?", she questioned. "What's going on here girls?"

"Are you okay, Nerissa?", Joe asked.

"What's going on, Joe?", Nerissa asked Joe. "How did we get here?"

"Something is wrong here!", Yan Lin said.

"What did you do to her?", Cassidy demanded to know.

"I simply erased her memories.", Nonal said shocking the others. "As far as she knows, she a sixteen year old girl."

"You monster!", Kadma snapped. "You had no right to-"

"I'll do what I have to do to get the job done!", Nolan snapped. "And now, we begin the final step."

Nolan then raised his staff and fired a beam of energy at the Aurameres. Once he did that, each of the Aurameres fired a beam of energy at one of the seven. The blue one hit Cassidy, the red one hit Halinor, the purple one hit Yan Lin, the green one hit Kadma, the pink one hit Nerissa, the orange one hit Joe, and the yellow one hit Angelo. Each of them felt the power flow into them as they tried to fight the mind control that was trying to take them over.

"Have to fight it!", Kadma said.

"Can't let it take control!", Yan Lin said.

"What's going on?", Nerissa questioned.

"Must fight it!", Joe said. "You have to fight it, Rissa!"

"Can't give in!", Halinor said.

"I won't go through this again!", Cassidy said.

"Have to gain control!", Angelo said.

"Fight it all you want!", Nolan said with a sinister smile. "But it's no use! Soon you will be under my power! And soon, I will have what I need to get the Heart from the Guardians!"

Nolan then sat back on his little throne and watched as the girls and guys were being transformed. Try as they might, he knew they would soon be under his control. Back on Earth, the girls went to the Vanders' home and told John what was going on.

"So, that crysral shard will open the last fold Nolan used here?", John questioned as he looked at the shard Will was holding.

"Yeah.", Will said. "But from what you told us yesterday, Nolan opened two folds to his world."

"One for Halinor to go through and the other for himself.", John said. "If I'm right, the one he opened for Halinor was right... here!"

"Then that's the fold we reopen!", Will said as she held the crystal shard up to the spot John pointed out.

Will then focused some energy into the shard and tried to open the fold. At first, nothing happened.

"Well that's just great!", Irma said as she stomped her foot. "Just when we thought we had a way there, the stupid shard doesn't work!"

"Um... Irma?", Cornelia said as she pointed behind the Water Guardian.

Irma turned around to see a fold slowly open.

"You were saying?", Taranee questioned with a smirk making Irma grumble to herself.

Soon the fold was open and ready to be used.

"This is it girls!", Will said as she pulled out the Heart.

"Let's do it!", Cornelia said.

"We're going to save Grandma!", Hay Lin said happily.

"And the rest of C.H.Y.K.N.!", Irma said.

"As well as Angelo and his grandfather.", Taranee said.

"Then let's not waste anymore time!", Will said as she held up the Heart. "Guardians Unite!"

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then flaoted in the air as they began to transform onto their Guardian forms.

"Water!", Irma said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Fire!", Taranee said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Earth!", Cornelia said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Air!", Hay Lin said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Quintessence!", Will said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Okay, girls!", Will said. "Let's go!"

"Good luck!", John said as Hay Lin went through the fold, followed by Irma, Cornelia, and Taranee.

"Thanks.", Will said with a small smile. "I think we're going to need it!"

Will then jumped through the fold before it closed.

"Watch over them Lord.", John said as the fold closed behind them. "Please bring them all back in one piece."

**A/N: Well, Nolan has turned Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma, Nerissa, and Joe into teenagers again and is now trying to transform them into his Guardians. But now W.I.T.C.H. is on Gardania and ready to save them! Will they make it in time, or will they be to late?**

**Please review.**


	6. The Dark Guardians Are Here!

**Chapter 6:**

Once through the fold, the girls saw that they were in a cell of some kind.

"Well it looks like this is where they were being held in.", Taranee said.

"But where are they?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Don't know.", Cornelia said. "But the door is open."

"Let's go!", Will said as they headed out of cell.

Once out of the cell, they girls saw that they had two paths to choice from.

"Which way?", Irma asked.

"Show us the way to our friends!", Will said to the Heart as she pulled it out.

The Heart then pointed to the right.

"This way!", Will said as they ran down the hall of the cave, seeing as it was to narrow to fly through.

"We have to hurry!", Hay Lin said. "I have a bad feeling!"

"If only we could fly!", Cornelia said as they ran down the hall. "We'd be there in no time!"

"We'll just have to run as fast as we can!", Taranee said as they turned a corner.

"Then let's hurry!", Will said.

The five Guardians then picked up the pace, hoping to get to their friends in time. On Kandrakar, the Oracle was meditating in Meditation Chamber when Luba camly walked in to do her own meditating. She saw the Oracle as he was floating a foot in a air while meditatiing. Suddenly, the Oracle fell to the floor, surprising Luba. She quickly walked up to her friend wondering what happened to him.

"Are you okay, my friend?", Luba said as she helped the Oracle to his feet.

"I am fine, Lube.", the Oracle said. "But it is the Guardians that are in danger!"

"What do you mean, Oracle?", Luba asked.

"The one known as Nolan is very close to achiving his goal!", the Oracle said. "He's going to have not five but seven Guardians to do his bidding!"

"Seven?", Luba questioned. "Who does he have... Kadma's husband and grandson!"

"Yes.", the Oracle said. "And I'm afraid that by the time the Guardians get to them, it will be to late."

Luba knew, by the look on the Oracle's face, that there would be trouble ahead for the Guardians.

'Please watch over them, Lord.', she prayed. 'Please watch over them all.'

Back on Gardania, Nolan watched as the Aurameres finished doing their job.

"Excellent.", Nolan said with a smirk as the energy bubbles the seven of them were trapped in floated in the air. "They are at full power! And now to finish the job!"

Nolan then raised his staff and shot seven beams of dark violet energy into the energy bubbles his captive were trapped in. Once inside the bubbles, the beams went into the people inside! Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma, Nerissa, Joe, and Angelo began to squirm as they tried to fight what was going on. But it was no use as Nolan got what he wanted. Nolan then recalled the beams of dark energy. As the beams were returning to Nolan, they each had with them a large ball of white light. Nolan smiles as he marvels at thr balls of light.

"Now they are mine!", Nolan said as he put the balls of light in the Aurameres of the respective Guardian.

Once done, Nolan smiled in victory.

"I've done it!", Nolan cheered. "I now have what I need to take the Heart of Kandrakar!"

Suddenly, the door to his chamner was blown open! Nolan looked to see the five Guardians standing there!

"That's what you think!", Will said. "We're here for our friends! And to take you down, Nolan!"

Nolan simply looked at the five girls with a smirk.

"Wanna bet?", Nolan said as he raised his staff. "Let me introduce you to my Dark Guardians!"

Nolan then shot beams of yellow energy at the seven energy bubbles that were floating into the air. The girls watched as the bubbles began to lower to the floor. Once on the floor, the bubbles vanished to reveal what the girls feared! There stood the members of C.H.Y.K.N. along with Joe and Angelo Vanders. Each of them looking different. The girls of the group were each in their Guardian outfits from the past. Only they were of different colors.

First was Cassidy, who's top, skirt, and shoes were black, while her stockings and forearm bands were red. Then there was Halinor, who's top that left her left arm and shoulder bare, was red along with her shoes and stockings, while her pants were black. Next was Yan Lin, who's top, stockings, and shoes were black, while her pants were red. After that we have Kadma, who's top, skirt, and boots were black, while the band that held her ponytail, the shash across her chset, and stockings were red. And finally we have Nerissa, who's gown and boots were red and her stockings were black. Out of all of the changes, their wings were the same as they always were. As for the two Vanders men, both had black pants and red boots along with red forearm bands and a red shash for a belt that hung off thier right side. Both of their tops were red, only Joe's was a short-sleeve shirt, while Angelo's was a sleeveless top.

"What's with all the black and red?", Irma questioned.

"Forget the clothes!", Will said. "Look at their eyes!"

The other girls looked and saw that their eyes were the same, only they had a dark and sinister look to them. Nolan noticed this and laughed.

"You like that?", he asked. "They're like that because of the fact that I removed their goodness!"

"That can't be done!", Taranee said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"You're right. That can't be done.", Nolan said as he walked towards Nerissa. "But I was able to remove what they were taught about being good. But my best work was what I've done with the old ones."

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin questioned. "What did you do to my Grandma?"

"What did you do to my Grandma?", Yan Lin said in a mocking tone with her hand on her hips while shaking her head side to side. "What a baby! And to think you're my grand-daughter! What a wimp!"

"Grandma!", Hay Lin said softly as a tear ran down her face.

"Ignore her, Hay Lin.", Irma said as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "That's not her talking."

"Well, what do you know!", Angelo said getting their attention. "The loud-mouth finally speaks! I'm surprised she hasn't said anything for this amount of time. It's a miracle!"

"Bite me!", Irma said.

"Keep it up and I just might!", Angelo said with a smirk.

"As I was saying.", Nolan said getting the girls attention. "I gave the elderly ones a cup of water from the fabled Fountian of Youth!"

"No way!", Cornelia said. "It's real?"

"Very real!", Nolan said with a smirk. "And after I turned the elderly one young, I used my powers to erase Nerissa's mind back to when she was a sixteen year old girl."

"So, that means she doesn't know all the things she did.", Taranee figured.

"Which also keeps her from trying to take over.", Nolan said as he made the Aurameres move towards his throne. "But now I think it's time to see what my new Guardians can do! Have fun with them, my Dark Guardians."

The seven of them said nothing as they smirked at the girls.

"Oh, this doesm't look good!", Irma said not liking the look they were giving them.

"So, what do we do, Will?", Cornelia asked as she kept her eyes on their newest enemeies.

"We have no choice but to fight them!", Will said.

"But they out number us!", Taranee said.

"But I don't think Angelo and Grandpa Joe can fly.", Will replied. "I say we make this an air fight and go element to element for now."

"I guess that could work.", Hay Lin said knowing that she was going to have to take her grandmother on.

"Don't worry, Hay Lin.", Will said. "If it looks like the battle isn't going our way, we'll make a quick escape."

"Okay.", Hay Lin said hoping nobody would get badly hurt.

"Guardians, go!", Will said as they took to the air.

C.H.Y.K.N. quickly took to the air after them, leaving Angelo and Joe on the ground looking up at them as it soon turned into an element to element fight!

"Sorry to do this, Halinor!", Taranee said as she threw a fireball at former Fire Guardian.

But Halinor just swatted her attack with a flame covered hand!

"That's to bad!", Halinor said as she formed a green fireball. "Cause I'm not sorry about doing this!"

Halinor then threw her fireball at Taranee! Taranee quickly dodged the fireball, only to get punched by Halinor, who flew at her quickly. Taranee was sent flying towards a wall but was able to keep to the air, knowing that Angelo and Joe were waiting for any of them to fall to the floor. Taranee looked at Halinor who was smirking at her.

"There's more to being a Guardian then using your powers!", Halinor said as she flew at Taranee. "You have to be able to fight as well!"

Taranee quickly dodged another punch Halinor threw at her and began to fly away from her. Halinor was quickly chasing her.

"Man, she's tough!", Taranee said as she was flying away from Halinor.

"I don't want to fight you, Cassidy!", Irma said to her friend as they had powerful streams of water hitting each other, both were fighting for dominance.

"Aw, that's a shame.", Cassidy said as she poured the power on. "Cause I'm itching to fight you!"

By the time Irma noticed this, it was to late as she was hit and sent flying backwards! Cassidy quickly flew at Irma and did a double kick in Irma's stomach, sending her flying back further!

"Looks like I still got it!", Cassidy said as Irma was hovering in the air in front of her.

"I'd say.", Irma said as she felt her stomach. "Man that hurt!"

"Plenty more where that came from!", Cassidy said a she flew at Irma.

"Oh crap!", Irma said as she flew away from Cassidy.

"Please, Grandma!", Hay Lin pleaded with Yan Lin as she was flying away from her. "Snap out of it!"

"Why?", Yan Lin questioned as she was chasing Hay Lin. "Little Hay Lin scared of hurting her Grandma?"

Yan Lin the called up a twister strong enough to suck Hay Lin in and spin her around.

"Whoooooooa!", Hay Lin screamed as she was being spun around in the twister. "Stooooooooop iiiiiiiiiit!"

"How can you call yourself the Air Guardian if you can't stop this little old twister?", Yan Lin questioned as she hovered there watching her handy work.

Yan Lin then called off the twister to see Hay Lin spinning around.

"I'm wasting my time fighting you.", Yan Lin said as she began to fly away from Hay Lin.

Once she caught her balance, Hay Lin flew towards Yan Lin and blocked her path.

"I'm not going to give up on you, Grandma!", Hay Lin declaired as she held her arms out, blocking her way. "For I know you wouldn't give up on me!"

"You don't get it!", Yan Lin said as she glared at Hay Lin. "The old Yan Lin is gone! I'm running the show now!"

"Not for lomg!", Hay Lin said as she hit Yan Lin with a ball of air!

Yan Lin was sent flying bay a little as she caught herself.

"About time you fought back!", Yan Lin said as she looked at Hay Lin with a smirk.

The two then flew at each other ready to fight. As that was going on, Will was fighting Nerissa. The two Quintessense Guardians were firing bolts of lightning at one another. The attacks either hit each or missed their targets!

"Why did it have to be you and me, Nerissa?", Will questioned as she dodged one of Nerissa's lightning bolts.

"I don't even know you!", Nerissa said as she was flying at Will while shooting a lightning bolt. "But if Nolan wants you gone, then that's all I need to keep me going!"

"Oh great!", Will said as she dodged Nerissa's bolt. "Her memory really is shot!"

"Told you!", Nolan laughed as he watched the battles going on.

"You can beat this, Kadma!", Cornelia said as Kadma was chasing her. "Fight it!"

"I'd much rather be fighting you!", Kadma said as she hit Cornelia with a telekinetic blast.

"Whoa!", Cornelia yelled as she was sent flying towards a statue and hit it! "Ow! That hurt!"

"What's the matter, Cornelia?", Kadma asked with a smirk. "Can't handle a fight with a fellow Earth Guardian?"

"Oh that's it!", Cornelia said. "I'll show you what I can handle!"

Cornelia the used her telekinetic powers to make the banners hanging in the room fly at Kadma and wrap around her like a coccoon!

"Let me out!", Kadma demanded as she tried to fight her way out.

"Who can't handle a fight with a fellow Earth Guardian now?", Cornelia questioned with a smirk of her own as she flipped her hair.

Suddenly, Kadma did a telekinetic burst, shredding the banners. Cornelia looked as Kadma was glaring at her. Kadma then used her telekinetic powers to pull Cornelia towards her!

"Hey!", Cornelia yelled as she was being pulled towards Kadma. "Knock it off!"

"Gladly!", Kadma said as Cornelia was close enough to her.

Kadma then reared back and punched Cornelia across her jaw, sending her flying back towards the wall of the room.

"Oof!", Cornelai grunted as she hit the wall.

"Lightweight!", Kadma said with a smirk. "And you call yourself an Earth Guardian!"

Kadma then looked down at Joe and Angelo.

"You two going to jump in or what?", Kadma questioned the two Vanders men.

Angelo and Joe then looked at each other smirking.

"Shall we?", Angelo asked his grandfather.

"Let's.", Joe said ready to show what they could do.

The girls looked to see Joe grow bigger and bigger. Before they knew it, he was almost to the ceiling of the room!

"What the heck!", Irma questioned in surprise as the former Guardians flew behind Joe.

"And I can get bigger than his!", Joe said before doing a powerful clap, making a shockwave!

The shockwave was powerful enough to send the girls flying at one of the walls! Once they hit it they fell to the floor, where Angelo was waiting for them. The girls looked to see Angelo running at them at super-speed! He then began to run around them faster and faster making something of a twister around them.

"He's got super-speed now?", Cornelia questioned as they five of the stood in the eye of the twister. "That's just great!"

"We'd better get out of here, guys!", Hay Lin said. "I can feel the air leaving here!"

"It's Angelo!", Taranee said. "He's making an air funnel that's sucking oupt all of the air!"

"That's right!", came Angelo's voice as he kept on running. "Soon, you'll be down and out!"

"We need to get out of here, Will!", Taranee said to her friend as they began to feel the air leave them.

"On it!", Will said as she opened a fold for Kandrakar. "Go! Go!"

The girls wasted no time going through the fold. Angelo stopped running as the fold closed. The twister slowly vanished to show that no one was there.

"Smart thinking.", Nolan said as he got up from his throne. "But this is far from over."

Nolan then turned towards his Dark Guardians and smirk.

"Go, my Dark Guardians!", Nolan said. "Go to Earth and have some fun! But keep a somewhat low profile! And take this, Nerissa."

Nolan handed Nerissa a copy of the Heart of Kandakar. Only it was white instead of pink. Nerissa then put the Heart around her neck. They seven of them nodded to Nolan, before Nerissa took the Heart and opened a fold to Earth. Nolan watched as they went through the fold.

"My Dark Guardians will mess with the Guardian's lives and anger them into doing something foolish!", Nolan said as the fold closed. "And when they make that mistake, my Dark Guardians will strike!"

Nolan then let out a sinister laugh, knowing his Dark Guardians would do their job right.

**A/N: Well, Nolan has his Dark Guardians and they gave W.I.T.C.H. a run for their money. What's going to happen next? How will C.H.Y.K.N., Joe, and Aneglo mess with W.I.T.C.H. and their allies. And will our heroes be able to free them form Nolan's power?**

**Please review.**


	7. Change Of Clothes & Paris Bound!

**Chapter 7:**

Once on Earth, the Dark Guardians found that they were on Shell Beach.

"Well, this brings back memories.", Kadma said as they looked around the area. "I remember coming out of folds here many times in the past."

"You couldn't of folded us somewhere else, Nerissa?", Yan Lin asked as she looked out over the ocean. "Like someplace warm?"

"Like Hawaii.", Halinor said as she hugged herself while shivering a little. "Man, I forgot how cold it gets around her at night!

"We could go to Paris.", Joe said. "I mean we can teletransport after all."

"And we still have all our credit cards.", Kadma said with a smirk. "Being rich does have it's advantages."

"I just thought of something.", Nerissa said getting everyones attention.

"And what's that?", Cassidy asked.

"We need a headquarters of some sort.", Nerissa said.

"Well, the Silver Dragons out.", Yan Lin said.

"As well as our place across from it.", Joe said.

"What about the palace me and Angelo rebuilt on Metamoor?", Cassidy questioned.

"The one that belonged to Crakas and Railia?", Kadma questioned.

"Yeah!", Cassidy said smiling.

"The same one that you and Angelo used as a headquarters with my grand-daughter and her friends?", Yan Lin asked.

"Yeah! Oh! Right. Them.", Cassidy said with a frown realising that the Guardians and their allies would look for them there first. "Guess that's out."

"I know a place!", Joe said. "Our beach house on Cormorran Beach! They don't know about that place. And neither does John."

"That's perfect!", Kadma said smiling. "There's plenty of room there! We just have to get the power turned on there!"

"I think I can handle the power.", Nerissa said with a smirk as she held up her hand that was crackling with electricity.

"We have plenty of generators you can power up when we get there.", Joe said. "But first, we're going to need to get some things. Like food, stuff to drink, clothes..."

"Well, we do have the money to get what we need.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"This is true.", Kadma said.

"But first, I think I'd better change us back.", Nerissa said as she held up the Heart.

Nerissa then changed everyone back to normal. Once that was done Nerissa, Yan Lin, Halinor, Kadma, and Joe look down at what they were wearing and saw how loose it was on them.

"I forgot I was wearing this.", Yan Lin said as she looked down at the green robe she had on.

"Same here.", Halinor said as she looked down at the white Kandrakarian robe she had on,

"Well, our clothers aren't to bad.", Joe said and he and Kadma looked down at the adult size clothes they had on.

"Unlike what Nerissa is wearing.", Kadma said with a grin causing the others to laugh a little.

"I can't believe I'm in this old ragged robe!", Nerissa asked as she looked down at herself. "It could fall off me any minute!"

And then her robe started to slip off her!

"Aaah!", Nerissa yelled as she quickly caught her robe before it slipped off her. "See what I mean!"

"Then we're off to get some clothes!", Kadma said.

"And may I suggest Paris?", Angelo asked. "And Tokyo."

"Why those places?", Joe asked.

"Because that's where the very good clothes are.", Angelo said.

"And it would really stick it to Hale if we were to show up in school dress way better than she is.", Halinor said with a smirk.

"Then let's go to Paris!", Nerissa said.

"But first, I think we better head back to our place.", Kadma said. "Some of us need more fitting clothes."

"I couldn't agree more.", Nerissa said as Joe, Kadma, and Angelo teletransported to their home. "So, where is their place?"

"Allow me.", Cassidy said as she placed her hand on Nerissa's shoulder.

Cassidy then teletransported Nerissa to the Vanders' apartment building. The other, who knew where the Vanders' home was, soon teletransported to their. Once there, they saw that it was only Joe, Kadma, and Angelo there waiting for them.

"John must not be here.", Joe said looking around. "Must be out taking care of something."

"Then let's hurry and get what we need and get out of here!", Cassidy said as she headed for the stairs leading to the upper floors where the apartments were. "You girls can come to my apartment for some clothes."

"Right behind you!", Yan Lin said as the four girls followed behind Cassidy.

"I've got some clothes you can wear, Gramps.", Angelo said as the two men were right behind the girls.

"Thanks.", Joe said. "And from now on, call me Joe. It'll sound weird for you to call me Gramps in public."

"And you might as well start calling me Kadma.", Kadma said.

"Or Kaddie.", Cassidy said with a smirk.

"Don't start!", Kadma said.

"Well, I guess I should start calling Ms. Lin, Yan Lin and Ms. Clarkson, Halinor, huh?"

"Might as well.", Yan Lin said.

"It would be the smart thing to do.", Halinor said.

"Then so be it.", Aneglo said.

The girls went upstairs with Cassidy to gt some clothes that fitted from Cassidy's closet, while Joe went with Angelo to his room for some clothes. Meanwhile, in Kandrakar, the girls had just told the Oracle what had just happened.

"So, Nolan was able to not only make five of them young again, but also erased Neriss'a memories back to when she was sixteen before making them all his Dark Guardians.", the Oracle said with a somewhat worried tone as they all stood in the chamber of the Aurameres. "Most disturbing."

"Don't forget about how he made them evil.", Taranee added. "I didn't think that could be done."

"In a way it can be.", the Oracle said. "It is a way of brainwashing. Nolan took their memories of what they were taught about being good and put them somewhere."

"But where?", Cornelia questioned.

"It would have to be someplace he knows that's safe.", Will said.

"And a place that we know nothing about.", Irma said.

Suddenly, as the girls were all thinking, Hay Lin looked as their Aurameres and gasped as something hit her!

"What about the Auruamers?", Hay Lin said. "It could be with them!"

"You may be right, Hay Lin!", Taranee said.

Taranee then walked up to the Aurameres, looking at them.

"Matter a fact, they may of been put inside the Aurameres.", Taranee said.

"How can that be done?", Irma asked.

"Don't know.", Taranee said as she looked at the Aurameres that circled around the stand they were on. "I just remember that the Aurameres Nolan had looked different than the ones we had.

"What did they look that, Taranee?", Luba asked.

"Well, they looked like our Aurameres.", Taranee began to explain. "But in each of them had this core of white light."

"Oh, yeah!", Hay Lin said thinking back. "They did have a white core!"

"Impressive.", Luba said. "This Nolan has found a way of using the Aurameres to contain something precious. As long as the Aurameres hold the part of your friends that makes them good, then they will remain the way they are."

"Grandma!", Hay Lin said sadly and softly as she hugged herself while looking down.

Luba then walked up to Hay Lin and placed her finger under her chin and gently raised Hay Lin's head so that she was facing her.

"Do not lose heart, Hay Lin.", Luba said with a kind smile. "You must be strong not only for yourself, but for your fellow Guardians and friends. Have faith that you all will be able to free your grandmother and those under Nolan's power."

Hay Lin looked at Luba with a small smile before hugging her.

"Thank you.", Hay Lin said as she pulled away from the Auramere protector.

"You are welcome, young one.", Luba said with a smile.

"May I suggest that you all head home and get some rest.", the Oracle said. "There's no need to worry yourselves to much."

"Rest does sound good.", Hay Lin said as Will first cahnged them back to normal before opening a fold back to Earth.

"You can say that again.", Irma said.

"Plus we have to warn the others about what happened.", Taranee said. "I can tell Peter."

"I can tell Matt, who's at a gig with Nigel and Eric.", Will said. "So that's three."

"What about Caleb?", Corneia getting a bit worried. "He's back on Metamoor visiting his father andf friends. And then there's Elyon!"

"Do not worry, Cornelia.", the Oracle said. "I will send Alfor to Metamoor to warn Queen Elyon and her court."

Cornelia then breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the Oracle before going through the fold. Once the girls were through the fold, it closed quickly. The Oracle then looked at the Aurameres in thought.

"Is something wrong, Oracle?", Luba asked.

"This Nolan, character.", the Oracle said. "Not only can I not sense him, but the Dark Guardians as well. They are well hidden from my sight."

"How is that possible?", Luba asled in concern.

"I do not know, Luba.", the Oracle said. "I just don't know."

Back on Earth, the Dark Guardians were finishing up getting dressed. Once they were dressed, they all met back downstairs. Joe was wearing a pair of black slacks and shoes with a white dress shirt and a black vest. His hair of course was of medium shave. Kadma was dressed in a green skirt with a yellow shirt and green short heel shoes. Her hair was let out, allowing it to flow down a little past her rear. Yan Lin was dressed in a pair of gray jeans and a blue mid-drift shirt with white sneakers. Her hair was short with a small pony tail that went a little past her shoulders. Halinor was dressed in white pants with a red shirt and red shoes. Her hail was let out and went down to the small of her back. Nerissa was dressed in a green sun dress with matching shoes. Her hair went down to the small of her back. Around her neck was the Heart. Cassidy was dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a yellow tank-top with white sneakers. Her hair went down a a little past her shoulders. Each of the girls had a purse. Angelo was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a blue T-shirt and black and blue sneakers. His hair was in dreads that went down past his shoulders. He and Joe each had a wallet.

"I must say that you have good taste, Angelo.", Joe said as he looked down at the clothes he was wearing.

"Thanks, Joe.", Angelo said. "That's going to take some getting use to."

"You'll get the hang of it.", Joe said.

"He'd better!", Kadma said. "We have more important things to worry about!"

"Namely, giving my grand-daughter and her friends a hard time!", Yan Lin said as they all stood in a circle. "And we've just found a way of getting to my grand-daughter."

"How?", Joe asked.

"This.", Yan Lin said as she walked up to Angelo and kissed him.

"Whoa!", Angelo said as he pushed her way. "I'm bad! But I'm not cheating on Cassidy!"

"But what if I said it was okay?", Cassidy asked as she walked up to Angelo.

"Say what now?", Angelo questioned.

"Let's just say I'm open to a more open relationship.", Cassidy said with a smirk as she ran her hand up and down Angelo's chest slowly.

"Really?", Angelo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Think of how much this would hurt Hay Lin to see her grandmother making out with you.", Yan Lin said smirking.

"Oh, I can have fun with this!", Angelo said with a smirk while he rubbed his hands together. "But are you sure you're okay with this, Baby?"

"An open relationship?", Casidy questioned. "Sure. Besides. I know the Guardians and their allies will try and make sure no guy gets with Yannie, Rissa, and Hallie. And they need love too. And besides, this way you're with girls I can trust you with."

"If you say so.", Angelo said.

"Plus, you're very good loking.", Halinor said.

"Very good looking.", Nerissa said while looking at Angelo.

"I can accept that.", Angelo said with a smile.

"Besides, we can't do this with Joe, seeing as he and Kaddie are married.", Cassidy pointed out.

"Point made.", Angelo said. "Okay. I'll do it. Just give me a day or two to get use to all of this."

"Fair enough.", Cassidy said. "Now let's get to Paris and do some shopping!"

The seven of them then teletransported away.

_Two minutes earlier..._

The girls, once again, came out of the fold in the alley next to the Silver Dragon.

"Here again?", Irma questioned. "I'm sensing a theme."

"Sorry.", Will said as the fold closed. "Part of me wants to see if Angelo and the others would come back home."

"I don't think that's going to happen.", Taranee said as they walked out of the alley.

They then looked up at the Vanders' home to see a flash of light from the second floor window.

"Of course, I could be wrong.", Taranee said.

"Come on!", Will said as the girls ran across the street and into the apartment building.

Once there they found the door to the upper area locked. But that didn't stop them as they teletransported inside.

"Where are they?", Cornelia questioned as they looked around they area.

"They're gone!", Irma said.

"We must of just missed them.", Taranee said.

"But why were they here?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Don't know.", Will said. "But we will find out. But for now, I say we head home and get some rest. Something tells me, we're going to need it."

Meanwhile, in Paris, the Dark Guardians had just appeared in an alley and were ready to do what they came there to do.

"So, where do you want to go after we do our shopping?", Joe asked Kadma as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, I say we eat at the Eiffel Tower.", Kadma said as she wrapped her arms around Joe's neck while looking unto his eyes smiling.

"Altitude 95 or Jules Verne?", Joe asked with a smirk.

"How about you all give us your money and we'll be on our way."

Everyone turned to see three men dressed in normal clothes holding a knife each. The one in the middle had black hair and blue eyes, while the one on his left had blound hair and blue eyes, and the other one had brown hair and green eyes. The Dark Guardians looked at them with a sigh.

"I'll handle this.", Kadma said as she got ready to use her telekineisis on them.

"What a minute, Kadma.", Angelo said. "Wow! That sounds so weird to say."

"What did I say earlier?", Kadma asked.

"I know. I know.", Angelo said. "Get used to say it."

"That's better.", Kadma said.

"Excuse us!", the blond hair man said. "We are holding knives at you!"

"Kadma.", Joe said.

Kadma simply flicked her wrist making the knives fly out of the trio's hands and towards the wall of the building and sticks in there.

"What the...?", the blacked man questions.

"They're somekind of freaks!", the brown haired man says.

"Now that's just mean!", Halinor said with a glare. "I prefer the term 'gifted people'."

"I say we kick their butts!", Yan Lin said as she punched the palm of her left hand with her right fist while glaring at the trio.

"I have a better idea.", Angelo said with a smirk. "I say we put them to work."

"Doing what?", Cassidy asked.

"Being pack mules.", Angelo said.

"Pack mules?", Nerissa questioned.

"Nice.", Joe said with a smirk.

"Thanks.", Angelo said.

"I don't get it.", Cassidy said.

"Someone to carry the stuff we buy.", Angelo said.

"Oooooooh!" the girls said.

"If you'll please Cass.", Angelo said as she stepped aside.

"Gladly.", Cassidy said with a smirk as she looked at the three theives.

And that was when those three theives' time as the Dark Guardians' servents began.

**A/N: Well, the Dark Guardians are in Paris doing a litte shopping and have three idiots to carry their stuff! That should be fun. To bad the Guardians don't know where they are and where they'll be staying. Looks like the Dark Guardians have things planned out. And who knows what's going to happen when Monday rolls around.**

**Please review.**


	8. Heroes Worries & Loving In Paris

**A/N: There will be some M Rated stuff in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8:**

Once at their home, the girls ate their dinners got cleaned up and got in their beds. They needed some rest after all they've been through this day.

**_Taranee Cook_**

'I can't believe we have to go though this again!', Taranee thought as she laid in her bed. 'Us against the former Guardians! And to make matters worse, they're in their right minds. Sort of. Plus they have Angelo and his grandfather with them! And they're Guardians too! How are we going to stop them and Nolan? I hope Will and Hay Lin will be alright to fight.'

Taranee then curled up a little not knowing what to think. All she knew was that there were going to be some tough battles ahead.

_**Cornelia Hale**_

'Once again we've stepped into it big this time!', Cornelia thought to herself. 'Not only do we have the old Guardians to fight, but that Nolan creep has added Angelo and his grandfather to their ranks! And man they were tough! Who knew Kadma could punch like that!', Cornelia thought as she felt her jaw. 'We so have to learn to fight better!'

Slowly, but surely, Cornelia fell asleep knowing that they had to be ready for whatever came their way.

'I hope Hay Lin and Will are going to be okay when we have to fight them again.', Cornelia thought as she drifted off to sleep.

_**Irma Lair**_

'Well, this this is another fine mess we've gotten ourselves into!', Irma thought as she sat up in her bed with a scowl on her face. 'We're facing C.H.Y.K.N. again! And they have Angelo and Grandpa Joe with them! And they've got powers too! Well, Angelo already had power. But that's not the point! The point is, I know we can free them from that nut job, Nolan's, hold. I just hope that Hay Lin and Will are able to fight those they care for.'

Irma then drifted off to sleep, hoping for the best.

_**Will Vandom**_

'Why? Why is this happening again?' Will thought to herself as she laided in her bed holding one of her stuffed frogs. 'Bad enough we have to fight C.H.Y.K.N.! But now, Angelo and Grandpa Joe are with them as well! Can I really fight them? And then there's Hay Lin! It has to be hurting her knowing that her grandmother is our enemy again. I see some tough times ahead.'

Will then curled up in her bed as a few tears flowed for her best friend that was under Nolan's power.

**_Hay Lin_**

'Why Grandma? Why?', Hay Lin thought to herself as she was curled up in her bed crying softly. 'Why is this happening again? I thought I'd never have to go through this again! We should of put Nerissa in a cell and destroyed that jewel she was trapped in! Then this wouldn't of happened! I want my Grandma back! Please bring her back to me, Lord!'

Hay Lin soon cried herself to sleep hoping that all of this was a bad dream that she'd wake up from soon.

_Elsewhere..._

In Paris, after doing some shopping, the Dark Guardians, were in the Hotel Le Bristol Paris. It was a luxury hotel, located on the fashion precinct of the Rue du Faubourg-Saint-Honor in Paris. They, of course, got two suites, each with a balcony. In one suite was Yan Lin, Halinor, and Nerissa who were going through all the clothes they got, while Angelo and Cassidy, who were sharing the other suite with Kadma and Joe who were out having dinner together.

"I think we did some pretty good shopping in the short time we had today.", Halinor said as she looked through the clothes she got.

"Yeah! If by shopping, you mean Cassidy using her powers to have the owner of the stores let us get what we wanted for free.", Nerissa said with a grin.

'I didn't see any of you complain about it.', Cassidy said to them telepathiclly from the other suite she was in with Angelo smiling.

'She's got you there, Nerissa.', Angelo replied telepathiclly.

'Thank you, Sweetie.', Cassidy said to Angelo as they laid together on the bed of one of the two bedrooms of the suite they were in.

'You're welcome, Baby.', Angelo said as he held Cassidy close to him. 'You know, I can get used to this whole telepathic link deal.'

'It does have it's advantages.', Yan Lin said.

'And it'll come in handy when we go back to Heatherfield.', Halinor said.

'Do we really have to go back there?', Cassidy questioned.

'Yes.', Nerissa said with a grin. 'Remember that they don't know about the beach house.'

'But Uncle John does know about the places Joe and Kadma go to around the world.', Yan Lin said.

'Which is why tomorrow is our last day here.', Angelo said. 'We head to the beach house and unload the stuff we have and will get tomorrow. Then me and Joe... man that sounds weird coming from me! Anyway, me and Joe will head to Tokyo and get some electronics and come back to the beach house.'

'And while you two are doing that, us girls will be getting the beach house in order.', Cassidy said.

'And buying all the food we need.', Yan Lin said.

'And we already know that Kaddie and Joe-Joe will be taking the master bedroom of the beach house.', Halinor said with a smal giggle.

'Speaking of those two, I wonder how their dinner is going.', Nerissa pondered as she looked out the window at the Eiffel Tower, where the couple was having dinner at.

At the Eiffel Tower, in the Jules Verne resturant, Joe and Kadma Vanders were enjoying their meal together. Joe was dressed in a black tux with matching shoes and Kdma was dressed in a beautiful dark blue dress that went down to her ankles with matching dark blue shoes. Her hair was let out and her make-up was on light as to show her true beauty.

"Have I told you how great you look?", Joe asked as he looked Kadma in her eyes lovingly.

"You tell me that everyday.", Kadma said as she looked him in his eyes smiling.

"True.", Joe said. "And I mean it everytime."

"Sweet talker.", Kadma said.

"I know.", Joe said before they went back to eating their meal.

"When was the last time we did something like this?" Joe questioned.

"You mean go out for a romantic dinner?", Kadma asked.

"Yeah.", Joe said. "I mean we may of been old but we still had the love."

"It has been a while, hasn't it.", Kadma said. "Well, I guess we felt to old to be going out."

"Well, this time around let's change that", Joe said. "I mean we may be bad now, but that doesn't mean we can't have a great time."

"I couldn't agree more.", Kadma said smiling at Joe.

Joe returned the smile before they went back to eating their meal.

"So, what's next on our list?", Kadma asked.

"Well, we do some more shopping tomorrow.", Joe said. "Then we teletransport to the beach house. Then me and Angelo head to Tokyo to get some electonis, while you and the girls get the beach house sorted."

"Good plan.", Kadma said.

"Oh! And please don't let Cassidy do a lot of the shopping.", Joe said. "She'll get more sweets than anything."

"Don't worry. It'll be me, Yan Lin, and Halinor that'll be doing the shopping.", Kadma said with a grin. "We'll have Cassidy and Nerissa staying at the beach house for any deliveries that we'll have coming."

"Good plan.", Joe said with a grin. "I even have a plan that'll help us have the upper hand on the Guardians and theit allies."

"Do you now?", Kadma questioned with a smirk.

"Yes. Yes I do.", Joe said with a sinister smile. "And they won't see it coming!"

"You're a bad man.", Kadma said with her own sinister smile.

"I know.", Joe said before they both shared a kiss.

The couple than went back to eating their meal. Two hours later, after dinner and dancing, Joe and Kadma were back at the hotel and in their suite. They happily made their way to their room. Once inside their room, they began making out as they threw their clothes off while making their way to their bed. Joe grabbed a condom off the stand, unwrapped it and put it on. He then looked into Kadma's eyes as she looked into his.

"I love you.", Joe said smiling.

"And I love you.", Kadma said smiling.

"I'll be gentle.", Joe said to which Kadma nodded.

Joe then slid inside of Kadma as she braced herself for what was to come. For now that she was a sixteen year old girl she was about to be deflowered again. And she knew how it felt the first time. So, when Joe was at her inner wall, Kadma braced herself for what Joe did next. And when he tore through it, Kadma's eyes went wide as she let out a loud gasp as the pain ran through her. Joe saw this and held her close as her fingernails dug into his back. He then kissed her gently in a way to calm her a bit. She returned the gesture as she was begining to get used to him being inside of her again as he pushed further inside of her. Soon she was relaxed as her mind cleared of any worries as she allowed for her sexual instincts to take over as they both continued to make love. Soon, the young couple met each other halfway into the act, finishing when both of them cried out their quiet yet happy climax many minutes later.

Joe slowly rolled off of Kadma and onto his back as they both were sweating from what they had just done. Joe looked over at his wife as she was breathing rapidly. She could fell her chest rising up and down with each breath she took. A smile came to both of their faces as they turned to face each other. They moved closer towards each other slowly being tired from what they've just done. Once they were close enough to each other, Joe gently pulled Kadma closer to him and kissed her. He then then slowly went down to her neck making her moan in pleasure as her only way to respond. Joe then pulled the folded blankets and sheets over their nude bodies. Joe then pulled Kadma closer to him and wrapped his arms around her lovingly before he kissed her on top of her forehead gently making her smile.

"I love you, Kadma Vanders.", Joe said with a loving smile.

"And I love you, Joesph Vanders.", Kadma said as she smiled at her husband as they looked into each other in the eyes with all the love they had for each other.

Joe then laid on his back, as Kadma rested her head on her husband's chest as she wrapped her arms around him. They slowly closed their eyes as they fell asleep, more tired than what they thought they were. Now in the other room of the suite were Angelo and Cassidy, who were sleeping. Well, Cassidy was asleep anyway. Angelo was still up thinking about one thing.

An open relationship with Cassidy, Yan Lin, Halinor, and Nerissa!

'As odd as this sounds, I can really work with this.', Angelo thought to himself. 'And it would really get to Hay Lin if she sees me with Yan Lin. And Yannie is pretty hot. Heck! Halinor and Nerissa are pretty hot too! And Cassidy wants me to do this!'

Angelo then looked down at Cassidy, who was in a red silk night gown, as she had her head resting on his chest.

'Who am I kidding?', Angelo thought to himself with a smirk. 'I'd be stupid to pass this up!'

Angelo, who was dressed only in a pair of dark blue sleeping pants, slowly sat up and carefully moved Cassidy to rest on the pillows of the bed. Angelo then got up and walked out onto the balcony of their bedroom while grabbing his black robe and putting it on, with the front of the robe wide open. Once out on the balcony, Angelo looked up at the stars that were over the city of Paris. A smile then came to his face.

'I still can't believe I'm n Paris of all places!', Angelo thought to himself. 'I wonder if I'd of ever come here before all of this happened?'

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Angelo saw Yan Lin sitting in a chair on the balcony of the room she was sharing with Halinor and Nerissa. From what he could see, she was in a violet, silk robe drinking a cup of tea.

"I see I'm not the only one up.", Angelo said with a grin getting Yan Lin's attention.

Yan Lin look over to see Angelo standing on the other balcony.

"I guess you're not.", Yan Lin said with a small smile. "So, why are you up?"

"Thinking about the idea you girls had before we came to Paris.", Angelo said.

"You mean you having an open relationship with Cassidy, Halinor, Nerissa, and yours truly?", Yan Lin questioned with a cocky smile.

"Yeah!", Angelo said with a grin. "I still can't believe this is Cassidy's idea."

"Yeah! That's Cassidy for you!", Yan Lin said with a grin as she placed her cup of tea on the table next to her. "When she comes up with something, she goes big!"

"And this is pretty big.", Angelo said. "I mean, I may be bad now, but it's still a lot to take in."

"Maybe I can help you get use to the idea.", Yan Lin said as she stood up from her seat and turned to face Angelo.

And what he saw surprised him as he saw that Yan Lin's robe was open in the front like his robe was. But the only thing she was wearing was violet, lacy undergarments.

"Whoa!", Angelo said softly. "Wow! That's... Wow!"

"Thank you.", Yan Lin said as she used her powers to float over to the balcony where Angelo was.

As she was doing that, her robe was flowing in the air exposing her legs before she landed in front of him smiling.

"Okay. Now that's an entrance.", Angelo said amazed at how elegant Yan Lin looked as she floated through the air.

"I have my moments.", Yan Lin said with a smirk. "Now as for you..."

Yan Lin slowly wrapped her hands around Angelo's neck and jumped up to kiss him! At first, Angelo was surprised by her actions, but soon returned the kiss as he bent down a little. Yan Lin knew this as she felt her feet touch the floor of the balcony. She then felt Angelo's hands move to the sides of her slim waist as they were making out. Yan Lin then thoguht that Angelo was finished when his lips pulled away from hers, only to feel his lips on her neck. The way Angelo's lips moved on her neck made Yan Lin moan in pleasure as she ran her finger through his braided hair. After having his fill of Yan Lin's neck, Angelo soon returned to kissing Yan Lin who didn't protest to his actions. She then jumped as she felt his hands move to her rear and squeeze a little.

'You're a bad boy!', Yan Lin said to him telepathiclly as she smiled through their making out.

'Well, duh!', Angelo said with a grin. 'Wait! How can I hear you?'

'Looks like the link we all have is pretty strong.', Yan Lin explained telepathiclly as they stopped making out and pulled away from each other.

"That's good to know.", Angelo said as they stood out on the balcony.

"I'm glad it does.", Yan Lin said as they smiled at each other. "Now where were we?"

"I believe we were getting to know each other a bit more.", Angelo said with a smile before they started making out in the warm, yet cool air of the Paris night.

As they were enjoying their make out session, Cassidy was laying in her bed smiling as she was looking at Angelo and Yan Lin making out.

'Looks like he's ready.', Cassidy thougt as she turned to her other side and got some sleep. 'This is going to be fun.'

Cassidy then drifted off to sleep, knowing that they had a busy day ahead of them.

**A/N: Well, W.I.T.C.H. has their worries, and the Dark Guardians are enjoying their time in Paris! Mainly, Kadma and Joe! And it looks like Angelo is getting used to the idea of an open relationship. Thanks to Yan Lin that is. Wonder who will be the next one he'll be getting it on with? Halinor or Nerissa? And how will Hay Lin react to seeing Angelo making out with her grandmother? Better yet, how will Caleb react to see Angelo making out with his mother?**

**Please review.**

**By the way, if I have offended anyone by the actions of the girls of C.H.Y.K.N. in this chapter or in future chapters then I now apologize. This is just a story that I have to get out of my system. Again I'm sorry.**


	9. More Worries & To The Beach House

**A/N: Before you read on, let me explain why C.H.Y.N are doing this open relationship. First of all, Kadma has Joe. So, she's all good. As for the other girls, you have Yan Lin, Halinor, and Nerissa who are three elderly women turned into teenagers along with Kadma and Joe. Can we say sexual tension, here people? So, being the friend she is, Cassidy decides to share Angelo with her three friends because of the close bond they have. And seeing as Angelo is part of the group now, he feels their need for some loving. Plus like Cassidy said in Chapter 7, the Guardians and their allies will make sure that they don't try and get with any of the guys in their school. But it doesn't mean that they won't still try. So, I hope this helps verify things.**

**Now back to the story!**

**Chapter 9:**

The next day, around Noon, the girls had met up with their boyfriends. Caleb and Elyon had came to Earth, knowing that this was important. They had all met at Elyon's home, where she along with Caleb, were waiting for them to show up, when they arrived.

"Hey, guys!", Elyon said greeting the group as they walked inside.

"Hey, Elyon!", Cornelia said as the two friends hugged. "It's good to see you again!"

"Same here!", Elyon said as they pulled away from each other.

Cornelia then saw Caleb walking towards them. She quickly went up to him and kissed him.

"I missed you too.", Caleb said with a smile that Cornelia returned.

"Hey, Elyon.", Taranee said as the others walked inside of the Brown home.

"Hey, Taranee!", Elyon said with a wave as she saw Hay Lin walking up to them. "Hey, Hay Lin! Hey, Will!"

"Hey.", Hay Lin and Will said sadly and dully as they walked past Elyon.

"Are they going to be okay?", Elyon asked as the others walked up to them walked up to them.

"I hope so.", Eric said. "They've both been like this when we met up with them."

"Can you blame them?", Peter questioned. "I don't know how I'd react if I'd have to fight family and friends."

"Me neither.", Nigel said.

"They are taking it pretty hard.", Matt said. "But they'll be okay."

"Well let's get inside and talk about what to do.", Elyon said as they other walked in inside.

Once inside, everyone took a seat either on one of the two couches or in one of the chairs that was there. the girls sat with their boyfriends as Elyon sat in a chair looking around at the others. Her eyes mainly fixed on Will and Hay Lin. She felt simpathy for them seeing as Yan Lin and Angelo were among the people they had to fight. It had to be tough on them among all of them.

"So, Alfor told us what has happened.", Elyon said getting things started. "I still find it hard to believe."

"Believe it.", Taranee said. "And trust me when I say that they gave us a run for our money."

"And then some!", Irma said. "I never knew Cassidy could fight like that."

"I didn't know Kadma could hit the way she does!", Cornelia said rubbing the side of her face.

"So, does my mother really have her mind erased back to when she was a teenager?", Caleb asked.

"Yeah.", Will said getting everyone's attention. "When we were fighting, she didn't even know me. Nolan did a number on her."

"He did a number on all of them.", Hay Lin said sadly getting everyones attention. "There has to be some way to help them!"

"We'll find away, Hay Lin.", Taranee said feeling for her friend.

"Taranee's right.", Eric said as he held his girlfriend's hands. "You all were able to save them once before. Right?"

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said unsure of herself. "But..."

"No buts.", Eric said. "They'll be okay. We just have to stick together and fight to free them from that Nolan guy's control."

Hay Lin looked at Eric with a small smiled making him smile at her.

"And then we'll take that Nolan guy down!", Irma said confidently. "And afterwards, we'll have a party!"

"Leave it to you to think of a party at a time like this.", Cornelia said while rolling her eyes.

"A girl must keep her priorities in check.", Irma said with a smile.

"Oh brother.", Matt said while smacking his forehead.

Will let out a small giggle. Leave it to Irma and Cornelia to lighten the mood.

"Not to ruin the moment, but do we have any idea as to where they are right now?", Peter asked.

"Not one clue.", Will said. "And for some reason, the Oracle can't sense them or Nolan."

"So, we're basiclly looking for a bunch of needles in a very big haystack.", Nigel said.

"In a word, yes.", Taranee said.

"This is just a hunch, but seeing as Angelo and Cassidy go to your school, don't you think they would show up there?", Caleb questioned.

"He has a point.", Elyon said. "Remember when Nerissa pulled that same stunt when she was back. I may of been stuck in the Heart of her making but I knew what was going on."

"They just might do that.", Irma said.

"And if they do, we can keep an eye on them and hopfully find a way to help them!", Will said. "This is perfect! Well, if they come back that is."

"And if they don't?", Hay Lin asked.

"Then we try to find a way of locating them.", Will said

"Not to mention, returning their goodness to them.", Taranee said.

"My mother has no goodness.", Caleb said in a bitter tone.

"Yes she does.", Hay Lin said getting Caleb's attention. "All of the orbs had a thing of white light in them. So, even she has some good in her!"

"She's got you there, man.", Peter said.

"And rememebr, Nerissa's mind is now that of a sixteen year old girl.", Matt said. "So who knows what's she's thinking."

"I just I knew where they were right now.", Hay Lin said.

"That and what they're doing right now.", Irma said. "Who knows what they're up to!"

"Hopefully, they're staying out of trouble while keeping a low profile.", Eric said.

"I'm just glad that my parents beleived me when I told them that Grandma left on a sudden vacation with her old friends.", Hay Lin said.

"Well, you weren't lying.", Irma said. "Sort of. But to be honest, I'm so not looking forward to fighting them again so soon."

"You and me both.", Cornelia said.

"Well, next time you'll have us by your side.", Peter said as he wrapped an arm around Irma.

"That helps.", Irma said before kissing him on his cheek.

"Plus, you'll have the Regents to back you up.", Matt said.

"Don't forget about me!", Elyon said. "The way I see it, the more the merrier!"

"That's three Hearts to their one.", Taranee said with a smile. "We just may be able to beat Nolan quick on this one."

"Let's hope so.", Caleb said.

"Well I say that, for now, we get something to eat and watch some movies.", Elyon said. "And I'm up for some pizza!"

"I think we can put some of our cash together to get some.", Matt said as he uplled out his wallet.

"Or we can make some pizza ourseleves.", Taranee suggested. "Taking Home Economic does have it's advantages."

"We do have the stuff needed to make some pizzas.", Elyon said.

"Then let's make some pizzas!", Hay Lin said in a cheery voice as she headed for the kitchen.

"I think she's cheering up a bit.", Nigel said.

"I'm glad to see it.", Eric said as he went into the kitchen to help Hay Lin.

Soon, the others that knew how to make pizza headed into the kitchen to help make the beloved dish while the others went to get some movies from their homes. They all knew that sooner or later they'd have to fight those they called friends and family. But for now, they were going to enjoy the peace they had. Meanwhile, in Paris, the Dark Guardians along with the trio of thieves that showed up on time, like Cassidy ordered them to, had just finished doing some shopping. Right now, they were at a resturant, sitting at some outside tables, having lunch.

"So, how much more shopping do you ladies have to do?", Joe asked before eating some of his food.

"Actually, we just have one more place to go to, and we're done.", Kadma said.

"Good.", Angelo said. "We can then get rid of those guys after that."

The seven of them looked at the three thieves that Cassidy put under her control to carry most of the stuff they bought so far. Right now, Cassidy had them standing across the street waiting on them to finish their lunch.

"I must admit, they have been useful.", Halinor said with a smirk.

"The sooner we're rid of them the better.", Yan Lin said.

"You know, I could have them turn themselves in when we're done with them.", Cassidy said.

"That would be fun.", Angelo said.

"Let's do it!", Nerissa said as she finished her food. "Well, I'm done."

"Me, too.", Halinor said.

Soon, everyone was done with their food and ready to go. So when it came time to pay the bill, the asked to speak with the manager.

"This should be good.", Joe said as the manager walked up to them.

"Is there a problem?", the manager asked the seven teens.

"No problem at all.", Cassidy said as she walked up to the manager. "We just wanted to say that the food was to our liking."

_'Our meal is on the house.'_

"Well, how about I let your meal be on the house?", the manager asked with a kind smile not knowing he was under Cassidy's control for the moment.

"If you say so.", Nerissa said with a smile. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome.", the maganer said as they walked out of the resturant.

Once out of the resturant, Cassidy had the three theives follow them with the stuff they had bought that morning and headed for the last place the girls wanted to go before heading back to the hotel and then to the beach house in Cormorran Beach. Once at the place they wanted go to, Angelo and Joe saw that it was a jewelry store.

"Of course you'd girls would save the best for last.", Joe said.

"Duh!", the girls said smiling before going in.

"Come on, you!", Kadma said with a grin as she grabbed Joe's hand and pulled him along.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Joe said grinning as he went followed behind his wife.

"Same for you!", Cassidy said with a smile as she and Yan Lin grabbed Angelo's hands.

"Move it!", Yan Lin said with a grin.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!", Anghelo said grinning as he was being pulled along.

Nerissa and Halinor looked at each other giggling as they followed behind their friends into the store. Once inside, Yan Lin asked to see the manager. Once he came out, Cassidy walked up to him and...

"May I help you?", the manager asked.

"We just wanted to say that you have a wonderful selection of jewelry here.", Cassidy said with a smile.

_'Get rid of the other customers so we can have what we want.'_

"Everyone out! Out! OUT!", then manager yelled at the other customers. "Get out now!"

Once he got the other customers out of the store, the manager allowed the Dark Guardians to take what they wanted. The girls waisted no time picking what they wanted. Heck! Even Joe and Angelo got something. Once they were done, they left and headed back to the hotel. Once there Cassidy had the three theives go turn themselves in to the nearest cop they saw. Angelo and Halinor decided to follow the trio and see how it went down. It didn't take long for the trio to find an afficer.

"This should be good!", Angelo said as he and Halinor kept their distance.

"Very good!", Halinor said smirking.

"Excuse us, constable?", the blond theif said getting the officer's attention. "The three of us would like to turn ourselves in."

"What did you do?", the officer asked.

"We've been mugging people for the last year and a half.", the black haired thief confessed.

"Really now?", the officer questioned.

"Yes sir.", the brunette thief said. "And now we're ready to pay for our crimes."

"O-Okay.", the officer said as he hand-cuffed the trio. "Let's go boys."

The officer then put the trio in the back of his squad car and drove them to the police station. Halinor and Angelo busted out laughing after seeing what went down. They then headed back to the hotel to get ready to leave with the others. Once at the hotel, people were staring at the two as they were still cracking up while walking towards the elevator. Once in the elevator, Angelo pushed the button for the top floor, where their suites were. While the elevator was moving, Angelo was looking at Halinor as she was leaning against the wall of the elevator. She was dressed in a blue jean skirt and a white shirt with a pair of black sandles. Her hair was let out as it flowed down to the small of her back.

"What?", Halinor asked as she noticed that Angelo was looking at her.

"Nothing.", Angelo said. "Just noticing how nice you look."

"Really?", Halinor questioned as she looked Angelo up and down. "Well, you don't look so bad yourself."

Angelo was dressed in a pair of tan slacks with a white dress shirt and brown shoes.

"Why that you, Halinor.", Angelo said as he notice Halinor lick her lips a little. "I think somebody is hungry."

"You'd be right.", Halinor said as Angelo walked up to her.

The two then kissed and began to make out as their hands explored each other feverishly! Angelo then made his way down to Halinor's neck getting moans of pleasure out of her. Slowly he worked his hands down to her rear as he began to kiss her again. Once at her rear, Angelo squeezed it, making her jump a little in delight.

'Somebody is frisky.', Angelo said ti her telepathiclly.

'You should talk.', Halinor replied telepathiclly as they continued to make out.

Once they got to the their floor, then ended their make out session as the doors of the elevator opened. They straightened out their clothes and headed to their rooms. But not before Halinor gave Angelo a spank on his rear.

"Watch out now!", Angelo said with a smirk. "You may start something you can't finish!"

"I'll take that chance.", Halinor said with a seductive smile before going into the suite she shared with Nerissa and Yan Lin.

Angelo let out a grin as he went into the other suite he shared with Cassidy, Joe, and Kadma. Once she walked inside the suite she shared with Yan Lin and Nerissa, Halinor walked happily into the bedroom and gathered her things and brought them into the Living Room of the suite. Once there, she noticed the smirks on Nerissa and Yan Lin's faces.

"What?", she asked as she sat her stuff next to theirs.

"Somebody had a good moment with Angelo.", Yan Lin said with a grin.

"What makes you say that?", Halinor questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Your hair says it all.", Nerissa said with a grin that soon turned into laughter with Yan Lin.

Halinor reached up and felt her hair and realised that it was a bit unruly and rolled her eyes as she remembered how Angelo ran his finger through her hair.

"Ha, ha! Very funny!", Halinor said as she pulled out a brush and began to brush her hair.

"Don't fell to bad, Hallie!", Yan Lin said smiling. "At least he didn't see you in your underwear. But then again, I didn't quite mind."

"Wait!", Nerissa said looking at Yan Lin. "When did this happen?"

"Last night.", Yan Lin said with a smile as he cheeks turn a light pink. "I was out on the balcony drinking some tea when Angelo called out to me from his balcony."

"Let, me guess.", Halinor said with a smirk. "You floated over to him and had your own make out session with him."

"You'd be right!", Yan Lin said with a beaming smile. "And that boy is a neck sucker!"

"You're telling me!", Halinor said with a small smiel as she thoguth back to the moment with Angelo in the elevator. "No wonder Cassidy smiled with a slight blush when ever I asked her about her and Angelo before this happened."

"And with that we're have to get over to the other's suite.", Nerissa said as she rolled her eyes with a grin.

The three of them then teletransported to the other suite, where the others were waiting. Well, two of them were. Once there, Halinor, Nerissa, and Yan Lin saw that Joe and Kadma were waiting on them.

"And where are Cassidy and Angelo.", Halinor asked.

Joe simply pointed to the bedroom Angelo and Cassidy shared.

"Say no more.", Yan Lin said with a grin.

"Yeah, well, it's time to go!", Kadma said as she headed towards the bedroom door.

Once at the door, Kadma opened the door and stuck her head inside and...

_A few minutes ago..._

Once inside the suite he shared with Cassidy, Joe, and Kadma, Angelo headed for the bedroom he and Cassidy shared to get his things together. Once inside the bedroom he saw Cassidy packing the last of her thing. Cassidy turned to look at him and noticed the smile on Angelo's face.

"What are you so happy about?", Cassidy said as she walked up to him.

"Me and Halimor had a good laugh at those three twits turning themselves in.", Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around Cassidy's waist. "Plus, we had a moment in the elevator."

"Really now?", Cassidy said with a playful smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Was it a good moment?"

"Let's just say that Hallie has a fire in her.", Angelo said as he smiled at Cassidy. "And not because of her power of fire."

"I bet she does.", Cassidy said with a grin before she and Angelo shared a kiss. "But you know you don't have to tell me everytime you get it on with Yannie, Hallie, or Rissa."

"I know.", Angelo said as they held each other close. "It's just that I want to be sure that my baby is still okay with all of this."

"Of course I am!", Cassidy said with a smile. "The girls are like sisters to me. And Kaddie has Joe-Joe. So, that leaves the others girls with no one. And like I said before, the Guardians will try and make sure that they don't get with any guy at Sheffield. No matter how hard they try."

"Point made.", Angelo said. "But you're still my baby."

They then shared another kiss.

"Thank you.", Cassidy said smiling. "But remember. Rissa, Yannie, and Hallie are your babies too!"

"You are so getting into this, aren't you?", Angelo questioned with a grin as he scooped up Cassidy in his arms making she squeeked in delight as he walked over to the bed they slept in.

Angelo then dropped Cassidy onto the bed making her yelp in surprise. She looked up at Angelo, who was smirking down at her. Angelo was looking down at Cassidy as she was laying on her left side in a sexual manner as she ran her hand up and down her side while looking at Angelo seductively. Taking the hint, Angelo got on the bed with Cassidy and they start to make out passionatly. As they were doing this, Cassidy ran her hands down to Angelo rear and squeezed a good hand full, making Angelo jump a little getting a grin out of Cassidy as they continued to make out.

'Two can play that game, you know.', Angelo said to Cassidy telepathiclly.

'Really now?', Cassidy questioned smirking in her mind.

Angelo then reached down and up the skirt Cassidy was wearing and squeezed her rear making her jump.

'Yeah, really.', Angelo said grinning om the inside. 'And then there's this.'

Angelo then went down to the side of Cassidy's neck and began to suck on it.

"Ah! Don't stop!", Cassidy moaned in pleasure.

After a few minutes Angelo went back and claimed Cassidy's lips with a kiss that she happily returned. Soon the need for air came as they ended their making out. Both of them smiled at each other as they looked each other in their eyes. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened only to have Kadma's stick her head into the room.

"Okay, lovebirds! Let's get going!", she said before pulling her head back out.

"Guess we better get going.", Cassidy said with a small smile.

"Guess so.", Angelo said with his own smila as they got off the bed.

The two of them grabbed their stuff and headed into the Living Room of their suite, where the others were waiting, with their stuff. And by the others, I mean the other five Dark Guardians.

"Well this makes leaving a whole lot easiser.", Angelo said as he and Cassidy set their stuff with thei other's things.

"Easy is good.", Cassidy said.

"Well, let's do this.", Joe said. "I want to leave before management comes up here."

"Why worry?", Nerissa asked. "I thought you paid for this with one of your credit cars."

"I did.", Joe said. "I use MY credit card! And as far as the credit card companies know, I'm an old man. Remember?"

"Oh yeah.", Nerissa said. "Then may I suggest that we split, while we still can?"

"No argument there.", Kadma said.

"Then let's book!", Angelo said.

The seven of them quickly teletansported to the beach house in Cormorran Beach.

**A/N: Well, the group is on their way to their beach house home. But not before Angelo got it on with Halinor and Cassidy. To bad Nerissa didn't get a moment with Angelo in Paris. But right now they have to get settled in and get ready for school. And once they do, they'll be ready to make trouble for our heroes! Looks like things are about to get bad for our heroes.**

**Please review.**


	10. Settling In & One More Night In Paris

**Chapter 10:**

In Cormorran Beach, there is a beach house which no one is staying in. But that soon changed in a sudden flash of light, as the Dark Guardians appear with all the things they've got from Paris. They looked around to see how dark the place was and knew no one was there but them.

"Wow! It's dark in here!", Angelo said.

"Allow me.", Halinor said as she formed a fireball and had it float in the air. "Better?"

"Much.", Yan Lin said.

"So, where are those generators, joe?", Nerissa asked.

"Follow me.", Joe said.

"Lead the way.", Nerissa said as she followed behind Joe as she formed a ball on electricity that lit the way for them.

"Okay, once the lights get turned on, we can take our stuff to our rooms.", Kadma said. "Each room has a bed, with stands on both sides and a nice size dresser and closet. So, take your pick. Except for the Master Bedroom! That's mine and Joe's."

"We kind of figured that, Kaddie.", Cassidy said with a grin. "I mean you and Joe-Joe are married after all."

Suddenly, the lights came on.

"Looks like Joe and Nerissa got the lights going.", Yan Lin said.

"You got that right.", Nerissa said proudly as she and Joe came walking into the Living Room of the place.

"All eight generators are charged up and ready to go!", Joe said proudly. "They each can run for twenty-four hours. And right now, there are only two being used. I have it so that after twenty-four hours, two other generators will kick in and keep the power going."

"Cool!", Cassidy said. "So, that means Nerissa won't have to recharge them for at least three to four days!"

"Yep.", Nerissa said smiling.

"Well, I think it's time to go pick our rooms.", Angelo said as he picked up some of his stuff and headed for the second floor of the beach house along with the others.

"The Master Bedroom is for...", Joe began to say.

"You and Kadma.", the other five said cutting him off. "We know. We know."

Once in their rooms, they all began to settle in as they put their clothes in their dressers and closets. Once they were done. Joe and Angelo teletransported to Tokyo as planned which left the girls to finish sorting the beach house out.

"Okay girls! Let's do some food shopping!", Yan Lin said.

"Alright!", Cassidy said. "I see some sweets in my future!"

"Hold it!", Kadma said stopping Cassidy. "I need you and Nerissa to stay here and wait for some deliveries me and Joe called in when we were in Paris."

"Aw!", Cassidy whined. "Why can't you stay here and wait?"

"Because, if you do the shopping, we'll have more sweets than anything.", Halinor said with a grin.

"Don't worry, Cass.", Yan Lin said. "We'll get you a good amout of sweets."

"You'd better!", Cassidy said with a playful scowl.

"How will you three be getting to the store?", Nerissa asked.

"The usual.", Kadma, Yan Lin, and Halinor said before teletransporting away.

"Figures.", Nerissa and Cassidy said before starting to clean up the place.

Now in Tokyo, Angelo and Joe were in an electronics store getting what they needed for what Joe had planned.

"Let's see.", Joe said a he was grabbing the things he needed from the selves of the store. "Two-way transmitters, mini-microphones, video cameras. That should do it."

As Joe was heading to the register to pay for what he had, Angelo came walking up to him wit the things he had gotten.

"What the heck do you have?", Joe asked with a grin.

"Top grade surround sound system and a DVD player.", Angelo said with a smile.

"Figures.", Joe said with a grin. "You ready to go?"

"Let's jet!", Angelo said as he and Joe went into a secluded part of the store.

Once in a secluded of the store, Joe and Angelo checked to see if it was safe to teletransported. Once they saw that the close was clear, they teletransported back to the beach house. Back at the beach house, Cassidy was sitting on one of the couches relaxing.

"Well, that was fun.", Cassidy said as she looked around at the good job she and Nerissa did in cleaning the place up. "I wonder when the others will be back?"

Suddebly, Joe and Angelo appeared in the Living Room of the place.

"About time!", Cassidy said as she jumped up from the couch. "You two have been gone for a while! I was getting bored."

"Where's Nerissa?", Joe asked.

"She got cleaned up and dressed and teletransported back to Paris.", Cassidy said. "Said something about wanting to see the Eiffel Tower at night."

"Figures.", Joe said. "Go keep an eye on her, will you, Angelo."

"On it.", Angelo said before teletransporting to Paris to look for Nerissa.

Once Angelo vanished, Kadma, Yan Lin, and Halinor appeared in the kitchen of the beach house.

"Welcome back.", Joe said as he walked up to his wife.

"Thank you.", Kadma said as they shared a kiss. "Did you and Angelo get what you wanted from Japan?"

"Sure did.", Joe said. "But now he's in Paris looking for Nerissa."

"Why did Nerissa go back to Paris?", Hay Lin asked.

"She wanted to see the Eiffel Tower at night.", Cassidy replied as she was looking through the grocery bags. "Ah, ha!"

Cassidy quickly pulled a bag of chips out of the bag and headed back into the Living Room.

"Typical.", Halinor said with a grin as she, Yan Lin, and Kadma began to put the food awary.

"That's our Cassidy.", Yan Lin said.

As they were doing that, Joe was in the Living Room setting up the flat screen TV he ordered and had delivered there, when they were in Paris.

"So, how you going to do this all by yourself?", Cassidy asked as she was eating some chips while sitting on the couch.

"Easy.", Joe said with a smirk.

Joe suddenly, grew big enough to hold the flat screen in one hand.

"That works.", Cassidy said as Joe sat om his knees and began to set the flat screen up.

"It does, dosen't it.", Joe said with a grin as he was easily able to set the flat screen on the wall. "Well, that was easy."

"So, what's next?", Cassidy asked as Joe shrunk back down to normal.

"The surround sound system.", Joe said as he took the system out of the box.

"Need some help?", Cassidy asked as she put her chips aside.

"Sure.", Joe said as he handed her two of the four smaller speakers. "Set one in a corner of the Living Room."

"Gotcha.", Cassidy said as she went to one of the corners of the Living Room.

After five minutes of setting the system up along with the DVD player, Joe and Cassidy were done with setting the things that needed to be done.

"That was easier than I thought.", Cassidy said as she sat back on the couch. "But what's that stuff for?"

"This will help up keep an eye on the Guardians.", Joe said as he picked up the bag that held the things he bought from Tokyo. "But for now, I''ll take a break and relax."

Joe then sat in a recliner chair and kicked back, taking a rest from their busy day. He took the remote control and turned the TV on. Soon Halinor, Yan Lin, and Kadma were finished putting the food away. Yan Lin and Halinmor sat with Cassidy on the couch while Kadma sat in Joe's lap as he sat in the recliner chair.

"Looks like you've gotten the TV set up.", Kadma said.

"No problems what so ever.", Joe said. "And hooking it up to the dish, on the roof, was easy too."

"Well, all that's left is for some of us to get our licence.", Kadma say.

"But until then, let's kick back and relax.", Joe said.

"No problem there.", Yan Lin said as she and the others sat back and watched some TV.

Meanwhile, in Paris, Nerissa was on the first floor of the Eiffel Tower looking out over the city. It was night, so the buildins were lit up, making the city look even more beautiful.

"It's so beautiful.", she says as she looks out over the city.

"It is, isn't it?"

Nerissa turned around to see Angelo walking towards her.

"Hey.", Angelo says as he stands next to her.

"Hey.", Nerissa says with a small smile. "Sorry for leaving while you all were gone. But I had to come back her and see the city at night."

"Don't sweat it.", Angelo said. "Part of me wanted to see the same thing. So, in a way we both got what we wanted."

Nerissa smiled at Angelo who smiled back before they went back to looking out over the city. Angelo then notices the white dress Nerissa is wearing with matching shoes.

"By the way, nice dress.", Angelo says as he smiles at Nerissa.

"Thanks.", Nerissa says smiling as she looks at Angelo and ses that he's in the tan slacks with a white dress shirt and brown shoes he had on since this morning. "You look nice too."

"Thanks.", Angelo said.

"Can I ask you something?", Nerissa asked.

"Sure.", Angelo said. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me what happened to me?"

"What do you mean?", Angelo asked.

"Well, I get that Nolan turned us bad. And I get that the Guardians are our enemies. But for some reason, my memories are a total blank.", Nerissa said. "All I remember is everything up until I'm sixteen. So, what gives?"

"Honestly, I think it's best that you let the memories return to you on their own.", Angelo said. "No need to rush them."

"You think so?", Nerissa asked as she looked out at the city. "Cause for some reason, even though I'm bad, part of me thinks that I may not like what I remember."

Angelo looked at Nerissa to she her hugging herself with a sad look on her face as she looks out over the city.

"Listen, Nerissa.", Angelo sayd getting her attention. "I don't know what your life was like before all this happened. But I do know this. The seven of us may be bad, but we're still friends. And whatever you remember, good or bad, me and the other will be there for you. So, don't worry about it for now. Okay?"

"Okay.", Nerissa said with a small smile as her eyes began to water.

Seeing this, Angelo reached out and pulled Nerissa into a hug that she gladly returned as she let out a few sobs. Angelo just held her as she let out her tears. After a few minutes, Nerissa was okay. She and Angelo then left the Eiffel Tower and walked through the city together. Soon they ended up in a park, where there were couples walking around hand in hand, or girls were holding on to the arms of their male companion. There some where the guy had his arm around his lady. All in all, love was in the air in the City of Love.

"Me thinks love is in the air.", Angelo said with a grin as he and Nerissa were walking around the park.

"I believe you're right.", Nerissa said with a giggle. "Makes you wonder if there really is somebody for everyone."

"I think there is.", Angelo said. "You just have to be ready to accept that person's love when it happens."

"You sound a lot like Joe.", Nerissa said with a smile.

"I've learned a lot from my Grandpa.", Angelo said with a smile.

Nerissa couldn't help but grin at the smile Angelo flashed her as they enjoyed their walk through the park. The warm yet cool air made it great for anyone to go for a walk. Soon, they were near the park's exit and knew that it was almost time to head back to thei new home that was the beach house.

"Well, I guess it's time to head back.", Nerissa said. "Ten to one, the others are wondering when we're coming back."

"Yeah. You're right.", Angelo said. "But first..."

Angelo grabbed Neriss's hand and guided her over to a tree and placed her to where her back was against the tree.

"What re you...", Nerissa began to say before Angelo gave her a quick kiss surprising her.

"I wanted to give you a good memory in case you feel down.", Angelo said with a smile. "Plus, I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"Just only that?", Nerissa asked with a smile.

"Well...

Angelo was silenced when Nerissa grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close and kissed him! He was startled at first but soon returned the kiss. Soon, they were making out as Nerissa's fingers ran through Angelo's braided hair as Angelo's fingers roamed through Nerissa's ebony black hair. Then, Angelo moved his lips down to Nerissa's neck. Nerissa began to moan at the feel of Angelo's lips on her neck as she gently held his head down there. Nerissa then began to feel Angelo's hands slowly travel down her sides, towards her waist. Angelo then went back and claimed her lips as his hand traveled to her rear, making Nerissa smile as they were making out. Angelo then squeezed on Nerissa's rear, making her yelp a little as she jumped at the feeling.

'You bad boy you!', Nerissa said to Angelo telepathiclly with a giggle as she reached down and squeezed on Angelo rear making him jump a little.

'And you're a naughty girl!', Angelo said telepathiclly as he snickered while they were making out.

But soon the need for air came as they pulled away from each other smiling. As they caught their breath, they both straightened their clothes and Nerissa fixed her hair. They both looked at each other and smiled before letting out a little laugh.

"I'll have to thank Cassidy for sharing you with us.", Nerissa said as she gentky placed her hand on Angelo's chest.

"At first, I had my doubts about this open relationship thing.", Angelo said. "But now, it doesn't look so bad."

"I bet it doesn't.", Nerissa said with a smirk. "So, shall we head home?"

"Let's.", Angelo said with a sly smile as he offered his arm to his fellow Dark Guardian.

Nerissa took his arm as they walked behind some bushes and teletransported back to the beach house.

**A/N: Well, our villians/victims are all set up in their beach house home and relaxing before they begin to have their fun with our heroes. And it seems that Nerissa is starting to question about what happened to her memories. Good thing Angelo was there to put her mind at ease. And then some. But what'll happen if she remembers what she did? Will she try an put the other Dark Guardians under her control or work with them to achive their goal and get the Heart of Kanfrakar for Nolan? Guess you'll have to wait and see.**

**Please review.**


	11. Going Back To School

**Chapter 11:**

Soon, Monday rolled around and the Guardians along with their boyfriend and Elyon were in the school yard waiting for the Dark Guardians to so up. That is if they were going to show up.

"If they're going to show up, now would be the time.", Taranee said as they were looking around the school yard for any signs of them.

"So, where are they?", Caleb asked.

"Oh! I wish Mira was here so I could ask her for some advice.", Hay Lin said feeling a bit fustrated. "But she's with Zacharias in England."

"Her and Gramps are really happy together.", Eric said as he was thinking of his grandfather.

Just then Joel Wright came running by the group, surprising them!

"Hey! Watch it!", Cornelia snapped.

"Sorry.", Joel said as he stopped and turn around to the group. "Kind of in a hurry."

"What's the rush, man?", Peter asked his surfing buddy.

"You don't know?", Joel asked.

"Know what?", Irma asked.

"Well, Martin just called me from the parking lot!", Joel said. "An Explorer just pulled up and Angelo and Cassidy got out of it along with some new guy and four VERY fine new girls! And I've got to go see them!"

The groupd stood there stunned as Joel ran off to the front of the gate where some other guys, who wanted to see the new girls, were along with some girls, who wanted to see the new guy. Seconds later the group made their way to the front gates of the school.

"Looks like they wanted to make an entrance!", Taranee said as they got closer to the gates.

"Oh please!", Cornelia said as they stopped at the end of the crowd, that was at the gates. "How big of an entrance can they make?"

The Guardians, their boyfriends, and Elyon looked to see Joe, who was walking with Kadma and Angelo, who was walking with Cassidy. Yan Lin, Nerissa, and Halinor were walking behind them. The guys, in the crowd, were looking at Yan Lin, Nerissa, Kadna, and Halinor with smiles while the girls were looking at Joe with smiles. They all just simply walked by them crowd taking in the attention they were getting.

"Does that answer your question, Corny?", Irma asked her friend only not to hear a word from her. "Corny? Corny? Hey, Cor..."

Irma was cut off when she turned to look at Cornelia only to see a look of shock on the Earth Guardian's face.

"Um... guys?", Irma said getting the attention of the others. "I think we've lost Corny."

Everyone turned to look at Cornelia, who had her mouth partly opened as she was staring at the Dark Guardians as they were walking by.

"Hello?", Hay Lin said as she waved her hand in front of Cornelia's face, trying to get her attention. "You in there, Cornelia?"

But Cornelia said nothing as her eyes were focused on the Dark Guardians and what they were wearing. First was Cassidy, who was dressed in a red mini-skirt with with a black sleeveless shirt with matching short heeled open-toed shoes. Around her neck was a black chocker with two black pearl braclets on her left wrist along with pearl earrings. Then there was Halinor, who was dressed in white jeans with and a pink blouse with tan sandels and a small thin strapped white purse. Around her neck was a gold necklace along with a gold braclet on her right wrist and ruby earrings. On Halinor's right was Yan Lin, who was dressed in a black mini-skirt with matching 3-inch high heel leather boots that went up to her knees along with a black tank-top and a black leather jacket along with amethyst earrings. Kadma was dressed in a dark blue skirt that went down to her knees along with a white sleeveless shirt with black sandels and emerald earrings. Her hair was in a ponytail that started at the top of her head. On Halinor's left was Nerissa, who was dressed in a black jean shorts with a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket and boots that were like Yan Lin's. Around her neck was a silver chain that held the Heart that transformed them. Next we have Joe, who was dressed in tan slacks with a white, short sleeve dress shirt with brown shoes and a Rolex watch. Angelo was dressed in a pair of black jeans with white and black sneakers and a black t-shirt with a Rolex watch of his own.

Now to the other students there, it looked like the Dark Guardians were dressed in regular clothes. But to one Cornelia Hale, they were dressed in very fine clothing. She and the others watched as the seven of them were getting close to them. Cassidy saw the look of shock in Cornelia's face and smirked as she had an idea to have a bit more fun.

'Hey! Hallie? Rissa?', Cassidy called out them telepathiclly.

'What?', Halinor and Nerissa asked telepathiclly.

'Flip your hair.', Cassidy said.

'Why?', Halinor asked.

'Cause it'll tick Hale off!', Angelo replied with a smirk.

'Well, if that's the case...', Nerissa began to say with a smile as they got closer to the Guardians and those that were with them.

As they walked past them, Halinor and Nerissa both went and flipped their hair like Cornelia normally did as they looked at her smirking. Once they walked by them, the girls and guys looked at Cornelia to see her look of shock turn into a look of rage and envy.

"You okay, Cornelia?", Will asked.

"Why those dirty, little...", Cornelia began to say. "They've been to Paris!"

"What?", the others questioned in surprise.

"How do you know if they've been to pairs?", Taranee asked.

"Their clothes tell me that they've been to Paris!", Cornelia replied. "All of their clothes are from certian stores in Paris!"

"I don't know which surprises me more.", Nigel said. "The fact that you know that they've been to Paris, based on the clothes they're wearing or the fact that you were more focused on their clothes."

"That's our Corny.", Irma said. "She can be as shallow as they come sometimes!"

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said. "And I'm not shallow! It's just that I didn't expect them to be wearing those clothes."

"It's obvious that they wanted to not only make their presents known, but try and get to us,"

"Well, they got our attention.", Matt saud.

"And they're getting to one of us.", Eric said thinking about Cornelia.

Just then the bell rang, letting the students know that classes were about to start soon. Knowing that this day may be a really hard and long one, the young heroes headed inth e school.

"Well, this is a fine way to start school.", Irma said sarcasticlly.

"It could be worse.", Nigel said.

"How could it be worse?", Matt asked his best friend.

"They could try and take over the school.", Nigel said.

The others simply shuddered at the idea before going inside. Soon classes had started and the students were either paying attention or drifting off daydreaming. As for one Cornelia Hale, she was doing her best to pay attention, in her Algebra class, but her mind kept going back to when the Dark Guardians showed up to school. Well, mostly what they were wearing.

'I bet they stole those clothes!', she thought to herself as she was chewing on her pencil. 'Cassidy may of used her powers to make the owners let them take what they wanted! Those clothes looked soooooooo good Even their book bags looked nice!'

Just then, Principal Knickerbocker walked into the room and had the teacher come out of the room with him.

"One moment please, class.", the teacher said as he headed for the door.

'What's going on?', Cornelia though to herself a she saw the teacher leave the room.

A few minutes later, the teacher came back into the roon and faced the class.

"Students, we have a new student.", the teacher said.

'Oh no!', Cornelia thought to herself. 'Not one of them!'

"This is Halinor Clarkson.", the teahcer said as Halinor walked into the room. "Please let her feel welcome."

That wasn't a problem as some of the guys in the class were giving her small whistles as she stood before the class.

"Hello, everyone.", Halinor said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you all."

"You can take the seat in the back.", the teacher said,

"Yes sir.", Halinor said as she headed for the back.

Cornelia saw the the only seat was two seats across from her seeing as she was sitting the back.

"Aw, crap!", Cornelia said to herself as Halinor sat in her seat.

Halinor lookad at Cornelia and smirks at her. Cornelia glares back at her knowing something was up.

'What is she up to?', Cornelia thought to herself.

"And now we go back to the Math lesson.", the teacher said as he wrote a pretty long and hard math problem on the chalkboard. "Now let's see if any of you can solve this."

Cornelia and the other students began to work on the problem as they wrote it on a thing of papae. All but Halinor that is. who raised her hand, suprising the teacher.

"Yes, Ms. Clarkson?", the teacher asked.

"The answer is three.", Halinor said.

"That's... That's right!", the teacher said in surprise shocking the other students. "Well, it seems that someone does their homework. Not bad, Clasrkson."

"Thank you, sir.", Halinor said with a small smile before she turned and smirked at Cornelia.

'Why that dirty... She's so going down when we next fight!', Cornelia said as gritted her teeth before the teacher went on with the lesson..

Now as for the other Dark Guardians they were put in other classes that had one of the Guardians or their allies there. Except for Angelo and Cassidy who been had their classes before this all happened. Watching all of this was Nolan who was enjoying all that was going on as he sat in his room in the tower of the palace he stayed at.

"This is priceless!", Nolan said with a snicker. "My Dark Guardians are doing fine and are annoying the Guardians and their allies well. Well, the Earth Guardian mostly. But I have a feeling that my Dark Guardians are only just begining. And when they're done, the Guardians shall be defeated and the Heart of Kandrakar shall be mine!"

Nolan then left his room to attend to his royal duties to the king of the castle.

"Soon all of this shall be mine.", Nolan said with a smirk as he walked down the steps of the tower he lived in and into the palace halls.

Soon Lunch rolled around and our heroes were pretty much down in the dumps. They of course met outside to eat their bagged lunches. Once they all were sitting under the tree they normally sat under. Matt saw the not so happy looks on everyones faces and put two and two together.

"Let me guess.", Matt said. "One of 'them' was in a class or two of you all."

"Halinor in Algebra for me, and Joe in History for me and Will.", Cornelia said.

"Never knew he knew that much about history.",Will said.

"For me, Caleb, and Matt it was Yan Lin in Auto Shop.", Peter said.

"Your grandmother knows a lot about cars, Hay Lin.", Matt replied which made Hay Lin smile a little.

"Well, Angelo and Cassidy were the same in the biology class me, Eric, and Taranee have together.", Nigel said.

"Only now Nerissa is in there.", Taranee said. "And she's a freaking whiz at the sunject!"

"Go figure.", Elyon replied. "But at least you all don't have to deal with Kadma in geography like me, Irma, and Hay Lin."

"Figures that she's be good with that subject!", Irma said in fustration. "One of the few subjects I'm good at and she goes and out shines me there!"

"Come on guys.", Will said. "We can't let them get to us!"

"Will's right.", Matt said. "We have to keep focus and find a way to undo what that Nolan guy did to them and free them of his hold."

"The only question is how.", Caleb said.

"We'll find a way.", Elyon said.

Just then they all heard the sound of a familiar laugh.

"That sounds like Cassidy.", Hay Lin said as she turned her head.

The other did the same thing only to see the Dark Guardians walking towards the school parking lot.

"Where are they going?", Eric questioned.

"Only one way to find out.", Matt said as they all got up and followed them.

As for the Dark Guardians, they were heading to the explore, they drove up to school in, deciding on where they should go get their lunch at.

"I say we go get some Mexican.", Joe said. "I haven't had that in a while!"

"I so want a cheeseburger with bacon!", Halinor replied. "You miss some the good things when you're living in Kandrakar."

"Well if that's the case, I know a diner just down the road where yuo can get such a burger.", Cassidy said. "And the chillie-cheese fries are something you'll get hooked on, Yannie!"

"Well, I know where I want to go!", Yan Lin said with a beaming smile.

"Might as well.", Kadma said. "But why don't we ask our babysitters before we go."

Kadma along with the other Dark Guarians turned to see the Guardians and their allies walking up to them.

"Why am I not surprised?", Yan Lin questioned as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You should of seen Regent-Boy and friends in Auto-Shop! All three of them keeping their eyes on me while I was working on one of the cars in the garage! A girl can only take so much of someone looking at her butt while she's bent over working on an engine!"

"Now that's just perverted.", Angelo said while shaking his head.

"Hey!", Matt, Peter, and Caleb yelled.

"We were making sure she didn't try anything!", Peter said.

"While looking at her butt?", Halinor said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds to me that you were enjoying what you were seeing.", Nerissa said with a smirk.

"What's the matter, Pete?", Cassidy asked with a smirk. "You getting tired of Irma, and looking for someone new? Of course I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"That's it!", Irma snapped as she ran at Cassidy. "Rematch time!"

"Stop, Irma!", Peter said as he grabbed Irma by her waist and held her back while the other girls jumped in front of her. "She wants you to be angry."

"Well, mission accomplished !", Irma yelled as she was trying to break free of Peter's hold.

"Somenody can't keep their cool.", Kadma said.

"Don't tell me that she jealoue of little old me.", Yan Lin said as she batted her eyes innocently.

Having enough of this, Hay LIn walked up to Irma and grabbed her head and looked her in the eyes.

"Peter's your boyfriend and would never hurt you!", Hay Lin said to her bestfriend. "So, don't let anything 'they' say get to you!"

Hearing that calmed Irma down as Peter set her back on her feet. Irma then smiled at Hay Lin knowing her friend was right.

"Thanks, Hay Lin.", Irma said with a smile which made Hay Lin smile.

But then she turned to the Dark Guardians with a glare.

"If none of you have nothing nice to say then get lost!", Hay Lin demanded.

"And who are you to demand us?", Kadma questioned in a tone that showed that Hay Lin wasn't scaring her.

"Someone that'll make you get lost if you don't!", Hay Lin snapped.

"Well, look at that.", Joe said with a smirk. "Looks like your little grand-daughter has some spunk after all, Yannie."

"I'm not impressed.", Yan Lin said as she was checking her nails. "None of them would risk getting caught using their powers."

"Just like you all.", Will said.

"You make a good point there, Sparky.", Angelo said. "So, we'll go have our lunch while you all go eat your lunches."

Angelo then walked up to Will, and knelt down so the they were eye to eye. Both had a look that said, 'Bring it on!'.

"But after school, it'll be on.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"Bring. It. On.", Will said with a smirk of her own.

With a grin, Angelo turned and walked away with the other Dark Guardians. The others watched as they got in their Explore and backed out of their parking spot.

"So, what do we do now?", Taranee questioned.

"Don't worry.", Will said as the Explorer, the Dark Guardians were in, stopped. "I have a plan."

Suddenly, the middle window of the Explorer came down to show Yan Lin's face.

"Hey, boys!", Yan Lin called out getting the group's attention.

She then turned her body and stuck her rear out of the window, shocking them all. She still had her skirt on, mind you.

"Hope you enjoyed it!", Yan Lin laughed while shakining her butt before she sat back down in the Explorer.

"You are one crazy little Asian girl!", Angelo laughed as Yan Lin sat back in her seat.

"I have my moments!", Yan Lin laughed.

The only thing that was heard after that was the sound of the Dark Guardians as Angelo drove off leaving some very shocked Guardians, and a very shocked Hay Lin.

'Was that really, my Grandma?', Hay Lin questioned in her head.

**A/N: Yes Hay Lin, that was your Grandma! Well, folks I hope you liked this chapter. Cause the next one will be set in the last class of the day in which the Guardians and their allies will be having with the Dark Guardians. Gym! And guess which game they'll be playing! I'm serious, guess. If you can't then you'll have to wait and find out.**

**Please review.**


	12. Dodgeball Madness & The Chase Is On!

**Chapter 12:**

The rest of the school day flew by and soon it was the final class of the day. A class that some loved, while others dreaded.

Gym!

Now in this class there were the Guardians along with their boyfriends and Elyon. But now the Dark Guardian were in the class with them. You can all guess that there's trouble ahead here folks.

Once they were all changed into their gym clothes the student came out of their respective locker rooms and were ready to start the class.

"I can't believe that they're in the same Gym class as we are too!", Taranee said as she and the girls were sitting on the bleachers near the Girl's Locker Room.

"See it like this guys.", Will said. "At least we can keep an eye on them."

"Corny was already doing that.", Irma said with a smirk.

"And what does that mean?", Cornelia questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't act all innocent, Corny.", Irma said smiling. "I saw you checking out C.H.Y.K.N. in their unaderwear."

"Now that's just freaky!", Hay Lin said with a giggle.

"You were checking out their underwear?", Elyon questioned a she looked at Cornelia with her own raised eyebrow.

"Well... yeah.", Cornelia admitted.

Once she said that, Elyon, Taranee, and Will who were sitting on Cornelia's left, scooted away from her a bit while Irma and Hay Lin, who were sitting on her right, scooted away from her a bit.

"Who elses underwear have you been checking out?", Taramee questioned.

"It's not like that!", Cornelia yelled as her cheeks turned red with emberassment.

"What's not like that, Ms. Hale?", the gym teacher asked.

"N-N-Nothing, Mrs. Hamilton.", Cornelia said as her cheeks turn even redder as the other girls in the class began to giggle at her.

"Good.", Mrs. Hamilton said as she walked out into the middle of the gym with her husband.

"Today, class, we're going to mix things up a bit and play some dodged ball.", Mrs. Hamilton said getting cheers from most of the class. "We need two people to be team captians to pick the teams."

Every student raised their hand wanting to be a team captian. But in the end...

"Let's see.", Mrs. Hamilton said as she looked over all the students. "How about, you Ms. Clarkson."

Halinor happily jumped up frm her seat and walked out onto the gym floor.

"And how about you, Mr. Olsen for the other team.", Mr. Hamilton saod.

Matt waisted no time heading out onto the gym floor.

"Okay, you two.", Mr. Hamilton said. "Pick your teams."

"Ladies first.", Mrs. Hamilton said as she and her husband went to sit on the bleachers.

"Well, my first pick is... Yan Lin.", Halinor said smiling.

Yan Lin got up and stood with Halinor.

"I pick Will.", Matt said smiling making Will smile as she got up and stood with her boyfriend.

After a few minutes the teams were picked. The Guardians and their boyfriends along with Elyon were on one side while the Dark Guardians were on the other. In the middle of the room were seven red balls ready to go.

"This is our chance for some payback!", Irma said to the others.

"I couldn't agree more.", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"Are you guys serious?", Taranee questioned.

"Yeah! This could backfire on us!", Will said.

"What could go wrong?", Caleb asked.

"You want to do this too?", Cornelia questioned her boyfriend in surprise.

"Sure? Why not?", Caleb asked. "Could be fun."

"Besides. It's only dodgeball.", Eric said.

On the other side of the room were the Dark Guardians, who were planning out what they wanted to do.

'So do we cheat or what?', Halinor asked her teammates telepathiclly.

'I say we play fair until one of them makes the firts move and uses their powers', Nerissa suggested.

'And what makes you think they'll cheat?', Kadma questioned.

'Please! Irma and Cornelia are on their team.', Yan Lin said. 'They'll be the first ones to cheat just to get at us.'

Suddenly, Mr. Hamilton blew his whistle to begin the game! People on both sides were running for the balls hoping to get them and hit somebody with it. Soon balls were flying back and forth! People were either getting hit or they were catching the ball, allowing a teammate to re-enter the game. After four games, both teams won two games each. Soon the fifth and final game was almost over and it was down to Halinor, Joe, Angelo, and Yan Lin with three balls against Matt, Elyon, Cornelia, and Caleb with the other four balls. Caleb was the first to make a move as he threw his ball at Joe who did a split to dodge the ball followed by Yan Lin who nailed Caled upside the head.

"Crap!", Caleb said once he was hit.

"Got him!", Yan Lin said with a smirk.

But she didn't notice the ball that Cornelia threw at her. It's god thing Halinor was there to catch the ball before it hit Yan Lin.

"Thanks.", Yan Lin said as a person on their team got off the bleachers only to be hit again by Matt.

Now it was three on two as Cornelia sat with her friends.

"So, what now?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Now, we win.", Cornelia said as she waited for the next move to be made.

And that was made by Halinor who threw the ball at Elyon. Seeing this, Cornelia used her telekinesis to slow it down just enough for Elyon to catch it.

"Ha!", Irma teased as the other members of the team cheered.

"Why that dirty...", Halinor began to say.

"Don't sweat it, Hallie.", Joe said. "Two can play that game."

"Then play it well.", Halinor said wit a smirk.

'You ready, Kadma?', Joe asked Kadma telepathiclly.

'Always.', Kadma said with a smirk.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Joe and Matt threw the balls they had at each other! Seeing this, Cornelia once a gain used her telekinesis on Matt's ball making it go faster and nailing Joe upside the head. But Joe's ball hit Matt as well resulting in a double out. Well it would of if Yan Lin didn't catch Matt's ball after it bounced off of Joe's head. Doing this allowed a member of their team to came back into the game. Taking a chance, Yan Lin decided to go for a long shot as she moved closer to the other side.

'This had better work!', she thought to herself as she took her shot.

But as she took her shot, Elyon nailed her with a dodgeball!

"Yes!", Elyon cheered as the others cheered for her.

"Crap!", Yan Lin yelled.

"Alright, Elyon!", Cornelia cheered.

But then the other team watched as to where the dodgeball was really going. Yan Lin wasn't aiming for Elyon. She was aiming for the basketball court that was over her. And once the ball went in the basket, the team jumped up from their bleachers and was back in the game. For if you shoot the basket on the other team's side, then the whole team is back in the game!

"No freaking way!", Peter said in shock.

"I did not see that coming.", Matt said.

"I can't watch!", Hay Lin said as she covered her eyes only to peek through them a little.

Elyon just stood there as she had only one ball to the other team's six.

"Any last words?", Cassidy asked as she spun one of the balls on her finger.

"Get bent!", Elyon said with a smirk.

"You first.", Cassidy said as she along with the other five that had a ball threw their balls at Elyon.

Elyon was able to block one of the balls with the one she had and dodge two more. But she was nailed by the other three. Once that was finished, Mrs. Hamilton blew her whistle signaling the end of the game.

"That's game!", Mrs. Hamilton yelled. "Hit the showers!"

"Nice shot!", one of the students said to Yan Lin.

"Yeah! That was sweet!", another one said.

"Thanks.", Yan Lin said smiling before she went into the Girl's Locker Room with the rest of C.H.Y.K.N.

"Don't let it go to your head, Yannie.", Cassidy said with a grin.

"Can I help it if I have skills?", Yan Lin asked with a cocky smile making the girls laugh.

"I hate to say it, but that was one heck of a shot.", Irma said as she along with the other girls headed into the locker room.

"Big deal.", Elyon said with a huff. "She was lucky."

"Now somebody wouldn't be upset that she was the victim of a six ball assault, would she?", Taranee said with a grin.

"Please! I laugh at little things like that", Elyon said with pride. "Besides. Only three of the balls hit me.", she said getting a small laugh out of the girls.

"Well, we have to be ready do what we have planned after school.", Will said reminding the girls of what she had planned.

"Think it'll work?", Hay Lin asked.

"Not sure.", Will said. "Once we get him far from them, he's certian to fight back while making a run for it."

"Then we'll just have to slow him down.", Irma said.

"Good luck with that.", Cornelia said as they went into the locker room.

In the Boys Locker Room, Angelo and Joe had just finished taking their showers and were getting dressed. As they were getting dressed they noticed that Matt and the guys were watching them every few seconds.

"They're up to something.", Joe said.

"You noticed?", Angelo questioned with a smirk. "Whatever they have planned, let them bring it!"

"Don't be to cocky.", Joe said as they both got finished getting dressed. "All they need to do is get one of us alone and take us down."

"Don't sweat it, Joe. That's still weird to say.", Angelo said as they left the locker room. "Anyway, don't sweat it. Even if they do get one of us alone, we know what to do."

Watching them leave were Matt, Peter, Caleb, Eric, and Nigel as they were leaving the locker room as well.

"You sure Will's plan is going to work?", Nigel asked Matt.

"It should work.", Matt said. "I mean it should by the way she explained it."

"Maybe.", Peter said. "But to be honest, the plan you and Caleb came up with might of been better."

"Maybe but the girls have their minds set on Will's plan.", Caleb said.

"But Matt leads the Regents and you led the Rebels against Elyon's brother right?", Eric said. "If anything, you two should have a say in all of this."

"Don't see that happening.", Caleb said. "That'll only happen if Will can't think of a plan."

"And if they're willing to listen to any plan any of us have.", Matt said as they walked up to their girlfriends.

But what they didn't know was that Angelo and Joe heard what they needed to hear.

"Looks like the boys have a few issues.", Joe said.

"Looks like.", Angelo said. "Me thinks we can use this to our advantage."

"I think you'd be right, my boy.", Joe said. "Here come the girls."

"And what are you two taking about?", Kadma asked as she walked up to Joe.

"A way to cause a bit more trouble for W.I.T.C.H. and friends.", Joe said before they shared a kiss.

"Oh really?", Cassidy asked Angelo with a smirk.

"Yeah, really.", Angelo said with a smirk before kissing Cassidy.

"And what plan is that.", Nerissa asked.

"A plan that just may take all of us to pull off.", Joe said.

"Sounds interesting.", Halinor said.

"Oh it is.", Angelo said with a smirk as the final bell rang.

"Well, let's get out of here and back home before my grand-daughter tries to talk me into being good.", Yan Lin said while rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Granted, it won't work. But it may be fun to get her hopes up only to send them crashing down."

"You are bad!", Nerissa said with a giggle.

"Naturally.", Yan Lin said as they walked out of the school and towards the parking lot.

Watching them leave for the parking lot were Will and the others.

"Get ready guys.", Will said as she went on ahead with Matt.

"Good luck.", Hay Lin said as she and the girls went behind some bushes, with the guys and teletransported away.

Back in the parking lot, the Dark Guardians were heading towards the Explorer only to have someone stand in their way.

"I was wondering when you'd show up.", Joe said as he looked at the person standing in front of them.

"Who's this guy?", Nerissa asked. "He's cute!"

"This, Rissa, is my son John.", Kadma said. "And I take it that one of the Guardians called you."

"That's right, mother.", John said. "Part of me had to see this for myself when Will called and told me about what happened. But it's true. You're teenagers again!"

"And I guess you want to help us and change us back.", Yan Lin said.

"That would be for the best.", John said.

"And what if they can't be turned back?", Cassidy asked.

"Then they'll have to go through everything again.", John said. "But you all can be broke free of Nolan's hold."

"And you're going to pull that off.", Angelo questioned.

"No.", John said. "But I can help pull it off."

Then, from out of no where, Will and Matt came running up to them and grabbed Angelo's arms!

"Going our way?", Will asked before she and Matt teletransported away surprising the Dark Guardians.

"Angelo!", Cassidy shouted in shock.

"Where is he?", Yan Lin questioned as the air around her began to glow a bit.

"Now. Now, Yan Lin.", John said with a wave of his finger. "You don't want to go and expose your powers to the public do you?"

Yan Lin gave John a glare as she calmed herself making the wind calm down as well.

"Where's Angelo?", Cassidy asked with gritted teeth.

"You want him, go find him.", John said as he turned and walked away. "But it won't be easy."

The remaining Dark Guardians watched as John walked off and past the school gates.

"He's just as cocky as you are sometimes!", Halinor said to Joe.

"Forget about him!", Joe said. "We have to find Angelo!"

"Can you contact him telepathiclly, Hallie?", Nerissa asked.

"I'm trying, but there's someting blocking me!", Halinor said.

"It has to be Elyon!", Yan Lin said. "She's must of put a barrier that blocks our connection!"

"We taught her to well.", Kadma said as the six of them went behind the school.

"Which means that Nerissa can't transform him from here.", Cassidy said. "We have to find him before they find a way to change him back!"

"We'll find him!", Joe said. "And make them pay for trying this little stunt!"

"And they'll pay big!", Nerissa said as she pulled out their Heart. "Guardians! Unite!"

Once she said those words, the each of them were in a ball of light. Cassidy's was blue, Halinor's was red, Yan Lin's was violet, Kadma's was green, Nerissa's was pink, and Joe's was orange. They then began to change into their Dark Guardian forms.

"Water!", Cassidy said as she changed into her Dark Guardian form.

"Fire!", Halinor said as she changed into her Dark Guardian form.

"Air!", Yan Lin said as she changed into her Dark Guardian form.

"Earth!", Kadma said as she changed into her Dark Guardian form.

"Quintessence!", Nerissa said as she changed into her Dark Guardian form.

"Mass!", Joe said as she changed into his Dark Guardian form.

Once they were transformed, they were ready to go.

"Can you sense him now, Halinor?", Kadma asked.

"It's faint, but I can sense him.", Halinor said. "I think he's in Heatherfield Forest somewhere!"

"Then let's go!", Nerissa said.

The six of then then teletransported away. Meanwhile, in Heatherfield Forest, Will and Matt has just teletransported there with Angelo. Once there, they let him got allowing him to get a few feet from him.

"This is the best you can do?", Angelo questioned with a smirk. "Seperate me from the others? Do you two really think you can take me?"

"Who said it's just the two of us?", Will said with a smirk.

Suddenly, the other Guardians with their boyfriends came walking out from behind some trees and bushes.

"Of course, you had this all planned.", Angelo said while rolling his eyes. "What, no Elyon?"

Matt then pointed up. Angelo looked up to see Elyon hovering in the air sitting in a meditating position. Angelo then put it all together.

"I get it.", Angelo said as he looked at Will. "Elyon is putting up a barrier to keep Hallie from finding me telepathiclly. Which you think will give you all enough time to try and make me good again. Clever. But you'll have to catch me first!"

Angelo then took off at super-speed, hoping to buy his fellow Dark Guardians enough time to find him!

"Man!", Peter said. "Even without full power, he's fast!"

"But it won't last long!", Matt said before transforming into his Regent form.

"Then let's go get him!", Taranee said as Will pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Guardians! Unite!", Wikk shouted activating the Heart's power.

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then flaoted in the air as they began to transform onto their Guardian forms.

"Water!", Irma said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Fire!", Taranee said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Earth!", Cornelia said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Air!", Hay Lin said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Quintessence!", Will said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

Once transformed they girls took to the air with Matt as they flew in the direction Angelo ran in while the boys ran along the same path.

"Okay, guys!", Will said. "Let's get him!"

Watching them from up in the sky among the treetops, was Elyon, who was keeping the barrier up hoping in was keeping Halinor from sensing Angelo to well.

"Good luck, you guys.", Elyon said praying for the best.

**A/N: Well, looks like our heroes have Angelo on the run! But how long can he keep running before he runs out of juice? And can the Dark Guardians get to him in time or will the Guardians and their boyfriends be able to catch Angelo? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	13. Caves And Snakes & Trees And Bees

**Chapter 13:**

There Angelo Vanders was, running through Heatherfield Forest as fast as his super-speed could take him. Lucky for him, he had a major lead from the Guardians and their boyfriends.

"Let's see.", Angelo said as he was running through the forest. "How can I keep them busy long enough for Gramps and the others to find me?"

Angelo then saw a few things that caught his eye.

"Those will do!", he said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, the boys were running through the forest while the girls along with Matt were flying ahead of them, all trying to catch up with Angelo.

"Where the heck is he?", Eric questioned.

"He could be anywhere.", Nigel said.

"Or hiding anywhere.", Peter said.

"Hold it!", Caleb said as he stop running.

"What is it?", Cornelia asked as she landed next to Caleb.

"I think he may of went in there.", Caleb said as he pointed to some tracks that led to the entrance to a cave.

"But there are tracks that lead that way.", Nigel said.

"He may of doubled back and is hiding in that cave.", Caleb said. "Maybe. I'll go check it out."

"I'm coming with you.", Cornelia said as she walked with Claeb into the cave.

"We'll wait out here in case if Angelo's in there and makes a break of it.", Peter said.

"Okay.", Caleb said. "Be ready for anything."

Peter, Nigel, and Eric nodded as Caleb and Cornelia walked into the cave. At first, nothing happened.

"It's to quite, guys.", Nigel said as he looked towards the cave.

"Well, let's wait for another mintue or two.", Peter said. "If we don't hear nothing after that, then we..."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!", came a familiar scream.

"Was that Cornelia?", Eric questioned.

"Yep.", Peter and Nigel said as the three of them headed for the cave.

But before they got near the cave, Cornelia came running out of the cave screaming, while waving her hands in the air! The guys looked at Cornelia as she jumped behind a tree. Just then Caleb came walking out of the cave with a snake in his hands.

"Snake!", Eric yelled as he joined Cornelia behind the tree.

"You too?", Caleb questioned.

"You're scared of snakes?", Nigel asked Eric.

"I do not like snakes!", Eric said. "I had a bad experiance when I was a kid!"

"They slither, and have those beady eyes that just stare at you!", Cornelia said.

Cornelia and Eric looked at each other and shivered at the thought of being near a snake.

"Okay. Eric I can somewhat understand.", Caleb said. "But you, Cornelia, have faced a guy who turns into a giant half-man, half-snake creature. How can this little creature scare you so much?"

"It just does, okay!", Cornelia replied. "Just get rid of it!"

"Fine.", Caleb said as he set the snake down in front of the cave allowing it to go back inside. "There you go, little guy."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Cornelia and Eric were ready to continue the search for Angelo.

"When I get my hands on Angelo, he's so going to pay for making me go in that cave! Argh!", Cornelia said as she flew through the forest following the tracks they were following to begin with.

"Revenge!", Eric yelled as he ran down the trail.

"I think they'll be okay.", Caleb said with a grin as he, Peter, and Nigel followed behind Cornelia and Eric.

Somewhere in the forest was Angelo who, by hearing Cornelia's scream, knew that one of his boobytraps worked.

"That's one trap sprung.", Angelo said with a smirk. "Wonder who will set the next trap?"

Now somewhere else in Heatherfield Forest, the Dark Guardians were searching for Angelo, in hopes of finding him before their enemies did.

"Anything, Halinor?", Joe asked.

"It's faint, but I believe he's somewhere west of here.", the Fire Guardian replied. "Elyon is putting up a powerful barrier!"

"She is a Heart after all.", Kadma said as she and the girls flew through the forest.

Joe grew fifthteen feet and behind them.

"We have to find him!", Cassidy saio with worry. "If they've hurt him..."

"Relax, Cass.", Joe said, "He'll be okay. It'll take more than them to take him down."

As they were searching for Angelo, the Will, Matt, Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma were searching for Angelo. Their search brought them to Heatherfield Lake. Where the water was crisp and clean.

"You don't think he ran across the water, do you?", Hay Lin questioned.

"It's a possibilty.", Taranee said.

"Or he could be up a tree.", Irma said as sher followed a trail that went towards a tree.

Will, Matt, Taranee, and Hay Lin looked at the tree and each.

"You maybe right, Irma.", Will said. as Irma flew towards the tree.

"I don't think he's up a tree, hidng from us.", Matt said. "He might of made those footprints to throw us off."

"Well, let's find out", Irma said as she fires a stream of water up in the tree she thinks Angelo is hiding in.

At first they hear nothing. But soon, there's the sound of branches ruffling.

"I knew it!", Irma cheered thinking she was right.

Suddenly, a beehive fell out of the tree. Irma looked down at the beehive as it sat on the ground.

"Uh-oh!", Irma said as she heard the sound of buzzing.

Suddenly, a lot of bees came flying out of the hive and went after Irma!

"AAAAAAAHHHH!", Irma cried as she flew away from the bees as they were chasing her. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Help! Help! Help! HEEEEEELP!", she cried as she was getting stung by the bees.!

"Go in the water, Irma!", Taranee yelled out to her friend.

Irma waisted no time going into the water! The bees hovered around where Irma dove into the water for a minute before flying back to the beehive.

'It's safe to come out now, Irma.', Taranee said to her telepathiclly.

Irma slowly came out of the water and flew up to her friends.

"How bad do I look?", Irma asked her friends as she landed in front of them.

Hay Lin, Taranee, Will, and Matt cringed as they got a good look at the bumps on Irma's face.

"You look... okay.", Hay Lin said as she gave Irma a smile.

"Yeah! Fine!", Will said with a smile.

"Totally okay.", Taranee said doing the same thing.

"You can barely tell you've been stung.", Matt said.

Irma then smile with her bump covered face causing the others to cringe a bit more. Let's face it folks. The girl looked jacked up! And she saw it too, as she looked at her reflection in the lake water.

"This isn't okay!", Irma cried. "I look horrible!"

"Don't worry, Irma.", Hay Lin said as she as she walked up to her friend. "When Cornelia gets here, she can heal your bee stings."

Hay Lin then wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Ow!", Irma said softly as she felt the pain of the stirngs Hay Lin was touching.

"Sorry!", Hay Lin said as said moved her arms away from Irma.

Across from the lake was Angelo, who was grinning to himself.

"Did not know there was a beehive there.", he said as he kept to his hiding spot. "Serves her right for disturbing it."

Back on the other side of the lake, Cornelia and the other guys caught up with Will and the others.

"WHOA!", Cornelia shouted once she saw Irma's face. "What the HECK happened to you?"

"Bee stings.", Matt said.

"How many?", Caleb asked.

"A whole hive.", Taranee said.

"Wow!", Eric and Nigel said as Peter walked up to his girlfriend.

"I'd touch your face, but I think I'd be doing you more harm than good.", Peter said as he gave Irma a smlie which she returned.

"Just hold still, Irma.", Cornelia said as she gently touched her friend's shoulder.

Cornelia then began to use her powers to heal Irma's bee stings. Within a few seconds, Irma was bee sting free and very happy.

"Thank you, Cornelia!", Irma said a she breathed a sigh of relief. "I never want to go through something like that again.", she said as she hugged Peter, who returned the hug.

"I'm glad that Irma's okay now, but we have to find Angelo, before the other Dark Guardians do.", Will said.

"But where is he?", Nigel questioned.

"Is that a snake?", Matt questioned as he saw something move among the grass.

"SNAKE!", Cornelia and Eric screamed in fear.

Cornelia jumped in Caleb's arms, while Eric jumps in Matt's, who was still transformed, arms.

"That's just plain wrong.", Peter said as he looked at Eric who was in Matt's arms.

"Very wrong.", Will said as she picked up the snake and placed him somewhere else.

"Totally wrong.", Matt said as she set Eric on his feet. "Not cool, man."

"Wrong, but funny!", Irma laughed as Caleb set Cornelia on her feet..

"Aw, it's okay, Eric.", Hay Lin said as she walked up to Eric and hugged him. "The big bad snake is gone."

"Yeah.", Caleb said to Cornelia. "Will got rid of it."

As Hay Lin was conforting Eric and Caleb was comforting Cornelia, Taranee noticed that Peter had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Peter?", Taranee aked her big brother.

"Maybe we shouldn't of brought Angelo here.", Peter said. "Maybe we shoul of taken him to a much smaller area like Matt and Caleb suggested."

"Okay. It was a bad idea to bring him here.", Will admitted. "But we're here and he's out there somewhere."

"Question is where.", Matt said.

"That's what we'd like to know!"

Everyone turned around to see the Dark Guardians transformed and not looking to happy.

"Oh boy!", Cornelia said.

"Where's Angelo?", Cassidy demanded as she stepped forward.

Suddenly, Angelo came running around from the other side of the lake.

"What's up, Baby?", Angelo asked Cassidy as he stood in front of his girlfriend.

Cassidy waisted no time hugging Angelo and kissing him.

"Are you okay?", Cassidy asked with concern. "Did they hurt you?"

"Please!", Angelo said with a wave of his hand. "I out ran them so fast I had enough time to mislead them into a cave and up a tree!"

"You knew that beehive was up there!", Irma snapped as she was about to charge at Angelo only for Hay Lin to hold her back with Peter's help.

"Actually, I didn't know about the beehive.", Angelo said with a smirk. "You did that to yourself, Lair."

"May I suggest we get down to business?", Joe said. "We do have a Heart to take."

"You'll try.", Matt said ready to fight.

"If you please, Rissa.", Angelo said.

"Gladly.", Nerissa said as she pulled out their Heart. "Guardian! Unite!"

Suddenly, Angelo was covered in a yellow ball of energy! He then began to change into his Dark Guardian form.

"Speed!", Angelo said as he changed into his Dark Guardian form.

Once he was transformed, he was ready to fight.

"Now where were we?", Angelo questioned with a smirk.

**A/N: Well, after an interesting chase, the Dark Guardians are reunited with Angelo and are ready for another battls with our heroes. And who knows what's going to happen now that the girls have their boyfriends their to fight along side them. And let's not forget about Elyon, who's also there somewhere. This may become an interesting battle.**

**Please review.**

**Also, go on my profile and vote on my poll on who should lead the alliance.**


	14. Battle In The Woods

_**Last chapter...**_

_"May I suggest we get down to business?", Joe said. "We do have a Heart to take."_

_"You'll try.", Matt said ready to fight._

_"If you please, Rissa.", Angelo said._

_"Gladly.", Nerissa said as she pulled out their Heart. "Guardian! Unite!"_

_Suddenly, Angelo was covered in a yellow ball of energy! He then began to change into his Dark Guardian form._

_"Speed!", Angelo said as he changed into his Dark Guardian form._

_Once he was transformed, he was ready to fight._

_"Now where were we?", Angelo questioned with a smirk._

_Chapter 14:_

There both forces stood ready to battle. Cornelia made the first move and made some think vines grow and wrap around Joe in hopes of containing him. But that didn't do her any good as he grew to twenty feet, snapping the vines off of him!

"Nice try!", Joe said with a smirk as he reached down to try and grab one of the Guardians.

"Scatter!", Caleb yelled to the girls.

The girls quickly took to the air avoiding Joe's advance. But they were quickly met by the Dark Guardians that could fly and were ready to fight.

"Mix it up, guys!", Will said. "We may have a chance going against different elements!"

_**Irma vs Halinor**_

"Worth a shot!", Irma said as she flew toward Halinor. "Let's see what you got, Hallie!"

"Only my friends call me Hallie!", Halinor snapped as she threw a fireball at Irma.

"Whoa!", Irma yelled as she dodged the fireball. "That was close!"

Suddenly, Halinor shot a powerful flame at Irma! Irma then used her powers to fire a stream of water from the lake to counter the flame. Both elements made contact only to male a constant thing of steam as the elements continued to fight each other.

"You can't keep this up forever, Hallie!", Irma bragged as she kept the water flowing. "You'll run out sooner or later while I have a large supply of water!"

"We'll see about that.", Halinor said as she poured on the fire. "And it's Halinor to you!"

**_Cornelia vs Cassidy_**

"Well, looks like I get to fight the pretty little rich girl.", Cassidy said as she and Cornelia were about to face off.

"I'll take that as a compliment.", Cornelia said a she flipped her hair.

"Must you do that?", Cassidy questioned. "That get's real annyoning sometimes!"

"Jealous you can't do it?", Cornelia asked as she flipped her hair again.

"No.", Cassidy said as she sent a thing of water, from the lake at Cornelia, soaking her. "It just bugs me."

Cornelia, who was on the ground, sat up to see that she was soaked. She let out a fustrated growl as she stood up only to slip on the now muddy ground and fall. Seeing this cracked Cassidy up as she pointed and laugh at Cornelia. Seeing this, ticked Cornelia off as she glared at Cassidy.

"That's it!", Cornelia snapped as she got to her feet. "No more being nice!"

Cornelia then used her power and sent a huge thing of mud at Cassidy covering her in the mixed elements of water and earth!

"Who's laughing now?", Cornelia laughed as she looked at her handy work.

Cassidy said nothing as she stood up and wiped some mud from her face. Cornelia, who was still laughing slowly stopped as she saw that Cassidy was looking at her smirking.

"You know something, Hale?", Cassidy said as she looked at Cornelia with a smile. "When it comes to fighting..."

Cassidy then sent some mud at Cornelia covering her the same way she got hit.

"Eeeeew!", Cornelia whined as she used her powers to remove the mud off of her. "Gross!"

"I'm not afraid to get a little dirty.", Cassidy said as she used her powers to remove the mud off of her. "And with all this mud, this fight is going to get real dirty!"

"I just had to fight Cassidy!", Cornelia said as Cassidy sent mudballs flying at her "This is so not my day!", she said as she flew around trying to dodge the mudballs.

_**Matt vs Angelo**_

"What's the matter Regent?", Angelo teased as he was dodging Matt's eyebeam attacks with hs super-speed. "Can't you hit me?"

"I could, if you didn't have that speed!", Matt said to himself as he fire another attack that missed. "Let's try something else!"

Matt then fired a beam of energy from his hands that went around Angelo and trapped him in an energy bubble.

"I can't believe that worked!", Matt said.

"Me neither!", Angelo said. "To bad I have to wreck it!"

"Wreck it?", Matt questioned.

Angelo then pressed his hands againsted the bubble and began to vibrate at a very fast rate.

"What the heck?", Matt questioned as he watched the bubble begin to vibrate along with Angelo as it began to crack as well. "Aw, crap!"

Matt the watched as the cracks grew bigger and bigger. Then it shattered and fell apart. Thinking quickly, Matt fired a powerful eyebeam at Angelo. But instead of running, Angelo just stood there as the attack was coming at him!

"Is he nuts?", Matt questioned as his attack was closing in on Angelo.

Before Matt's attack hit him, Angelo put up a telekinetic shield blocking the attack.

"How did he...?", Matt began to question.

"You forget that I'm a Guardian's Descendant, Olsen!", Angelo said. "I still have my powers of an Earth Guardian!"

"That's not good.", Matt said as he hovered in the air.

Angelo then ran towards a tree and ran up it! Once high up enough, Angelo jumped off the tree and towards Matt hitting him with a stomp kick, bringing him to the ground fast!

"I may not be able to fly...", Angelo said as he jumped off of Matt before he hit the ground and landed perfectly. "But I still can give you a hard time, Olsen!"

"Well, this is just great!", Matt said as he slowly got to his feet only to see Angelo running at him. "Here we go!"

**_Hay Lin vs Nerissa_**

Hay Lin was fighting Nerissa with all the anger she had at her! As far as she was concerned, this was all her fault! If Nerissa hadn't did what she did when they first faced her, then her grandmother would be back home right now instead of fighting her end her friends.

"You won't get away with this!", Hay Lin snapped as she sent a twister at Nerissa. "You took my Grandma from me! I'll make you pay for that!"

"Well, of you ask me, it looks like Yan Lin is doing okay.", Nerissa said as she fired a thing of electricity at Hay Lin, who dodged the attack.

"I didn't ask you!", Hay Lin said as she had the twister suck up some water from the lake and go at Nerissa.

"Your anger is making you sloppy!", Nerissa said as she formed a ball of electricity and shot it at the base of the twister.

Once it hit the base of the twister, it caused the twister to distort and slowly calm down to nothing. Hay Lin was surprised at what Nerissa was able to do.

"You get sloppy, you make mistakes!", Nerissa said as she flew at Hay Lin.

In a scream of fury, Hay Lin flew at Nerissa ready to fight her! But Nerissa quickly moved to the side and flew past Hay Lin and grabbed her legs! Nerissa then began to spin around fast!

"Whoooooooa!", Hay Lin screamed. "Let! Me! Go!"

"As you wish!", Nerissa said as she let Hay Lin go sending her crashing into the water.

Hay Lin quickly came to the surface to catch her breath. Hay Lin then looked up at Nerissa as she was hovering in the air above her.

"And now that you're cooled off, maybe you'll fight a bit better.", Nerissa said with a smirk.

Hay Lin glared at Nerissa as she flew out of the water and hovered a few feet in front of Nerissa.

"If that's what you want!", Hay Lin said as she flew towards Nerissa.

_**Caleb, Peter, Nigel, and Eric vs Joe**_

"Come on boys!", Joe said with a smirk as he shrunk down to his normal height. "Show me what you got!"

Caleb was the first to charge at Joe and threw a punch at Joe only to have him side-step and trip Caleb sending him falling to the ground.

"Little to fast there, Rebel-Boy!", Joe said just as Nigel and Eric jumped at Joe.

Joe saw them coming and was ready as he upper-cutted Nigel sending him flying back a bit and kneed Eric in the gut causing him to drop to the ground.

"So sad, to bad!", Joe said with a smirk as he looked down at the boys.

Suddenly, Peter got Joe from behind in a bear hug.

"Now this is just sad.", Joe said as he jumped back towards a tree making Peter take the impact!

Peter's grip on Joe fell as he fell to the ground sitting against the tree.

"Is that all?", Joe questioned. "I thought you four were fighters! Guess I was wrong!"

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Joe saw Caleb get to his feet slowly. He then turned around to see the former rebel leader take a fighting stance as he narrowed his eyes at him. He then saw Peter get to his feet as well followed by Nigel and Eric.

"Now that's the spirit, boys!", Joe said with a wicked smile. "Give me your best shot!"

**_Taranee vs Kadma_**

"Come now, Taranee!", Kadma said as she dodged one of Taranee's fireballs. "You have to do better than that!"

Kadma then sent a tree trunk flying at Taranee! Taranee quickly dodged the trunk being thankful from quick reflexes.

"That was close!", Taranee said as she looked down at Kadma, who had a smirk on her face. "My turn!"

Taranee formed a large fireball and threw it dowb at Kadma! Kadma simply raised her right hand and formed a telekinetic shield that blocked the fireball.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Taranee said as she looked down to see Kadma looking up at her with a smirk.

Kadma then sent a telekinetic blast at Taranee, knocking her back against a tree! Once she hit the tree, Taranee fell towards the ground. She looked forward to see Kadma walking towards her with a sinister smile.

"This isn't good.", Taranee said as she got to her feet and lit her fist on fire.

_**Will vs Yan Lin**_

Above the lake, Will was fighting Yan Lin as she was firing things of electricity at her. But Yan Lin was to fast for her as she was flying around her at a fast pace.

"What's the matter, Will?", Yan Lin questioned with a smirk as she was flying around the young Keeper of the Heart. "Am I to fast for you? Do you want me to slow down?"

"I can't hit her like this!", Will said as she hovered in the air as Yan Lin was circling around her. "Let's see how she likes this!"

Will then curled up into a ball and gathered up a lot of electricity! When she had enough gathered together, Will released the energy into a powerful wave of electricity that flew out towards Yan Lin! But Yan Lin saw it coming as she flew down to the water and stopped just a few inches above the lake. Yan Lin then began to spin around fast enough to bring some water up and hit Will as she was letting off the electricity!

"Whoa!", Will yelled as she hit by the water which not only shorted her out a bit, but also knocked her into the water.

Yan Lin watched as Will's head popped out of the water. Will looked up to see Yan Lin looking down at her smirking.

"You forget, Will!", Yan Lin said as she looked down at her. "I was there when you were learning to do that move! I know just about all the moves you girls and Matt can do!"

"And so does Angelo and Cassidy!", Will remembered as her eyes went wide. "And if you all know them, then the other Dark Guardians do too!"

"Bingo, Kiddo!", Yan Lin said. "And you know nothing about us! Don't you get it? You can't beat us!"

"Wanna bet?"

Yan Lin turned around to see an energy orb flying at her! The orb was powerful enough to send Yan Lin crashing onto the shore of the lake. Yan Lin slowly got to her feet and looked up to see Elyon floating in the air with her fist covered in a thing of energy.

"Almost forgot about you!", Yan Lin snapped as she glared at the young queen.

"Thanks, Elyon.", Will said as she flew out of the water and up to her friend.

"No problem.", Elyon said. "I'm just glad I made it in time."

"You and me both.", Will said. "Now for the other Dark Guardians!"

"Allow me!", Elyon said as she formed six energy orbs. "Ironicly, this is something Yan Lin and Kadma taught me! Never thought I'd be using it against them!"

Elyon then sent the six orbs of energy flying at the six other Dark Guardians. Seeing this, Yan Lin quickly warned her fellow Dark Guardians telepathiclly.

'Heads up, guys!', Yan Lin called out to them telepathiclly. 'You all got company!'

Each of the Dark Guardians looked to see an energy orb flying at them!

'Regroup around Yan Lin!', Nerissa said as she flew towards the Dark Air Guardian.

The other Dark Guardians made their way to where Yan Lin was standing. But once they were gathered together, they saw that they energy orbs were still coming at them!

"You can't get away that easily!", Elyon said as she was guiding the energy orbs at them.

"Aw, crap!", Cassidy said as the orbs of energy were closing in.

"I hope this works!", Nerissa said. "Back me up, Kadma! You too, Angelo!"

"Right!", Kadma said as she formed a telekinetic force field.

"Gotcha!", Angelo said as he did the same thing.

Nerissa then used their Heart to form another force field just when the energy orbs collided with it, causing a small explosion!

"Did I get them?", Elyon quetioned as the smoke from the explosion fadeded away.

Everyone looked to see that the Dark Guardians were still standing, thanks to the force field Nerissa, Kadma, and Angelo put up.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Cornelia said as she and the girls along with Matt gathered together with Will and Elyon.

"I say we do a group attack!", Nerissa said as she called on the powers of their Heart.

The other Dark Guardians then focued thir power to their Heart as Nerissa was ready to fire their group attack! But W,I.T.C.H. was ready as they were doing the same thing! The five Guardians were gathered together as Will held out the Heart and was ready to fire a blast the consisted of their combined powers. Both groups then let lose their group attacks at each other. Once they collided, both attacks began to fight each other!

"Keep it up, guys!", Nerissa said. "We can beat them!"

"I don't think so!", Matt said as he and Elyon began to focus their powers with W.I.T.C.H.!

"You forget that we're here, too!", Elyon said as their added powers was begining to show as it was help pushing against the Dark Guardians' attack.

Before they knew it, the Dark Guardians were overpowered as the attack the Guardians, Matt, and Elyon hit them making another small explosion. Once the smoke cleared the Dark Guardians were slowly getting to their feet.

"Well, that hurt.", Angelo said with a grunt. "Aw, crap!"

Angelo looked to see the Guardians, their boyfriends, and Elyon had them surrounded.

"Give up now!", Will demanded. "We don't want to fight you!"

"We want to help you!", Hay Lin said. "Please, Grandma!"

"Think we can pull off one big exit?", Kadma asked Nerissa.

"Don't see why not.", Nerissa said with a smirk.

The Dark Guardians then stood up straight as they looked around themselves.

"They're about to pull something!", Matt said as he was about to jump at them.

"Matt, stop!", Will said.

"But, Will...", he said.

"I mean it!", Will said as she gave him a stern look.

They then heard some laughing. They then looked to see Joe laughing.

"Should of listened to your boyfriend!", Joe said.

Just then Nerissa formed a ball of lightning and tossed it into the air!

"See ya around!", Nerissa said as she snapped her right fingers.

Once she did that, the ball of lightning exploded in a flash making a bright light that blinded the Guardians, and their allies. Once that happened, the Dark Guardians teletransported away. The the light faded away, our heroes looked to see that the Dark Guardians were gone.

**A/N: Looks like our heroes have won this round and sent the Dark Guardians running. But don't think that'll stop the Dark Guardians from going after the Heart again! This is far from over! The only question is when and how will they strike?**

**Please review.**


	15. Shock For Hay Lin & Dark Plans

**Chapter 15:**

"Well, that's just great!", Irma said. "We almost had them!"

"I knew they were up to something!", Matt said as he changed back to normal. "You should of let me stop them, Will."

"And who says you could of stopped them?", Will questioned as she changed herself and the girls back to normal.

"It couldn't of hurt to let him try.", Caleb said.

"Boys!", Cornelia said with a huff. "Always trying to prove how macho they are!"

"Say what now?", Peter questioned.

"Easy, Hun.", Irma said as she grabbed onto her boyfriend's arm. "Sometimes, Corny's mouth runs before she thinks of what she's about to say."

Cornelia then glared at Irma who glared back at her.

"This isn't helping guys.", Elyon said. "We have to stay focused!"

"Elyon's right.", Hay Lin said. "We're all friends! Remember?"

"I say we go just go back to town and cool oft a bit.", Taranee suggested.

"I couldn't agree more.", Matt said as he walked away from Will.

Before Will could say anything, Matt teletransported away.

"What's his pronlem?", Will asked.

"Oh, I don't know.", Irma said. "How about, how you stopped him from trying to stop the Dark Guardians from getting away."

"I think you hurt his pride, Will.", Elyon said. "Remember, he does lead the Regents just like you lead the Guardians."

"Well, unlike us, the other two Regents are a couple of furballs when they're not in action..", Cornelia said with a grin. "I wouldn't be comparing them to us. We are humans after all."

"I'll be sure to let Huggles and Napoleon know what you think of them.", Irma said with a smirk getting a laugh out of the others.

"May I suggest we head back to town before somebody finds us here and begins to ask questions like how did a bunch of teenager get out here without a ride.", Nigel suggested.

"I couldn't agree more.", Taranee said as she walked up to Nigel. "See you guys back at town."

Taranee then teletransported back to Heatherfield, with Nigel.

"Hey! Wait for us!", Hay Lin said as she held onto Eric and teletransported back to Heatherfield, with him.

"Let's go, handsome!", Irma said as she teletransported back to Heatherfield, with Peter.

"See you guys back in town.", Elyon said as she teletransported back to town.

"What should I do about Matt?", Will asked Cornelia before she was about to teletransport away with Caleb.

"Give him some time to cool off.", Cornelia said. "Talk to him tomorrow. He can't be mad at you forever."

Before Will could asked anything else, Cornelia teletransported away with Caleb. Taking a deep sigh, Will teletransported back to town and headed home hoping things would be okay between her and Matt. Meanwhile, at the home of the Dark Guardians, the Dark Guardians were there in the Living Room, tired from their defeat and having to run from their enemies.

"I can't believe they beat us!", Yan Lin snapped as she slouched in the chair she was sitting in.

"We had them beat until, Elyon stepped in!", Cassidy said as she was resting her head in Angelo's lap as they both were on one of the couches.

"Who is she anyway?", Nerissa asked.

"The queen of the Meridian Kingdom, on Metamoor.", Halinor said. "And the Heart of Metamoor."

"So, that's three Hearts on their side!", Nerissa said as she slouched in her chair. "We were out gunned before the fight even started!"

"Then I say we fight fire with fire!", Yan Lin said. "They have three Hearts backing them up, so we get four!"

"Actually, we only need one Heart to make us stronger.", Kadma said with a smirk. "Unlike them, we know how to fight better with our powers. Plus, like Angelo and Cassidy, the rest of us are Guardian's Descendants. One more Heart and we'll give them a good run for their money."

"I agree, but you know they'll stop us from trying to get another Heart.", Halinor said. "They work to well together!"

"Then we do something about that.", Joe said as she sat on one of the other couches.

"What are you talking about?", Kadma asked as she was on the same couch with Joe, resting her head in his lap.

"He means that we turn them against themselves.", Angelo said with a sinister smile. "And we have enough info on them to do it!"

"I like how you think.", Cassidy said as she sat up and kissed Angelo.

"I like how I think too.", Angelo said as he pulled Cassidy closer to him and kissed her.

"So, what's the plan?", Yan Lin asked.

"It's so simple, it's almost to good to be true.", Joe said with a smirk. "And when we're done, they'll be so distracted, we'll have the time needed to get what we need!"

"I'm going to love this!", Cassidy said with a smirk.

"Here's what we're gonna do.", Joe said.

Joe and Angelo then told the girls of the plan that just may tear our heroes apart. Later that evening, Hay Lin was heading home after just coming from a store that sold fabrics. As you all know, Hay Lin likes to make her own clothes sometines. And she's very good at it. As she was heading home, she bumped into Caleb, who had just walked Cornelia home from their date. He saw her and helped carry some of her bags.

"Thanks for helping me with my stuff, Caleb.", Hay Lin said as she was skipping down the sidewalk while carrying a bag in each hand.

"No problem.", Caleb said as he was carrying two bags in heach hand. "Plan on making some more clothes?"

"Uh-huh!", Hay Lin said with a smile. "I need to do something to get my mind off of what's going on."

"I hear you there.", Calenb said as he saw Hay Lin stop skipping and stood still. "You okay, Hay Lin?"

Hay Lin didn't hear Caleb as her eyes were focused on something else. And by something else, I mean seeing her grandmother walking down the street with Angelo. Both were dressed in the same clothes they had on at school.

"Grandma?", Hay Lin questioned as she saw Yan Lin and Angelo walking down the street.

"Grandma?", Caleb questioned. "You mean Yan Lin?"

Hay Lin nodded her head.

"We have to follow them!", Caleb said. "We may find out where they're hiding!"

"Right!", Hay Lin said as she and Caleb began to carefully follow Angelo and Yan Lin.

As for Yan Lin and Angelo, they were simply walking down the street waiting for one of the Guardians or their allies to spot them and follow them. And now they got their wish as they spotted Hay Lin and Caleb following them.

"Hay Lin and Caleb, huh?", Yan Lin questioned with a smirk as she and Angelo were walking down the sidewalk. "This is to perfect!"

"You wanna have some fun?", Angelo said with a smirk.

"Yes I do.", Yan Lin said with her own smirk as they headed for the park.

"Where are they going?", Caleb questioned as they followed the two Dark Guardians, while keeping a good distance.

"I think they're heading for Heatherfield Park.", Hay Lin said. "Maybe we should call the others."

"Maybe.", Caleb said. "But let's see where they go first."

Hay Lin only nodded as she and Caleb followed behind Yan Lin and Angelo who knew that they were being followed. Soon Angelo and Yan Lin were in Heatherfield Park and Caleb and Hay Lin were following them at a distance.

"What are they going to do here?", Caleb questioned.

"I don't know.", Hay Lin said.

Hay Lin then saw Yan Lin grab onto Angelo's arm the same way she sometimes does when she and Eric go on walks together.

"What the...?", Hay Lin began to question. "What's going on here?"

Hay Lin then saw them go behind some trees and bushes.

"I'm not liking this.", Hay Lin said with some worry in her voice.

Caleb noticed this and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You stay here.", Caleb said. "I'll go on ahead."

"Okay.", Hay Lin said fearing what she might see if she went on.

Hay Lin watched as Caleb went on ahead. As she stood there, a thought came to her.

'What if they spot him?', she questioned. 'He may need my help!'

Hay Lin then took a deep breath and followed behind Caleb. As for Caleb, we was squatting behind some bushes watching Angelo and Yan Lin as they were stood under a tree in a small area of the forest, unknown to most people.

"This place is nice.", Yan Lin said. "It's peaceful and calming."

"I sometimes bring Cassidy here for some alone time.", Angelo said.

"Alone time, huh?", Yan Lin questioned as she used her index finger to draw a circle on Angelo's chest. "So, why bring me here?"

Angelo then pulls Yan Lin closer and looks her in her eyes.

"To finish what we started in Paris!", Angelo said with a smirk making the Dark Air Guardian smile.

Angelo then claims Yan Lin's lips in a kiss that she returned without any problems.

'And I mean that, too.', Angelo said to her telepathiclly making her smile as they were making out.

As they were making out, Angelo slowly slipped Yan Lin's jacket off and tossed it to the side. They stopped for a brief moment as Angelo sat down against a tree and Yan Lin stradled his lap and rip his shirt open a little as they began to make out some more. Seeing this, Caleb wanted to turn away, but couldn't as he saw Yan Lin began to slowly grind her hips as she was still sitting the way she was on Angelo. It was like a train wreck. You want to turn away, but you can't! He then saw Angelo reach down and under Yan Lin's skirt and gently squeeze her rear, making her jump a little and giggle a bit as they were making out.

'I'm glad Hay Lin isn't here to see this.', Caleb thought to himself as he was about to leave.

Once he turned around to leave, Caleb stopped in his tracks as he saw Hay Lin with a look of shock as she had her right hand over her mouth and tears running down her eyes. Before Caleb could say anything, Hay Lin broke off into a run away from the area!

"Crap!", Caleb said as he ran after Hay Lin.

As for Angelo and Yan Lin, they were still making out.

'Looks like Hay Lin saw us.', Angelo said telepathiclly.

'Looks like.', Yan replied telepathiclly as they were still making out. 'Now we go to the next part of our plan.'

'I know, but until then...', Angelo said as he continued to make out with Yan Lin.

As for Caleb, he finally caught up with Hay Lin who was crying near a trash can. He knew she was hurting after seeing what she saw. So, he knew that he had to be careful with what he was going to say.

"Hay Lin? I know what you saw was a major shock to you, but... ", Caleb began to say.

Hay Lin the bent over and hurled into the trash can. Part of Caleb figured this might happen and said nothing as he rubbed Hay Lin's back as she was throwing up the last of what she was throwing up. Once she was done, Caleb gave her a tissue to wipe her mouth. She then threw it away.

"Hay Lin?", Caleb said as he looked at the one he saw as a little sister to see her eyes watering.

Knowing, that she was hurting, Caleb pulled her into a hug as she began to cry.

"It'll be okay, Hay Lin.", Caleb said as he rubbed her back. "Remember, it's not them."

"I want her back!", Hay Lin cried as Caleb held her in comfort. "I want my Grandma back!"

"We'll get her back, Hay Lin.", Caleb said. "No matter how long it takes. We'll get her back. We'll get them all back!"

Later that evening, Yan Lin and Angelo teletransported back to their beach house home, where Nerissa and Cassidy were up watching TV.

"So, how did it go?", Cassidy asked.

"Went as planned.", Angelo said. "And it wasn't just any of the Guardians. It was Hay Lin!"

"Wow!", Cassidy said with a smile.

"Oh yeah! You should of heard her, when she ran away!", Yan Lin said with a laugh as she sat in a chair. "I want her back! I want my Grandma back!"

"Aw! Poor baby!", Nerissa said with a giggle.

"Well, looks like you're next, Rissa.", Cassidy said with a smirk.

"I guess so.", Nerissa said as she got up and walked up to Angelo and rubbed her hand up and down his chest. "I never got to thank you for sharing your boyfriend here."

"Yeah!", Yan Lin said. "I don't think any girl would do what you did."

"Well, you're my friends.", Cassidy said as she laid on the couch. "Besides, we're also sticking it to some of our enemies."

"That is a benifit.", Nerissa said as she traced her finger along Angelo's chest. "But there are so many more."

"Watch out now!", Angelo said with a smile as he walked towards the kitchen. "You end up getting something started!"

"Maybe I want to.", Nerissa said with a smirk as she sat in a recliner chair.

"Down girl. Down.", Cassidy said in a teasing voice getting a laugh out of Yan Lin and Nerissa as she laid there on one of the couches there.

"So, where's Hallie?", Yan Lin asked.

"Up in her room.", Cassidy said. "I think she's sleeping. And before you ask, Joe-Joe and Kaddie are sleeping, too."

"Well, we did have a tiring battle today.", Nerissa said. "Joe is still getting used to his powers and Kadma used a lot to help me block that attack Elyon hit us with."

"And add that with us getting hit with that combo attack we got hit with, it's a wonder that we're still up moving about.", Angelo said as he was heading up the stairs.

"And where are you going?", Yan Lin asked.

"Upstairs.", Angelo replied as he continued up the stairs.

Cassidy, Yan Lin, and Nerissa looked at each other and smirked.

"Halinor.", they said before they began to giggle.

"But who of thought that Joe was a Guardian's Descendant?", Nerissa questioned.

"And that it was one of Quintesence?", Yan Lin added.

"Stranger things have happened.", Cassidy said with a grin which got them all laughing.

Once upstairs, Angelo went to his room and changed into a pair of black and blue sleeping pants with a white tank-top. Once dressed, he went to use the bathroom. Afterwards, Angelo headed back to his room. But before he opened the door to his room, he had this sudden feeling that something was up. And that feeling was coming from Halinor's room.

"Now that's weird.", Angelo said as he headed for the Dark Fire Guardian's bedroom.

Once at her bedroom door, Angelo knocked on her door knowing she was awake.

"You okay, Halinor?", Angelo asked through the door as he reached down for the doorknob and and turned it. "It's not locked."

Taking a chance, Angelo slowly opened the door to see Halinor laying on her bed, dressed in a silk, cream colored, thin-strapped nightgown that went down to her ankles. She was laying on her side with her back facing the door. Halinor, who was up, smiled as she heard the door close.

"Oh, now you're happy.", Angelo said as he walked towards the bed.

Halinor quickly say up and looked at Angelo in surprise.

"How did you know...?", Halinor began to ask.

"I think I'm a bit empathic.", Angelo said as he sat on Halinor's bed. "Which would explain why I can talk to the others telepathiclly. I guess that's one of my other powers. I wonder what Gramps can do besides grow, shrink and have a bit of super strenght?"

"Don't know.", Halinor said as sat next to Angelo. "We'll find out sooner or later."

"I guess you're right.", Angelo said as he looked at Halinor. "So, what's up with you? I was able to sense that you're worried about something."

"It's Nolan.", Halinor said as she looked down at the floor. "We've failed to get the Heart. So, you know he's not to happy about it."

"And you're afraid that he'll punish us for it.", Angelo said getting a nod from Halinor. "Thought so."

Angelo then placed his index finger under Halinor's chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking at him.

"If Nolan is going to punish us, then I'll take the blunt of it.", Angelo said with a smile.

"Why would you...", Halinor asked before Angelo leaned forward and kissed her.

"Because I choose to.", Angelo said as he placed his hand on the side of her face.

Halinor then hugged Angelo as her eyes began to water.

"Thank you.", Halinor said.

"Don't mention it.", Angelo said as he returned the hug.

As they pulled away from each other, they looked each other in the eyes and smile. But Angelo saw the fear in her eyes. And he could sense that it was fear of Nolan coming after them. Angelo then got up and took her hand and walked her out of the room.

"Where are we...?", Halinor began to asked before Angelo scooped her up in his arms getting a yelp out of her.

"You're coming with me.", Angelo said as he carried her into his room.

"Why are we in your room?", Halinor asked as he placed her on his bed.

"Kind of figured that you didn't want to be alone tonight.", Angelo said. "And I sleep better in my bed."

"Riiiiight.", Halinor said with a smirk as Angelo got on his bed

Halinor then kissed Angelo, who returned the kiss. Angelo then turned his lamp off and laid down. Halinor rested her head on on his chest as the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Angelo.", Halinor said as she began to fall asleep.

"Good night, Halinor.", Angelo said as he too drifted off to sleep.

Watching them, from his home world, through his crystal ball, was Nolan. He was in his tower home, resting in his chair, watching his Dark Guardians. A smirk came to his face as he watched what happened between Angelo and Halinor.

"You should be afraid Halinor.", Nolan said as he waved his hand over his crystal ball, making the image of the two fade making the crystal ball clear again. "I can wait for only so long to get my hands on the Heart of Kandrakar. But fail again, and we'll see if Angelo will take the blunt of the punishment I'll give you all."

Nolan then let out a laugh thinking of the things he'll do if he gets the Heart of Kandrakar.

**A/N: Looks like our villians have their worries. But then again they have their unity. And it seems that The Dark Guardians have a plan cooked up to mess with the Guaerdians and their allies. And part of it involved Hay Lin seeing Yan Lin and Angelo making out. Next is Caleb seeing Nerissa and Angelo getting it on. And who knows after that. And will Will and Matt make up or will the Dark Guardians make things worst?**

**Please review.**


	16. Wake Uo Call & Irma's Temper

**Chapter 16:**

The next morning, Angelo woke up to see not only, Halinor on his left, but also Cassidy, who was dressed in a white, silk, thin strapped night gown that went down to her knees, on his right in bed with him! Cassidy had her head resting on his chest, while Halinor had her head resting on his stomach. Needless to say that part of him was enjoying this.

'A guy can get use to this.', he thought to himself as he tried to get up but couldn't because of the two girls that were using him as a pillow. 'Then again, there may be a problem or two.'

"Um... girls?", Angelo said as he lightly tapped them on their shoulders. "I need you to wake up, so I can get up."

But Halinor and Cassidy didn't get up. They simply moved around a bit while keeping the same position on Angelo.

"Oh boy.", Angelo said as he couldn't get up. "I got it!"

'Yannie! Rissa!', Angelo called out to two of his fellow Dark Guardians telepathiclly.

'What is?', Nerissa asked.

'Yeah! I was sleeping!', Yan Lin said with a yawn.

'I... need some help with something.', Angelo said.

'What is it?', Nerissa asked.

'You have to see for yourselves.', Angelo said.

Yan Lin and Nerissa then teletransported into Angelo's room. Nerissa was dressed a silk, thin strapped, dark green nightgown that went down to her ankles and Yan Lin was dressed in a night gown like Cassidy, only it was purple. They both the saw him in the position he was in. At first they said nothing. But soon they began to giggle which turned into laughter.

"Not funny, you two!", Angelo said as Cassidy and Halinor slept on him. "School's about to start in an hour and a half! We have to get ready to do the next part of our plan!"

"Well, if you ask me, Cassidy and Halinor look pretty happy where they are to me.", Nerissa said as she looked at her two sleeping friends who had smiles on their faces.

"Well, we have a job to do!", Angelo said. "So, help me get them up!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Nerissa said as she walked up to Angelo's bed.

"Hold up!", Yan Lin said before she teletranported away.

"Where did she go?", Angelo questioned.

Yan Lin then came in through the door of Angelo's room with a digital camera in her hand.

"You wouldn't dare!", Angelo said as he glared at Yan Lin who was smirking.

"Oh, but I would.", Yan Lin said with sly grin before taking a picture. "This is going in the scrap book!"

"Can I wake them up now?", Nerissa asked as she charged her index fingers with eletricity and walked up to the bed.

"Please do.", Angelo said.

Nerissa then touched Cassidy and Halinor's rears, with her charged fingers, giving them a light jolt.

"Aaaaah!", the two yelled as they suddenly woke up with a jump.

Cassidy and Halinor looked around to see Yan Lin and Nerissa standing at the foot of the bed. They then saw Nerissa smiling at them with a sly smile.

"That wasn't funny, Rissa!", Cassidy said as she rubbed the spot where she was zapped.

"I only gave you two a tiny jolt.", Nerissa said a she sat on the foot of the bed.

"Why'd you zap us anyway?", Halinor asked as she finished rubbing the spot she got zapped.

Nerissa simply pointed towards Angelo who was sitting up, happy to move again.

"Good morning, ladies!", Angelo said as he stretched out his arms with a yawn.

"Why'd you have Rissa zap us?", Casidy questioned as she and Halinor glared at Angelo.

"Because, I wanted to get up.", Angelo said. "And you two wouldn't wake up, when I tried to wake you up."

"Oh.", Halinor said. "Well, I was pretty comfortable."

"Me too.", Cassidy said. "I came in here after midnight. I wanted to sleep with Angelo and saw you in here with him. So I figured, what the heck!"

"Well right now it's time to get ready for school and cause a bit more trouble.", Angelo said as he got out of bed. "So, move it!"

"Yes, sir!", the four girls said with a salute while grinning before leaving Angelo's room with some giggles and laughs.

"Oh brother.", Angelo with a grin before picking what he was going to wear for the day.

Fourty mintes later, everyone was cleaned up and ready to go.

"Man am I glad we have four bathrooms in this place.", Angelo said as he grabbed his back pack.

"Yeah!", Cassidy said as they all headed out of the house. "If we didn't, we'd still be waiting to take a shower."

Once out of the house, they walked up to the Explorer, they rode in was in the driveway of the beach house.

"I'm glad we remembered to get our ride last night.", Angelo as they all got into the Explorer. "So, everyone ready?"

"Yep!", Cassidy said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Then let's go!", Nerissa said with a smile.

Angelo then started the Explorer and drove out of the driveway and away from Cormorran Beach. Once far enough away, Angelo drove into a nearby woods, where no one could see them and they all used their powers to teletransport themselves along with the Explorer to Heatherfield Forest, that was just outside of Heatherfield. Once there, Angelo drove into town and towards Sheffield.

"So, what's up next?", Cassidy asked as they drove down the road.

"Next we seperate them and drive a major wedge between them.", Nerissa said.

"This is going to be fun!", Cassidy said as they drove through the city.

Soon, they were at school and heading inside. But not before passing by the Guardians and their boyfriends along with Elyon who were shooting the Dark Guardians angry glares. All but Hay Lin, who was still looking hurt.

"Looks like they know about what we did, Yannie.", Angelo said.

"Looks like.", Yan Lin said with a smirk. "Watch this!"

Yan Lin then leaned up and kissed Angelo on his cheek making Hay Lin gasp in shock before turning towards Eric and crying on his shoulder. Seeing that got the Dark Guardians laughing as they walked towards the school doors.

"That's it!", Irma snapped as she walked towards the Dark Guardians fuming.

"Irma don't!", Will said as she and the others went after her.

"Looks like Lair's temper has gotten the best of her.", Kadma said as she saw the Water Guardian coming towards them. "Again."

"Good.", Joe said. "Let her get herself in trouble."

"Get ready, Yannie.", Angelo said. "I sense she's coming for you."

"Let her.", Yan Lin said. "You guys are about to see some good actting."

"Break a leg.", Nerissa said with a smirk.

"Here we go.", Yan Lin said as Irma closed in on them.

Once she was close enough to them, Irma pushed her way through the Dark Guardians and grabbed Yan Lin by her leather jacket that she was wearing with a blue T-shirt and black jeans and short heeled boots.

"I don't care who you are!", Irma snapped as she was looking Yan Lin in her eyes with a glare. "No one hurts my friends!"

Irma then pushed Yan Lin down to the ground.

"Ow!", Yan Lin cried pretending to be hurt.

"IRMA LAIR!"

"What?", Irma snapped as she turned around to see who called her name. "Uh-oh!"

Irma looked to see Principal Knickerbocker walking towards her. And she wasn't looking to happy.

"I don't know what your problem is, young lady, but I will not tolerate fighting in this school!", Knickerbocker said as she was face to face with Irma. "Three days Detention!"

"What?", Irma questioned. "Three days? Are you nuts?"

"Make that four days!", Knickerbocker said.

"But...", Irma was about to say before Will came up and put her hand over her friend's mouth.

"We'll be going now.", Will said as she gave Knickerbocker an innocent smile before pulling Irma way from Knickerbocker.

Knickerbocker watched as the girls and guys headed into the school. Knickerbocker then turned towards the Dark Guardians to see Cassidy and Angelo helping Yan Lin to her feet.

"Are you okay, dear?", Knickerbocker asked Yan Lin with concern.

"Y-Y-Yes.", Yan Lin said, pretending to feel hurt as she made her eyes water. "I-I-I don't know w-what I did w-wrong. I-I j-j-jusu started here!"

Yan Lin then went and hugged Halinor as she began to cry. Halinor, of course hugged Yan Lin back, playing along.

"Oh, you poor dear.", Knickerbocker said as she patted Yan Lin on her back. "Do not worry. Not all the students here are like that. But I am surprised by Irma's actions. I'll have to call her parents and inform them about this. Now you go and try and get through your day, my dear. I do hope you're in better spirits the next time I see you."

Yan Lin then went and hugged Knickerbocker surprising her.

"Thank you for caring.", Yan Lin said.

"You're welcome, dear.", Knickerbocker said returning the hug.

Knickerbocker then headed back into the school and to her office to write Irma up and call her parents.

"You're good.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"I know.", Yan Lin said with a small smirk as they headed into the school.

"What were you thinking?", Cornelia asked Irma as they were walking through the school halls. "Now we'll be down one Guardian for the next four days after school!"

"And you know that they'll be coming after us the first chance they get.", Nigel said.

"Well I, unlike her boyfriend, wasn't going to sit there and let them hurt Hay Lin the way they did!", Irma said getting a gasp out of the others.

Irma then felt a hand in her shoulder. She was then whipped around to be face to face with a glaring Eric.

"Don't you ever, EVER question how much I care about Hay Lin!", Eric snapped at the Water Guardian. "You hear me, Lair!"

The others were not only shocked by what Irma said, but by how Eric reacted. Hay Lin looked at them as they glared at each other, knowing she had to stop this.

"Stop it! Both of you!", Hay Lin said getting their attention as they looked at Hay Lin who was looking upset.

"Hay Lin, I...", Irma began to say as she walked towards her friend.

Irma was cut off as Hay Lin walked past her and towards Eric.

"I want to go to our Homeroom, Eric.", Hay Lin said to her boyfriend calmly as she held his hand.

"Y-Yeah. Sure, Hay Lin.", Eric said as they walked away from the group.

"Whoa!", Matt said calmly amazed at what just happened.

Taranee, worrying about Hay Lin, decided to contact her.

'You okay, Hay Lin?', Taranee asked her friend telepathiclly.

'Please, Taranee.', Hay Lin said to her friend telepathiclly. 'Give me some space. That's all I want right now. Some space and alone time with Eric.'

'Sure, Hay Lin.', Taranee said respecting her friend's want for some prvacy.

'Thank you.', Hay Lin said as she looked bacl at the Fire Guardian and gave her a small smile which she returned.

"You okay, Hay Lin?", Eric asked Hay Lin as they were walking down the hall.

"Yeah. I'm okay.", Hay Lin said as she held onto Eric's hand.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there.", Eric said as they turned the corner. "It's just that, I wasn't going to stand there and let Irma question how much I care about you."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Eric.", Hay Lin said. "Irma should apologize to you for what she said. She was wrong in what she said and for when she went after my Grandma. Yeah! I was upset when I saw her and Angelo... making out. And when she kissed Angelo on the cheek, I was a bit hurt. But like Cornelia said. Because of Irma's actions, we'll be short one Guardian after school of the next four days."

"Not to mention what her parents will do to her.", Eric said.

"That too.", Hay Lin said as they walked into their Homeroom. "No matter how you put it, Irma was wrong. And she should apologize to you."

"If you say so.", Eric said as they sat down next to each other. "But I don't see it happening anytime soon."

"You may be right.", Hay Lin said with a grin along with Eric.

As for Irma. She just stood there, in the hall. surprised at what just happened. Hay Lin just walked past her like she wasn't even there! She said nothing to her as she left with Eric. For one of the few times in her life, Irma Lair was speachless.

And that was a rare thing!

"You okay, there, Irma?", Will asked her friend.

"Y-Y-Yeah.", Irma said snapping back to reality.

"Good.", Cornelia said with a smile that turned into a frown. "Cause you have some apologozing to do!"

"Me apologize?", Irma questioned in shock. "Why should I apologize?"

"Let's see.", Elyon said. "You questioned how much Eric cares for Hay Lin."

"And by doing that, you may of hurt Hay Lin's feelings.", Taranee said.

"Which is why you should apologize to Eric.", Cornelia said.

"Ha!", Irma said as she walked off to her Homeroom with Peter. "I don't see that happening!"

"I give her until the end of school.", Matt said.

"Please! I give her until Lunch.", Nigel said getting a laugh out of the others.

"So, you really not going to apologize to Eric?", Peter asked.

"Nope.", Irma said as they walked down the hall.

"Really?", Peter asked.

"Yeah, really.", Irma said. "I said what I had to say and I meant it."

"If that's how you feel.", Peter said as he held his girlfriend's hand making Irma smile.

'I give her until Lunch.', Peter thought as they walked down the hall.

Seeing what happened at a distance was Angelo, Cassidy, and Yan Lin who were heading for their Homeroom.

"Well, it seems that Lair's temper is helping us out again.", Cassidy said with a smirk.

"Today would be a good time to strike.", Angelo said.

"Then let's make this school day a hafl-a-day.", Yan Lin said. "I think a school black-out sounds nice."

"Works fo me.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"And we know just the girl for the job.", Cassidy said smiling.

'Oh, Rissa?', Angelo called out to Nerissa telepathiclly. 'We have an idea that you'll love!'

'Lay it on me!', Nerissa said with a smirk.

**A/N: Well, this was an interesting morning. First Angelo wakes up to Cassidy and Halinor in bed with him, and then Irma gets herself four days of detention. And Yannie can act! She could of fought back, but knew that getting one of them in trouble was better. And what of what Irma said about Eric? Will she apoligize or make things worse? And let's not forget about what Yan Lin, Cassidy and Aneglo have planned. Things are just getting started and it looks like our heroes may have their work cut out for them.**

**Please review.**


	17. School Shutdown & Splitting Forces

**Chapter 17:**

_Later that day, at Lunch..._

While the students were in the Lunch Hall eating their lunches, Kadma and Nerissa were in the basement of the school ready to do what they were there to do.

"First we turn the power off.", Nerissa said as she touched the power box and sent a current of electricity through it.

Once she did that, the power all over the school went out!

"And now for the pipes!", Kadma said as she used her powers to bust a few pipes.

She then put up a telekinetic shiled to keep her and Nerissa dry as they walked towards the door.

"That should keep the school closed for a day or two.", Kadma said.

"Which will give us enough time to do and get what we need.", Nerissa said with a smirk before they teletransported out of the school's basement.

Meanwhile, the students of the school were wondering what was going on when the lights went out.

"Wonder what happened to the lights.", Caleb said.

"I think I have a good idea what happened.", Taranee said as she and the others saw Nerissa and Kadma walk up to the other Dark Guardians that were sitting at a table in the corner of the Lunch Hall.

"I wouldn't put it past them.", Elyon said.

As some of them weere keeping their eyes on the Dark Guardians, Will had pulled Matt aside to talk.

"About yesterday, Matt.", Will said. "I didn't mean to make you look bad in front of the others. It's just that..."

"Don't worry about it.", Matt said with a small smile. "If I went after them, I might not of gotten them."

"Or maybe you could of.", Will said. "It's just that I'm use to leading the girls. But you lead the Regents. And I need to respect that."

Matt was about to say something when suddenly, the intercoms turned on getting the attention of the students.

"Attention students!", came Knickerbocler's voice. "Due to the sudden black out, all further classes are canceled for the day! Students are to leave the school in orderly fashion."

Student were cheering as they left the Lunch Hall, happy to be leaving school early. The Guardians watched as the Dark Guardians left the Lunch Hall with the other students.

"We better follow them.", Will said as she and the others headed out of the Lunch Hall.

Once that girls got to their lockers, Irma decided to talk to Hay Lin.

"Can we talk, Hay Lin?", Irma asked her best friend.

"There's nothing to talk about, Irma.", Hay Lin said as she closed her locker door after taking her back pack and purse out of it.

"Really?", Irma questioned.

"Nope.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Well, that's good!", Irma said smiling.

"Wait for it.", Cornelia said to Will who also knew what was about to happen.

"All you have to do is apologize to Eric for what you said.", Hay Lin said calmly as she walked off to find Eric.

"Thought so.", Will said with a smirk.

"So saw it coming.", Taranee said with a grin.

"Say what?", Irma yelled as she looked at Hay Lin as she walked off. "Me apologize?"

"Yes, Irma!", Hay Lin said as she stopped and turned around looking at Irma. "You apologize! You were wrong in what you said about how much Eric cared about me!"

"But I...", Irma began to say.

"And before that there was when you went after my Grandma.", Hay Lin said low enough so only Irma and the girls could hear as she walked up to Irma. "Yeah! I was upset when I saw her and Angelo... making out. And when she kissed Angelo on the cheek, I was a bit hurt. But you didn't have to lose your temper and do what you did! And now, because of your actions, we'll be short one Guardian after school of the next four days!"

"Hay Lin has a point, Irma.", Elyon said. "Sometimes, your temper does get the better of you."

"Sometimes?", Cornelia said with a grin. "Try almost everytime."

"And this morning wasn't the time to go off and lose your temper.", Taranee said.

"Now what happened to 'just us girls'?", Irma asked trying to get the girls on her side again as she wrapped an arm around Hay Lin's shoulder. "Don't you know that if I apologize to Eric, it'll be a blow to womankind? We can't let the boys have one up on us! We women must always be right and stick together!"

The girls looked at Irma, giving her the "Who are you kidding look?".

"Nice try, Irma.", Hay Lin said in a stern voice as she moved away from Irma. "But Eric had every right to be upset about what you said about him. So, you should apologize to him. And mean it."

"That will never happen!", Irma said as she turned from Hay Lin with as huff while crossing her arms.

"If that's how you feel.", Hay Lin said. "Then I guess you won't be getting meals half-off when you come to the resturant."

"What?", Irma questioned in surprise. "No more half-off?"

"None.", Hay Lin said.

"Fine.", Irma said. "I'm still not apologizing!"

"Have it your way.", Hay Lin said calmly as she walked off. "No apology, no half-off meals. And now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to meet up with my boyfriend. I shall see you all outside the school."

The girls watched as Hay Lin walked off to meet up with Eric.

"Wow!", Taranee said. "Go, Hay Lin!"

"So, what are you going to do now, Irma?", Cornelia questioned with a smirk.

"I don't have to do anything!", Irma said. "For I did nothing wrong."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that.", Cornelia said. "You just might believe it one day."

"Why don't you just go and apologize to Eric.", Will said."

"Never!", Irma said as she walked off to meet up with Peter.

"Well, this should be fun.", Cornelia said. as they followed behind Irma.

"Hello, Ms. Lair."

Irma stopped in her tracks to see Mrs. Knickerbocker walking towards her.

'Crap!', Irma thought to herself. 'I forgot about detention!'

"If I were you, Ms. Lair, I'd be counting my lucky stars.", Knickerbocker said.

"I should?", Irma asked.

"Yes, you should.", Knickerbocker said. "Becasue of what's happening, you don't have to serve detention."

"YES!", Irma said happily.

"But when the pipes and electricity is fixed, you will be serving your four days of detention.", Knickerbocker said.

"Swell." Irma said dully as she walked off.

"This just isn't her day.", Taranee said with a grin getting a giggle out of Will and Cornelia.

Once the girls met up with their boyfriends, they all headed for the Silver Dragon for something to eat.

"Okay. As glad as I am for a sudden half-day, we all know that the Dark Guardians are behind all of this.", Matt said.

"My guess is that Nerissa shorted out the power and Cassidy busted the pipes.", Will suggested.

"Kadma could of done the pipes as well.", Caleb replied.

"He has a point.", Cornelia said as they walked through the park.

"So! You've figured out what we did, hih?"

Everyone looked to see Halinor sitting on a park bench, a few feet away from them.

"Halinor?", Taranee questioned.

"In the flesh.", Halinor said with a smirk as she sat there dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a teal shirt with white sneakers.

"Why shut the school down?", Taranee questioned.

"We have our reasons.", Halinor said as she got up and walked away from them.

Suddenly, Matt and Caleb jumped in front of Halinor, blocking her path.

"And where do you think you're going?", Caleb questioned as he and Matt walked towards her.

"Oh, please.", Halinor said as she rolled her eyes.

Halinor then teletransported away before anyone could grab her.

"Where did she go?", Eric asked.

"Better question.", Matt said. "Why show up on her own?"

"Who knows.", Cornelia said. "She's gone now so let's get going!"

"And who says I'm gone?"

Everyone turned around to see Halinor standing behind them. But before they could do anything, the other Dark Guardians appeared next to her.

"And who says she's alone?", Nerissa questioned as the seven of then stood there untransformed.

"Do you all really want to take us on after the beating we gave you last time?", Irma bragged.

"Always the cocky one huh, Lair", Kadme questioned with a smirk.

"Well, she's not lying.", Peter said.

"Then it's a good thing we're not here to fight.", Joe said.

"You're not, huh?", Cornelia questioned. "Then why are you here?"

"This is why!", Nerissa said as she, Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma, and Joe teletransported away, leaving Angelo standing there alone.

"Where did they go?", Eric questioned as they all looked around the area.

"Wait for it.", Angelo said with a cocky smile.

"Wait for what?", Will questioned.

Suddenly, the six Dark Guardians appeared within the group, surprising them!

"That!", Angelo said with a smirk as he watched his fellow Dark Guardians go to work.

Joe grabbed Matt and Caleb and teletransported away with them!

"Cakeb!", Cornelia cried.

"Matt!", Will cried.

But they had little time to act as Kadma grabbed Cornelia and Elyon and teletransported away with them, while Nerissa grabbed Will teletransported away with her. Before the others could act, Cassidy grabbed Irma, Halinor grabbed Taranee, and Yan Lin grabbed Hay Lin and teletransported away with them!

"Where did they take them?", Peter demanded as he glared at Angelo.

"Now, now fellas.", Angelo said. "You'll see them again. They just took them away so we can talk."

"Talk?", Nigel questioned.

"Yes. Talk.", Angelo said.

"And what's to stop us from taking you down?", Peter questioned.

"The fact that I can take you three with the little powers I have now.", Angelo stated with a cocky grin.

"I hate to say it, but he's right.", Eric said as he, Nigel, and Peter stood there. "We couldn't take him on his worse day."

"Smart thinking.", Angelo said. "Now listen up boys! Cause when we're done talking, you'll see things in a whole new light!"

Meanwhile inside the cave, at Shell Beach, Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, and Kadma had just teletransported with Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Elyon in tow.

"And now that we're alone, we can talk.", Halinor said.

"Talk?", Irma questioned. "You brought us here to talk?"

"Yes, Irma. Talk.", Cassidy said. "It's something that people do to communitcate."

"Well, we've got nothing to say to...", Irma began to say before Cornelia stepped forward.

"What do you want to talk about?", Cornelia asked.

"Are you nuts?", Irma questioned.

"Are you?", Cornelia questioned looking at Irma. "They brought us here for a reason!"

"And what reason is that?", Irma questioned.

"Because they had this planned.", Taranee said. "Even if we do have Elyon here, they still have the advantage."

"They can contact the other Dark Guardians to get here before we can contact Will to get here.", Cornelia said. "So, of you don't mind, Irma, I'd like to avoid a fight we might not win."

"Cornelia's right, Irma.", Hay Lin said. "We have to be smart about this."

"Well excuse me for not backing down.", Irma said as she turned away with a huff.

"As Cornelia said earlier.", Elyon said standing beside her best friend Cornelia. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, it seems that four of you have some sense.", Kadma said with a smirk as she looked at Irma who was fuming but stayed where she was standing.

She may not admit it, but Cornelia was right. It would be best to avoid a fight they might not win.

"Now listen up, kiddies!", Yan Lin said. "You may start thinking about things a bit differently after this."

As that was going on, Joe had just teletransported to Heatherfield Forest with Matt and Caleb in tow. Once he let them go, Matt transformed into his Regent form and took to the sky as Caleb ran at Joe ready to fight.

"Oh please!", Joe said as he grew fifteen feet tall and grabbed Matt and slammed him to the ground and held him there as he also grabbed Caleb and held him at bay.

"I didn't bring you two here to fight!", Joe said. "I just want to talk!"

Caleb and Matt stopped struggling and looked at Joe as he let them go and shrunk back down to his normal. Caleb looked at Joe and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Change back, Matt.", Caleb said to his friend.

"What?", Matt questioned. "You actually believe him?"

"Yes.", Caleb said. "If he wanted to, he could of fought us a while ago."

"I guess you're right.", Matt said as he changed back to normal.

"So, what do you want to talk about?", Caleb asked Joe.

"You won't like what I have to say.", Joe said. "But, it'll be for the better."

And finally, Nerissa had teletransported to the other side of Heatherfield Forest with Will in tow.

"Why did you bring me here?", Will questioned as she had electricity flowing around her.

"No reason.", Nerissa said as she sat on a tree stump. "I just wanted to talk to the one who replaced me."

"Replaced you?", Will questioned before she remembered that Nerissa had a major case of amnesia.

'That's right!', Will thought to herself. 'Her memories were wiped back to when she was sixteen! I better not tell her anything unless I want the old Nerissa to come out.'

"Yes. Replaced me.", Nerissa said. "I'm here to tell you that you and your friends may have a few problems after this."

"What are you talking about?", Will asked not liking what she was hearing.

"Simply put, your fellow Guardians and allies might not like the way you're running things from now on.", Nerissa said with a smirk suprising Will, who had a look of worry on her face.

**A/N: Well, it looks like the Dark Guardians have not only seperated our heroes, but are setting a plan in motion! Will it work, and break the bond everyone has? Looks like you'll have to read on and find out!**

**Please review.**


	18. The Mind Games They Play

**Chapter 18:**

"So, what do you want to talk about?", Matt asked Joe as they along with Caleb stood somewhere in Heatherfield Forest.

"I'll answer that question with a question of my own.", Joe said as he leaned back against a tree. "Don't you two ever think for yourself?"

"And what does that mean?", Caleb questioned with a glare.

"I mean, you two are leaders.", Joe said. "You, Caleb, led the rebels and you're also one of the captians of Meridan's armies. And you Matt are leader of the Regents! So, why is it that you two don't get much of a say in the plans the Guardians make? Who is it that you're great Queen Elyon goes to for advice on ruling Meridian? You, Caleb? Or the girls?"

At first, Caleb was going to say something, but didn't. He began to think back to when the Guardians first showed up on Metamoor. Sure they were a major part of defeating Phobos. But most of the people acted like the Guardians did all the work. Most of the people forgot that the rebels fought hard before the Guardians came along.

"You're starting to see what I'm saying, aren't you, Caleb?", Joe asked Caleb as he saw the look on Caleb's face.

"Don't listen to him, man!", Matt said. "He's messing with your head!"

"But... But he's right.", Caleb said as he looked down at the ground. "Elyon doesn't talk to any of us in her Royal Court much about what to do about things of the kingdom. It's has always been the girls she's gone to. It's like she thinks that I'm only good for fighting. Pretty messed up, huh?"

"Caleb...", Matt began to say before his friend cut him off.

"Did you know that the people of the kingdom want to have a holiday for the Guardians?", Caleb asked Matt. "They act like the Rebels didn't do a thing to stop Phobos. Don't get me wrong. I'm not jealous or anything. I just want the rebels to get some respect as well."

Matt knew that Joe had gotten to Caleb. And he felt for his friend, for he too has see how the people of the Meridian Kingdom see the Guardians as heroes more than the rebels, who have fought for their freedom way before the girls showed up. But right now, he had to put an end to Joe's mind games. But little did Matt know, Joe wasn't done with them yet.

"And what about you, Matt?", Joe said. "You may of been able to stop us from escaping during our last fight. But Will stopped you. Looks like she thinks you're weak."

"First of all, I'm not weak!", Matt snapped. "Second, Will was only worried about me! That's what you do when you care for someone!"

"What if the one who cares about you flirts with another guy?", Joe questioned.

"What are you talking about?", Matt asked as he glared at Joe.

"I'm talking about the fact that your loving and caring Will has been flirting with another guy.", Joe replied.

"And how do you know this?", Matt asked.

"Well, Cassidy is on the same swim team as Will.", Joe said. "Will and the boy try to hide it, but Cassidy caught on to their flirting. I believe Cassidy said his name was Neil something or other."

"Roberts?", Matt questioned. "Neil Roberts? I knew something was up with that guy!"

"And now you know what it is.", Joe said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they went on a date or two."

"I can't believe she would do this to me.", Matt said as he looked to the ground.

"She's friends with Cornelia Hale, boy!", Joe said. "Don't you think some of her would rub off on Will?"

"What's that soppose to mean?", Caleb questioned.

"Listen up, Caleb.", Joe said as he looked at Caleb. "What I've got to tell you won't be pretty!"

Meanwhile, at Shell Beach, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Elyon were in the cave with Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, and Kadma.

"If you're going to talk, then talk!", Cornelia said to the Dark Guardians. "We don't have all day!"

"Look at you, Cornelia.", Cassidy said as she sat on a rock lazily. "Being all leader like. You make a great second in cammand."

"Corny? Second in command? Ha!", Irma said with a smirk.

Cornelia glared at Irma, who wasn't taking things seriously.

"Focus, Irma!", Cornelia said. "Now isn't the time for your jokes!"

"Now, now, Cornelia.", Yan Lin said. "Irma did make a point. "You're not the second in command. Taranee is."

Hay Lin, Irma, Cornelia, and Elyon looked at Taranee who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Taranee...?", Hay Lin was about to asked her friend.

"What's the matter, Taranee?", Halinor asked. "Got nothing to say?"

Taranee said nothing as she glared at Halinor.

"Then allow me to tell how it happened.", Yan Lin said as she sat on another rock. "One day, back when I was an old lady that is, I had suggested to Will that she should pick a second in command, just in case if something were to happen to her. She didn't even have to think twice when she picked Taranee, who was there with her. When I asked why Taranee. She looked at me and said "Because I trust her to lead the team right."."

"So, how does it feel to know that Will doesn't trust you three the way she trust Taranee?", Kadma asked Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia. "Cause the way I see it, any of you could be the second in command."

"From what I've seen during my time in Kandrakar, through the Oracle's Viewing Pool, Cornelia has shown that she has what it takes to be a good second in command.", Halinor said. "But then again, Will would rather have the smarter one as her second in command."

"Maybe she likes Taranee more then the others.", Cassidy said.

Cornelia looked at Taranee out of the corner of her eye. At that moment, she didn't know what to think. Was it true? Did Will pick Taranee to be second in command because she liked her more than the others. Elyon sensed Cornelia feelings and decided to speak up.

"That's not true!", Elyon said glaring at Cassidy. "Whatever the reason, Will picked Taranee for a good reason!"

"That's right!", Hay Lin said. "Will wouldn't let her personal feelings get in the way of making important choices like that!"

"Is that so?", Yan Lin said with a smirk which made the girls worry. "I seem to remember when Will and Cornelia weren't the good friends they are now."

"That's in the past!", Cornelia said. "Bringing up stuff from back then, won't help you!"

"Yan Lin is only telling the truth.", Halinor said. "I mean there are things that I've seen from Kandrakar that some of you should know about."

"Like what?", Irma asked with a glare.

"Like the fact that when you all found out that Elyon was the true heir to the throne, Cornelia was the only one who wanted to tell her about it while the rest of you wanted to keep her in the dark.", Yan Lin said with a smirk. "And all because Will said so."

"And wasn't it you who said that we should respect Will's choice?", Irma questioned thinking she had the upperhand.

"I did say that.", Yan Lin said.

"Ha!", Irma said with a confident smile.

"So, why didn't you all respect Elyon's right to know the truth?", Yan Lin asked.

"Cornelia was the only one who wanted to tell Elyon that she was the queen of Meridian.", Kadma said. "But you all thought that Elyon wouldn't of believed you. Yet she ended up going with Cedric to Metamoor, after believing his lies, and almost lost her life during the final battle."

"Had you told Elyon about herself, she might of freaked out a bit.", Yan Lin said. "But seeing as Cornelia is her best friend, she would of come to terms with who she really was. And she would of made a major differance in the war against Phobos."

"Okay! We made a major mistake back then!", Irma said. "Telling Elyon would of been the better choice! But we were trying to keep her safe from her brother and those searchng for her!"

"Yeah! Good job with that!", Elyon said in a sarcastic tone as she looked around at Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee. "Oh wait! Your plan failed! I almost died during the corination because you all, except Cornelia, didn't want to tell me the truth about myself? Some friends!"

"Please understand, Elyon.", Taranee said to her friend. "We thought we were protecting you."

"Well, you pretty much messed that up!", Elyon said. "Because of that night, I sometimes get nightmares about my brother getting my powers and ruling Metamoor like a tyrant! And I can't do anything to stop him! I can't believe you all couldn't trust me with the truth!"

Elyon then looked at Cornelia and smiled.

"Thank you, Cornelia.", Elyon said as tears were streaming down her face. "You are not only my best friend, but a true one."

"Elyon, listen!", Cornelia said as she grabbed Elyon's hands and held them gently. "I know you're mad. And you have reason to be. But right now, we need you here. Afterwards you can vent all you want. I'll be there to listen. Okay?"

Elyon only nodded her head before they heard Yan Lin laugh. Both of them, along with the other Guardians there, looked at Yan Lin and the Dark Guardians that were there.

"I must say that I'm impressed, Cornelia.", Yan Lin said. "You could of walked away, when we told you that Will didn't trust you enough to be the second in command. But instead you stay. Someone has learned to keep her temper in check."

"Oh, don't worry! I'm ticked!", Cornelia said. "But, I can deal with that later. There are more important things to deal with right now!"

"Smart move.", Cassidy said. "You're sounding like a true leader there."

"Unlike Taranee there.", Kadma said with a smirk as she looked at Taranee who was glaring at her."

"I may not be like Cornelia, but Will did pick me to be second in command!", Taranee snapped. "And right now, we're leaving!"

Taranee and the others headed out of the cave.

"But we still have to talk to Elyon about how she's been treating her loyal captians.", Yan Lin said.

"What are you talking about?", Elyon questioned as she turned to face the four Dark Guardians. "I treat them just fine!"

"Do, you now?", Halinor asked. "Back in Kandrakar, before all of this happened, I saw different from the Viewing Pool."

"What do you mean?", Elyon asked.

"I mean, when ever you needed advice on something, you always asked the Guardians for help.", Halinor explained.

"And what's so wrong with that?", Irma asked with her hands on her hips.

"Why ask you all when she should be asking those of her Royal Court, seeing as they have lived there all their lives?", Kadma questioned. "Do you have any idea how that makes Caleb and the other captians feel? They do have ideas about how to handle things, yet you don't even think about asking them. And then there's the fact that the people hardly show the former rebels any respect anymore. I mean they only fought for the freedom of the kingdom. Don't you think they deserve a little more respect than they have right now?"

"If that's the case, then why hasn't Caleb said anything about it?", Cornelia asked.

"Actually, the question should be, why hasn't Queen Elyon asked Caleb how he feels about it all.", Cassidy said. "But I have this feeling that Joe is talking to him about it right now."

"Where's Caleb?", Cornelia demanded as she stepped forward. "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing but show him a few truths.", Kadma said. "Well, Joe is anyway."

"We have to find Will and then look for Caleb!", Cornelia said as she headed out of the cave.

The others soon followed behind her, leaving the four Dark Guardians in the cave.

"Fine. Go ahead.", Yan Lin said without a care in the world. "We all said what we had to say."

The Guardians and Elyon turned around to see the Dark Guardians teletransport way. Once gone, the girls left the cave to see that they were in fact at Shell Beach.

"Okay. First thing we have to do is find Will.", Taranee said before she began to focus on Will. "I sense her! She's in Heatherfield Forest!"

"Then let's get going already!", Irma said.

They girls then teletransported to Heatherfield Forest, hoping that Will was okay.

_Minutes earlier..._

Back in the park, Eric, Peter, and Nigel were standing there facing Angelo, who was sitting on the park bench leaning back as if there was nothing to worry about.

"If you have something to say then say it!", Peter demanded.

"Very well.", Angelo said as he picked a piece of lint off of his pant leg and flicked it away. "But first, let me ask you guys this. How did you guys find out about the girls, Caleb, and Matt?"

"You know how!", Nigel said with a glare. "Cassidy told you about it!"

"Humor me.", Angelo said looking at Nigel.

"The three of us were tricked by that Cedric guy and his girlfriend Miranda, that escaped from Metamoor.", Nigel explianed. "He told us that the girls were in some kind of accident and at the hospital. He was wearing a police uniform and even have a squad car."

"He then told us that our girlfriends were asking for us.", Peter continued to explain. "He told us he'd drive us to the hospital, but Miranda hit us with some webbing, and ended up driving us to Heatherfield Forest. They planned on using us as bait to lure the girls into a trap."

"And of course, the girls along with Matt and Caleb saved you.", Angelo said finishing it up.

"Yeah. So?", Eric questioned.

"Now if you knew what Cedric and Miranda looked like, you would of just walked away and then called the girls and told them about Cedric and Miranda escaping.", Angelo said. "Right?"

"Right.", Eric said.

"Well, did you know that Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin wanted to tell you three and me about them, but Will said no?", Angelo asked the boys getting surprised looks out of them. "I guess not.", Angelo said seeing the looks on the boys faces. "Turns out that Will wanted to keep it the way it was fearing that one of us may blab about them, if any of us broke. You know, how she wanted keep me in the dark until the whole Crakas and Railia thing. Cornelia, Caleb, and Matt were pretty much neutral about the whole thing. And that was a week before Cedric and Miranda got you three. Had you knew about them and what they looked like, then all of that could of been avoided."

The boys just stood there not knowing what to do. The three of them felt hurt that one of the girls that they called friend didn't trust them and angry that because of those feelings they almost got seriously hurt. Or worse!

"Now, now, fellas.", Angelo said. "I'm not done yet."

"But I am!", Peter said as he began to walk away.

"But what I have to say concerns you, Pete.", Angelo said in a calm and cool voice. "Or should I say you and Cornelia."

"What are you...", Peter began to question as he turned to look at Angelo.

"Now I know that the girls told you about how they can make themselves look older. Right?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah. So what?", Peter questioned.

"So, I'm guessing Cornelia confessed to you about the whole thing about her posing as her "cousin Lillian".", Angelo said. "Right?"

"Yeah! She did!", Peter said, "In the end, she broke up with me because she had to leave town. Of course this was before I knew the truth. But when me and the guys found out about the girls, Cornelia told me the truth about what she did."

"But before all of that, when you thought Lillian was real, she came back into town every other weekend.", Angelo said. "Am I correct?"

"Yeah.", Peter said.

"Did you know that she was seeing you behind Caleb's back at the time?", Angelo questioned.

"What?", Peter questioned in shock.

"Think about it.", Angelo said. "When you were told everything, Cornelia asked you to keep the whole "Lillian" thing between you two."

"To keep it from Caleb.", Peter figured out. "She played the both of us!"

"Well, from what Hallie told me, Caleb went back to Metamoor every other weekend to take care of some things.", Angelo explained. "And while he was gone those times, she decided to get with you and have some fun. That is until you hooked up with Cassidy. After that, she had no choice but to end the whole "Lillian" thing."

"Now that's messed up!", Eric said.

"Totally.", Nigel agreed.

"Why tell me all of this?", Peter asked Angelo. "Is it because of what happened between you, Irma, Cassidy, and me?"

"Honestly, yes.", Angelo said. "Well, between me and Irma anyway. She could of broken up with me before she got with you. But she didn't. But instead, she did me the same way Corny did you and Caleb. As for what happened between you and Cassidy, that's between you and her."

Angelo looked at the looks on the boys faces and knew he had done his part and done it well.

"Well, guys. I'll just go and leave you to think about all that we've talk about.", Angelo said as he stood up from the park bench. "Have a nice day."

Angelo then walked out of the park, leaving the boys to think about what he told them, knowing that things would change between them and the girls. Back in Heatherfield Forest, Joe had just told Caleb the same thing Angelo told Peter about how Cornelia played the both of them.

"I never thought she'd do something like that.", Caleb said in disbelief.

"Well, she did, my boy.", Joe said as he looked at his watch. "Well, I've got to go. Until the next time, boys!"

Joe then teletransported way leaving the two boys much to think about.

"Let's head back to the park and call the others.", Caleb said. "There's a lot we need to talk about."

"I couldn't agree more.", Matt said as he walked up to Caleb and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and teletransported away to Haetherfield Park. Once there, they saw that Peter, Nigel, and Eric were still there. Caleb walked up to Peter who walked up to him as well.

"We need to talk.", they both said as they were face to face.

While they were talking, Matt pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message to Will, knowing she would get it if she wasn't fighting.

'Why, Will?', Matt thought sadly as he sent the text message to Will. 'Why?'

_Minutes earlier..._

In another part of Heatherfield Forest, Will and Nerissa were there alone. Will wanted to make a move but, decided to wait for the others to show up, hoping they could capture Nerissa. But what Will didn't know was that Nerissa had a few things to say.

"So, you're the new Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar?", Nerissa questioned as she walked around Will with her hands intertwined behind her.

"Yeah! I am!", Will said as she kept her eye on Nerissa.

'I have to remember that she's not herself.', Will thought to herself. 'But maybe I can get some info out of her.'

"You were once a Guardian, Nerissa.", Will said getting her attention as Nerissa stood in front of her. "Why work for Nolan?"

"Hello!", Nerissa said. "He removed our goodness! Which, in turn, made us bad! You know this! He said all this before our first fight!"

"Nolan also said that he erased your memories back to that of a sixteen year old.", Will said trying to keep her cool. "So, why work for him still?"

"Because my friends need me as much as I need them.", Nerissa said. "We may be bad, but we're still friends."

"And what about your missing memories?", Will asked. "Do you really think Nolan will restore them once he gets what he wants?"

"No clue.", Nerissa said. "But Angelo said something that made some sense."

'Of course he did.', Will said while rolling her eyes.

"And what did he say?", asked Will as Nerissa sat on a tree stump.

"He said that I shouldn't worry to much about my memories.", Nerissa said while looking up at the sky. "He said that within time, they just may come back to me."

"Makes sense.", Will said.

"It does. Doesn't it?", Nerissa questioned. "I mean from the looks of things, I know I had to of grown old and stuff. I just don't know what happen along the way. But I'm sure that I'll remember"

'I hope not.', Will thought to herself.

"You said something about me and my friends have a few problems after all of this.", Will said. "What did you mean?"

"Oh that!", Nerissa said as she got to her feet. "Well, like I said before. Your fellow Guardians and allies might not like the way you're running things from now on."

"The way I'm running things?", Will questioned with a raised eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, from what I was told by my friends, you've made some pretty messed up decisions that have affected others in major ways.", Nerissa said.

"Such as?", Will asked.

"Well, for starters, there's when you didn't want to tell Elyon the truth about herself when you all were dealing with Phobos.", Nerissa said. "And if I'm right, you never told her about that yet have you?"

"I had my reason for that.", Will said.

"Well, good luck telling Elyon that reason.", Nerissa said. "Cause my friends are telling her about that as we speak. Not to mention that you picked Taranee to be your second in command, when it's obvious that Cornelia can do a better job."

"How do you know... Yan Lin and Halinor!", Will said figuring out how Nerissa knew about what she said.

"Hallie was a part of the Council of Kandrakar.", Nerissa said. "I wonder if I was. Anyway, there's also the fact that when it comes to making plans, you mainly talk to Taranee about that when you have all your other friends there as well. I mean from what Yannie has told me, you hardly asked the other Gardians if they have any ideas. And then there's your boyfriend and that Caleb guy. They're leaders. So, why not see if they have any ideas? I'm telling you, Will, your friends will end up arguing with you about this soon."

"We'll see about that!", Will said. "My friends will find me and we'll stop you and the other Dark Guardians!"

Suddenly, the other Guardians and Elyon appeared behind Will.

"Well, I better get going.", Nerissa said with a smirk. "See ya around!"

Nerissa then teletransported away. Will turned around, happy to see her friends to see her friends.

"Man I'm glad to see you guys!", Will said with a smile. "Now we just have to find Matt and Caleb."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever.", Elyon said as she walked past Will, who was confused the way Elyon was acting.

"What with Elyon?", Will whispered to Taranee.

"Long story.", Taranee whispered back. "Tell you later."

Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Irma saw Will talking with Taranee and remembered what the Dark Guardians said earlier and were thinking one thing.

Will DOES trust Taarnee more than them!

Suddenly, Will's cell phone rang. She looked at it to see that it was Matt, who had left a text message.

"It's Matt!", Will said with a happy smile as she read the text message. "It says: Me and Caleb are safe. Come back to the park."

"Good. Then let's go!", Cornelia said as she teletransported to the park followed by Elyon and the others.

Once at the park, the girls saw the boys standing together. Cornelia ran up to Caleb to hug him, but slowed down and stopped once she saw the look on his face.

"Caleb? What's wrong?", Cornelia asked as she looked at him.

"Plenty.", Caleb said in a voice that told the girls that there was trouble ahead.

**A/N: Well, looks like the Dark Guardians got what they wanted. There's some troubles amoung our heroes. Trouble that'll cause some problems between them all. And this will give the Dark Guardians the chance they need to get what they want. Who knows what's going to happen after this.**

**Please review.**


	19. Friendship & Relationships In Trouble

**Chapter 19:**

There the Guardians along with their boyfriends and Elyon were. Standing in the park, all being silent. All of them had questions that they wanted answered. So, Elyon decided to ask what she felt she deserved an answer to.

"Why didn't you want to tell me about who I was when you found out I was queen of Meridian?", she asked Will.

Hearing that question brought back some memories. But Will knew Elyon deserved an answer.

"I didn't know if I would be doing the right thing if we told you the truth about yourself. If we told you, it would be easier to keep you safe. If we didn't, you'd stay a little longer ignorant about it all. You'd live a happier life a bit longer.", Will began to explain. "A life without monsters and a evil brother that wanted to drain you of your lifeforce. Cornelia had a really good point, when she said that we should of told you about it all. But I wasn't sure if it was worth the risk. I thought it was better for your own happiness to remain ignorant about it all until we beat Phobos."

"And look how that turned out!", Elyon said getting Will's attention. "By you not telling me about who I really was, I ended up believing Cedric and his lies because he was honest to me about who I really was! I can understand why my parents didn't tell me. But, after Phobos was defeated, they told me that if they knew who the urrent Guardains were, they would of told me and you all about everything. But when you found out about who I was, you, Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin decided to not tell me, when Cornelia believed you all should of told me!"

"We made a mistake, Elyon.", Taranee said. "We just didn't want to expose you to the war that was going on at the time."

"But, as queen of Meridian, there may be future wars that will come to her kingdom.", Caleb said.

"Caleb's right!", Elyon said. "If I had known about who I really was, I could of asked Yan Lin for help in training with my powers. And when the time was right, we would of been able to take down my brother a long time ago! Heck! Nerissa might not of been able to trick me into giving her my powers the way she did, if I had the proper training Yan Lin was going to give me at the time. And if that happened, we wouldn't be here talking about all of this! Sure, there still might be Dark Guardians, but if I was strong enough, and knew how to use my powers better, we might of caught them and freed them by now! At least that's what I think."

"I'm sorry! Okay!", Will said. "I was wrong in the choice I made! There! You happy now?"

Elyon then let out a deep sigh as she looked at Will.

"Look, Will. I know you meant well and all, but think about this.", Elyon said. "When you and the girls first became Guardians, how did you react? I'm going to guess and say you all were pretty freaked out about it all. Right?"

"Yeah.", Will said. "But we accepted it and did what we had to do."

"Don't you think that the same would of happened with me?", Elyon asked calmly.

Will was about to say something when she realised that Elyon was right. She might of freaked out, like they did when they started out being Guardians, but they got used to it pretty quick. And two to one, Elyon would of too. And because of her decidsion, Elyon almost died! Heck! If it handn't been for Cornelia, and her dream, Elyon wouldn't be here right now! And it was Cornelia who save Elyon from getting her powers and lifeforce sucked out of her, during the final battle with Phobos.

"You're right, Elyon.", Will said. "I should of trusted you enough to tell you about who you really were back them. And I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted.", Elyon said with a small smile which made Will smile as well.

"Okay. That's all nice and everything, but we've got something else to talk about.", Irma said not trying to sound rude. "What I want to know is why didn't you talk to all of us about picking a second in comand, when you pick Taranee without a second thought?"

Will's eyes went wide as she looked at Irma, who wasn't looking to happy.

"Dark Guardians?", Will asked Taranee.

"Dark Guardians.", Taranee said.

Will then loked at Hay Lin who looked torn between siding with Irma or siding with Will. Will then looked at Cornelia and saw that she didn't look to happy either. Will then decided to tell Cornelia, Irma, and Hay Lin why she picked Taranee instead of one of them. Not matter how much it hurt!

"You three want to truth! Then I'll give you the truth!", Will said in a way that got everyone's attention. "I almost considered you, Cornelia, but I knew Irma would say something against it even if I said so. And if I chose you, Irma, Cornelia would most certainly say something against it. So, that was that. And you, Hay Lin, are too easy and a bit fragile when it comes to leading. That's why I chose Taranee. She's the smartest and has helped with all of our battle plans, in the past! So, that's why she's second in command. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but to bad. That's the way it is."

At first, no one said anything. They knew Will meant what she said. But the way she said it was kind of messed up. And if anyone was going to say anything about it first, it was going to be one Irma Lair.

"Well, I guess that's that.", Irma said as she turned to walk away. "But I'll say this before I go. I may not be the brightest amoung us, but if you did pick Corny to be second in command, I may not of been to happy about it at first, but I would of gotten over it. Cause there have been times where her quick thinking has saved our butts! But then again, what do I know? I'm not as smart as Taranee. Am I?"

"Irma, wait!", Will called out to Irma before she went and teletransported away.

"She sounded hurt.", Taranee said.

"You think?", Hay Lin questioned sarcasticlly surprising everyone there. "You just told her that one of the reasons you didn't even consider her second in command was because you didn't think she was smart enough to do it. Well, newsflash, Will! You aren't all that smart either! And what she said about Cornelia being second in command is true as well! She may not of liked it at first, but she would of gotten over it."

"Clam down, Hay Lin!", Will said.

"No, I will not calm down! For once, I'm going to be heard!", Hay Lin snapped gaining everyone's attention. "I may not be the toughest of the group! And my feelings may easily be hurt sometimes! But I'm still a Guardian! I was picked to wield the power of air! So, I must be a part of this for a reason! But for now, like Irma, I just want to be alone for a while! Goodbye!"

"Hay Lin! Wait!", Will called out before she went and teletransported away.

Will then looked at Cornelia, knowing that she had something to say as well.

"Well, if you're going to say something then say it!", Will said.

"When were you going to tell us that you picked Taranee as the second in command?", Cornelia asked in a calm voice.

"When the time was right.", Will said.

"And when was that, Will? Tomorrow? Next week?", Cornelia said. "I get it. You trust Taranee more than the rest of us. But you could of told us about this a long time ago. I kind of hurts to know that you made an important choice like that without talking with the rest of us about it. Last I checked, we were a team!"

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you all about it.", Will said. "But let's be honest, Cornelia. Now that you know about it, how do you feel about me picking Taranee, instead of you as the second in command?"

"Would my opinion of mattered? Would the opinions of Irma and Hay Lin mattered either?", Cornelia asked surprising Will. "It's obvious that your mind was set on Taranee. Seeing as when you were asked about it, you picked Taranee without question. I know the five of us are good friends, as well as Guardians. But it would of been nice if we talked about this before you came up with a final choice. That's what teams do. You, yourself, said that."

Will, as well as those there, were surprised at what Cornelia had to say. I mean, normally, she'd yell and complain about things. But then Will and Taranee remembered that there were times in which, Cornelia's calm mind and quick thinking have saved their butts. And after hearing what Cornelia, as well as Irma and Hay Lin, had to say, Will realised that she has hurt her friends more than the Dark Guardians or any other enemy could ever do.

"I'm sorry.", Will said getting Cornelia's attention. "You, Irma, and Hay Lin were right. I should of talked to you all about picking a second in command before I made my choice."

"Yeah. You should have.", Cornelia said before she turned and walked off.

"Way to go, Will.", Will said as she looked down at the ground. "What else could go wrong?"

"It'll be okay, Will.", Taranee said as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Just give them some space. After a day or two, things will cool off."

"I guess so.", Will said with a sad smile.

"Well, see it like this.", Taranee said. "Things couldn't get any worse."

Suddenly, Matt walked up to Will. Will looked up at Matt hoping to see his kind smile. But instead she saw a look of hurt and anger.

"Matt? What's...?", Will began to ask as Matt grabbed her hand.

"We need to talk. Now.", Matt said as he teletransported away with Will.

"What the...? Will!", Taranee shouted as they vanished in front of her. "Where did they go?"

Taranee looked around to see only Nigel and Eric standing there.

"Where's Peter, Caleb, and Elyon?", Taranee asked Nigel as he and Eric walked up to her.

"Easy, Taranee.", Nigel said gently as he held her hands. "Me and Eric can explain everything."

"Explain what?", Taranee asked.

"Well, before you and the girls came back here, Matt and Caleb came back from their encounter with Joe first.", Eric said. "And they were told a few things."

"What kind of things?", Taranee asked.

"Things that may change things.", Nigel said as he began to explain what they were told. "You see, it's like this."

Elsewhere, Cornelia was near the exit of the park when Caleb and Peter caught up with her, with Elyon right behind them.

"Cornelia! We need to talk!", Caleb said to her.

"Not now, Caleb.", Cornelia said.

"No! Now!", Caleb said as he grabbed her arm causing her to turn around.

"I said, not now!", Cornelia snapped as she looked at Caleb.

"You owe me and Caleb this, Cornelia!", Peter said getting her attention.

"What are you...?", Cornelia was abut to ask.

"We know.", Peter said.

"Know? Know what?", she asked.

"That even after we got back together, you were still seeing Peter as 'Lillian'!", Caleb replied.

Hearing that made Cornelia's eyes go wide as she looked at Caleb and Peter.

"How did you...", Cornelia began to question.

"Joe told me!", Caleb said.

"While Angelo told me!", Peter said.

"And they both found out from Halinor, seeing as she could see it all from Kandrakar's Viewing Pool.", Caleb added. "Why did you do it, Cornelia?"

"I got tired of you going always going to Metamoor every other weekend!", Cornelia said. "I understand that you have your duties, not to mention that during that time the people of Meridian were rebuilding their homes. But there were a few weekends that I would of loved to spend with my boyfriend! I could of came to Meridian with you, but you always said that you'd of been to busy to spend time with me!"

"So, instead, you go and take up the role of 'Lillian' again and get with Peter?", Caleb questioned. "Do you even know what I was doing during the weekends that I was on Metamoor?"

"No! But I would like to know!", Cornelia yelled. "But you never tell me anything about what you do!"

"I was building a place for us near the beaches of Meridian!", Caleb snapped surprising Cornelia.

"What?", Cornelia questioned softly.

"I was building a place near the beaches of Meridian.", Caleb said. "I remember you saying that it would be nice to have a beach house near the beaches there, the last time you, me, and the others were there. So, during those every other weekends I went to Metamoor, I asked my father, Aldern, and Drake to help me build the house. When it's done, it will be big enough for all of us to stay in when we go to the beach. It was to be a surprise for you on your birthday. That's what I was doing, while you were having your fun with Peter. No offence, man."

"None taken.", Peter said. "All I have to say is that what you did was messed up, Cornelia! Granted, I did Cassidy the same way, while I was seeing Irma behind her back. So, I'm no better. But Caleb is another story. So, I'll leave you two alone to talk."

And with that Peter walked off to where Taranee, Nigel, and Eric were leaving Caleb, Cornelia, and Elyon where they were.

'This isn't going to end well.', Elyon thought to herself as she looked at Caleb and Cornelia hoping that things wouldn't get to ugly.

"Caleb, I'm..."

"You're what?", Caleb snapped making her and Elyon jump a little. "Sorry for doing what you did? Hurting me? Breaking my heart? Making me think you loved me?"

"I do love you!", Cornelia yelled a her eyes began to water. "I made a mistake! And I'm sorry for what I did! I didn't tell you because it's in the past, where I want to keep it!"

"Well, now I know!", Caleb said with hurt in his voice as he looked at Cornelia. "And right now, I don't want to be around you right now!"

Caleb then turned torwards Elyon and...

"I wish to return to Metamoor, Your Majesty.", Caleb said.

"Um... Yeah. Sure.", Elyon said knowing Caleb needed some time to himself.

They then walked away to find a spot for Elyon to open a fold. Cornelia was about to run up to Caleb, when Elyon stood in her way.

"Cornelia, wait!", Elyon said calmly. "Give Caleb his space."

"But..."

"Please, Cornelia.", Elyon said. "I know you're sorry about what you did, but now isn't the time to talk to Caleb. He needed time to cool down and get past this somehow. So for now, he needed his space. Trust me on this. Okay?"

Cornelia nodded sadly, knowing her best friend was right about Caleb. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Elyon gave her friend a hug.

"It'll be okay, Cornelia.", Elyon said as she hugged her best friend. "Just be strong. And be sure to talk to Peter, when the time is right."

"I will.", Cornelia said as they pulled apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow.", Elyon said before she ran off to catch up with Caleb.

Once Elyon was far enough away, Cornelia walked off under a tree and sat under it. She then held her knees up to her chest and held her head down and cried. She cried for fear of possibly losing Caleb because of a stupid mistake she made.

"I'm sorry, Caleb.", Cornelia cried. "I'm so sorry."

Elsewhere, on Shell Beach, Matt had teletransported there with Will in tow.

"What's going on here, Matt?", Will asked as she looked at Matt.

"Neil Roberts! That's what!", Matt yelled surprising Will as her eyes went wide as she gasped. "That's right! I know about the flirting you two do!"

"How did you know?", Will asked.

"Angelo's grandfather, that's how!", Matt said. "And he found out from Cassidy! I knew something was up with that guy! How he always looked at you whenever he past by us in the halls! And now I know that you two have been flirting with each other!"

"Matt, I'm sorry!", Will said. "I love you! I really do! It's just that, knowing that there's another guy that finds a girl like me attractive, made me feel good. So, I flirted back with him."

"If I were to do something like that, with another girl, you'd be all over me about it! Big time!", Matt said. "Yet you do this and expect me to just let it go?"

"I'm sorry.", Will said sadly as she looked down at the ground.

"Is there anything else?", Matt asked as he looked at Will who was still looking down at the ground. "Well, is there?"

Will kept her gaze on the sand, she was standing on, as her eyes began to water, knowing that she had to be honest with her boyfriend. Even if it meant that she may lose him after this.

"I... I... I went to the movies with him once.", Will said as she looked up at Matt. "As well as got some ice cream with him afterwards."

"What?", Matt questioned in surprise softly as he turned to look at Will.

"Nothing happened, Matt!", Will cried. "I told him that there wasn't any chance of anything happening between us. I told him that I loved you and didn't want to hurt you!"

"Too late.", Matt said as he turned away from her. "You flirted with another guy! Go to a movie with him and have ice cream afterwards. And now you think that everything will go back to normal?"

"I know things won't be the same.", Will said. "But I need you right now, Matt! Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia aren't talking to me! And who knows what the other guys were told, to make them turn on me! I just have you and Taranee! So, please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, Will.", Matt said. "But right now I don't know what to think. And to be honest, I can't be around you right now."

"Matt?", Will questioned as she noticed that his hands were balled up in fist that were shaking.

Matt said nothing as he teletransported away. Seeing this, Will dropped to her knees and cried as she hugged herself fearing that she had just lost Matt to her mistake.

"I'm sorry.", Will said between sobs. "I'm so sorry."

On the world of Metamoor, in the kingdom of Meridian, Caleb was walking through the halls of the palace heading for the Dining Hall for dinner. He was still upset about what Cornelia did to him. And who wouldn't be.

'I go and try and build her somethng nice and she was seeing Peter behind my back!', Caleb thought to himself. 'The nerve of her! If I had done something like that, she'd go nuts! Unbelievable!'

Soon Caleb was in the Dining Hall and ready to eat as he sat down at the table. Also sitting there, were her adoptive parents, Alborn and Miriadel, as well as Raythor, Julian, Aldern, Drake, and Vathek. Elyon looked around at those sitting at the table and knew what she had to do.

"Before we eat, I have something important to say.", Elyon said getting everyone's attention.

"What is it, Your Majesty?", Vathek asked.

"That I'm sorry.", Elyon said.

"Sorry about what, Your Majesty?", Drake asked.

"Sorry that I haven't been treating you all with the respect you deserve.", Elyon said. "When it came to getting advice on matters of our kingdom, I went to the Guardians when I should of came to you. The ones who lived here all their lives and knew more about the land than the Guardians. I ask for your forgiveness and I promise you that I will work more with you all in any upcoming affairs that will come up."

Everyone looked at each other and smiled, knowing that their queen was a good queen.

"It's okay, Your Majesty.", Aldern said with a smile. "The Guardians are your friends. Of course you would ask them for advice on things."

"We understood that a long time ago.", Raythor said with a smile.

"But hearing what you said, shows us that you care about how we feel.", Vathek said witha smile. "And for that we thank you."

"Here! Here!", Caleb said with a smile, happy that something good happen today.

"Here! Here!", everyone cheered as they raised their glasses or mugs.

"Thank you.", Elyon said with a smile. "Thank you all. And now, let's eat!"

"I'm proud of you, Elyon.", Alborn said to his daughter with a smile.

"We both are.", Miriadel said as she smiled at her daughter.

"Thanks.", Elyon said with a smile before they went back to eating their meal.

'Who'd of thought that the Dark Guardians would end up helping me out today.', Elyon thought to herself with a smile as she ate her meal.

Elsewhere, on the distant world of Erutan, the Dark Guardians had just gotten what they needed. In Nerissa's hands was the Heart of Erutan.

"Looks like we got what we need.", Nerissa said as she held the small orb of power. "Now we have enough power to give the Guardians a real fight!"

"But let's not merge it with our Heart.", Halinor said.

"Why not?", Angelo asked. "There's nothing but wildlife on this world. No humanoid life at all. No one can take it from us."

"True.", Kadma said. "But, with Kandrakar, they'll find a way to take Erutan's Heart from us."

"And if our Heart is merged with it, we'll lose everything.", Yan Lin finished.

"So, we keep the Hearts seperate.", Angelo said.

"Sort of.", Cassidy said. "We take the power of Erutan's Heart and split it seven ways."

"And put it within us.", Joe said.

"Exactly.", Nerissa said.

"Then let's do it!", Angelo said. "The sooner we get use to the power boost the better!"

"One power boost, coming up!", Nerissa said as he held the Heart of Erutan up.

Nerissa then focused her mind and split the energy of the Heart of Erutan into seven orbs of enegry. Each orb went into one of the Dark Guardians. A smirk grew on their faces as they felt the boost of power flow through their bodies.

"Now that's a power boost!", Cassidy said as she was able to form ice shards faster. "The Guardians are in for it now!"

"Are they now?"

The seven Dark Guardians quickly turned to see Nolan walking towards them. And he wasn't looking to happy.

"Nolan?", Halinor questioned in surprise.

"Hello, my Dark Guardians.", Nolan said. "Tell me. Why are you here instead of going after the Heart of Kandrakar, after you've done so well in causing strife within their ranks?"

"They have three Hearts to fight us with, while we have only one.", Kadma explained.

"And each of us being Guardian Descendants is like having an extra Heart to our power.", Joe added. "But we're still out gunned during our last battle."

"So, we came here to get the Heart of this world to add to our power.", Nerissa said.

"And now you have enough power to match the power of the Guardians and their allies?", Nolan asked.

"Sure do.", Cassidy said proudly.

"Good.", Nolan said as he pointed his staff at Angelo.

He then fired a beam of energy at Angelo sending him flying back against a tree hard.

**A/N: Well, it looks like Angelo did take the blumt of what every punishment Nolan had for the Dark Guardians. But now, thanks to the mind games they played on our heroes, they now have the Heart of a world to add to their power. And there's strife between the girls, as well as trouble between Cornelia and Caleb as well as Will and Matt. All because of some secrets and lies they hid from each other. Will they be able to move past this and save the Dark Guardians from doing anymore damage or will the Dark Guardians be able to get the Heart of Kandrakar for Nolan?**

**Please review.**


	20. Loving Boyfriends & Will And Matt's Pain

**Chapter 20:**

"Angelo!", Cassidy cried as she ran up to him.

Once she got to Angelo, who was in a sitting position against the tree he was shot against, Cassidy dropped to her knees and held Angelo close as Nolan walked up to them.

"That was only a taste of what will happen if you fail one to many times at geting the Heart of Kandrakar for me.", Nolan said as he had his staff pointed at Angelo and Cassidy, who wasn't going to leave Angelo's side.

"We will not fail you!", Nerissa said. "We will get you the Heart of Kandrakar!"

"Even if we have to bring you the Keeper herself!", Joe added.

"As long as you bring me the Heart, I'll be happy.", Nolan said as he looked down at Angelo, who had a slight glare as he looked up at Nolan. "I wonder what's running through that head of yours."

Angelo then raised an eyebrow to what Nolan said as he turned to walk away from them.

"From what I've seen, so far, some of the Guardians and their allies aren't on good terms with each other because of your actions. Impressive.", Nolan said as he walked away from them all. "If I were you all, I'd see if you could stir the pot some more."

"That's the plan.", Joe said.

"Good.", Nolan said as he opened a fold to return back to his world. "I do wish you luck, my Dark Guardians. I would hate to have to replace you."

With that said, Nolan went through the fold. The Dark Guardians watched the fold close. Once it closed, Cassidy and Joe helped Angelo to his feet.

"You okay there, boy.", Joe asked as Angelo was able to stand up.

"Yeah.", Angelo said as Cassidy hugged him. "Don't worry, Cass. I'm okay."

"Just let me have this moment.", Cassidy said. "I was scared that Nolan was going to really hurt you."

"He won't hurt any of us to bad.", Angelo said. "Not yet anyway."

"Well, I don't think he was kidding when he said that he'd hate to replace us.", Nerissa said. "And by that, he meant that he will replace us if he needs to!"

"Not if we show him how powerful we are.", Angelo said as he wrapped an arm around Cassidy, who was still hugging him on his left side.

"What are you talking about?", Kadma asked.

"For now, nothing.", Angelo said. "But if we play our cards right, Nolan will be showing us some respect."

"Don't do anything foolish.", Yan Lin said as Cassidy stopped hugging Angelo. "Nolan may not look it, but he isn't one to mess with. I could sense that when we first met him."

"I'll be careful, Yannie.", Angelo said as Nerissa opened a fold back to Earth. "Now let's head home."

As everyone headed throught the fold, Angelo noticed Halinor looking at him with concern.

"I told you that I'd take the blunt of the punishment Nolan had for us.", he said with a grin and a smirk.

Halinor then hugged and kissed him on his cheek and smiled at him before going through the fold, with Angelo right behind her.

'You'll pay for that blast, Nolan!', Angelo thought to himself as he went through the fold. 'You will pay!'

Back on Earth, Nigel and Eric has finished telling Taranee about what Angelo told them when they were all seperated by the Dark Guardians.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Taranee said. "I can't believe Cornelia did that to Peter and Caleb!"

"Believe it.", Peter said as he came walking up to the three of them. "And Caleb is mad!"

"I would be, too.", Eric said. "But I know that Hay Lin wouldn't do that to me."

"And I know that you wouldn't do that to me, Taranee.", Nigel said as he looked at Taranee making her smile.

"Of course I wouldn't.", Taranee said as she gently placed her hand on the side of Nigel's face making him smile.

"Okay. Seeing all this mush makes me want to be with Irma right now.", Peter said with a grin. "See you all later."

"Peter! Wait!", Taranee said to her brother.

"What's up, Sis?", Peter asked his little sister.

"About Will not wanting you, Nigel, and Eric knowing about us.", Taranee said.

"No offence, Sis, but I want to hear it from Will's lips.", Peter said. "You, Irma, and Hay Lin wanted to tell us, while Caleb, Matt, and Cornelia were neutral about it all."

"It was Will who was against it.", Eric said.

"And being a team, you all went with what Will said to avoid a heated argument.", Nigel said. "It's Will who needs to explain herself."

"But, didn't Angelo tell you why she didn't want to tell you guys about us?", Taranee asked.

"Yeah. But, I want to hear it from her.", Peter said. "Please understand, Taranee. It's a matter of principal."

"I... I understand.", Taranee said understanding how the three guys felt.

For if it were her, she'd feel the same way too.

"Thanks, Sis.", Peter said as he hugged his sister who returned the hug.

"No problem, big brother.", Taranee said.

With a smile, Peter then left the park to go see Irma, who he hoped was at home.

"I'm going to go check up on Hay Lin.", Eric said as he walked off with a smile. "See ya later!"

"See ya!", Nigel and Taranee said.

"So, what do you want to do?", Nigel asked.

"Well, part of me wants to go look for Will.", Taranee said. "But she might still be talking with Matt about the whole Neil thing. So, I think I'll leave her be for now."

"Well, how about we stay here and enjoy the sunset together.", Nigel said as they sat on the bench that was there.

"I'd like that.", Taranee said as Nigel held her left hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The young couple enjoyed the sunset together after all that happened that day. It was peaceful and quiet. And for them, that was just fine. About a half an hour later, Peter was at the Lair's home and about to knock on the door when she saw Irma out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting on what looked like a rope swing that was made from two ropes and a board.

"Reminds me of the one we had back in Sesamo.", Peter said as he quietly walked up to his girlfriend.

As for Irma, she didn't notice Peter coming towards her as she was deep in thought about what happened earlier that day. Her feekings were hurt about what Will told her, Hay Lin, and Cornelia. Not to mention that Will made a big decidsion without talking to the them about it. Will's words kept playing in her head as she thought back to it.

_Flashback_

"That's why I chose Taranee. She's the smartest and has helped made all of our battle plans, in the past! So, that's why she's second in command. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but to bad. That's the way it is.", Will said

_End Flashback_

"So, what if Taranee's smarter than me! I have ideas!", Irma said as she was looking down at the flower she had in her hand. "We all do! But Nnnnooooooo! Will trust Taranee more than the rest of us! What happened to all that talk about teamwork and stuff? Some leader! Rather listen to one of us than all of us! What kind of leader is that?"

"One that needs to hear what you just said."

Irma looked around knowing it was Peter's voice she heard. She then looked up to her boyfriend smiling down at her as he held on to the ropes of the swing.

"Hey.", she said with a smile.

"Hey yourself.", Peter said with a smile of his own.

"So, you heard all that, huh?", Irma asked.

"Pretty much.", Peter said as he began to push Irma on her swing. "I understand how you feel about all of this. It's like when me and my family go to our family reunions. Me, Taranee, and all of the younger members had ideas about the fun and games we all could do, but the adults go and plan everything out. So, you know what us teens and kids did?"

"What?", Irma asked as she was enjoying being pushed on the swing.

"We went and planned our own fun and games for the reunion.", Peter said. "What we did was after we did what the adults had planned for that day, we took some rest and then went and did what we wanted to do."

"Get out!", Irma said with a grin.

"I will not!", Peter said with a small laugh. "We had the time of our lives! And the adults saw that, too. That was two years ago. And after that, the adults let us help pick out what we wanted to do during our family reunions."

"So, you got your voices heard in the end.", Irma said with a smile.

"You got it.", Peter said.

"So, maybe we should do the same.", Irma said. "Me, Hay-Hay, and Corny I mean."

"Now you're getting it!", Peter said as Irma jumped off the swing in mid-swing and landed on her feet with a bit of a stumble.

"This could work!", Irma said as Peter caught the swing, stopping it from moving. "If the three of us work together, we can make up some plans and formation plans as stuff like that!"

"Don't see why not!", Peter said as he walked up to Irma.

"Oh, Peter! Your the best!", Irma said as she hugged him.

"Thanks.", he said as he returned the hug. "There's just one thing you have to do."

"What's that?", Irma asked as they pulled away from each other.

"You have to apologize to Eric.", Peter said. "And before you say anything, think about this. How did you feel when Will said why she picked my sister to be your second in command?"

"It didn't feel good at all.", Irma said sadly. "When Will said that she picked Taranee because she was the smartest, it made me feel dumb and stupid. It hurt that Will might think that about me, Hay Lin, and Cornelia. And as I said before I came back here, if she picked Corny as second in command, I may not of liked it at first, but I would of accepted it. But she just jumped to the conclusions she had about us. That wasn't cool at all!"

"Well, how do you think Eric felt when you said what you said in school today?", Peter said.

Irma then began to think back to what she said.

_Flashback_

"Well I, unlike her boyfriend, wasn't going to sit there and let them hurt Hay Lin the way they did!"

_End Flashback_

She then thought back to what Eric did and said.

_Flashback_

Irma then felt a hand in her shoulder. She was then whipped around to be face to face with a glaring Eric.

"Don't you ever, EVER question how much I care about Hay Lin!", Eric snapped at the Water Guardian. "You hear me, Lair!"

_End Flashback_

"Oh, I hate it when you're right sometimes!", Irma said with a huff.

"And I still love you.", Peter said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hush you!", Irma said with a smile as she enjoyed the feel of Peter's arms around her. "I'll apologize to Eric tomorrow."

"That's all I ask.", Peter said as they looked at each other.

They then shared a loving kiss happy that something went well, for them after all that happened today. As for Eric, he was at a place called 'The Doughnut/Ice Cream Fort'. It was a place that sold doughnuts and ice cream. He learned a long time ago, that this was a place Hay Lin came to for two reasons. One, to have ice cream and doughnuts when she had the craving for it. And two, to eat ice cream and doughnuts when she was REALLY upset about something. And sure enough, there was Hay Lin sitting at a table for two, in a corner where hardly anyone could see or hear her, eatting what looked like her third ice cream sundae by the two empty sundae glasses that were sitting there, along with five out of a dozen doughnuts.

'Wow!', he thought to himself as he watched his girlfriend eat. 'She could put Irma to shame!'

Eric went up to the counter and got two mugs of warm cocco and then walked up to the table Hay Lin was at and sat at the table. He just sat there and waited for her to finish her third sundae. Once she was finished, she dropped her spoon and grabbed her head.

"OW!", she whined as she felt the ice cream headache hit her. "Stupid ice cream headache!"

With a grin, Eric placed one of the mugs of cocoa in front of Hay Lin. Hay Lin saw the cocoa and looked forward to see Eric smiling at her.

"When did you get here?", Hay Lin asked.

"A few minutes ago.", Eric said before taking a sip of his cocoa. "I sort of figured you were here and came here first. And sure enough you were here eating sundaes. So, I got you a thing of warm cocoa for the ice cream headache I knew you would get."

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said with a small smile as she drank some of the cocoa. "Mmmm! That hit the spot!"

"Feeling a bit better?", Eric asked.

"A little.", Hay Lin said with a small smile.

"Still upset about what Will said?", Eric asked with concern.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said. "It's just, sure, I know I'm the last person that wants to be leader. But the fact that Will didn't talk to us about it hurts. And to say that one of the reasons she picked Taarnee as second in command was because she was the smartest didn't help either. I may not be the smartest, but I'm not dumb either!"

"I know how you feel.", Eric said.

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Well, when we all were seperated, Nigel, Peter, and I were left with Angelo.", Eric began to explian. "And he told us about how Will didn't want us guys to know about you all when you, Taranee, and Irma wanted to tell us about yourselves. Had we known about your secret and what Cedric and Miranda looked like then we wouldn't of been captured by them. You know?"

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said sadly as she thought back to how Eric, Nigel, and Peter were captured by Cedric and Miranda. "I was so scared when I found out that you were captured by them. And trust me when I say that me, Irma, and Taranee gave Will a peice of our mind afterwards."

"I bet you did.", Eric said with a grin. "I just can't believe that Will thought that me, Nigel, or Peter would go and blab your secret if we broke up! That kind of hurts. I would never do anything to hurt you like that, Hay Lin."

"I know, Eric.", Hay Lin said smiling at Eric as he moved his chair closer to her. "I know Will was trying to watch out for us, but from our point of view, Matt knew and he said nothing. So, me, Irma, and Taranee figured why not tell you."

"And yet, Will said no.", Eric said. "Goes to show you not all your friends trust you as you thought they did."

"Can I ask you something, Eric?", Hay Lin asked her boyfriend.

"What is it?", Eric asked.

"If it was you, and the other guys who had the powers and not me, and the girls would you of told me about it?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, not at first. Seeing as we had just started dating.", Eric said. "But after some time, I would of told you."

Hay Lin then kissed Eric lovingly. It surprised him at first, but he soon returned the kiss making Hay Lin happy. After the kiss, they looked at each other smiling.

"Not that I'm complaining, but where did that come from?", Eric asked with a smile.

"For being a great boyfriend.", Hay Lin said smiling. "When you found out about me and the girls, along with Matt, Caleb, and Elyon, you didn't break up with me. You even wanted to help when you could. And today, when Irma said what she said, you stood up to her, letting her know that you cared for me. If that's not a great boyfriend then I don't know what is."

"Thanks, Hay Lin.", Eric said. "That means a lot."

They then shared another kiss, happy that something was going right for them after all that has happened today. As for Matt, he was home in his room laying on his bed with Huggles curled up on his chest sleeping.

"What a day, Huggles.", Matt said as he was stroking Huggles' fur. "How could Will do that? Flirting with another guy and then going to the movies with him! How would she feel if I flirted with another girl and went to the movies with her. And let's not forget the ice cream! She'd flip out and yell at me! Followed by breaking up with me! But I wouldn't even dream of hurting her like that. I still care for Will. I just can't face her right now. What am I going to do, little buddy?"

Matt looked down at Huggles to see that he was asleep.

"If only I could sleep my troubles away.", Matt said with a grin.

"Matt! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming, Mom!", Matt said as he gently got up from his bed and laid Huggles on the bed gently. "Sleep well, little buddy."

Matt then left the room and went to eat dinner after washing his hands. At the Vandom's home, Will had just gotten home and was about to head to her room, when her mom came out of the kitchen.

"Well, you're home early.", Susan said. "Weren't you going to the movies with Matt?"

"Keyword being 'was'.", Will said sadly.

"What's wrong, Will?", Susan asked as she saw the sad look on her daughters face.

Will then broke down and cried as she ran to her mother and hugged her. At that moment, Susan's motherly instincts kicked in as she held her daughter.

"Oh, my poor little girl.", Susan said as they made their way to the couch and sat down. "Let it out Will. Just let it out."

And that's what Will did. She cried out all the hurt and pain she had. From what happened between her and Matt, to what happened between her and the girls. It took a while, but Susan was there for her daughter, for she knew she needed to be there for her.

_Moments later..._

"Feel better?", Susan asked as she handed Will a tissue.

Will nodded as she took the tissue and wiped her tears away.

"Good.", Susan said as she sat the tissue box next to Will. "Now tell me what happened."

"Well, me and some of the girls got into an argument.", Will said. "It didn't end well. Then me and Matt got into an argument in which he left at the end."

"And what was you and Matt's argument about?", Susan asked.

"Well..."

Will then told Susan about her and Neil, which surrised Susan. She never thought that Will would flirt with another guy, let alone got to the movies with him. If it were Angelo, she nor Matt wouldn't say anything seeing as they were best friends. But this Neil boy was something different.

"Well, I don't know what to think about this, Will.", Susan said. "I get it that part of you liked it when another guy was flirting with you, but for you to flirt back instead of telling him that you had a boyfriend was pretty much wrong. And then to go to the movies with him was just as bad. I'm not turning against you or anything, but I have to say that you were wrong on this one."

"I know.", Will said. "I tried to apologize to Matt, but he doesn't want to talk to me."

"Then give him his space.", Susan said. "In time one out of two things will happen. Either he'll forgive you and things will be okay. Or, you two will end up breaking up."

"But, I don't want to lose Matt!", Will said as her eyes began to water.

"I know it's sad to think about, but you have to realise that things like this can happen.", Susan said. "I'm sorry, but it's one of those facts of life, baby. But I do hope things work out for you and Matt, Will."

"Thanks.", Will said with a small smile before more tears began to flow.

Seeing this made Susan reached out and pulled Will closer to her and let her daughter cry on her shoulder. Susan held her daughter close as her daughter let out all he pain.

'You'll be okay, Will.', Susan thought to herself as she comforted her daughter. 'It may seem bad right now, but things will work out in the end.'

A few hours later, after eating her dinner and spending a little more time with her mother, Will was dressed for bed and ready for some sleep.

'I need to make things right with Matt, Hay Lin, Irma, Cornelia, and Elyon.', Will thought to herself as she set her alarm and got in bed. 'I just need to find a way to do it.'

With that thought in mind, Will drifted off to sleep, hoping that things would work out in the end.

**A/N: Well, things are working out for some of our heroes, while there are still troubles for some of them. Can they find a way to make up or will the Dark Guardians have the advantage during their next battle. And then there's Angelo. What will he do to Nolan for the blast he got? And will he be able to pull off whatever it is he has planned? Only time will tell.**

**Please review.**


	21. From Bad To Badder To Worse!

**Chapter 21:**

The next day, the damage done to the school was repaired, which meant that schol was back in session. This also meant that our heroes, who weren't in that good of spirits, had to go to school and end up seeing each other sooner or later. And with the Dark Guardians there as well, it was going to be a long day. The first ones there were the Dark Guardians, who were either sitting on a bench that was under a tree or standing under said tree. They, of course, were waiting for the Guardians and their allies to show up and cause a little trouble, if they could.

"Some of them should be here by now.", Kadma said as she sat on the bench with Joe.

"Maybe after yesterday, they decided to stay home.", Yan Lin said with a smirk.

"Or they may just be trying to skip school.", Nerissa suggested.

"Taranee Cook? Skip school?", Angelo questioned. "Ha! Yeah, right! I know she'll show up. And Nigel will be right with her. Along with her big brother!"

"Looks like you're right.", Halinor said as she pointed at the school gates.

Sure enough, there was Taranee and Nigel holding hands as they were walking through the school yard. Once they saw the Dark Guardians they turned their heads from them and kept on walking.

"Well, that's two of them.", Cassidy said as she stood against the tree. "Wonder when the rest of them will show up?"

"In due time, Baby. In due time.", Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around Cassidy from behind and kissed on her neck gently, making her giggle.

Just then Uriah, Kurt, and Clubber came walking up to them.

"Hey, Vanders!", Uriah called out to Angelo with a cocky smirk. "What's the deal with you and your buddy hogging all the hot chicks?"

Nerissa, Yan Lin, Kadma, and Halinor looked at each other and giggled.

"What's so funny?", Clubber asked.

"Well, for one, I've been with my man, Joe, for a very long time.", Kadma said.

"So, I'd stay away from her if I were you.", Joe said. "Very far away."

"Now as for my other three friends. Well, who they want to get with is up to them.", Cassidy said talking about Halinor, Yan Lin, and Nerissa."

"Oh, really?", Kurt questioned with a smirk.

"Yep.", Angelo said as he still had his arms wrapped around Cassidy from behind.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!", Uriah said as he looked at Halinor. "So, what do you say, Baby? Want to have a good time or what? The name's Uriah! And these are my boys Kurt and Clubber! And you three are?"

"Not interested.", Halinor said calmly. "We want guys with some class. And you three sure don't have any."

"Who needs class when you're the baddest guys in school?", Kurt said proudly.

"I'd rather have a guy with some class than be a thug.", Nerissa said before she bit into her pop-tart.

"So, you girls think you're better than us?", Clubber questioned.

"No.", Yan Lin said. "We're just not intersted in what you boys are selling."

"So, just go away.", Halinor said with the wave of her hand. "Far away."

"Why you little...", Uriah snapped as he was about to grab Halinor, who sat on the bench with a smirk as Uriah got closer to her.

But suddenly, Uriah stopped what he was doing and stood up straight. He along with Clubber and Kurt had a blank exsperssion on their faces. Seeing this, the Halinor and the other Dark Guardians knew that this was Cassidy's handywork. Uriah, Curt, and Clubber then turned around and headed into the school.

"What did you do to them?", Halinor asked Cassidy.

"Nothing much.", Cassidy said with a smile. "I just had them head into school and do some studying until classes began."

"That should be interesting.", Angelo said with a laugh.

Seeing what happened was Taranee and Nigel, who were sitting on a bench under a tree that was across from where the Dark Guardians were.

"Well, that was interesting.", Nigel said.

"At least they didn't have Uriah and his friends hurt themselves.", Taranee said. "They may be jerks, but they don't even deserve that."

Just then, Caleb, Elyon, Hay Lin, and Eric came walking past the school gates. They spotted Taranee and Nigel and went to sit with them. Well, sort of. Hay Lin sat on the other end of the bench, as Taranee was on the other end. Nigel and Eric were in the middle.

"Okay.", Elyon said as she noticed this. "I'm guessing you all haven't settled things yet."

"Hay Lin, I'm sorry me and Will didn't talk to you, Irma, and Cornelia about picking a second in command.", Taranee said as she leaned forward a bit to look at Hay Lin. "It was wrong of us to do. We should of talked about it like a team and as friends. I know you're still upset about what Will said as well. So, I'll give you your space."

Hay Lin said nothing as she sat there with a sad look on her face. Suddenly, Cornelia came walking up to them. She saw Caleb and hoped to be able to talk to him.

"Caleb? Can we..."

"No.", Caleb said in a calm yet some what cold voice as he walked off into the school.

"Caleb! Wait!", Cornelia called out to her boyfriend as he kept on walking.

But Caleb kept on walking as he went into the school. Part of her wanted to go after him, but she knew it would do no good.

"I can't believe this is happening.", Cornelia said as she looked down at the ground. "I never should of did what I did."

"Well, it happened.", Elyon said to her friend. "All you can do now is hope for the best. And I'm sure things will work out."

"Thanks, Elyon.", Cornelia said as she smiled at one of her best friends.

"That's what friends are for.", Elyon said with a smile.

Just then, Peter and Irma come walking up to the group. But instead of stopping, Irma keeps on walking and grabs Hay Lin's right wrist and Cornelia's left wrist.

"Come on you two!", Irma says as she pulls Hay Lin off the bench and Cornelia along.

"Whoa!", Hay Lin said as she was being pulled along.

"Irma! What's the deal?", Cornelia questioned as Irma pulled them along.

"You'll see.", Irma said as she pulled them around the side of the school.

"What was that about?", Taranee asked.

"Something between them.", Peter said. "And no trying to read their minds, Sis."

"I'm not some nosey busy-body, you know!", Taranee said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I know.", Peter said. "But I also know that you're curious about what they're about to talk about."

Taranee knew her brother was right. Deep down part of her wanted to know what Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia were talking about, but decided not to try and read their minds to find out. Things were bad enough without her trying that. As for Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia. They were standing on the east side of the school. Cornelia and Hay Lin looked at Irma, wondering what she wanted to talk to then about.

"Okay, Irma.", Cornelia said. "What's the deal?"

"Why bring us here?", Hay Lin asked.

"I needed to talk to you two alone.", Irma said.

"Talk about what?", Hay Lin asked.

"About us.", Irma said. "When we first became Guardians, we all were involved in making plans and making battle manuvers and stuff like that."

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said. "It was fun doing that."

"Yeah well, it's mostly been Will and Taranee doing that now.", Irma said.

"We should make up some batlle formations ourselves.", Cornelia said.

"That's what I was thinking!", Irma said. "Well, Peter helped me come up with the idea. But I say we should do just that!"

"Really?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Totally!", Cornelia said. "We can start today! During Lunch! The three of us can get together and make up a few flight manuvers as well as some manuvers for the guys!"

"Why not let them help out?", Hay Lin suggested. "I mean, Caleb led the rebels and is one of Eylon's captian of the guard. I'm sure he has a few ideas!"

"He might not want to help, if I'm invovled.", Cornelia said sadly.

"Don't worry, Cornelia.", Hay Lin said. "Eric told me about what Angelo told them. It'll be alright."

"Peter told me about it, too.", Irma said. "It sounds a lot like what me and Peter did with Angelo and Cassidy. He may be mad now, but if we tell him what we're doing is important, then he'll help."

"I hope so.", Cornelia said. "Cause I want to show Will and Taranee that we can come up with plans that are just as good as any she and Taranee can cook up."

"Well, we'll see what we can do during Lunch.", Irma said as they headed bac to where the others were.

"I say we should have the other guys help, too.", Hay Lin said. "I mean, if you look at it, they're part of all of the team, too."

"Good point.", Irma said. "I mean, there were times where they came through."

Suddenly, the sound of students yelling a hooting was heard from the front of the school. The three of them ran to the front of the school to see Matt duking it out with Neil!

**A/N: Okay. Who saw this coming? Matt and Neil going at it! But how did it start? And will Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia be able to pull off their plan with help from the guys? And what else do the Dark Guardians have planned for our heroes? You'll have to read on to find out!**

**Please review.**


	22. Matt VS Neil & Suspended!

**Chapter 22:**

There they were Matt Olsen fighting with Neil Roberts. Seeing this surprised Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia as they ran up to the scene.

"What the heck?", Cornelia questioned as they ran up to the others. "Why is Matt fighting with Neil?"

"Long story!", Eric said as Peter was holding Matt back, while Neil was being held back by one of his friends.

Cornelia, Irma, and Hay Lin also saw Will standing with Taranee with tears running down her face. Just then Mrs. Knickbocker came out.

"Enough!", Knickerbocker yelled. "I don't know why this happened but, I will not have fighting here! Both of you in my office, NOW! The rest of you, into the school!"

Grumbling, Matt and Neil followed behind Mrs. Knickerbocker as she headed into the school. The other students headed into the school as well. Irma, and Hay Lin caught up with their boyfriends while Cornelia caught up with Elyon to find out what happened.

"So, what happened?", Hay Lin asked Eric.

"Well, it started when Will showed up.", Eric began to explain.

_Flashback, a few moments ago..._

Hoping to see Matt and talk to him, Will walked through the school gates and saw Taranee, Nigel, Peter, Eric, and Elyon hanging under a tree across from the Dark Guardians.

'This is all their fault!', Will thought to herself as she glared at them.

Seeing this, Angelo simply waved at Will with a smile. Will turned her head and walked towards her friends.

"Hey guys.", Will said as she sat on the other side of taranee after she and Nigel scooted over to give her room to sit down.

"How you doing?", Taranee asked.

"I've been better.", Will said. "I take it you know about me and Matt and the whole Neil situation."

"Nigel and Eric told me about what Joe told Matt about you and Neil.", Taranee said.

"Plus, Mat called and told me about you telling him about you and Neil going to the movies one time.", Nigel said.

"Grrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaaaat.", Will said as she rolled her eyes.

"Not to judge, but why did you do it?", Taranee asked.

"Part of me liked that there was another guy that liked me for me.", Will said. "I really care about Matt. And I know he cares about me. But, I guess part of me liked the attention Neil was giving me. So, I flirted back with him."

"And going to the movies with him?", Taranee questioned.

"That was during Spring Break, when Matt and the band was rehersing for a gig they had coming up at the time.", Will said. "I wanted to go to the movies but Matt was busy practicing. So, I called Neil up and asked if he wanted to go to the movies with me."

"Okay. Now I have something to say about that.", Nigel said getting Will and Taranee's attention. "That gig, was a gig that paid well, for our services. And when I say paid, I mean paid enough for us to get the parts we needed for that old van, Matt's dad let us use to haul our equipment to future gigs. That's why it's running so well now."

"Ain't that the truth.", Eric said. "That's also why we're getting better gigs as well. With the van fixed, we can get to our gigs on time."

"I knew it was a mistake to ask Neil to the movies,", Will said. "I never should of done it!"

"Now why talk bad about something you know you liked doing?"

Will and the others looked to see Neil Roberts standing behind the bench with one of his friends.

"Neil?", Will questioned in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Last I checked, I go to school here.", Neil said as he walked around the bench until he was standing in front of Will.

"No, I mean what are you doing here? By me.", Will said as she stood up to face Neil better.

"Well, I saw how sad you were looking when you were walking through the school gates.", Neil explained. "So, I figured that I'd come over and see what was the matter."

"Well, I'm fine.", Will said. "So, you can leave me alone now."

"Normally I would.", Neil said. "But, I can tell that the reason you're sad is because you and Olsen are having some kind of troubles."

"And what makes you say that?", Will said.

"I overheard you talk about how Olsen found out about you and me and the flirting we've been doing.", Neil said.

"Well, hear this!", Will said as she glared at Neil. "I'm with Matt! Not you! So, you can forget about there being any chance of you and me hetting togeth..."

Will was cut off when Neil grabbed Will and pulled her towards him and kissed her! Seeing this surprised the others! But what surprised them the most was when Matt came from out of no where and yanked Neil away from Will! This caught the attention of other students as they slowly gathered around the two.

"Matt?", Will questioned as she looked at Matt, who didn't look to happy.

"Bad enough you flirt with her!", Matt snapped as he glared at Neil. "But you have the balls to kiss her against her will!"

"Well, the way I see it, she needs a real man to show her some attention.", Neil said with a smirk. "I mean if you two are so happy together, then why, when I was flirting with her, she ended up flirting with me as well? Huh, Olsen?"

"Aw, heck no!", a male student yelled. "I wouldn't take that, man!"

"I wouldn't take my girl flirting with another dude, either!", another male student yelled.

"If you ask me, I think Will is getting tired of you.", Neil said with a smirk. "I mean, why be with a singer, when you can be with an athlete?"

"Bust him up, son!", a male student yelled to Matt.

Matt had his fist balled up, ready to deck Neil across the jaw. But he stopped himself. He then looked at Neil and smiled.

"You know what, Neil? You're not even worth fighting.", Matt said.

"Oh really?", Neil questioned as he looked at Matt with a smirk thinking Matt was scared of him.

"Yeah really.", Matt said with a smirk. "Guys like you are a dime a dozen. You think you're all big and bad, but in the end it's guys like you who end up without a girl because of how you act. So, I'm not even going to waste my time on you."

Matt then walked away from Neil as the other students were laughing at him. And Neil didn't like it one bit. He took a quick glance at Will, gave her a small smile which she returned, and kept walking. He cares for Will. He really does. But the pain is still there. It was going to be a while before things would work out for them. As for Will, she was glad Matt didn't get into a fight with Neil. She knew he would of held back his Regent powers, but Neil wasn't worth fighting. But Neil wasn't going to let this go.

"You know what, Olsen. You're right.", Neil said with a smirk as Matt was walking away from him. "I think I'll stop trying to get with Vandom. I mean why try to get with a girl that's so easy!"

Two things happened after Neil said that. First Matt stopped walking and looked at Will who was insulted and hurt as her eyes began to water! Seconded, it made Matt mad as he turned around and walked up to Neil who was ready as he swung at Matt! But Matt saw it coming and blocked Neil's punch and hit Neil with a punch of his own! Soon, the two young men were duking it out as other students were hooting and cheering on the one they wanted to win. As they fought, Matt made sure to hold back his power so not to hurt Neil to badly.

"Matt! Stop!", Will cried hoping he would hear her.

But, with all the other studnets yelling, Matt couldn't hear Will at all. But thankfully, Peter was there to pull Matt away from Neil, while Neil's friend was pulling him back. Just then Mrs. Knickbocker came out.

"Enough!", Knickerbocker yelled. "I don't know why this happened but, I will not have fighting here! Both of you in my office, NOW! The rest of you, into the school!"

_End Flashback._

"I know it's not nice to say, but part of me is glad Matt clocked him!", Hay Lin said. "Neil is a real jerk!"

"Here! Here, Hay Lin!", Irma said as they were walking down the hall. "Some people can be so... so..."

"Mean and cruel?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yeah!", Irma said. "What you said!"

"Poor, Will.", Elyon said. "First, it's what happened yesterday. And now what happened today. Who knows what else she can take/"

"So, are you girls going to see Will?", Peter asked Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia.

The three of them looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No.", Cornelia said. "Don't get us wrong. We feel for Will."

"It's just that we need to do what we have planned.", Irma said.

"And to do that, we need to keep our distance from Will and Taranee for a while.", Hay Lin said. "But we could use some help from you guys. As well as Nigel and Caleb."

"Well, I can get Nigel.", Peter said knowing what was going on.

"And leave Caleb to me.", Elyon said. "Being his queen has it's advantages."

"Thanks, Elyon.", Cornelia said to her friend as they headed for their Homerooms.

Watching them from a distance were the Dark Guardians. Each had saw everything that had happened outside and were now wondering what their enemies were planning at the moment.

"Now what could they be up to?", Yan Lin questioned.

"Whatever it is, we can find out later.", Nerissa said as they were walking down the hall.

"As for you.", Angelo said as he held Cassidy's hand. "That was some peice of work you did with Neil."

"All I did was have him flirt with Will a little.", Cassidy said. "The kiss and everything afterwards was all him."

"Looks to me like this Neil guy showed his true colors.", Joe said as he and Kadma were holding hands.

"And they were some ugly colors.", Kadma said.

"Womder what punishment Knickerbocker will give Matt and Neil.", Nerissa said.

"They'll be suspended.", Halinor said. "That's what always happens when students fight."

"So, that means that his parents will ground him!", Cassidy sais.

"Which means that they'll be down one warrior.", Kadma said.

"And with little Irma in detention for the next four days, we can really have some fun with them!", Yan Lin said.

"This job just keeps getting better.", Angelo said as he and the Dark Guardians headed for their Homerooms.

As for Matt, him and Neil were suspened from school, just like Halinor said, and were picked up by their parents. Both were made to apologize to each other by their parents before they were driven home.

"Well, young man, I hope you're proud of yourself!", Mrs. Olsen said as Mr. Olsen drove the car home. "What were you thinking, getting into a fight?"

"It wouldn't of happened if he didn't say what he said about Will!", Matt said.

"So, you did it over your girlfriend?", Mr. Olsen questioned. "The same girl who you said had been flirting with the boy you fought?"

"Yeah!", Matt said. "But..."

"But nothing!", Mr. Olsen said. "Look, Son. I understand what it's like to fight to defend a girl's honor. I did the same thing for your mother when some guy kept hitting on her one to many times."

"So, what happened?", Matt asked.

"My parents grounded me for a week.", Mr. Olsen said. "They had me do chores during that time as well."

"Which is what we're going to do with you.", Mrs. Olsen said. "During your suspension from school, you will do chores around the house as well as do some studying. You will not leave the house, unless it's if we send you to the store or to your grandfather's pet store to help there. Which means no practicing in your band, hanging with friends, or going on any dates."

"But, Mom!", Matt began to complain.

"No buts, mister!", Mrs. Olsen said. "You do wrong, you get punished. Oh! And no phone or internet unless we say so!"

Matt then turned off his cell phone and gave it to his mother as his dad just drove to the driveway, of their home.

'This is just great! Matt thought to himself as he got out of the car. 'Bad enough I get suspended from school and get grounded. But now I'll be to busy doing chores and studying to help the others when the Dark Guardians pull an attack. Well, I can send Huggles to help them out.'

Once inside their home, Matt was sent to his room until further notice. Once in his room, Matt tossed his backpack in a nearby chair and then flopped down on his bed.

"Great.", he said in a dull tone as he looked up at the ceiling of his room. "This is just great."

**A/N: Well, this is a fine mess! Bad enough Irma has detention for the next four days. But now Matt has a weeks suspension! And is grounded! Things are looking bad for our heroes! They're down one Guardian and down one Regent. But then again, they'll have Huggles to help. Hopefully that will be of some help. Hopefully.**

**Please review.**


	23. Lunchtime Drama

**Chapter 23:**

Soon Lunch rolled around and Irma, Hay, Lin, and Cornelia had gathered outside, with their lunches, under a tree to eat and do what they planned to do. Once they were together, the three of them focused their minds to block Taranee from trying to read their minds. It was a trick, Yan Lin, Cassidy, and Kadma taught them and Will so they could have their moments of privacy. The girls knew Taranee wasn't one to pry, but after what happened yesterday, they weren't taking no chances. Soon Eric, Peter, and Nigel joined them, followed by Elyon and Caleb. As they all sat together, Caleb didn't sit no where near Cornelia. She didn't like it, but accepted it knowing that it could be worse after all that has happned. She mentally promised herself that she'd take her anger out on the Dark Guardians when next they meet in battle.

'Friends or not, they're going down!', Cornelia thought to herself before Hay Lin got everyone's attention.

"Okay, guys. We are all gathered here for a reason.", Hay Lin said.

"After what happened yesterday, when Will said what she said to Cornelia, Hay Lin, and I, we decided to do something about it.", Irma said.

"We're going to make up our own training ideas and manuvers.", Cornelia said. "We want to show Will and Taranee that we even though we may not be as smart as Taranee, we can pull or own weight!"

"And we decided to ask you guys to help as well.", Hay Lin said with her beaming smile. "After all, you guys are part of the gang to!"

"And with all of our combined knowledge, we'll be able to think of some stuff!", Peter said. "So, I'm in."

"Me, too!", Elyon said.

"Me, three!", Eric said.

"Same here.", Caleb said. "I actually have some ideas that may come in handy."

"What about you, Nigel?", Cornelia asked. "I know Taranee is your girlsfriend and all. So, if you don't want to do this, we'll understand."

"Thanks, but I want to help.", Nigel said. "I have some ideas, too."

"Then it's settled.", Irma said. "We keep this to ourselves until it's time to put our plans into action."

"And hopefully, one of the plans we make up will be good enough to beat the Dark Guardians or capture them so we can try and free them from Nolan's hold.", Hay Lin said.

"Let's hope so.", Elyon said.

"So... Does anybody have any ideas?", Irma asked.

"I do.", Caleb said. "Have you five ever tried combining your powers?"

"Of course we have.", Irma said. "Remember how we did that to beat the Dark Guardains during our last fight?"

"No. Not that way.", Caleb said. "I mean element wise. Like how you and Hay Lin combine your powers to make ice. Or how Taranee and Hay Lin did that one time."

"I get it!", Eric said. "If they combine their elements together, you think they'll be able to make some kind of new attack or something!"

"That's the idea.", Caleb said.

"Combine elements.", Hay Lin said as she wrote it down in her notebook. "Any other ideas?"

"How about working on other combos.", Nigel said. "Like fire and earth. Or fire and quintessence."

"Or earth and quintessence.", Caleb said looking at Cornelia out of the corner of his eye who smiled when she saw him.

'Who is he kidding?', Elyon thought to herself with a small smile. 'He still loves her! He might as well just talk to her!'

"Oh! Water and earth!", Irma said. "You'd be surprised at what you can do with a thing of mud."

"Ewww!", Cornelia said. "Let's save that for last! Oh! How about fire and energy? You know, combine Taranee's fire with Matt's eyebeams, or your energy orbs, Elyon."

"Combined with Taranee's fire, they would make some powerful bombs.", Nigel said.

"They would, wouldn't they?", Elyon questioned thinking about it all.

"Work on combining powers!", Hay Lin said as she wrote it down in her notebook along with all the combos that were said. "Oh! Work on our fighting skills!", Hay Lin said as she wrote it down. "Cause let's face it, girls. Just because we have our powers, doesn't mean that we should rely on them so much."

"Good point.", Cornelia said. "There may be a chance that we'll be in an area where our powers are weakened or we are powerless. We may have to fight hand to hand."

"Well, I'm sure Mr. Vanders will be able to teach you a thing or two.", Peter said thinking about Angelo's Uncle John.

"What about that new thing you all can do?", Elyon questioned.

"What new thing?", Irma asked.

"You know.", Elyon said. "You ability to transform on your own without Will."

"Oh yeah!", Irma said. "What about it?"

"Well, how about learning totransform a bit faster just in case you're in a jam.", Elyon said.

"That does make sense.", Cornelia said. "I mean it takes us a good minute to a minute and a half to work up the energy to transform on our own. If we work at it, we may be able to do it quicker."

"Work on faster transformation time.", Hay Lin said as she wrote it down. "How about manuvers, guys?"

"I say that you should work on that together with Will and Taarnee.", Nigel said. "I mean, the five you of will be needed to pull of any manuvers you come up with."

"Good point.", Cornelia said. "Cause with Grandpa Joe's growing power, we're going to need to work together. I'm thinking that a combo of Will and Irma's powers might to the trick."

"Or Hay Lin can make a air funnel and suck out enough air around him to knock him out.", Eric suggeted.

"That can work.", Irma said. "But what about Angelo?"

"I could use my telekinesis to hold him in the air.", Cornelia said.

"Not to mention me and Irma combining our powers to freeze the ground around him to give him the slip.", Hay Lin said.

"Or me and Corny combining our powers to make the ground muddy enough for him to slip around and fall.", Irma said.

"I say we have a net ready to hold him when we get him either way.", Peter said. "Can't take a chance of him getting up and getting away."

"I can get one from the palace.", Caleb said.

"So, does anyone else have any ideas?", Hay Lin asked as she wrote down what they planned to do about Angelo.

"I got nothing.", Eric said.

"Same here.", Nigel said.

"I'm out of ideas for now.", Peter said.

"Same here.", Caleb said.

"I think we've come up with enough ideas.", Cornelia said before eating a grape.

"I agree.", Hay Lin said as she looked over what she wrote down. "I say we go to Will and Taranee and tell them what we thought of."

"Now might not be a good time.", Elyon said. "When I last saw her, she was still a bit upset about what happened this morning."

"And yet, she's probably talking with Taranee.", Irma said in a upset tone. "What happened to all of us being there for each other?"

"I guess Will really does trust Taranee more than us.", Hay Lin said sadly.

"It'll be okay, Hay Lin.", Eric said as he wrapped an arm around Hay Lin in comfort. "Stuff like this happens sometimes. All you can do is hope for the best."

"That's nice and all, but still.", Irma said. "The Guardians are suppose to be a team! Things like this shouldn't happen between us! Will should of talked to us about picking a second in command before making her choice!"

"So, you're saying that you don't think Taranee was a wise choice?", Caleb asked.

"No. That's not what I'm saying.", Irma said as she shook her head. "It's just that I feel that Will didn't take our feeling into account when she made her choice. Had she done that, then I wouldn't be so upset about it all."

"That's how I feel.", Hay Lin said. "When we first became Guardians, we always got together and talked about things that would affect the team. But now look at us! Will goes and chooses a second in command without talking to the rest of us about it and here we are doing this! We have to fix this guys!"

"You're right, Hay Lin!", Cornelia said getting the attention of the others. "Now isn't the time for us to be actting like this with the Dark Guardians around! We can't change what happened, but we can do our best to move forward and be a team again."

"She has a point, Irma.", Peter said.

"I know. I know.", Irma said as she scratched her head. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, I say we give Will her space. Maybe let her come to us when she's ready. Or until Matt's suspension is over with.", Elyon said.

"And until then, we can work on some of the things we thought of!", Hay Lin said.

"Good idea.", Caleb said. "That way when we do have to fight the Dark Guardians, we'll be ready for them."

"So, when do we start?", Nigel asked.

"How about tomorrow afternoon.", Caleb suggested. "We can do our training at the HQ on Metamoor."

"We haven't been there for a while.", Peter said. "Do you think the the Dark Guardians are there or have been there?"

"I doubt it.", Caleb said. "They know that would be the first place we'd look for them."

"They're somewhere.", Cornelia said. "We just have to find out where."

"Easier said that done.", Elyon said. "They can be anywhere."

"And strike at anytime.", Eric said.

"We'll be ready.", Irma said. "We have to be."

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of Lunch. Everyone then got up and headed back into the school. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched by an unseen enemy. Standing under a nearby bush was one Joe Vanders, who had shrunk down to a good three inches and teletransported under the bush to spy on the young heroes.

"So, they plan on doing some special training are they.", Joe said as he teletransported to one of the bathrooms in the school. "And without Will and Taranee.", he said as he grew back to his normal height. "If done right, we can use this to our advantage. These kids just keep making this way to easy for us!", he said as he walked out of the bathroom to meet up with his fellow Dark Guardians.

_Earlier, during the middle of Lunch..._

There Will and Taranee were sitting at a smaller table, with their lunch, seeing as everyone else was outside eatting their lunch. Taranee tried to contact the other Guardians telepathiclly, but for some reason, she couldn't reach them.

"Don't worry about it, Taranee.", Will said. "If they don't want to be talked to, then forget it. I guess they're still mad at me."

"Maybe so.", Taranee said. "But you'd think they'd be worried about you, after what happened this morning."

"Well after what I said to them, yesterday, I wouldn't blame them for not talking to me.", Will said as she played with her mashed potatoes with a spoon.

"Well, maybe things will cool off in a day or two.", Taranee said. "But I do wonder what they're talking about out there."

"Who knows.", Will said. "But after what Caleb told me about what Cornelia did, a year ago, I'm amazed that he's out there when she's out there, too. Then again, I can't really talk."

"Maybe Elyon asked him to come out there.", Taranee said.

"Wouldn't be surprised.", Will said before eatting some of her lunch.

Will then looked down at her wrist where she wore the bracelet Matt got her for her birthday. Then everything that happened since the Dark Guardians showed up came running through her head.

"Their fault.", Will said softly as her eyes began to water. "This is all their fault!"

"Will?", Taranee questioned. "What's who's fault?"

"Them!", Will snapped a she looked over to where the Dark Guardians were sitting. "They're the reason why all of this is happening to us! From us five being seperated like this, to Matt getting suspened from school!"

"And who knows what else they're thinking of doing.", Taranee said.

"Well, I do know this!", Will said as she gripped her spoon tightly. "They're going down! Hard and fast!"

"Don't let them get to you, Will.", Taranee said calmly. "Remember, they're not themselves. They're the victims as well as our enemies."

"What about Nerissa?", Will questioned. "She's..."

"A victim, too.", Taranee said cutting her off. "Remember, her mind was wiped back to that of a sixteen year old. Like it or not, she's not the enemy we all know and loathed."

"You're right, Taranee.", Will said with a sigh. "It's Nolan who we have to go after. We just have to get past the Dark Guardians to get to him."

"We'll find a way.", Taranee said. "But before we do anything, I think we should give the others their space."

"I think you're right.", Will said. "But for how long?"

"I say until the end of Matt's suspension.", Taranee suggested. "Between now and then, Irma's four day detention will be over as well."

"Good point.", Will said.

"Also, maybe you should pick someone else to be second in command.", Taranee said.

"But, I picked you.", Will said.

"And I'm honored that you did.", Taranee said. "But we both know that Cornelia is the best one to be second in command. Remember when the Knights of Destruction first came?"

"How can I forget.", Will said.

"Well, it was Cornelia who figured out how they got their strenght.", Taranee said. "Heck! She was the only one who they couldn't feed off of."

"That's our Cornelia for you.", Will said with a grin. "She's way to stubborn to let much get to her."

"Yeah!", Taranee said as she and Will shared a small laugh.

"You're right, Taranee.", Will said. "Cornelia was even right when she said that the reason why I picked you to be second in command was that I trusted you more than the other girls. It's not that I don't trust them. It's just that, I feel like I can talk to you about certian things. It's the same with Angelo. Well, used to be anyway."

"Don't worry, Will. We'll get him back. We'll get them all back.", Taranee said with a smile making Will smile as well. "But for now I think we need to talk to the others, when things cool off that is."

Will nodded in agreement. Just then the bell rung signaling the end of Lunch. Will and Taranee then threw their trash away and left the Lunch Hall and headed for their next class. As they split up to go to their seperate classes, Will walked down the hall, wishing Matt was there to walk with her to their next class. But he wasn't going to be at school for the next few days.

'I wish you were here, Matt.', Will thought to herself. 'I'd tell you how sorry I am about all of this.'

Soon, Will was in her next class, which Cassidy was in, too. As she looked at Cassidy, one thought ran through Will's head.

'This has to end, before something even worse happens.', Will thought to herself. 'And that's the last thing we need.'

Once the bell rang, the teacher began the class. Will paid attention, praying that thing would work out in the end.

**A/N: Well, things could be better for our heroes. But what can you do? And with what Joe overheard while spying on Cornelia and the others, things look bad for our heroes. Will they be able to pull through or will the Dark Guardians be able to pull another one on over the Guardians?**

**Please review.**


	24. Shock For Will and Caleb & Beachtime Fun

**Chapter 24:**

Later that day, after shcool, Will had decided to go to the pet shop Matt's grandfather owned to see if Matt was working there. On her way there, she ran into Caleb who was taking a walk to clear his head. He then decided to walk with Will and talk with her for some advice about Cornelia.

"So, you and Cornelia talking again?", Will asked as they were walking to the pet shop.

"No.", Caleb said.

"Then why were you with her and the others at Lunch today?", Will asked.

"Well, I am a part of Elyon's Royal Guard.", Caleb said. "To not be at her side with the Dark Guardians lurking around, isn't a good thing."

"So, why aren't you with her now?", Will asked.

"She's back on Metamoor where there are plenty of soldiers to protect her.", Caleb replied. "Plus, I need to clear my head about all that happened yesterday."

"Oh.", Will said.

"Can I ask you something, Will?", Caleb asked as they turned a corner.

"Sure.", Will said.

"What would you do if Matt did to you what Cornelia did to me?"

"Do you think I'm the right person you should be asking that question to?", Will questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point.", Caleb said. "But I have to be honest. I never thought you'd do something like that."

"Me neither.", Will said. "But one thing lead to another and before I knew it, I'm at the movies with Neil!"

"Well, at least it was only once with you.", Caleb said. "It's different with Cornelia."

"True.", Will said. "But it's still no excuse. That's why I'm heading over to Matt's grandfather's pet shop. If Matt's there, I'm going to try and talk to him and make things right."

"He'll forgive you.", Caleb said with a small smile. "He cares for you. You can see it in his eyes."

"Thanks.", Will said with a small smile.

"No problem.", Caleb said. "And maybe I'll talk to Cornelia tomorrow. Maybe."

"Worth a shot.", Will said as they turned another corner. "What the...?"

"What is it?", Caleb asked as he saw at the surprised look on Will's face.

Will looked forward and saw what looked like Nerissa running into an ally.

"I think I just spotted Nerissa!", Will said as she began to run after her.

"What?", Caleb questioned as he followed right behind Will. "Are you sure?"

"I think so!", Will said as she and Caleb ran down the ally she saw, what looked liked, Nerissa go down.

"Let's hope so!", Caleb said. "If we can catch her, then maybe we can find out where the other Dark Guardians are!"

"That's the plan!", Will said.

"Think we should contact the others?", Caleb questioned as they ran down the ally.

"Not yet!", Will said. "Let's just track her for now. If she ends up meeting up with the other Dark Guardians, then I'll contact Taranee, who will contact the other girls."

"Works for me!", Caleb said as they neared the end of the ally.

Once at the end of the ally, Will and Caleb looked and saw that it was in fact Nerissa!

"Where is she going?", Will questioned as she and Caleb kept their distance.

"Hopefully to where she and the other Dark Guardians are staying.", Caleb suggested.

"Let's hope so.", Will said as they kept following Nerissa. "The sooner we end this the better."

After following Nerissa for ten minutes, they ended up at Shell Beach, where Nerissa was standing at the shore looking out at the ocean.

"So, what's she doing here at Shell Beach?", Caleb questioned.

"I guess she's looking out at the ocean.", Will figured. "To bad her beach time is about to be interupted."

Will and Calb were about to get the jump on Nerissa when suddenly, from ouit of no where, Angelo teletransported behind Nerrisa.

"Okay.", Will said as she and Caleb halted their charge. "Didn't see that coming."

"What's Angelo doing here?", Caleb questioned.

"No clue.", Will said. "But I think I'd better contact Taranee."

Will then looked to see Angelo wrap his arms around Nerissa from behind.

"Um... you may not want to see this, Caleb.", Will said.

"See what?", Caleb said as he looked towards Angelo and Nerissa and saw Angelo with Nerissa. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

They then saw Angelo kissing on Nerissa's neck as he had his arms wrapped around her from behind. They also saw that Nerissa was enjoying it. Seeing this didn't make Will and Caleb feel any better. I mean you've got Will's best friend getting fresh with Caleb's mother. Not something you want imprinted in your mind.

"This couldn't get any weirder!", Caleb said as he and Will stayed behind the rocks they were hiding at.

But then Caleb and Will saw something that shocked them both. Nerissa turned around and she and Angelo began kissing each other!

"It just got weirder!", Will said as Nerissa and Angelo were making out. "Oh! That's just plain wrong!"

"Really wrong!", Caleb said not knowing what to think. "First Yan Lin, now Nerissa! I wouldn't be surprised if he got fresh with Halinor!"

"That is not the Angelo I know and grew up with.", Will said with a sad exspression on her face.

Then, before they could do anything else, Angelo and Nerissa teletransported away.

"Aw, man!", Will said. "They got away!"

"And to be honest, I'm kind of glad they're gone.", Caleb said.

"You and me both!", Will said with a shiver. "And I never want to see that again!"

"On that we both can agree.", Caleb said.

"After seeing that, I think I need some time to myself.", Will said. "I can see Matt tomorrow after school. I'm heading home!"

"Can you drop me off at Elyon's?", Caleb said. "I need to relax a bit before I do anything else."

"Sure.", Will said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cause when you see your mother kiss a friend, like that, anyone would freak out a bit."

"Thanks.", Caleb said with a small smile that Will returned before she teletransported away with him in tow.

A few minutes earlier...

There Nerissa was standing on the shores of Shell Beach, looking out at the ocean, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and sneakers with a green shirt and black leather jacket. She smiled as the calm sea breeze blew past her. Just then Angelo teleransported behind her. Her smile grew a bit more as she sensed him being their.

"You know, I always liked coming here when something was bothering me.", Nerissa said as she moved some of her hair behind her ear. "The sea breeze along with the sound of the ocean puts me at ease."

"Does it now?", Angelo questioned as he wrapped his arms around Nerissa from behind. "Still wondering about your lost memories?"

"A little.", Nerissa said as she placed her hands over his.

"Don't be.", Angelo said as he began to kiss on her neck.

'Sooner or later, your memories will come back to you.', Angelo said to her telepathiclly.

"Uh-huh.", Nerissa moaned softly as she got pleasure from Angelo kissing her neck.

'So, relax and know that we're here for you, Nerissa.', Angelo said telepathiclly.

"I know.", Nerissa said as she turned around to face Angelo with a smile. "And thank you."

They both then kissed which soon turned into making out. They then heard the gasp of Will and Caleb, who were hiding behind some rocks..

'Well, I didn't think to find them here.', Angelo said telepathiclly as he and Nerissa were making out.

'Me neither.', Nerissa said. 'Shall we leave?'

'Let's.', Angelo said before they teletransportet away.

Once at their beachouse home, they ended their making out and looked at each other smiling.

"Thanks.", Nerissa said. "For what you said at Shell Beach. It meant a lot."

"You're welcome, Nerissa.", Angelo said as they headed upstairs to change into swimwear. "But, I was only telling the truth. We're all here for you and each other."

"I know.", Nerissa said. "But it does feel nice to hear it every once in a while."

"Well, I'm glad that you're feeing better.", Angelo said as they reached the second floor. "Now let's change and get out there with the others."

"Right!", Nerissa said as she went to her room to change.

Later that afternoon, the Dark Guardians were relaxing out at the beach. Kadma was in a blue one-peice swimsuit, while Joe was in red swim trunks. Halinor was in a green bikini, Yan Lin was in a pink one-peice swimsuit with violet trim at the bottom, and Nerissa was in a black bikini. Cassidy was in a red bikini and Angelo was in a pair of blue swim trunks. As they were relaxing on the beach, under some beach umbrellas Joe told them of what Irma and the others have planned.

"So, they're starting to plan ahead.", Yan Lin said as she turned over on her beach towel so that she was laying on her stomch. "Took them long enough."

"It's just to bad that we've been doing some training of our own.", Nerissa said as she ajusted her sunshades. "But you know something, Joe? You're right. We can use this to our advantage."

"How so?", Cassidy asked.

"Right now, there's some strife between them.", Nerissa said as she looked at Cassidy. "Well, I say we add to it. Tomorrow, the Air, Earth, and Water Guardians, along with their allies, will be going to Metamoor to do some training without the Quintessenxe and Fire Guardians. I say we make sure those two find out about what their friends are doing. Up close and personal"

"And once Will sees what's they're doing, she'll go and overreact.", Angelo said with a smirk. "And trust me when I say that she will."

"And once we cause some more strife between them, we strike and strike hard!", Kadma said.

"No. Let's wait a while before we strike.", Halinor said getting their attention. "Let's wait until the Regent is able to go to school again."

"Why?", Yan Lin asked.

"Because you have something cooked up in that head of yours.", Nerissa said figuring her friend out.

"Of course.", Halinor said. "But it has to wait until Matt is back in school."

"Works for me.", Nerissa said as she went back to sunbathing. "This way, we'll have more time to train with our increased powers."

"As well as mess with the Guardians and their allies a bit more.", Cassidy said.

"What do you have in mind?", Angelo asked.

"Anything that'll come to me.", Cassidy said with a smile.

"Well, for now, I'm hitting the water.", Angelo said as he got up from his beach towel and headed for the water.

With a smile on her face, Cassidy followed behind him and joined him in the water. Once far enough in the water, Angelo swam around Cassidy as she floated in the water.

"What are you up to?", Cassidy asked with a playful smirk.

'Think Jaws.', Angelo said to her telepathiclly before he dove underwater.

"Jaws?", Cassidy questioned before figuring out what Angelo meant. "Oh crap!"

Cassidy then started to swim towards shore. But Angelo was to quick for her as he swam under her and grabbed her legs.

"Aaaah!", Cassidy screamed as she was pulled underwater.

Once underwater, Cassidy looked around for Angelo, who was swimming up to her from behind. Once he was behind her, he gently turned her around and kissed her. She was surprised but quickly returned the kiss as they slowly made their way to the surface. Once at the surface they finished their kiss and smiled at each other as they made their way towards the shore. Once close enough, they stood so they were standing up waist deep in the water.

"That was something unexspected.", Cassidy said smiling as they.

"I just wanted to do something fun with you.", Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around Cassidy. "You and only you."

Cassidy then gave Angelo as kiss that he returned.

"Thanks.", Cassidy said as she hugged him. "That means a lot."

"Well I meant it.", Angelo said as he returned the hug.

"So, if I were to say that I wanted it to go back to it just being you and me and not sharing you with three certain girls anymore, you'd do it for me?", Cassidy questioned as they pulled away from each other enough so that they were face to face while still holding each other.

"Without hesitation.", Angelo said as they pressed their foreheads together. "You're my girlfriend, Cassidy. I don't need Rissa, Hallie, or Yannie when I have you."

"I heard that!", Yan Lin yelled from where she was laying on her beach towel.

'Me, too!', Halinor said to them telepathiclly doing her best to hide her grun. 'And that just hurts! It hurts so much! Boo-Hoo! Boo-Hoo-Hoo!'

'Whaaaaaaaaaaa! Angelo's a meanie!', Nerissa added with a giggle.

'You three are a bunch of big babies!', Joe said with a grin.

'Hey!', Halinor, Yan Lin, and Nerissa yelled telepathiclly.

'Don't get them started, Joe.', Kadma said. 'You know how they can get sometimes.'

Hearing all of that got Cassidy and Angelo snicker at first, Then they soon started to laugh,

"Some interesting friends we have there, huh?", Angelo questioned with a small laugh.

"I wouldn't have it any other way.", Cassidy said smiling.

"Darn straight you wouldn't!", Yan Lin yelled from where she was getting a laugh out of the others that were there with her.

"Man does she have some good ears!", Angelo said remembering that was one of her abilities as the Air Guardian.

"Dang staright I do!", Yan Lin said getting a laugh out of Cassidy and the others.

"I'm going toss her in the water!", Angelo said.

"Like to see you try!", Yan Lin yelled in a playful tone.

"Be right back.", Angelo said as he headed for shore.

"This should be fun.", Cassidy said as she watched what was going to happen.

First Angelo looked around to see if anyone was around before he was going to do, what he was going to do. Once he saw that no one was around, he set his plan in motion once he was on the sand. Before Yan Lin knew it, Angelo had used his super-speed to run up to where Yan Lin was laying on her beach towel and scooped her up in his arms. He then zipped back to where Cassidy was. Yan Lin saw that she was only a few inches above the water as Angelo and Cassidy were waist deep in it.

"You wouldn't da-", Yan Lin said before Angelo dropped her in the water.

"I'm sorry!", Angelo said as Cassidy laughed. "I didn't catch that with you falling into the water and all!"

After gathering herself, Yan Lin stood up in the water to see Angelo and Cassidy laughing at her. She then tackled Angelo into the water with a laugh.

"Whoa!", Aneglo yelled as he got tackled.

"Revenge!", Yan Lin laughed once they resurfaced.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny.", Angelo said as he splashed some water on Yan Lin who lauighed.

"It is funny!", Cassidy laughed.

"Oh really?", Yan Lin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure is!", Cassidy said smiling.

"Then you're going to love this!", Angelo said with a smirk.

"Huh?", Cassidy questioned. "What are you..."

"Gotcha!", Kadma yelled as she jumped at Cassidy from behind and pushed her face first into the water.

Cassidy quickly stood up and turned to see Kadma laughing at her while pointing at her.

"So, that's how it is, huh?", Cassidy questioned with a smirk.

"Bring it on, Chacon!", Kadma said as she got ready for what ever Cassidy had planned.

"It's already brought, Starlighter!", Cassidy said. "Man! It sounds weird saying that!"

"Well, it sounds werid hearing after all this time.", Kadma said with a grin.

"Oh well!", Cassidy said. "Time to get drenched!"

Cassidy then tackled Kadma into the water! They soon resurfasced laughing, enjoying the fun they were having.

"I missed days like this!", Cassidy said.

"Same here!", Kadma said.

"Me too!", Yan Lin said as she swam up to them with Angelo.

"And I missed doing stuff like this!"

Everyone looked to see Joe with Nerissa hoisted over his right shoulder and Halinor hoisted over his left shoulder. Both were trying to get free of his hold.

"Let us down, Joe!", Nerissa demanded as she was beating on his back along with Halinor.

"Right now!", Halinor demanded.

"As you wish!", Joe said as he released them, letting them fall into the water.

"Joe! No!", Halinor yelled as she and Nerissa began to fall into the water.

"Aaaahh!", Nerissa yelled as she and Halinor fell into the water.

The others busted out laughing at the site of the two girls falling into the water. Once they resurfaced they both glared at Joe as he was pointing and laughing at them. But soon, their glares turned into smirks as they looked at each other.

'Thinking what I'm thinking?', Halinor asked telepathiclly.

'Oh yeah!', Nerissa said as they looked at each other.

Nerissa and Halonr then reached out and grabbed Joe's arms and pulled him into the water.

"Hey!", Joe yelled as he was pulled into the water.

Once he resurfaced, he saw the others laughing. He couldn't help but laugh seeing as they all were having fun. For the rest of the day, they had fun in the water and on the beach chasing around after each other. By the time sunset came, they were all sitting on their beach towels looking out at the sun as it set into the ocean. As they were doing this, Angelo noticed that Cassidy's eyes were watering a little.

"What's wrong Cassidy?", Angelo asked as he held his girlfriend's hand.

"It's nothing.", Cassidy said wit a small smile.

"Cassidy.", Angelo said in a tone that said he knew better.

"What's up, Cass?", Nerissa asked out of concern.

"It's just that I'm so happy seeing us together like this, having a great time, like we did back in the old days.", Cassidy said as tears began to run down her face. "I never thought that this would ever happen again. We may be bad, but I'm so happy for moments like this!"

"Oh, Cassidy.", Halinor said as she and the other girls gathered around Cassidy in a group hug. "I think we all missed days like this."

"I know I did.", Yan Lin said.

"As have I.", Kadma said.

"Those were some great times.", Joe said with a smile.

"Well, my memory is shot, so this is like a regular day for me.", Nerissa said with a small smile. "Sort of."

"Well, this is something I wouldn't normally be doing on a school day.", Angelo said with a grin. "So, I'm enjoying all of this! Cause it won't be long until our next fight with the Guardians and any of the allies they have fighting by their side."

"And what if we get the Heart of Kandrakar from them?", Halonor questioned as the girls ended their group hug. "What will Nolan do with us then?"

"Good question.", Joe said. "We may keep us around as his enforcers. Or he just may get rid of us and take our powers for ourselves. It can go either way."

"Well, we'll just have to hope for the best.", Nerissa said.

"And if things go right...", Angelo began to say as he pulled Cassidy closer towards him and held her close as she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder smiling. "... we'll be okay."

"I guess you're right.", Yan Lin said. "Besides. With the plan we cooked up for when Matt returns to school, the Guardians and their allies won't stand much of a chance against us!"

"And with the way they're acting now, beating them should be real easy.", Kadma said. "They're either angry, upset, or sad about what happened yesterday. And that is all we need to crush them!"

"And once we do what Halinor has planned, we just may make them more miserable than what they are now.", Joe said.

"That's the plan.", Kadma said as the sun finally set. "Wow! Time really does fly."

"And now that it's getting dark, I'm heading inside to get something to eat.", Nerissa said as she got to her feet.

Nerissa then grabbed her beach towel and headed for the beach house, which was only a few feet from them. Soon, Halinor and Yan Lin headed inside as well leaving Kadma, Joe, Cassidy, and Angelo on the beach. Knowing that this was going to be one of the few times they would have alone as couples, they decided to give each other some space for a little quality time. So, Joe and Angelo went onto the back patio of the beach house and grabbed two of the folded up tents and went back onto the beach, where their girls were waiting. Angelo and Cassidy moved a good thirty feet from Kadma and Joe and set their tent quickly thanks to Angelo's super speed. As he was doing this, Cassidy went to get a XL-Large sleeping bag for them to lay on. As for Kadma and Joe, Kadma was able to help Joe set the tent with her telekinesis. Once that was done, Joe went and got one of the other XL-Large sleeping bags for them to lay on. Both couples then set their sleeping bags in their tents. Once they did that, they got in their tents for some alone time.

_**Joe & Kadma**_

"I missed doing things like this, when we were younger.", Joe said as he held Kamda in his arms as they laid in their tent. "Just the two of us, alone together."

"I miss them, too.", Kadma said witha smile as she held on to Joe. "And now we can have them back again. For how long they last."

"Kadma?", Joe questioned.

"Let's be honest with ourselves, Joe.", Kadma said. "We both know that Nolan might not keep us around once he gets the Heart of Kandrakar. We've seen this kind of thing happen way to many times."

"True.", Joe said. "But, Nolan will need enforcers to protect him. And that's where we come in."

"I hope you're right, Joe.", Kadma said with worry.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you, Kadma.", Joe said as he looked into Kadma's eyes.

"I'll always love you, too, Joe.", Kadma said before they shared a loving kiss.

The two of them held each other close cherishing the love they had for each other.

_**Angelo & Cassidy**_

"I like this.", Cassidy said as she snuggled up to Angelo. "Just you and me enjoying some peace and quiet."

"You and me both.", Angelo said as he held Cassidy close to him. "Cassidy. I want to go back to it just being you and me. Not you, me and the girls."

"Really?", Cassidy questioned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "It was fun and all, but good or bad, I'm a one woman man. And you're my number one girl."

"Then it's just you and me!", Cassidy said with a smile as she looked at Angelo smiling. "I love you, Angelo Vanders."

"I love you, Cassidy Chacon.", Angelo said before they shared a loving kiss.

The young couple then laid in the tent happy to have their relationship back to the way it was. Just the two of them.

'Sorry, girls.', Cassidy said to Yan Lin, Halinor, and Nerissa telepathiclly as she snuggled up to Angelo a bit more. 'But, Angelo's all mine again.'

'Well, it was fun while it lasted.', Yan Lin replied from within the beach house telepathiclly where Halinor and Nerissa were in there with her..

'I wish you two the very best.', Halinor said telepathiclly smiling.

'Me too.', Nerissa said.

'Same here!', Yan Lin said.

'Thanks girls.', Cassidy said before Halinor cut the link giving the couple their privacy.

Cassidy then went back to enjoying her time with Angelo, knowing that sooner or later they would be fighting the Guardians and their allies.

'And next time, they won't be so lucky!', Cassidy thought to herself before enjoying the rest of the evening with Angelo.

**A/N: Well, after giving Will and Caleb a disturbing show, Angelo and Cassidy are back to being a normal couple again. But it seems that the Dark Guardains have plans for our heroes. Plans that may make things worse for them! How will it all turn out?**

**Please review.**

_**Also, I have a new poll that needs voting on. So, when you have the time, can you please go on my profile and vote on it. Unless you've already done so.**_


	25. Will's Temper & Dark Guaradian Battle

**Chapter 25:**

Days passed and things were going as Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia had planned. For the next three days of Irma's detention, Hay Lin and Cornelia along with the guys and Elyon headed to Metamoor to work on the things they talked about doing. And once Irma was finished her detention, she headed out to school, where Elyon was waiting for her and took her to Metamoor to join with the others for their secret training. As for Will and Taranee, they spent time studying and doing homework. There was one time when Will tried to talk to Matt, when she went to the pet shop. But Matt told her that he needed some space. And as much as it hurt her, Will gave it to him.

But what none of them knew was that they were being watched by the Dark Guardians. It was either Joe at a small size or Yan Lin being invisable. As bad as the Dark Guardians wanted to attack their enemies, they kept their cool and waited. The time to strike was coming. They just needed to wait for all the players to be where they wanted them to be to cause more pain for them. Soon, it was Saturday and Matt's parents decided to let Matt off of his punishment. Once that happened, Matt decided to go talk to Will about all that's happened between them. So, he called her and asked her to meet him at the park. Waisting no time, Will left her home and teleported to the park where she found Matt sitting on a bench. She calmly walked up to the bench and sat next to Matt.

"Hey.", Will said.

"Hey.", Matt said.

"So, you wanted to talk?", Will asked hoping not to start an argument.

"Yeah.", Matt said. "For the last few days, I've been thinking of why this all happened. Did I do something wrong? Did you like Neil before you started liking me? Were you getting bored with me? But then, I realised that I did nothing wrong. Once the happened, I began to wonder if our relationship is worth saving."

"I'm so sorry, Matt.", Will said as her eyes began to water. "It was wrong of me to do what I did. And if I could go back and change what happened, I would. But I can't. All, I can do is say I'm sorry and hope you'll forgive me."

"To be honest, Will, I don't know what to think.", Matt said. "I need some more time to think about all of this."

"I... I understand.", Will said sadly holding back her tears.

"Aaaaaaaaaw! Poor babies!", came a voice from behind them.

Hearing that voice, Will and Matt jumped up from the bench and turned around to see Nerissa and Cassidy standing a few feet from them.

"What do you two want?", Will snapped ready to fight the two Dark Guardians.

"Now is that any way to treat an old friend?", Cassidy questioned.

"You're not our friend!", Matt yelled. "At least not the friend we used to know!"

"Not that just hurts, Matt.", Cassidy said pretending the her feelings were hurt.

"The truth hurts.", Will said.

"Well, here's some truth for you.", Nerissa said with a smirk. "You and your fellow Guardians aren't as united as you think you are!"

"What did you do to them?", Will questioned in a demanding voice.

"We did nothing to them.", Cassidy said. "It's what you drove them and your other friends into doing."

"What are you talking about?", Matt asked.

"Why don't you ask them and find out.", Nerissa said. "That is, if you know where they all are.", she said before she and Cassidy teleported away.

"What are they up to?", Will questioned.

"Try calling the girls.", Matt said.

"Right.", Will said as she began to contact the girl telepathiclly.

'Girls? Can you hear me?', Will called out to he fellow Guardians telepathiclly.

'Will? What's wrong?', Taranee replied back.

'I need you in the park! Now!', Will said.

Suddenly, Taranee teleported in front of Will and Matt.

"What happened?", Taranee asked.

"We just had a run-in with Cassidy and Nerissa!", Will explained. "Any idea where the others are?"

"No idea.", Taranee said. "I was able to sense them earlier today but now, I got nothing."

"Where are they?, Will questioned wondering where the others were.

"Why not check the Heart of Kandrakar.", Matt suggested.

"Worth a shot.", Will said as she pulled out the Heart. "Show me where the others are.", she said while gazing into the small pink orb, where an image of the palace they used as their HQ appeared. "They're... On Metamoor?"

"What are they doing there?", Taranee questioned.

"I don't know.", Will said as she head behind some trees with Taranee and Matt right behind her. "But I intend to find out!", she said as she opened a fold and went through it with Taranee and Matt right behind her.

Watching them go through the fold was Yan Lin, who was invisable. A smirk grew on her face as the fold closed.

"Now the fun begins.", Yan Lin said as she teleported away.

Once through the fold, Will, Taranee and Matt saw that they were at the front doors of their HQ.

"Now to find out what's going on.", Will said as they opened the doors to their palace HQ.

Once they did, they saw the other Guardians along with the guys and Elyon doing what looked like training. Caleb was helping Peter, Nigel, and Eric with their fighting skills while Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Irma were woriking on their powers against Elyon, who was taking them on to help them train.

"Okay.", Taranee said amazed at what they all were doing. "So didn't see happening. The girls are even in their Guardian forms!"

"I wonder what brought this on?", Matt questioned.

"Guardians, unite!", Will shouted as she held up the Heart of Kandrakar to transform herself and Taranee as well as get the attention of the others.

Once transformed, Will flew up to the other girls, who saw that she didn't look to happy.

"Care to explain all of this?", Will asked.

"Um... Well, we all figured that we could use some training.", Hay Lin said. "So, here we are."

"And you didn't tell me and Taranee, why?", Will questioned.

"Cause we wanted to show you two that just because we're not as smart as Taranee, we can pull or own weight.", Irma said.

"So, we came up with some training ideas and manuvers.", Cornelia said as they all landed where the others were standing. "The manuver we haven't worked on yet, seeing as they call on the five of us to do."

"Some even require Matt.", Peter said.

"And how long have you all been doing this secret training?", Taranee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For the last few days.", Nigel replied.

"We even learned to transform a bit faster just in case if you're not around.", Hay Lin said to Will.

"So, in other words, you all were sneaking behind me and Taranee's back and doing all of this!", Will said.

"First off, we were giving you, your space after what happened between you and Matt!", Irma said. "We were going to wait until Matt came back to school before we told you about all of this."

"And before you ask, Taranee, we didn't tell you because we wanted to work out most of the things we planned out on our own.", Cornelia said.

"We have a few of our ideas working out pretty well.", Elyon said.

"But when it comes to the manuvers we made up, they could use a little work.", Eric said.

"And who's idea was it to do all of this?", Taranee asked.

"Well, Peter gave me the idea to do this.", Irma said. "But it was Cornelia who kept it going."

"Wow!", Matt said earning a look from Will. "What? It's impressive!"

"You have to admit, Will. Even after all that's happen, everyone is working together to get stronger.", Caleb said. "And now that you're here, we can really get to work."

"You could of told me about this earlier!", Will said getting everyone's attention. "But instead you pull this! How can we be united as Guardians, when you three pull this kind of stunt?", she questioned Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin.

"Calm down, Will.", Elyon said. "This was something they had to do for themselves. They didn't mean you any harm."

"And who asked you to but in?", Will snapped at Elyon. "Don't you have a kingdom to run, Your Majesty?"

"Okay. First off, this place _IS_ apart of my kingdom!", Elyon said. "Second, I suggest you get over your little temper tantrum and pull yourself together, before you lose a friend or two!"

"With friends like you, who needs enemies?", Will snapped. "We're supposed to be working together! Not doing the crap you all pulled!"

"Easy there, Will.", Taranee said. "Like you said. We have to work together before something bad happens."

"Look at what we have here!", came a familiar voice that got the attention of the others. "W.I.T.C.H. & friends fighting among themselves!"

Everyone looked up to see Yan Lin in her Dark Guardian form floating in the air with a smirk on her face.

"If I said it once, I've said it a thousand times.", she said with a smirk. "Harmony is the key to your power.", she said as the rest of C.H.Y.K.N. appeared next to her.

"I see no harmony here.", Cassidy said. "Just a little Keeper throwing a tantrum."

"It's a bit sad when you thik about it.", Halinor said as Angelo and Joe appeared in front of the young heroes.

"Very sad.", Joe said. "I say we put them put out of their misery and kick their butts and take the Heart for Nolan."

"Works for me.", Kadma said.

"May I suggest we work together and beat them.", Matt said as he transformed. "We can work out any problems we have later!"

"Fine!", Will said as she powered Irma, Hay Lin and Cornelia up to full power. "But this is far from over!"

"Oh brother.", Caleb said as he readied he staff.

Both sides then charged at each other ready to fight. Making the first move, Joe grew thirty feet and swatted at those that couldn't fly, knocking them back a few feet! But Caleb and Peter saw the move coming and jumped over Joe's swinging arm, only to be attacked by Angelo who did a jumping roundhouse kick, knocking them down.

"You dodge one attack to get hit by another.", Angelo said with a smirk. "Priceless!"

"We may be down, but not out!", Peter said as he and Caleb got to their feet

"Same goes for us!", Eric said as he and Nigel got to their feet.

"Looks like they've gotten stronger.", Joe said.

"Don't forget about us!", Elyon said as she and Matt flew towards Joe, who was still thirty feet tall.

"Oh please!", Joe said as he quickly reached up and grabbed Matt with his left hand. "Don't make me laugh!", he said as she hit Elyon with the back of his left hand sending her flying towards the ground.

"Well, that was fast.", Angelo said as Caleb and the guys surrounded Angelo. "Really guys? Come on."

"Get him!", Caleb said as they charged at Angelo.

As for Joe, he still had Matt in his hand, when Matt blasted Joe's hand, with his eyebeams.

"Argh!", Joe yelled as he let Matt go.

"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you!", Matt teased as he hovered in the air.

"Big talk for one who's going down!", Joe said as he did a sonic clap at Matt who was sent falling to the ground.

"Oh, yeah! That hurt!", Matt said as he got to his feet in time to see Joe bringing his fist down at him. "Whoa!", he yelled as he jumpd out of the way of the attack. "He's fast for a guy so big!"

Matt then took to the sky to get some distance from Joe who was still coming at him in full force. Meanwhile, W.I.T.C.H. and C.H.Y.K.N. were fighting each other element to element.

"Must we do this?", Kadma questioned as she blasted Cornelia with a telekinetic blast. "I'll just kick your butt like the last time we went at it one-on-one!"

"Not this time!", Cornelia said as Elyon flew up and hit Kadma with an energy blast. "This time, we're ready for you guys! Thanks, Elyon!"

"No problem.", Elyon said before flying off to help Will, who was fighting Nerissa.

"Somebody is mad.", Nerissa said as she easily dodged one of Will's lightning bolts gracefully. "You know, the madder you get, the slopper you'll become."

"I don't need advice from you on how to fight!", Will said as she fired another bolt of lightning at Nerissa, who dodged it easily.

"You sure?", Nerissa questioned. "Cause you sure do need a few lessons."

"That's it!", Will snapped as she formed a ball of lightning. "Take this!", she yelled as she threw the lightning ball at Nerissa.

"Now that's big!", Nerissa said as the attack came flying at her. "Lucky for me, I know how to handle it."

Once it was close enough, Nerissa hands were charged with electricity when she caught the attack, surprising Will. Nerissa then looked at Will with a smirk as she threw the attack back at her. Will braced herself for the incoming attack, when and energy ball came from out of no where and sent the attack flying off in another direction. Both Will and Nerissa looked to see Elyon flying towards them at full speed.

"Elyon?", Will questioned as the young queen trapped Nerissa in an energy bubble.

"Guess all that training paid off.", Elyon said as she sent the trapped Nerissa falling to the ground. "I suggest you go help Irma. I'm going to help Hay Lin.", she said as she flew towards the battle between the two Air Guardians.

"Um... Yeah. Sure.", Will said as she flew to help Irma, who was fighting Cassidy. "I guess their training is paying off."

As that was going on, Taranee was doing battle with Halinor, who was giving Taranee a hard time.

"For someone so smart, you're not doing so good in this fight.", Halinor said as had Taranee surrounded in a ring of fire. "I'm tired of this fight!", she said as she turned the ring of fire into a ball of fire trapping Taranee inside. "I'd try and hold my breath if I were you. The air inside there is quickly fading."

"Then maybe I should take your breath away.", Cornelia said as she flew towards Halinor.

"Let's see what you got!", Halinor said as she flew at Cornelia.

"Okay.", Cornelia said as she formed a telekinetic bubble around Halinor's head.

Once that happened, Halinor began to fire fireballs at Cornelia to take her down so the bubble would fade away. But Cornelia was able to dodged the attacks due to her skills as an ice skater. Soon, Halinor began to get dizzy due to the lack of air. Seeing this, Cornelia hit her with a telekinetic blast sending Halinor flying towards one of the towers of their HQ. Halinor was knocked out on impact as she was sent falling to the ground. Thinking quickly, Cornelia took the bubble telekinetic bubble around her head away and then used the same power to slow Halinor's fall to the ground. Cornelia then saw the ball of fire, Taranee was trapped in fade off. She then saw Taranee begin to fall.

"Taranee!", Cornelia shouted as she flew towards her friend.

Thankfully she got to her in time as she hoisted Taranee's arm over her shoulder.

"You okay?", Cornelia asked as they slowly landed.

"Y-Yeah.", Taranee said with a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem.", Cornelia said returning the smile.

As for Hay Lin, she was doing her best to fend off her grandmother, who was showing her a thing or two with her powers.

"Come now, grand-daughter!", Yan Lin said as she was flying around Hay Lin while invisable. "I know you can do better than this!", she said as she struck her from behind.

'Where is she?', Hay Lin thought to herself as she was hit in the stomach by an invisable Yan Lin.

"Ooof!", Hay Lin grunted from the blow as she held her stomach. "That smarts!"

"Oh there's plenty more where that came from, grand-daughter!", Yan Lin said as she flew towards Hay Lin for one more strike.

But suddenly, Elyon appeared in front of Hay Lin and formed a protective energy bubble around the both of them.

"See how you like this!", Elyon said as she release a flash of bright light that hit Yan Lin, blinding her a bit.

Once that happened, Yan Lin lost her concentration and became visable! Seeing this, Elyon dropped the energy bubble, allowing Hay Lin to fly towards Yan Lin and grab her feet and spin her around and send her crashing to the ground.

"Sorry, Grandma!", Hay Lin said as Yan Lin fell into the water fountain in the courtyard of their HQ.

"Now all that's left is Cassidy, Angelo, and Joe.", Elyon said.

"I can take care of Joe!", Hay Lin said as she and Elyon flew towards the Dark Guardian in question.

Meanwhile, Angelo was giving the boys a hard time. No matter how hard they tried, he was to fast for them. And he wasn't using his speed much. Nor his powers of the earth. He was mostly using his fighting skills he learnt over the years. It was either a kick to Nigel, or flipping Eric over his shoulder, followed by a punch to Peter and a a elbow in Caleb's gut! Out of all of the guys, Caleb was able to give Angelo a run for his money, but in the end, even he was beaten.

"Come on, fellas!", Angelo said while cracking his knuckles. "I know you can do better than this! I'm barely using my powers here!"

"We can.", Petere said with a smirk. "We were just stalling for time!"

"Time for what?", Angelo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly, a thing of vines shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Angelo causing him to fall to the ground.

"That!", Caleb said with a smirk as Cornelia along with Taranee walked up to the guys who were getting to their feet.

"Not so fast now! Are you Speedy?", Cornelia questioned with a smirk as she made more vine wrap around Angelo.

She then used her telekinetic powers to move Kadma, Yan Lin, Nerissa, and Halior next to Angelo. Each were tied up in strong vines. Elyon then formed an energy bubble around them.

"That should keep them from teleporting away.", Elyon said.

"You okay?", Taranee asked Nigel as she walked up to her boyfriend.

"I've been better.", Nigel said as Taranee gently touched the side of his face. "How about you?"

"I'm okay.", Taranee said with a smile. "I'm just glad Cornelia was there to help, when she did."

"That was part of our training.", Eric said. "The key was Elyon. "With her powers, we figured that she could help one of you and them go help someone else, while the one she helped goes and helps another one of you."

"And it's working so far.", Caleb said as Cornelia stood next to him. "All that's left is Joe and Cassidy."

"Then let's end this fast!", Taranee said as she fired a fireball at Joe's back while he was fighting Matt.

Once the attack hit, Joe let out a scream of pain, befroe turning to see Taranee fire another firball at him. He was able to block that attack, only to be hit by one of Matt's and Elyon's energy beams.

"Ganging up on me, huh?", Joe questioned with a smirk. "Let's see what you got!"

"Gladly!", Hay Lin said as she formed an air funnel around Joe's head.

At the same time, Cassidy and Irma were going at it with either streams of water or powerful waterballs being fired at each other.

"Looks like someone's been training!", Cassidy said as she dodged a waterball Irma fired at her.

"It does a body good!", Irma said as she sent a stream of water at Cassidfy, who did a loop to dodge it.

"True.", Cassidy said. "But I can do something, you can't do."

"Oh yeah? What's that?", Irma questioned.

"This!", Cassidy said as she fired a beam of ice at Irma.

"Crap!", Irma snapped as her arms and legs were frozed in blocks of ice allowing her to still fly.

"Now let's see how long you can fly with all that icy weight pulling you down!", Cassidy said with a smirk.

Suddenly, Casssiy felt soneone's hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see that it was Will. Before she could do anything, Will gave her a powerful jolt of electricity making Cassidy scream out in pain before blacking out. Will then grabbed Cassidy's right wrist before she fell to the ground and flew towards Irma and blasted the ice off her arms and legs with a small thing of lightning.

"Thanks.", Irma said breathing a sigh of relief. "That ice was heavy!"

"No problem.", Will said. "Now let's go help the others!", she said as she flew to where the others were.

"This should be fun.", Irma said as followed Will.

As for Joe, he had a hard time breathing as he dropped to one knee gasping for air, from the air funnel Hay Lin was using on him. Seeing this, Matt and Elyon combined their powers to form an energy ball. Taranee added to the attack with some fire. And finally, Cornelia sent it flying at Joe with her telekinesis!

"Yeah!", eveyone cheered as the attack it it's mark knocking Joe out.

Once Joe hit the ground, he shrunk back down to normal, which allowed Cornelia to wrap him in vines and move him next to the other Dark Guardians, allowing Elyon to trap him in an energy bubble.

"Now all that's left is Cassidy.", Nigel said.

"And here she is.", Will said as she and Irma landed with a knocked out Cassidy.

"Alright!, Matt said. "Now we just have to find a way to bring them back to normal."

"Maybe the Oracle can help.", Hay Lin said as Cornelia wrapped Cassidy in a thing of vines followed by Elyon trapping her in an energy bubble.

"But it's to risky bring them all to Kandrakar.", Taranee said.

"So, the question is, who do we take to Kandrakar?", Caleb questioned.

"Anyone but Halinor and Cassidy.", Cornelia suggested. "Who knows how strong their mental powers really are."

"Good point.", Will said. "I say we take Angelo. Out of all of the Dark Guardians, he's the youngest when it comes to wielding powers this strong."

"Which would make going in his head a whole lot easier.", Irma said.

"So, why can't Taranee go in his head?", Nigel asked.

"I'm not that strong yet.", Taranee said. "In time, I will be. But for now, I only have a telepathic link with W.I.T.C.H."

"Now that's just sad."

Everyone turned to see Angelo sitting up in his energy bubble.

"From what Cassidy told me, Halinor could read other peoples' minds when she was your age, T.", he said with a smirk. "I guess you all aren't as strong as you thought you were."

"If that's the case, then why are we standing and you all are trapped in your bubble prison?", Nigel bragged as he knocked on the bubble Angelo was trapped in.

"Well, we just wanted to see if all that training you planned on doing had really paid off.", Nerissa said as she sat up in her bubble.

"And I must say that it has paid off quite a bit.", Yan Lin said doing the same.

"And how did you know about the training they had planned?", Will questioned.

"Well, growing small does have it's advantage.", Joe said with a smirk as he sat up in his bubble.

"So, you knew?", Irma questioned with a glare.

"It's known as knowing your enemy.", Halinor said as she came to. "To bad you don't know us that well."

"We may not know you well, but in the end we still defeated you.", Will said.

"About that.", Nerissa said as she began to glow along with the other Dark Guardians.

"What's going on?", Matt questioned.

"You sure they can't teleport out of those bubbles, Elyon?", Taranee asked.

"Positive.", Elyon said. "They don't have the power to do so."

"Wanna bet?", Cassidy asked with a smirk before she and the other Dark Guardians teleported out of their bubbles.

**A/N: Well, after an argument between friends and a fight with the Dark Guarduians, it seems that the Dark Guarduians have gotten away. What will our heroes do now? Can they pull it together to help the Dark Guarduians be their good selves again? Or will the Dark Guarduians defeat our heroes and take the Heart for Nolan?**

**Please review**.


	26. Captured Keeper

**_Last chapter..._**

_"We may not know you well, but in the end we still defeated you.", Will said._

_"About that.", Nerissa said as she began to glow along with the other Dark Guardians._

_"What's going on?", Matt questioned._

_"You sure they can't teleport out of those bubbles, Elyon?", Taranee asked._

_"Positive.", Elyon said. "They don't have the power to do so."_

_"Wanna bet?", Cassidy asked with a smirk before she and the other Dark Guardians teleported out of their bubbles._

**Chapter 26:**

"No way!", Eric said.

"I thought you said that they couldn't teleport out of their bubbles!", Will snapped at Elyon.

"B-But I...", Elyon began to say.

"Now, now Will.", Angelo said as he appeared in front of the young heroes along with the other Dark Guardians. "There's no need to yell at poor little Elyon."

"Besides, she was right.", Halinor said. "Those bubble could of held us. Well... The old us that is."

"The old you?", Cornelia questioned with an eyebrow.

"Yes.", Cassidy said. "The old us. You see, we got a power boost!"

"And the best part is, the Oracle didn't even see us get it!", Joe said.

"What world did you get you extra Heart from?", Will asked in a demanding tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know.", Yan Lin said with a smirk.

"We still out number you three Hearts to two!", Matt said.

"It's not how much power you have.", Nerissa said.

Suddenly Joe, who had his hands glowing while growing thirty feet, unleashed a powerful sonic clap, that sent the heroes flying towards the walls of the Courtyard hitting it hard.

"It's how you use it that counts.", Joe said with a smirk as he shrunk back to to normal size.

"And it looks like you all have a ways to go.", Halinor said as Angelo walked up to Nigel, who was laying on the ground along with the others.

"Not what was it you were saying about us being trapped in bubbles?", he asked with a smirk as he picked up Nigel by his shirt.

"I believe he was bragging about how they had us beat.", Cassidy said.

"And yet look at them now.", Nerissa said as Joe picked up Will and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Give a message to the girls when they wake up.", Angelo said as he held on to Nigel. "Tell them to enjoy their powers while they still have them. For soon, they will belong to Nolan once he gets the Heart.", he said as Nerissa opened a fold for Gardania.

Angelo then dropped Nigel, letting his body drop to the ground, as he headed for the fold. What none of them saw was Irma slowly coming to. And the first thing she saw was the others out cold around her.

"What the heck happened?", she questioned as she looked around and saw the Dark Guardians heading towards a fold with Will as their captive. "Oh no! Will!"

Irma mustered all of her strenght and flew towards them only to be knocked back by telekinetic blast from, Kadma.

"How sad.", Cassidy said. "If only you could make some ice. Then you could freeze us in our tracks. But like always, you lack the focus to do so.", she laughed as she headed towards the fold.

"I'll show you focus!", Irma said as she suddenly formed a bunch of sword sized ice shards and sent them flying towards the Dark Guardians.

They dodged all but one that was heading right for Cassidy. Cassidy closed her eyes bracing herself for impact. But she felt nothing. She then opened one eye slowly to see what happened. Then she opened both of her eyes in shock at what she saw. There stood Angelo with an ice shard in his upper left shoulder.

"No.", she said weakly as Angelo dropped to his knees. "Angelo!", she cried as Angelo dropped to his side.

"I'll live.", Angelo said before he blacked out.

Using her telekinetic powers, Kadma lifted Angelo in the air and moved him through the fold. Seeing that Angelo was through the fold, Cassidy turned her attention to Irma who was on her knees, drained from the attack she just let loose. Suddenly, she saw the shadow of a figure coming towards her. She looked up to see Cassidy looking down at her with a glare that sent a shiver down her spiner. Before she could make a move, Cassidy grabbed Irma by her neck and slammed her against the wall.

"One thrust in the chest.", Cassidy said as she formed a sharp ice dagger in her free hand. "That's all it takes. One thrust and you're dead!"

"Let's go, Cassidy!", Nerissa said ass she grabbed her friend by her arm and pulled her away from Irma letting her drop to the ground gasping for air. "You can finish the brat off later!"

"Next time, Lair!", Cassidy snapped as she went through the fold. "You're mine!", she said as the fold closed leaving the young heroes defeated. "Do you hear me? You're mine!"

"Looking... forward... to it.", Irma said before fainting.

_Moments later..._

"Irma, wake up!", came a familiar voice as Irma slowly opened her eyes. "Wake up, Irma!"

Once her vision cleared, Irma saw Hay Lin looking down at her with concern.

"Aw, man.", Irma moaned as she sat up slowly. "What happened?"

"The Dark Guardians got Will, that's what happened!", Matt said.

"And with it, the Heart of Kandrakar.", Taranee said.

"Forget the Heart!", Matt snapped. "We have to save Will!"

"No. You need to calm down and think with a clear head!", Cornelia said. "We have no clue where they took Will. And getting all mad won't help us any."

"Maybe the Oracle can help.", Elyon said as she opened a fold to Kandrakar.

Nodding in agreement, everyone headed through the fold to Kandrakar. Once there, the Oracle was waiting for them in the Chamber of the Aurameres along with Luba, Tibor, and Alfor.

"Fear not, young ones.", the Oracle said. "We know of what has happened and have found a way to find Will."

"And that is?", Matt questioned as he changed back to normal.

"We are using the connection Will has to her Auramere to find her.", the Oracle explained. "But it seems that even with that, there's a powerful barrier blocking my vision."

"So, in other words, we're still in the dark.", Caleb said.

"I'm afraid so.", the Oracle said. "But do not lose hope. We shall find Will. And when we do, you all will be the first to know. But until then, I do believe you four need help transforming back to normal.", he said as he used his powers to transform the girls back to normal.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about.", Cornelia said. "But there has to be some way we can help find Will."

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "Maybe if we add some of our power in on the search, we might be able to find Will quicker."

"A fine idea.", the Oracle said. "But I'm afraid that it won't be of much help. If one or two of you were with Will, then finding you all would be easier. The best I can say you all can do, is train together. For you will need the strenght to rescue Will, once she is found.", he said as he opened a fold for Earth. "This fold will take you back to Earth. Get some rest. And be rest assurred that Will is safe."

Once the teens were throught the fold, the Oracle closed it with a sad smile.

"Do not lose hope young ones. For all is not lost.", the Oracle said before going back to his search for Will.

"Can anybody tell me how the Oracle is so sure Will is safe?", Irma asked.

"The Heart!", Taranee said getting everyones' attention. "That Nolan guy needs Will alive to get the Heart from her!"

"Cause if, Heaven forbid, she were to die, the Heart would return back to Kandrakar!", Cornelia remembered smiling. "So, there's still hope!"

"Cause if Nolan wants the Heart, Will has to give it to him willingly!", Taranee said.

"And Will is way to stubborn to do that.", Cornelia said.

"So, all we have to do is wait for the Oracle to find Will and then we can go rescue her!", Irma said.

"Any idea on how to do that?", Taranee asked Cornelia surprising the Earth Guardian.

"Me? But you're..."

"You and I both know that you're meant to be the second-in-command, Cornelia.", Taranee said with a smile. "So, here's your chance."

"Thanks, Taranee.", Cornelia said as they shared a hug.

"So, what's the plan?", Peter asked.

"For now, nothing.", Cornelia said. "We have no idea where Will is. Once we find out about where she is, then we can come up with a plan."

"But until then we wait.", Matt said. "I guess that's all we can do."

Nodding in agreement, the group headed to their homes. Each hoping for the best. Meanwhile, on the world of Gardania, Will was slowly coming to and saw that she was in what looked like a bedroom that had very nice furniture in it.

"Where am I?", Will questioned as she sat up in the bed she was in. How did I get here?", she questioned before it all came flooding back to her. "The Dark Guardians! Oh no! The Heart!"

Will looked down at herself and saw that she was still in her Guardian form and that the Heart of Kandrakar was around her neck. Seeing this, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, look who's up?", came a familiar voice that made Will jump from the bed she was on and take a fighting stance.

Will looked to see Angelo, who was in his Dark Guardian form leaning against the door to the room.

"And to answer your question, you're in Nolan's secret lair.", Angelo said. "And you should know how you got here.", he said with a smirk.

"I have an idea or two.", Will said as she sat back on the bed. "And I'm guessing that I can't teleport or open a fold out of here, huh?"

"You'd be right.", Angelo said as he sat in a chair that was in the room. "You have no powers in this room."

"I'll never give it to him.", Will said getting Angelo's attention. "I'll never let Nolan have the Heart!"

"Is that so?", Angelo questioned.

"You bet it is.", Will said.

Angelo then used his speed so that he was standing in front of Will. He then leaned down so that they were face to face. He then placed his right index finger under her chin and raised her head so that she was looking at him.

"We'll see abiout that.", he said before teleporting out of the room, leaving Will alone.

Will the brought her knees to her chest and held them there as she rocked back and forth.

'Please let my friends find me, Lord.', she prayed not giving up hope.

Watching from his crystal ball was Nolan, who had a smile on his face.

"My Dark Guardians have done well.", he said to himself as he made the image in his crystal ball fade away. "All that's left is for the Keeper to give up the Heart. Once I have it, Kandrakar will be mine! And with it, the Known Worlds!", he said before breaking into laughter.

Back on Earth, Matt was in the park watching the sunset.

'I wonder if Will can see the sunset, wherever she is?', he questioned hoping she was okay. 'I'll save you, Will! No matter what it takes!', he said before turning to head home.

As for Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin, the four of them had only thought in mind. To find and save Will as well as stop Nolan from completing his plans. Meanwhile, on Cormorran Beach, the Dark Guardians were in their beach house home, talking about what to do about Will.

"I say we trick her into thinking that we've beaten her fellow Guardians.", Cassidy suggested as she laid on a couch with her head resting in Angelo's lap.

"Won't work.", Angelo said as he played with Cassidy's hair. "She knows that her friends won't go down so easy."

"Maybe if I boost Cassidy's mind control powers, she can get Will to give up the Heart.", Nerissa suggested as she was sitting in a recliner.

"Forget that plan.", Halinor said who was sitting on another couch with Yan Lin. "The Heart will protect her from that kind of stuff. And by protect, I mean put up a mental barrier."

"I guess beating her up is out of the question too?", Yan Lin asked.

"Pretty much.", Halinor said.

"I say we mess with her head.", Kadma said as she was sitting in Joe's lap, who was sitting in a large recliner. "Find something she feels real bad about and really dig at it."

"That can work.", Joe said as he rubbed Kadma's leg. "And we already got something to use."

"And then some", Angelo said with a smirk. "But it'll call for me to tug at her heartstrings. You okay with that, Baby?"

"I think I can take it.", Cassidy said as she sat up and rubbed his right shoulder. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's okay.", Angelo said with a smirk. "But I could use a little TLC."

"I think I can handle that.", Cassidy said before they shared a kiss and heading upstairs.

"Those two never stop.", Yan Lin said with a grin.

Once upstairs, Cassidy and Angelo headed for her room and closed and locked the door. Cassidy then took Angelo's hand and pulled him to her bed. Cassidy then sat on her bed and pulled Angelo down with her as she laid back on her bed. Angelo propped himself over Cassidy and the two began to make out as they roamed around each other lovingly. Soon the need for air came as they parted lips smiling at each other.

"Now that's what I call TLC.", Angelo said making Cassidy smile as he combed his fingers through her hair..

"I do my best.", Cassidy said before yawning.

"Tired?", Angelo asked.

"A little.", Cassidy said. "I guess using my powers to heal your shoulder took more out of me than I though it did.", she said as she got up and began to change her clothes while Angelo had his back facing her.

"I'm still amazed that you have that power.", Angelo said as he took his shirt off leaving him in a pair of sweatpants.

"I'm surprised Irma hasn't discovered the ability yet.", Cassidy said as she finished dressing in her blue thin-strap nightgown. "But then again, she's not the most focused of the girls."

"And that'll play to our advantage.", Angelo said as he laid back on Cassidy's bed.

"And then some.", Cassidy said as she laid next to Angelo. "But right now, I just want to get some sleep.", she said as she cuddled up to Angelo a bit.

"Then get some sleep.", Angelo said as he held her close. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

With a smile on her face, Cassidy slowly drifted off to sleep knowing that Angelo was there for her.

'Soon, Will. Soon, you shall surrender the Heart to Nolan.', Angelo thought to himself as he held Cassidy close. 'And then we shall rule all with Nolan.'

**A/N: Well, Will is captured and the others have no idea where she is! Things don't look good for our heroes! Will the Dark Guardians finds a way to make Will surrender the Heart to Nolan or will the others find her and rescue her in time?**

**Please review**.


	27. The Search For Will

**Chapter 27:**

The next day, the girls and guys met up at Elyon's house and split off into teams and began their search for the Dark Guardians, knowing that some of them were in town somewhere while one or two of them were guarding Will.

"They have to be here somewhere!", Matt said as he and Caleb were searching through the downtown area of Heatherfield.

"It's only been two hours, Matt.", Caleb said as the two of them were walking down an alley. "And this part of town is pretty big. If they're here, it's going to take us a while to find them."

Matt and Caleb had decided to search part of downtown, while Peter and Irma were searching another part of it. So far, Matt and Caleb were having no luck in their search.

"Man! When I find them, they'll wish they never took Will!", Matt said as his eyes glowed green with anger.

"Matt, stop!", Caleb said stepping in front of his friend. "That train of thought won't help us find Will! And you know it!"

"Get out of my way, Caleb!", Matt demanded.

"No!", Caleb said. "Remember the Dark Guardians are the main victims in all of this!"

"Yeah! Well they crossed a line, when they took Will!", Matt said. "Now they'll pay for what they've done!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?", Caleb questioned.

"By doing whatever it takes!", Matt snapped as he walked past Caleb.

"You do that and you'll have not only Hay Lin hating you, but Will as well!", Caleb said stopping Matt in his tracks. "They as well as the others will see you a whole lot differently! And so will I."

"Is that so?", Matt questioned.

"Yeah. It is.", Caleb said. "The real enemy is Nolan! And not even he deserves to die! You know this. So cut the big talk and focus on finding the Dark Guardians so we can rescue Will!"

Knowing Caleb was right, Matt continued walking as he calmed down as well his eyes returning back to normal.

"Caleb.", Matt said. "Thanks."

"Anytime.", Caleb said with a small smile as they continued their search.

"So, you plan on talking to Cornelia?", Matt asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea.", Caleb said with a sigh. "She cheated on me. And with Peter no less! How does one deal with that?"

"I have no idea, man.", Matt said. "I mean, look at me and Will. I'm angry about what she did to me, but I still care about her. And when we find her, I'm going to tell her how much I care for her."

"So, you're saying that I should talk to Cornelia?", Caleb questioned.

"It's a start.", Matt said. "Let her know how you feel. It's the only way she'll know."

"I guess you're right.", Caleb said.

"And with that, I think we should head back to Elyon's place.", Matt said. "Cause I don't think we'll find anything around here."

"I agree.", Caleb said as they headed back to Elyon's home. "Let's hope that the others have found anything."

"I hope so.", Matt said. "I really hope so."

Meanwhile, Peter was driving arouind the downtown area with Irma riding with him. They've check every abandoned building they came across. Which was easy for Irma, seeing as when she and Peter entered one of the abandoned building, she would transform and fly through the building and find nothing. Right now, Peter is driving around while Irma is on her cell phone with Hay Lin.

"Sorry, Hay-Hay.", Irma said. "But we haven't found any sign of them either. Uh-huh. We'll call you if we come across anything. Later.", she said before hanging up her phone."

"No luck on their end?", Peter asked.

"No.", Irma said sadly. "We've been all around here! They have to be somewhere else!"

"That or they're not on Earth.", Peter said. "They could be on that Nolan guy's home world."

"You maybe right.", Irma said as she checked her watch. "I think we better head back to Elyon's place. The others may be on their way there now."

"Alright.", Peter said as he turned the corner to leave the downtown area of Heatherfield.

Elsewhere, Taranee and Nigel were in the mall hoping to find any of the Dark Guardians roaming the place. But so far, they were having no luck.

"This stinks!", Nigel said as they were leaving the mall. "We can't find them anywhere!"

"To be honet, I don't think they're anywhere on Earth.", Taranee said. "I mean, they know that we'd be looking for them. So, they could be on any world waiting for the right moment to strike."

Just then Hay Lin and Eric caught up with them.

"I take it, you guys had no such luck either.", Eric said.

"Nope.", Nigel said.

"Me and Eric think that the Dark Guardians may be off world.", Hay Lin said as they neared Nigel and Eric's rides.

"Same here.", Taranee said. "Ten to one, the others are thinking the same thing."

"And if that's the case, we may have to wait until the Oracle can find them.", Hay Lin said.

"That or until the Dark Guardians come to school Monday.", Eric said. "That is, if they show up tomorrow."

"I doubt it.", Nigel said.

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't.", Taranee said. "But for know, let's head back to Elyon's house and find out what the others may of come across.", she said before getting into Nigel's car.

Once in their cars, they headed for Elyon's house, hoping the others may of found something. As they were doing that, Elyon and Cornelia were on top of one of Heatherfields tallest buildings, where Cornelia was using her power of the earth and Elyon was using her powers to sense energies to find any sign of the Dark Guardians or Will.

"I got nothing.", Elyon said as she sat in a lotus position.

"Me neither.", Cornelia said sitting the same way. "Where ever they are, it's not here."

"I agree.", Elyon said as they both stood up. "I think we should head back to my place. Ten to one, the others are either there already or heading back there."

"I think you're right.", Cornelia said.

"Well, I can teleport us there.", Elyon said. "But I have a feeling that you're not in a rush to get there yet. Or shall I say that you're not in a hurry to see a certain former rebel leader yet.", she said with a smirk.

"What was your first clue.", Cornelia said sadly. "I tried talking to Caleb, but..."

"No such luck.", Elyon said as Cornelia nodded. "Well, he's still hurting from what happened."

"I know.", Cornelia said. "I just wish I never did what I did! Me and Caleb would be together now. He be telling me that everything would be okay and that we'd find Will, beat that Nolan jerk, and save the Dark Guardians.", she said with a small smile. But instead, he's not talking to me and I deserve it!"

"Well, you can't change the past, Cornelia.", Elyon said as she walked up to her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But you can work at making things better between the two of you.", she said with a smile that Cornelia returned. "So, you ready to head back?"

"Yeah.", Cornelia said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Let's go."

Elyon then teleported herself and Cornelia back to her place. Now on the planet Gardania, Will was sitting in the room she was stuck in thinking of a way to escape.

"There has to be a way to get out of here!", Will said as she looked around the area. "Or at least a way to contact the others."

Just then, Cassidy teleported into the room.

"What's up, Willy!", Cassidy said surprising Will. "Are we trying to find a way out of here? You bad, bad girl you!", she said with a smirk.

"Last I checked, you were one of the bad girls!", Will said.

"True.", Cassidy said as she sat in one of the chairs in the room. "So, how do you like your room?"

"It's nice.", Will said trying to keep her cool. "But I have seen better."

"Well, it's not like the ones in Elyon's palace, but we do what we can.", Cassidy said.

"Let's cut to the chase, Cassidy.", Will said as she sat on the room's bed. "I won't be giving you the Heart of Kandrakar."

"Well, duh!", Cassidy said. "Of course you won't. Not yet anyway. But you will. In time."

"Fat chance!", Will said as Cassidy stood up.

"We'll see.", Cassidy said calmly. "See ya!". she said before teleporting away.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Will laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"I know the others will find me.", she said. "I just know it!"

Back on Earth, I.T.C.H., Elyon, and the guys had all arrived at Elyon's place. All were sad to report that they had found nothing.

"Well, I think we can all agree that they're not on Earth.", Taranee said.

"So, it's up to the Oracle to find them.", Matt said.

"You know, I've been thinking.", Eric said. "What if... No. It's stupid."

"What is it, Eric?", Hay Lin asked.

"Whatever it is, just may help us.", Caleb said.

"Well, remember when the Oracle said that using your powers to boost his search for Will?", he asked getting a nod from the girls. "Well you could add your powers as well as Matt and Elyon's."

"Why didn't we think about that sooner?", Matt questioned.

"Better question is, why didn't the Oracle think of it.", Elyon said.

"Maybe he did and decided not to go for it.", Taranee said. "There must be something dangerous about it."

"I think you're right.", Cornelia said. "But right now, we have another problem. Ms. Vandom is going to want to see her daughter home tonight. We need an Astral Drop."

"Or I can glamour myself to look like Will.", Elyon said. "I can just tell my parents and go from there."

"That can work.", Cornelia said. "But, you know that you'll have to keep the glamour up for a while."

"I know.", Elyon said. "I just hope the Oracle will be able to find Will soon."

Suddenly, Matt opened a fold for Kandrakar.

"Where you going, Matt?", Peter asked.

"I need to ask the Oracle something.", he said as he headed through the fold.

"He's going to ask about my idea.", Eric said. "Isn't he?"

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said.

"And I don't think he'll like the answer.", Nigel said.

As for Matt, once on Kandrakar, he saw that he was in the Chamber of the Aurameres, where the Oracle was doing his search for Will.

"Hello, young Regent.", the Orcale said. "I know why you are here. And the answer is no."

"Why not?", Matt said. "With me, Elyon, and the other Guardians boosting your powers, you'll have a better chance finding Will!"

"Becasue the power he draws from Kandrakar is enough.", Luba said. "To much will do him great harm. He has put a great deal of energy into searching for young Will."

"I see.", Matt said.

"You must not lose hope, Mattew.", Luba said a she placed a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder. "We shall find Will. And you two shall be together agian.", she said bringing a small smile to his face.

"Thanks.", he said as he opened a fold to Earth. "And good luck with the search.", he said as he went through the fold.

"He has come a long way.", the Oracle said. "It was wise of Cornelia to have Lillian give him some of Earth's power."

"Indeed it was.", Luba said. "He truly is a fine Regent.", she said with a smile before she went back to helping with the search for Will.

**A/N: If only they knew where they were, then our heroes could go and rescue Will and maybe even beat Nolan. But they have to wait until the Oracle can find her. Question is, will the Dark Guardians show up to school on Monday?**

**Please review.**


	28. Breaking One's Spirit

**A/N: When ever you see _"Elyon/Will",_ it means that it's Elyon glamoured as Will.**

**Chapter 28:**

Three days later, which was Wednesday, and just as our young heroes figured, the Dark Guardians were no where to be seen for those days. But Elyon's idea for glamouring herself as Will was working fine. She made sure to get up and leave Will's place, each morning, before Susan could start a conversation. As for herself, her parents called the school on Monday and said that they had to leave town and take care of something important. So, she was in the clear. But she, like the others were worried about Will. They had no idea what she was going through or if she was okay. As for Will, well... Let's go back to Monday.

_Flashback, Monday morning..._

There Will was taking a bath in the tub that Cassidy filled with warm water for her to get cleaned up in. She had transformed back to her normal self, knowing that the Dark Guardians weren't going to harm her, seeing as they needed her alive to give them the Heart of Kandrakar. So, she was safe.

For the moment.

'I have to admit.', Will thought to herself as she got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. 'Cassidy knows how to draw a warm bath.'

Once she dried herself off, she got dressed in the clothes she had on. Cassidy and Halinor used their powers to steam clean her clothes. Why they did it, she'll never know. But she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Once dressed, she rang the bell, Halinor left for her to ring when she was dressed. A few minutes later, Cassidy and Yan Lin teleported into the room. Cassidy teleport away with the tub, leaving Yan Lin, who had a tray of food for Will to eat.

"Why feed me?", Will asked. "Not to mention clean my clothes and let me take a bath?"

"We have our reasons.", Yan Lin said as she placed the tray of food on a table that had a chair with it.

"And that is?", Will said asked as she sat at the small table.

"Sorry.", Yan Lin said with a sly smile. "That's our secret. See ya!", she said before teleporting out of the room.

"Well, that's just great!", Will said before eating some of the food. "Mmmm! Not bad!", she said as she continued her meal.

In another part of the lair, where the other Dark Guardians were, Yan Lin appeared and sat in one of the chairs that was there.

"She's starting to question our motives.", she said with a smirk.

"Figures.", Nerissa said. "She's a smart one. I'll give her that."

"So, when do we start getting to her?", Cassidy asked.

"Soon.", Joe said.

"I say we start today.", Kadma suggested.

"I agree.", Halinor said. "I know that the Oralce is searching for her as we speak."

"And it'll only be a matter of time before he finds her and send the Guardians and their allies after her.", Nerissa said.

"Then I'd better get started.", Angelo said. "I'll start after she has her lunch. She'll need a full stomach for what I've got planned.", he said with a sly grin.

Later that day, on Earth, I.T.C.H. and the others were eating Lunch while thinking of places where the Dark Guardians were with Will.

"How about Zamballa?", Cornelia questioned.

"Maybe.", Elyon/Will, who was still glamoured as Will said. "I went there the other day to warn Ironwood of what happened. She said that she'll have her people searching the land to see if they are there. She'll contact us if they find anything."

"I even have some of our soldiers looking for them on Metamoor.", Caleb replied. "Drake is leading the search due to his tracking skills."

"Well, that's two worlds on the look out.", Irma said.

"Don't forget that the Oracle and his council are searching every other world that we haven't been to yet.", Hay Lin replied.

"While we're sitting here waiting for any word.", Matt said.

"Then let's continue training to fignt them for when we do have to fight them.", Peter suggested. "We almost had them last time."

"If they didn't have that power boost, they'd be in Kandrakar right now locked up until they were back to their normal selves.", Nigel said.

"Then we work on a better plan of attack.", Caleb said. "During my days as a rebel, there were times that Phobos was a step ahead of us. So we worked on better plans to stop whatever he had planned."

"Then that's what we'll do.", Cornelia said. "We work on a plan or two to capture them."

"We got nothing else to do.", Eric said. "I say let's do it."

"It sure beats doing nothing.", Elyon/Will said.

"But let's not forget to keep an eye out for the Dark Guardians.", Hay Lin said. "They may be cocky and try and spy on us like before."

"Hay Lin's right.", Matt said. "We have to be careful."

Nodding in agreenment, the others went back to eatting their lunches with a new focus. To get stronger and have a plan or two defeat the Dark Guardians. Meanwhile, on Gardania, Will had just finished eating the lunch that was made for her and had just used the bathroom that was connected to the room she was in. As she looked out the locked window to the room, she saw that Nolan's lair was carved out of a mountain. And that she was up really high.

"The perfect hidding place.", she said as she went to sit on the bed.

"That was Nolan's plan.", came a familiar voice.

Will turned to see Angelo sitting in one of the chairs in the room, looking at her with a smile.

"What's up, Will?", Angelo asked with a smile.

"Nothing much.", Will said as she crossed her legs while checking her fingernails actting as if nothing was wrong. "Just being held captive by the former Guardians, my best friend and his grandfather. "So, what brings you here?"

"Nothing much.", Angelo said. "I just want to talk."

"Let me guess.", Will said. "You want me to give Nolan the Heart."

"Oh we can talk about that anytime.", Angelo said with the wave of his hand. "I want to talk about something else."

"Such as?", Will questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if by some chance that you get rescued by your friends, and that's a big IF, what do you plan on doing about Matt?", Angelo questioned.

"What's that suppose to mean?", Will questioned with a rasied eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me?", Angelo questioned. "After the whole Neil thing, do you think that Matt will want to be with you?"

"That's between me and Matt!", Will snapped as she glared at Angelo.

"Relax, Will.", Angelo said. "You're to tense. I mean the worse that'll happen is Matt breaking up with you."

Will's glare slowly turned into a sad look. She knew that there was a chance of Matt breaking up with her. But hearing someone else say it, made it really sink in. Seeing this, Angelo knew he hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry, Will, but let's be honest. If it were Matt who did what you did, you'd be just as upset as he was when he found out about it all.", Angelo said.

"Shut up!", Will said in a soft voice as her eyes began to water.

"Why?", Angelo questioned. "I'm only speaking the truth."

"I said shut up!", Will said as she glared at Angelo as tears began to run down her face.

"Temper, temper.", Angelo said with a smile. "You have no one to blame but yourself for what you did."

"Shtu up, shut up, SHUT UP!", Will screamed with a tear streaked face as she threw a pillow at Angelo, who dodged it with a tilt of his head.

"That's my cue to leave.", Angelo said with a smile. "I'll come back when you're in a better mood.", he said before teleporting away leaving Will alone.

All alone, Will began to cry as she curled up on the bed, holding her knees to her chest thinking about losing Matt when all of this was over.

"I'm sorry, Matt.", Will cried. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

As for Angelo, he had teleported into another room in the lair where the other Dark Guardians were watching what just happened in a viewing pool that they had made using their combined powers. Angelo walked up tothe pool to see Will curled up crying on the bed.

"Not bad, Angelo.", Halinor said with a smirk. "You get her upset and then leave her alone to think about what you said with no one to comfort her."

"They say that the truth hurts.", Angelo said. "Looks like they were right.", he said with a smirk.

"But you know that she'll recover from this.", Cassidy said.

"Oh, but I'm not done yet, Baby.", Angelo said. "When I'm done with her, she'll be more than happy to have me hold her close to give her comfort."

"You're bad.", Yan Lin said in a soft and sexy tone as she playfully slapped his arm.

"I know.", he said still smirking.

Later that day, on Earth, I.T.C.H. and the others went over to the Vander's apartment building home to see if John had heard anything from Joe, Kadma, or Angelo.

"I'm sorry, kids.", John said with a tiring sigh as he sat in a chair. "But I haven't heard from any of them. I've even been searching the city for any traces of them. Not to mention calling the rest of the family and warning them about what happened just in case if they were to go to them."

"Aw, man!", Irma said as she sat on one of the couches there. "Where are they?"

"Don't worry. We'll find them and rescue Will.", Peter said as she sat next to his girlfriend and held her hand bringing a small smile to her face before she kissed his cheek.

"But until then we train and get stronger.", Elyon/Will said. "And hopefully, we'll be able to stop Nolan from doing whatever he has planned."

"Here's hoping.", Cornelia said.

"If you need anything, I'll help as best as I can.", John said as he stood up.

"Thanks.", Caleb said as he shook John's hand.

The teens then left to go do some training on Metamoor.

"Good luck, kids.", John said as he sat back in his chair. "Please Lord. Watch over all of them. And please bring Will, Angelo, my parents and their friends back safe and sound.", he prayed as he looked up towards the ceiling.

The next day, on Gardania, Will wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone after what happened yesterday. She simply took her bath, ate her breakfast, did some working out as best she could in the room, and ate her lunch when it was brought to her. The reason for her current mood was because of the nightmare she had last night. At first, it was a happy dream in which she was rescued by the others and the Dark Guardians were captured and being held until they were freed from Nolan's hold.

But then that's when things went bad.

The Oracle accused Will of being a bad leader for getting captured and then stripped W.I.T.C.H. of their Guardian title and gave the Heart to the Dark Guardians making them stronger. W.I.T.C.H. was then banished from Kandrakar and sent flying through a fold to Earth with their others. Once the fold closed, Will looked to see the others glaring at her and blaming her for being a bad leader and calling her names. All but Matt walk away from her. Thinking that Matt still cared for her, Will reaches out to him only for him to slap her hand away. He then yells at her for disrespecting him by flirting with Neil and going to the movies with him and then blames her for him being turned into Shagon by Nerissa while transforming into his Regent form. He then tells Will goodbye before blasting her with hus eyebeams.

Will wakes up in a cold sweat, screaming from her nightmare. Once she sees that it was only a very bad dream, she curls up in the bed crying herself to sleep. Which brings her to now, where she's sitting in a chair hoping that the others would find her soon.

"Thinking hard or hardly thinking?", questioned the voice of someone that Will didn't want to see or talk to right now.

"Go away, Angelo.", Will said as she looked in another direction.

"Awwww. Don't tell me that you're still mad from yesterday.", Angelo said while taking a seat in the other chair that was in the room. "I only said what might happen between you and Matt. Well, what's most likely to happen. And then there's the way you yelled at Irma, Hay Lin, Cornelia and the others for the extra training they've been doing. I mean they were only trying to make themselves stronger to fight me and the other Dark Guardians. But then again, you were always quick to anger when we were kids. I guess somethings never change, huh?"

She was going to say something but didn't. For deep down, Will knew that Angelo was right. She did Matt wrong, and yelled at her friends instead of being impressed with what they were doing. She knew that right then and there that she had to make things right with them. If she got the chance that is.

"I'll make things rigth with all of them.", Will said looking at Angelo.

"That is if they're willing to listen to you.", Angelo said. "But then again, you all have been through a lot. I mean you even trusted their boyfriend enough to tell them about all your little adventures. I mean you've only known them for a few years, where as you've known me since you were four. But that's in the past. Let's talk about now. If you were to defeat Nolan and free me and the others from his hold, would you trust us enough to keep our powers."

"That would be up to the Oralce to decide.", Will said.

"Oh please!", Angelo said. "You know that if you had your way, Nerissa would be locked up and she and the rest of us would be stripped of our powers! You just don't want to admit it because we're friends."

"That's not true!", Will said.

"Oh really?", Angelo questioned as he got up and walked up to her and bent down so that they were face to face with Will holding her knees to her chest. "Tell me that to my face."

"I... I wouldn't... "

Try as she may, Will couldn't sit there and say it. For she knew that there was a part of her that was afriad that even if they were to be freed of Nolan's hold, they may turn bad and have yo fight them again.

"Just as I thought.", Angelo said. "You couldn't trust me with your secret back then and you wouldn't trust me with the powers me and my fellow Dark Guardians have now because of your distrust of Nerissa. I'm so out of here.", he said as he turned and walked away from Will who's eyes began to water. "But before I leave, I want you to think about something. If you wouldn't trust me and the other Dark Guardians with the powers we have now because of your distrust of Nerissa, then who's to say that you truly trust your beloved Matt seeing as he still has his Shagon form when he goes Regent? Think about that.", he said before teleporting away.

Hearing that struck Will big time as she burst into tears crying. For deep down inside, there was a part of her that was afraid that Matt would lose control and Shagon would come back and use the Heart of Earth's power to attack her and her friends and family. She just never told anyone about it. Not even her fellow Guardians or the Oracle. She was afraid that she'd lose Matt if he were to find out. A fear that was lingering around her heart and mind right now. As for Angelo, he was now in the same room where the other Dark Guardians were watching the whole thing in their viewing pool.

"Did you all enjoy the show?", Angelo asked as he walked up to them.

"Not bad, boy.", Joe said. "I think you broke her good."

"Oh! I have one more thing to hit her with.", Angelo said. "After that, will come the comfort she'll need. And if done right, she'll want nothing to do with the Haert and gladly give it to Nolan."

"What else do you have to hit her with?", Nerissa questioned. "You used her boyfriend, her friends, her temper and her lack of trust in you and her boyfriend. What else is there?"

"The two people that matter most to her.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"Oooooooh!", Nerissa said figuring things out. "Not bad."

"You are bad.", Yan Lin said with a sly smile.

"And clever.", Halinor said smirking.

"That's my grandson.", Kadma said. "He takes after us well, Joe."

"Very well.", Joe said.

"My bpyfriend.", Cassidy said wrapping her arms around his neck. "The sinister genuis."

"I have my moments.", Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around Cassidy's waist before they shared a loving kiss.

Watching this from his crystal ball was Nolan, who was very impressed with how things were going.

"I chose well, when I picked young Angelo as one of my Dark Guardians.", he said with a smirk. "He has proven to be one of the Keeper's greatest weaknesses. It'll only be a matter of time before she gives me the Heart willingly. And all of the Known Worlds will be mine!", he said followed by a sinister laugh that echoed through his tower in the castle he lived in.

**A/N: Boy! Is Angelo a bad guy or what? Looks like he's close to breaking Will. And after what happened before she got captured, it's getting easier and easier to do. Can the Oracle find Will in time. And if he does, can I.T.C.H. and the others mount a rescue to save her? Only time will tell.**

**Please review.**


	29. The Damns Breaking & Shocking Truths

**A/N: Just a reminder. When ever you see _"Elyon/Will",_ it means that it's Elyon glamoured as Will.**

**Chapter 29:**

Later that evening, on Earth, Susan Vandom had just came home from work and was about to order out when she saw Matt sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Matt.", Susan as she put her coat away. "I take it Will is in her room."

"Yeah.", Matt said as he stood up. "She getting some things for a sleepover at Elyon's.", he said as Elyon/Will entered the Living Room.

"What's this I hear about you spending the night over Elyon's, Will?", Susan questioned. "It's Tuesday, Honey. This is our night that we order out and watch some movies."

'Aw, man!', Matt thought to himself remembering Will telling him about this. 'I have to think of something! I got it!'

"I'm sorry, Ms. Vandom.", Matt said getting her attention. "But the other girls are going to be there, too."

"Y-Yeah!", Elyon/Will said nodding. "We're going to be doing each others fingernails and toenails. As well as trying out some make-up and trying new hair styles"

"Fine.", Susan said with a tiring and sad sigh. "Go and have fun with your friends."

"Thanks!", Elyon/Will said with a smile before heading for the door with Matt. "See ya later!"

Once the door closed, Susan kicked off her shoes and sat on the couch and let out a sad sigh.

'Looks like another lonely night.', she thought to herself as lone tear rolled down her cheek.

As for Matt and Elyon, who deglamoured back to herself, they were now leaving the apartment building where Will lived. As they were heading towards Elyon's place, Matt noticed how down Elyon was looking.

_And he knew why._

"Don't feel bad about leaving Ms. Vandom.", Matt said to Elyon.

"But she looked so hurt.", Elyon said feeling bad about what happened.

"Well, see it like this.", Matt said. "If it were Will, she might of probably flipped out and got into an argument with her mom. Which would of ended with her storming out.", he said with a grin getting a giggle out of Elyon.

"The way you're talking about her, I'm guessing that you're over the whole Neil thing.", Elyon hoping for the best.

"Kind of.", Matt said as he looked down at the ground as they walked. "I mean, to find out that she flirted with another guy hurts. And then to find out that she went out on a date with the guy hurts even more."

"I can understand how you feel.", Elyon said. "Heck! If it were reversed, I can see Will and the girls calling you a dog and who knows what else. But you do know that when this is all over, Will is going to need you for comfort. The question is; can you be there for her?"

"To be honest, Elyon, I don't know.", Matt said as they kept walking. "I really don't know. I'm all for the rescue mission. But when all is said and done, I just don't know about our relationship."

The rest of the walk to Elyon's house was a quite one, for Elyon didn't want to press the subject any further. Once they got to Elyon's home, Matt said his goodbyes and headed home. As for Elyon, the girls were there and ready to kick back for a bit after all the training they've been doing. But deep down, they were all worried about Will.

"So, any word from Kandrakar?", Taranee asked Elyon.

"None.", the Meridian queen said as they were doing each others' toenails. "When I went there to see if they were having any luck finding Will, I saw that the Oracle hadn't taken a break since he began searching each of the Known Worlds for Will."

"Shouldn't he rest?", Hay Lin questioned. "I mean, I want to find Will but not if it makes the Oralce sick or something."

"I suggested that he should get some rest but Luba told me that he didn't want to rest until he found Will.", Elyon said.

"I just wish that my telekinesis was powerful enough to find Will.", Taranee said.

"All we can do is pray and hope that the Oracle can find Will so we can rescue her.", Cornelia said.

"That or Will somehow escapes from Nolan and the Dark Guardians.", Irma added.

"Anything is possible.", Taranee said getting a nod from the others before they went back to doing each others' nails, trying to pass the time.

Back on Gardania, Will was looking at the night sky through the window of her room thinking of the others and what they were doing at the moment. Even though she was still getting over what happened earlier with Angelo and what he had said, it didn't stop her from eatting the meal Yan Lin had brought her. At first, she didn't touch it but her growling stomach got her eatting her meal. But right now, she was thinking about her friends as well as what might happen between her and Matt when this was all over.

"Will we break up?", she questioned as she looked out the window. "He has every right to be angry, but I don't want to lose him."

"Then why didn't you come clean with him, about you and Neil, when you had the chance?", came the voice of someone she didn't want to talk to. "Then again, why did you flirt with Neil in the fisrt place? And please don't give that lame excuse about liking the attention."

"Go away, Angelo.", Will said to Angelo with gritted teeth not turning around to look at him.

"Aaaaaw. Are we still mad about what we talked about earlier?", Angelo teased knowing that it would get under Will's skin. "I was only being honest. Unlike you. I mean, have you even told your parents about you being a Guardian?", he questioned getting a gasp from Will before she turned to face him.

"You didn't!", Will said in shock.

"I didn't.", Angelo said. "But imagine what your parents would think if you were to die on a Guardian mission and they were told about what you did afterwards. Can you imagine how they would feel about you not trusting them with one of your biggest secrets. It would hurt them so much. Then again, it may hurt them now if they were to hear it from someone else instead of you. Maybe I should have Nerissa or Halinor go tell your folks about your Guardian life. Or maybe I should do it."

"NO!", Will cried as she ran over to Angelo and grabbed his arm. "Please don't!"

"Why not?", Angelo questioned. "You were willing to tell Yannie's son and daughter-in-law about her and the rest of us."

"How did you...?", she questioned in surprise.

"Yan Lin was spying on you the day before we captured you.", Angelo explained. "You were talking with Taranee about going to the Lins about Yan Lin thinking you could get them to talk to her and get her to turn on us. Which wouldn't of worked, by the way. But I wonder what would happen if I were to go to your folks and tell them about you."

"Please don't!", Will pleaded.

"Why not?", Angelo questioned. "I mean if you look at your past with those close to you, it was either something or someone that revealed your secret before you came clean about it all. First, you have Matt who followed you through a portal and found out about you being a Guardian. Then, came me when Cassidy and I were possesed by Railia and Crakas. Maybe I should just go tell your folks about you and save you the trouble of doing it yourself. Seeing as it's sooooo hard coming clean to them yourself. But I have to ask. Why didn't you tell your folks about you being a Guardian anyway? I mean, there's no real rule saying that you couldn't tell them. But instead you go and tell your mother so many lies when you have to go save a world or fight some villian. I mean, your mother does so much for you and yet you do nothing but lie to her and argue with her when she questions you about your grades or about wanting to spend time with you. What daughter does that to their mother?", he questioned as Will's eyes began to water.

'Just a little more of a push should do it.', he thought to himself.

"I mean when push came to shove, your mother was there for you.", Angelo said. "If you wait to long to tell her about your Guardian life, she's going to think that you never really loved or trusted her. And that will truly break her heart. And it would be all your fault!"

Suddenly, Will broke down and dropped to her knees as she burst into tears. Seeing this, Angelo smirked knowing that she was defeated in more ways than one. The only thing that would save her now would be the other Guardians and their allies coming to save her. But thanks to Nolan, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. And right now, Will was vunerable and needed comfort. So, Aneglo walked up to Will and knelt down and held her close. And Will welcomed the comfort gratefully not caring if it was her best friend turned enemy. For right now she just wanted comfort.

"It's okay, Will.", Angelo said as he scooped Will up in his arms and walked her over to her bed and laid her down on it. "It'll be okay.", he said as he laid there on the bed with her and stroked her head as she clung to him hoping he wouldn't leave her.

As for the Dark Guardians, they were watching the whole thing in their viewing pool.

"I do believe he broke her.", Halinor said.

"I think you're right.", Kadma said pleased with what her grandson has done.

"You okay with them being that close, Cass?", Joe asked his fellow Dark Guardian.

"No.", Cassidy said. "But it has to be done so we can get the Heart from her."

"If we play our cards right, that may not be long.", Nerissa said.

"The only thing that could screw this up is the Oracle finding this place and sending the other Guardians and their allies here to rescue WIll.", Kadma said.

"I wouldn't be to surprised if he was getting close to finding us now.", Halinor said.

"Then may I suggest we have a plan to greet them when they arrive.", Yan Lin said.

"May I suggest divide and conquer.", Joe said. "It may be our one and only way of beating them."

"I agree.", Nerissa said. "Joe can take on the Regent while Angelo takes care of the three guys from Earth and Caleb."

"Which leaves the Guardians for us.", Kadma said.

"But what about Elyon?", Cassidy questioned.

"From what Nolan said, she won't be a problem.", Halinor said.

"So all we have to do is wait.", Yan Lin said before yawning. "Well, I'm hitting the sack."

"I think we all should be getting some sleep.", Nerissa said. "Who knows when the Guardians and company will show up?"

Nodding in agreement, the Dark Guardians headed for their chambers for some rest. The last one to leave the room was Cassidy who took one last look at the Viewing Pool to see Angelo holding Will close as she held him close.

"Enjoy the comfort, while you can, Will.", Cassidy said as a smirk grew on her face. "Soon it'll all be over.", she said as she left the room

As for Nolan, he had just watched what happened between Angelo and Will and was very pleased.

"He has done it.", he said as a sinister smile grew on his face. "Now all that's left is for me to get the Heart of Kandrakar from the girl. That may take a while and it won't be long before the Orace finds us. But then again, the Oralce finding me may be just what I need.", Nolan said as he sat in his chair. "Yes. What I need indeed."

The next day, Will woke up to find herself being held by Angelo and smiled a bit. He may not be the same Angelo she grew up with, but right now, she didn't want to be alone.

"Good morning.", Angelo said to Will causing her to look at him.

"Good morning.", Will said as they looked each other in the eyes. "You were right."

"Right about what?", questioned Angelo.

"About everything.", Will said as she sat up. "About the whole 'Neil' thing. How I I've done my friends. About how part of me doesn't trust Matt, when it comes to the whole _'Shagon'_ thing. Not to mention you and the other Dark Guardians. And then there's my parents. I could of told them about what I do a long time ago, but instead I keep the truth from them. All because I'm afraid that they won't be able to accept it.", she explained as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "How can I face my family and friends after the way I've been actting?"

"You know, something has been bugging me.", Angelo said as he stood up and began pacing the room. "During the whole Knights of Vengance thing, you told me about, where was Kandrakar when Shagon was stalking and attacking the family members of you and your fellow Guardians?", he questioned. "I mean they were at Shagon's mercy. He could of taken any of them out. And he almost took your mom out that one time."

"At the pier!", Will said remembering what happened.

"Kandrakar could of done something to help you. After all, you are the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar.", Angelo said.

"But... They didn't.", Will said feeling hurt. "They were willing to let my mom die that night! Why? Why would they do that?"

"I wish I knew, Will.", Angelo said as he sat back down on the bed next to Will. "I mean, look at Cassidy. As glad as I am that I met her, the Oracle knew what was going to happen to her all those years ago. Who does that to one of their choosen Guardians?"

"Because... we're... we're exspendable.", Will said with widened eyes that began to water. "Why didn't I see it before? If one of us dies or quits, Kandrakar has a back up to take our place!"

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, Will.", Angelo said as he wrapped an arm around Will. "But I knew that if one of us told you this, you wouldn't believe me.", he said as Will began to sob while holding onto him.

Watching all of this, from their Veiwing Pool were the Dark Guardians.

"A sad but true fact.", Halinor said. "W.I.T.C.H. and C.H.Y.K.N. as well as every Guardian that came before us were all exspendable.", she said as she clinched her fist.

"You be faithful to them, and they could care less about what happens to you!", Yan Lin said as her eyes narrowed.

"This has to end!", Kadma said.

"And soon it will.", Joe said. "One way or another."

Nodding in agreement, the six Dark Guardians went to relax for a bit. Watching them from his crystal ball was Nolan, who was quite impressed with how thing were going.

"Excellent!", he said with a sinister smile. "The Keeper is starting to turn from Kandrakar and my Dark Guardians are more determine to take Kandrakar down. Things are going well. All that stands in my way are the other Guardians and their allies! But I have a feeling that they may not be that much of a problem.", Nolan said as we walked up to a green gem that was the size of a baseball that was surrounded by five smaller green gems. "Soon I will drop the Veil you are putting up, to set a trap for my foes, oh Heart of Gardania.", he said as he gentle stroked the baseball sized gem. "And you smaller gems gave the Heart a wonderful boost of power, to make my veil. But all good things must come to an end. And it will soon be the end for Kandrakar!", he said followed by sinister laughter.

**A/N: Oh boy! Looks like Angelo got to Will. Now she may be willing to give up the Heart. Or worse! Join the Dark Guardians! And what about what she realised about Kandrakar? Talk about your shocking truths! And it seems that Nolan has a plan to get rid of the other Guardians and their allies. Things don't look so good for our heroes! Not one bit!**

**Please review.**


	30. Truth About Kandrakar & One's Resolve

**Chapter 30:**

During that same morning, on Earth, the remaining Guardians and friends did what they normally did. They went to school, with Elyon glamoured as Will, and went through the school day getting through their classes as best they could with them being worried about not only Will but the Dark Guardians as well. For most of them feared that the more they were they way they were, the harder it might be to bright them back from it. Days passed and they were starting to get on edge. They didn't know if or when the Dark Guardians would attack. Not to mention what kind of condition Will was in. For all they knew she could be starving from hunger and dying of thirst now. As well as battered and bruised from who knows what they might be doing to her.

Out of all of them, Matt was the most worried about Will. I mean he was really worried and ready to act when the Oracle found out where Will was. As for Will, the best she could do was sit in her room and relax as best she could in hopes of a rescue. She worked out when she had the time as not to go stir crazy. And believe it or not, she talked with any of the Dark Guardians when they came to bring her something to eat or when Cassidy would draw her a bath. She knew that she couldn't get them to change just like they weren't going to get her to surrender the Heart of Kandrakar. But now, she didn't want to be alone. So, she was willing to talk to anyone so not to be alone.

Right now, Will is eating a lunch that Halinor brought to her. In the room with them is Angelo, who was in there to keep an eye on Will. Just in case.

"So, Halinor.", Will said getting the Dark Fire Guardian's attention. "If we manage to free you, Angelo, and the other Dark Guardians from what Nolan did to you, do you think Kandraka will take you back as part of their council?", she asked before eating some of her food.

"Like I'd want to go back.", Halinor said with a smirk. "When you find out that you're expendable, you tend to want little to do with the one you once trusted. Besides. Once this is all over, I intend to live out my new-found youth and do what I couldn't do due to me joining the Council of Kandrakar."

"Speaking of Kandrakar. Tell me about this whole quick to replace us thing.", Will requested.

"Do you really want to know?", Halinor asked Will who nodded. "Very well. It's like this. As you know, Himerish is the Oracle of Kandrakar."

"Himerish?", Will questioned with a grin. "His name is Himerish? Boy would Irma have a field day with that!", she said with a laugh before Halinor cleared her throat. "Sorry. Continue."

"As I was saying.", Halinor said. "As the Oracle of Kandrakar, it is Himerish's duty to give guidance to the Guardians when they need it. But a few generations ago, the Oracle decided that the Guardians were replacable if need be.", she explained making Will raise an eyebrow getting more curious. "So, for the last few generations, the Oracle has had replacement Guardians for any of the first ones of that generation."

"So, when Cornelia quit that one time. There was somebody that could have taken her place?", Will question.

"Yes.", Halinor said. "You."

"Me?", Will questioned in surprise.

"Okay. Now I'm confused.", Angelo said.

"It's quite simple really.", Halinor replied. "You see, the Oracle and the Council of the Known Worlds agreed that if one of the four elemental Guardians were to quit or wasn't able to carry out their duties, the present Keeper would take their place and a new Keeper would come into play."

"And that would be?", Will asked.

"A girl named Orube.", Halinor answered. "She lives on the world of Balsilide. The same world the Oracle and Lubu come from. Actually, Lubu taught Orube all she knows about fighting."

"So if something were to happen to me, old Himerish would have Orube ready to take my place.", Will figured. "So we are expendable.", she said in a hurt tone as she sat on her bed.

"It sucks, but it's true.", Angelo said. "Which is why things need to change on Kandrakar."

"Maybe so.", Will said. "But I won't turn on my friends!"

"Suit yourself.", Angelo said. "With or without you, Kandrakar is going down.", he said before he and Halinor teleported away.

Will then curled up on the bed and laid on her side trying to focus on a way to stop Nolan. Watching what just happen was Nolan who was liking how things were going.

"Perhaps the Keeper can be turned to my side.", he said as he sat back in his chair. "If the right strings are pulled that is."

Nolan then began to think of a way to turn Will to his side. Back on Earth everyone decided to call off training and be alone to find their resolve while clearing their heads.

As he lies on his bed, in his bedroom, Eric Lyndon looks up at the ceiling of his bedroom thinking of what he must do to help when the time comes.

'There's no question.', he thinks to himself. 'I'll be there to help Hay Lin in any way I can. I'll be there to fight by her side or give her a shoulder to cry on. Either way, I'll be there for her. Irma can say what she wants. I've always and will alway be there for Hay Lin.', he thought with a smile as he turned his head to look at a picture of him and Hay Lin sitting in the park together.

Meanwhile, in the Ashcroft home, one Nigel Ashcroft was in his bedroom tuning his guitar, thinking of things.

'To think that I'll be going to another world to help rescue the girl who didn't want me to know about what she and the other girls do.', Nigel thought to himself with a grin. 'Talk about irony! But that doesn't matter! All that matters is that I'm there to help Taranee and Matt! I may not have any powers, but that doesn't mean I'm useless!', he thought as he finished tuning his guitar and playing a beat smiling at how good it sounded.

As for Peter Cook, he was shooting some hoops in the park, to clear his head, knowing that sooner or later he was going to have to be ready to go help his sister and girlfriend when the time came.

'Who would have thought that my little sister would end up going to other worlds and fighting all kinds of evil and helping those in need.', he thought to himself as she shot and made a basket. 'She used to be so shy and timid. Now look at her. She's willing to charge head first into any kind of danger to rescue one of her friends. And I won't let her do it alone.', he thought as he shot another basket. 'I'll do everything within my power to help her and Irma rescue Will.', he thought before he let out a grin when thinking of Irma. 'Who'd of thought that I'd end up getting with Irma Lair? Never saw that happening.', he thought with a smile as he shot another basket.

Now in the Meridian Kingdom, on the world of Metamoor, Caleb Hart had just finished with his duties and was now in his quarters thinking about a few things.

'When it comes to rescuing Will, I'm as ready as I'll ever be.', he thought to himself as he looked out his window. 'But when it comes to Cornelia, it's different. I mean how could she do what she did? If it were me who pulled something like that, she'd be ready to chew me out and break up with me! Part of me wants to end things with her, while another part wants to try to work things out. But for now, I need to focus on the task at hand. Rescuing Will.', he thought as he sat in a chair to get some rest.

In the Royal Garden of the palace, Queen Elyon Brown had her sketchbook and was drawing a bird that was on the water fountain. Drawing was one of the ways she could clear her head and focus on things. And right now she really needed this.

'Out of everybody, I know what it's like to be held captive with no way out.', she thought to herself. 'The feeling of not knowing what's going to happen. Not knowing when you'll be set free. If it wasn't for Yan Lin, I would have went nuts when I was trapped in that jewel! I not only have to help save Will, but Yan Lin and the other Dark Guardians from Nolan's hold on them! And I'll do everything within my power to do it.', she said as she finished her drawing and smiled at her work.

Back on Earth, Irma Lair was at home taking on of her long baths, clearing her mind.

'Who would have thought that any of this would be happening?', she thought to herself a she was soaking in the tub. 'First, C.H.Y.K.N. along with Angelo and his grandfather getting turned into Dark Guardians. And now, Will gets kidnapped and we can't find her. We have to find her and kick those Dark Guardians' butts! And then we can go after that Nolan guy and save the Known World. Like we always do.', she thought with a smirk. 'No one beats W.I.T.C.H.! No one!', she thought as she got out of the tub and dried herself off before she drained the tub and headed for her bedroom to get dressed before dinner.

As for Hay Lin, she was in her bedroom painting on her canvas. It was one of the ways she cleared her head when she felt troubled.

'It feels good to be painting after all that has happened.', the young Air Guardian thought to herself as she made her strokes on the canvas. 'My Grandma get turned evil along with her other friends and Angelo. Then they give us all kinds of trouble before they go and take Will captive. We have to save Will and the Dark Guardians before it's to late! Oh! I do hope the Oracle can find Will in time!', she said as she finished her painting.

"There!", she said with a smile as she got a good look at the painting she did. "Wow! Could this be the future?", she questioned as she looked in amazement at her painting and smiled. "It could be."

At the Heatherfiled ice skating rink, Cornelia Hale was doing some skating to clear her head and think about what to do when the Oracle found Will and they had to rescue her.

'Finding the world Will is on is one thing. Finding er and getting her out is another.', she thought to herself as she did a jump with a triple spin and landed gracefully. 'It's times like this that I wish I asked Kadma for any ways at using my powers better. Now we have to take her and the other former Guardians on. Again! And this time, we have Angelo and his grandfather to deal with as well! Boy it would be nice to be fighting alongside them instead of against them.', she thought as she began to spin around multiple times before skating towards the rink exit. 'Nolan has to be stopped. One way or another!', she thought as she sat on one of the benches and took off her skates and put her shoes on.

She then put her skates in her gym bag and headed home for dinner.

In the Cook home, Taranee Cook had just finished her homework and was now sitting on the porch of her home think of any ways of saving Will and defeating Nolan and the Dark Guardians.

'There has to be a way to end this.', she thought to herself. 'They're not unstoppable! We will defeat them and things will go back to normal. At least... I hope they do. But knowing our luck, that's not going to happen. Things never go the way we plan them. I just hope that the Oracle can find Will before Nolan or any of the Dark Guardians does something to her.', she thought before she heard her mother call her in for dinner.

"Coming, Mom!", Taranee said as she headed inside the house.

Matt Olsen was in his garage playing his "The Will To Love" song on his guitar. He grinned to himself thinking that after all that has happened, this would be the song he'd be playing now before he began to sing the words to the song.

_So many strangers on the street._  
><em>Yeah, nearly everyone you meet.<em>  
><em>Can't relate, can't translate, can't create A connection. No.<em>

_Easier to keep your distance._  
><em>Tread the path of least resistance.<em>  
><em>Don't engage, keep to your cage, stay offstage For protection.<em>

_Then everything changes._  
><em>She's there. Life rearranges.<em>  
><em>Winged angel from above Helped me find the Will the Will to love The Will to love The Will to love<em>

_I figured I'd stay on the shelf._  
><em>Truth be told, didn't trust myself:<em>  
><em>Always fade, don't make the grade, too afraid Of rejection. Oh!<em>

_I didn't think I had the strength To find a girl on my wavelength._  
><em>Just a runt, always punt. No will to hunt For perfection.<em>

_Then everything changes._  
><em>She's there. Life rearranges.<em>  
><em>Winged angel from above Helped me find the Will the Will to love The Will to love The Will to love<em>

_Game's full of surprises._  
><em>Live our share of compromises.<em>  
><em>Still when push comes to shove She's just the Will to love.<em>  
><em>She's just the Will to love.<em>  
><em>I found the Will to love.<em>

_And everything changes._  
><em>She's here. Life rearranges.<em>  
><em>Winged angel from above She is just the Will the Will to love.<em>  
><em>The Will to love The Will to love Oh The Will to loooooooove.<em>

With a calm and somber smile, Matt headed inside his home for dinner, knowing that he was ready to go rescue Will when the time came to do so.

'One way or another, We will end this.' he thought to himself as he headed towards his bedroom.

The next day, school was closed due to teacher meetings, which meant that the teens could relax a bit. But that was cut short when Blunk popped out from an alley.

"What are you doing here, Blunk?", Caleb asked the little Passling.

"Blunk bring news from Kandrakar!", he said getting their attention. "Oracle tell Blunk to tell Guardians that he find red-headed girl."

"Alright!", Tararnee said happy to hear some good news. "Now we can go save Will!"

"Well what are we waiting for?", Matt said as they ducked into the alley.

Once in the alley, Elyon opened a fold for Kandrakar which they all went through. Once through the fold, they found themselves in the Grand Hall of the fortress.

"Welcome, everyone.", the Oracle said getting their attention. "I take it that you are all ready to rescue the Keeper?"

"Yes, we are.", Cornelia said as the others nodded.

"Excellent.", the Oracle said. "Those of you with out powers will be needing these.", he said with a wave of his hand.

Once he did this, Caleb, Nigel, Eric, and Peter each got a shield in their left hands and a weapon in their right hands. Caleb got a long sword, Nigel got a double-bladed axe, Eric got a mace, and Peter got a long sword.

"What's with the deadly weapons?", Elyon questioned.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said with some worry. "We don't want to hurt my Grandma and the others!"

"I'm afraid that Yan Lin and the others might be to far gone to help, young ones.", the Oracle said causing Hay Lin to gasp as her eyes began to water. "I am sorry, but you all must be ready to fight for your lives."

"I don't believe it.", Cornelia said getting everyone's attention. "I think we can save them. We just have to capture them and bring them here."

"And with Elyon's powers we can do it.", Taranee added.

"I'm sorry, but I will need Queen Elyon's help in opening the fold.", the Oracle said. "And doing this will weaken her greatly which will make it dangerous for her to go."

"I guess I'll be stuck here.", Elyon said sounding disappointed. "Sorry, guys."

"Don't worry about it, Elyon.", Cornelia said to her best friend as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'll still be helping us. Just in another way.", she said putting a smile on Elyon's face.

"Not to ruin the mood, but I think we better get going.", Irma said to which everyone agreed.

"I only have one more thing to say, young ones.", the Oracle said. "Above all else, no matter what happens, you must retrieve the Heart of Kandrakar."

"But... What about Will?", Matt questioned.

"Rescuing the Keeper is important.", the Oracle said. "But if Nolan somehow gets the Heart of Kandraker, all is lost. So that must be your top priority.", he said in a serious and stern tone. "Now if you will help me with opening the fold, Queen Elyon.", he said as he got into position to open the fold.

"Ummmm... Right.", Elyon said as she took a position a few feet away from the Oracle and did what he did.

They both held out both of their hands and focused their energies. First was the Oracle who fired a beam of energy at a wall opening a small fold somewhere. Seeing this, Elyon fired a beam of energy at the fold opening it a bit more. With both of their energies they were able to open a complete fold. Once the fold was opened, Elyon fainted from using so much power in opening the fold, while the Oracle dropped to one knee.

"Elyon!", Cornelia cried out as she and Caleb ran to the queen of Meridian and knelt down next to her.

"She will be fine. She just needs some rest.", the Oracle said as Alfor walked up to them and used his powers to make Elyon float in the air and began to take her to another room to rest. "As for this fold, it leads to the world of Gardania, where Nolan is hiding. I sense that he is using something powerful with that world's Heart to put up a powerful Veil."

"Which made it hard to find him, Will, and the Dark Guardians!", Taranee figured as Luba entered the room with Tibor.

"Yes.", the Oracle said. "But for a moment, the veil was dropped allowing me to sense all of them before it was put back up again."

"Can we say trap, anyone.", Peter said.

"I believe you are right.", Tibor said. "I recommend that you all take caution when go through the fold. Nolan can have an assortment of traps waiting for you."

"We'll be careful.", Caleb said before they went through the fold.

Once it closed, the Oracle turned to Luba, who had a worried look on her face, fearing foe the young heroes' safety.

"Luba.", the Oracle called out getting the Balsilidian's attention.

"Yes, Oracle?", Luba questioned as Alfor entered te room.

"It has come to my attention that the Guardians are not performing up to the expectations of the Council of the Known Worlds.", the Oracle said surprising Luba, Alfor, and Tibor. "So, I along with the council have decided that it's time they were replaced with those we feel that are more qualified. I need you to go and bring Orube here to become the new Keeper of the Heart once the present Keeper is rescued and brought back to here to Kandrakar."

"Surely you jest, Oracle!", Tibor said before the Oracle gave him a stern look.

"No. I do not, Tibor.", the Oracle said as he turned and walked away. "Soon we shall have a new team of Guardians.", he said as he left the room.

Once he was gone, Luba, Alfor, and Tibor looked at each other still shocked at what the Oracle just told them.

"I can't believe this is happening!", Alfor said.

"But it is, my friend.", Tibor said as Luba opened a fold for Balsilide. "Where are you going, Luba?", he questioned.

"To Balsilide.", Luba replied. "I must bring Orube back here. But I know that she will need time to pack her things.", she said getting surprised looks from Tibor and Alfor. "I do not like this either. But what can we do? Both the Oracle and the Council of the Known Worlds have voted on this. We can do nothing.", she said before going through the fold.

"She is right.", Alfor said.

"Sad but true, my friend.", Tibor said as the fold closed. "Sad but true."

As for the Oracle, he was in his chambers pouring a drink of wine.

"Soon, I shall have new Guardians to mold into the fighting force Kandrakar needs to force our ways onto the Known Worlds.", he said before sitting in a chair and taking a drink of his wine.

**A/N: Well how do you like those apples, folks? Looks like old Himerish and the Council of the Known Worlds have plan to replace W.I.T.C.H.! Talk about you let downs! But now the four present Guardians and their allies are on Gardania in an attempt to rescue Will and get her out of there. Can they pull it off only to get the mother of all pink slips? Or will they prove to be the chosen Guardians for the job? Only time will tell.**

**Please review.**


	31. Seperated & Let The Battles Begin!

**Chapter 31:**

On the world of Gardania, I.T.C.H. Caleb, Matt, Nigel, Eric, and Peter fund themselves in a cave tunnel that had torches hanging on the cave walls ten feet from each other leading both in front of them and behind them. It didn't take them long to see that they were in Nolan's lair.

"Okay, so we know where we are.", Nigel said. "Question is; where is Will?"

"Let me try something.", Cornelia said as she placed her right hand on the cave wall and began to focus her powers.

Within seconds, Cornelia was able to what was inside the lair like a radar. She was able to see where the Dark Guardians were. But she could find Will.

"Okay. I've found the Dark Guardains.", Cornelia said as she removed her hand from the cave wall. "But, for some reason, I can't find Will."

"But, the Oracle said she was here.", Taranee said getting worried.

"She still may be.", Cornelia said. "There's a hidden room here, that I couldn't get into. My guess is that Will might be in there."

"Worth a shot.", Matt said.

"Lead the way, Corny!", Irma said ready to go.

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said as she took the lead and led the others down the tunnels of the cave, in hopes of not running into any of the Dark Guardians.

As they were walking through the tunnels, one of them had a thought that he felt he had to talk about.

"Yeah. Not to question your boss or anything, Hay Lin.", Eric said. "But what's his deal? He's more concerned about us getting the Heart back than us rescuing Will."

"I know.", Cornelia said as they turned a corner. "What's up with that? Normally, he's all, you must do what you can to save the Keeper. Now it's you must bring back the Heart."

"It's like he's a totally different person.", Taranee said.

"Well, I say we get Will and the Heart back.", Irma said. "That'll show Old Baldly why we're the Guardains!"

"Then let's hurry and find Will and get out of here!", Hay Lin said. "I want to avoid a fight if we can."

"I hear you there.", Nigel said.

After a good forty minutes of walking down the cave tunnel, our brave heroes came to a fork in the road. So to speak. The nine of them were facing four tunnel entrances and they all knew that they all led to trouble.

"What now?", Matt questioned.

"We split up.", Caleb said surprising the others.

"Are you kidding me?", Irma questioned. "That's the last thing you do in a case like this!"

"What choice do we have?", Cornelia questioned. "We have to find Will. And I have a feeling that no matter what we do, we'll run into trouble."

"Then why not stick together?", Eric questioned. "There's strength in numbers."

"True.", Taranee said. "But I have a feeling that no matter what we do, the Dark Guardians will be ready for us."

"Hmmmmm... Good point.", Irma said. "So, how we going to do this?"

"Me and Matt take one tunnel, while Peter, Nigel, and Eric take another.", Caleb suggested getting nods from the boys. "As for the other two tunnels, you girls can split into teams of two and take one each."

"I call me and Hay-Hay.", Irma said putting an arm around Hay Lin's shoulders making the Air Guardian smile.

"Looks like it's you and me.", Taranee said to a smiling Cornelia before she walked up to her brother and Nigel. "You two be careful."

"We will.", they both said before Taranee hugged her brother.

"You be careful, too.", Peter said to his sister as they pulled away from each other.

"I will.", Taranee said before walking towards Nigel. "Stay safe."

"You, too.", Nigel said before they shared a kiss.

"You be careful, too.", Peter said to Irma.

"Same goes for you.", Irma said to Peter before they shared a kiss.

"Be careful, Eric.", Hay Lin said to Eric as they shared a hug.

"Funny. I was going to say the same to you.", Eric said with a grin getting a giggle out of Hay Lin before they shared a kiss.

"Ummmmm... Caleb?", Cornelia said to the Meridian knight. "I just want to say...", she began to say before Caleb kissed her on the cheek making her blush a bit.

"Be careful, Cornelia.", Caleb said making her smile.

"You too.", she said making him smile a bit.

Everyone then split up into the teams they agreed on and headed down the tunnel they chose. Not knowing what lied ahead of them. Meanwhile, in another part of the cave which was really Nolan's hidden lair, Kadma and Angelo was using their powers to sense where the Guardians and their allies were. And it didn't take them long to find them and sense that they had split up.

"They split up.", Angelo said as he took his hand off the wall of the tunnel.

"Just as we thought they would.", Kadma said doing the same.

"This should be fun.", Cassidy said with a smirk.

"Remember the plan.", Halinor said.

"I go and keep Nigel, Eric, and Peter busy.", Angelo said going over his part of the plan.

"While I'll go and keep Matt and Caleb busy.", Joe said.

"And while you guys are doing that, I'll be going after Irma.", Cassidy said.

"And I'll be taking on Cornelia.", Kadma replied.

"Taranee is mine.", Halinor said.

"And my dear little Hay Lin is mine.", Yan Lin said with a smirk.

"And while fighting them, you'll be herding the girls here, to our Aurameres.", Nerissa said. "Where I'll be waiting to help beat them one at a time."

"If we play this right, then they'll be out of the way so we can take Kandrakar.", Joe said.

"Then let's get this party started!", Angelo said ready to go.

The other Dark Guardians all nodded before they all teleported away to go fight who they planned on fighting. As for I.T.C.H. and the others, they were of course split up and heading down different paths in hopes of finding Will.

**_Caleb & Matt_**

"When is this tunnel going to end?", Matt questioned as he and Caleb walking down the tunnel of the cave, which was Nolan's lair.

"I have no idea.", Caleb said. "This place reminds me a bit of the Infinite City tunnels."

"Which means that these tunnels could lead anywhere.", Matt figured.

"I believe so.", Caleb replied as he got a closer look ay the tunnel walls. "From the looks of the tunnel walls, I believe that these passage ways have been here for a very long time."

"Then I wonder where this one leads to.". Matt pondered as they continued their way down the tunnel.

"I think we're about to find out.", Caleb said as he looked forward to see a bright light. "I think we're at the end of the tunnel."

Both warriors ran to the end of the tunnel to see that they had enter what looked like an arena. The walls had seats for people to sit and the ceiling was at least fifty feet tall with a large crystal in the center of the ceiling giving off a light bright enough to light the arena.

"Didn't expect to see this.", Matt said.

"Question is, who do we have to fight in this arena.", Caleb said as he looked around the area.

"Does that answer your question?", Matt asked as he pointed in front of them.

Caleb looked to see Joe Vanders walking out of the shadows in his Dark Guardian form with a smirk on his face. Knowing what was coming, Caleb had his sword and shield at the ready while Matt transformed into his Regent form.

"Looks like you boys are ready to battle.", Joe said. "But can you take me down?"

"Let's find out.", Matt said as he took to the air.

"Matt, wait!", Caleb said getting the Regent's attention.

"Wait?", Matt questioned. "For what?"

"Just hold on!", Caleb said before he turned to Joe. "Mr. Vanders, please! We don't have to do this! All we want is to take Will back with us. There's no need for any blood shed!"

"Sorry, kid.", Joe said as he grew seventeen feet. "But if you want Will, you'll have to beat me first!"

"I'm sorry to hear that.", Caleb said. "Cause we're not leaving without her!", he said as he charged at Joe with Caleb flying next to him.

"Then bring it on, boys!", Joe said taking a fighting position. "Bring! It! On!"

"Gladly!", Matt said before firing a powerful eyebeam at Joe.

_**Taranee & Cornelia**_

"Do you know what these tunnels remind me of?", Cornelia questioned as she and Taranee were walking down the tunnel they chose.

"The pathways of the Infinite City?", Taranee questioned before they both laughed a bit. "You, know? I'm still surprised that Elyon wants to map out the Infinite City."

"Yeah.", Cornelia agreed. "But Caleb made a point in when he said that it would come in handy if the people had to go back into hiding."

"I hope that doesn't have to happen.", Taranee said.

"You and me both.", Cornelia agreed. "But now let's try to find Will and get the heck out of here!"

"What's the rush?", came a familiar voice.

"Yeah!", came another familiar voice. "The fun is about to begin!"

Knowing those voices, Taranee and Cornelia wasted no time flying down the tunnel and into what looked like an arena. The walls had seats for people to sit and the ceiling was at least fifty feet tall with a large crystal in the center of the ceiling giving off a light bright enough to light the arena.(In other words, it was like the spot where Caleb and Matt are fighting Joe.) In the center of the arena, were Halinor and Kadma, in their Dark Guardian forms.

"Look who finally showed up, Kadma.", Halinor said.

"Took them long enough.", Kadma said. "But then again, Nolan did a good job of hiding us from the Oracle's vision."

"Well, now we're here!", Cornelia said. "And we're not leaving without Will!"

"So hand her over!", Taranee demanded as she lit her fist up.

"You want her, you'll have to get past us first!", Kadma said as she and Halinor took to the air

"And that will not be easy!", Halinor said as she lit her fist up.

"Even with it being a two on two fight, we're still in trouble with the extra fire power they have!", Taranee said.

"Not this time!", Halinor said getting their attention.

"That's right!", Kadma said. "We're running off of one Heart! We want this to be an even match!"

"Ooooookay.", Cornelia said. "That's a bit of good news."

"Shall we begin?", Kadma questioned.

"Let's!", Taranee said as she and Halinor flew at each other and Kadma and Cornelia flew at each other.

"Let's see what you've got!", Halinor said as she fired a fireball at Taranee.

"As you wish!", Taranee said as she did the same causing both fireballs to collide and explode.

**_Peter, Nigel, & Eric_**

"So, who do you think we'll have to fight?", Eric questioned as he , Nigel and Eric made their way down the tunnel.

"Does it matter?", Nigel questioned. "We'll be clearly outmatched with whoever we have to fight!"

"Maybe.", Peter said getting their attention. "But we've done our fair share of training.", he said getting nods from Eric and Nigel. "So I say, bring it on!"

"Be careful what you ask for, Petey.", came a familiar voice. "You just may get it!"

"Is that...?", Nigel questioned.

"It has to be!", Eric said.

"Let's go!", Peter said as they ran down the tunnel and exited out into another arena. "Whoa!"

"This place is huge!", Eric said.

"All we need is an audience.", Nigel said.

"Sorry, fells! No viewers today!"

The trio looked forward to see Angelo standing in the center of the arena in his Dark Guardian form ready to fight.

"How's it going guys?", Angelo asked as Eric, Nigel, and Peter walked towards him. "I take it that it's just you three here to take me on."

"Yep.", Peter said.

"But we don't have to fight.", Eric said. "All we want is to get Will and take her home."

"That's nice and everything.", Angelo said. "Buuuuuut, Nolan needs her to give hin the Heart of Kandrakar. So, she's not going anywhere until she does."

"Then I guess we have to get past you to get to her.", Nigel said as he had his double-bladed axe and shield at the ready.

"Looks like.", Angelo said as Peter got his sword and shield at the ready and Eric got his mace and shield at the ready. "So, it's from staves to deadly weapons, huh?", Angelo questioned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two steel bars and clinched them in his fist. "Looks like Kandrakar means business."

Angelo then took the steel bars and used them to coat himself in the steel. When he was done, all of him was coated in steel that moved with him like a second skin. The two steel bars then sunk into the coating making the it stronger. As for his face, it wasn't all covered. It was more like a grill.

"Show me what you've got, guys!", Angelo said as he ran at them.

Peter, Eric, and Nigel gave out a battle cry as they charged at Angelo ready to give it their all.

**_Hay Lin & Irma_**

As the two Guardians were walking down the tunnel, Irma noticed how worried Hay Lin looked. And she knew why.

"Worried about having to fight your grandmother?", Irma asked getting a nod from Hay Lin.

"I don't want to fight her!", Hay Lin said sadly. "But I know that it's going to happen. I just know it."

"I know it upsets you, Hay-Hay.", Irma said as they continued walking. "But see it like this. The sooner we end this, the sooner your grandmother will be back to her old self."

"Old Yannie, huh?", came a voice that they knew all to well. "You hear that, Yanne? They can't wait to get you old again."

"And here I thought my grand-daughter would like me being young again.", came the voice of another familiar voice. "Such a shame."

Both Hay Lin and Irma flew down the tunnel and exited out into another arena like the others did. And in the center of the arena were Cassidy and Yan Lin in their Dark Guardian forms.

"Wow!", Irma said getting a good look at the place. "Talk about roomy."

"Is there nothing you don't talk about?", Yan Lin questioned.

"Please, Grandma.", Hay Lin said pleading with Yan Lin. "I don't want to fight you! We just want to take Will back home with us."

"Sorry, Kiddo.", Yan Lin said. "But you have to get past us to do that."

"And we're not going to be any pushovers.", Cassidy said with a smirk.

"Hey, Cass? How's Angelo?", Irma asked hoping to make Cassidy angry.

"Fine actually.", Cassidy said surprising Irma. "What? Did you really think I'd fall for something like that? You get me all angry and fighting sloppy so you can get a few good hits in. Nice try, Lair, but it ain't happening!"

"So much for that plan.", Irma said as she and Hay Lin took to the air with Yan Lin and Cassidy.

Both Cassidy and Irma then formed a large ball of water in their hands and fired powerful streams of water from them at each other! Both streams collided spraying water everywhere. Watching all the battles was Nolan, who had four crystal balls each showing one of the four battles.

"Excellent!", Nolan said. "My Dark Guardians' plan is working perfectly! Soon, Kandrakar's mighty heroes will be defeated allowing me to storm Kandrakar and take over. After that, the Keeper will have no choice but to give me the Heart! Soon, all will be mine!", he said before breaking into laughter.

**A/N: Well, the battles have begun and Nolan sees victory in his favor. Is he right? Will our heroes fall? Will Nolan take Kandrakar? And shall Will give him the Heart? All of these questions will be answered in the next few chapters.**

**Please review.**


	32. Huggles To The Rescue & Lines Crossed

**Chapter 32:**

As the battles raged on, each side was trying to gain the upper hand.

_**Cornelia & Taranee**_

As Taranee and Halinor were hurling fireballs at each other, that were colliding with each other in explosions, Kadma and Cornelia were pushing against each other with their telekinesis trying to knock each other back. And try as Cornelia did, Kadma was gaining the upper hand as she was pushing Cornelia back due to her experience.

"Don't tell me that this is all you have, Cornelia!", Kadma said with a smirk as she was pushing Cornelia back.

"I'm not done yet!", Cornelia said as she stomped her right foot sending a powerful shockwave at Kadma that made her stumble a bit, giving Cornelia the chance to knock Kadma back a bit. "Still think I'm weak?"

"Weak, no.", Kadma said as she stood her ground. "But I doubt that you're ready for this!", she said as she reached into the small side pouch she had and pulled out some seeds.

Kadma then tossed the seeds on the ground and used her powers to make them sink into the soil. She the made them take root and grow into strong and powerful vines.

"Always be prepared!", Kadma said as she sent the vines flying at Cornelia.

"Aw, crap!", Cornelia said as she took to the sky and began dodging the powerful vines that Kadma had swinging at her. "Two can play that game!", she snapped as she gained control of half of the vines.

"Well, this just got interesting.", Kadma said as she and Cornelia went at it with the vines in a duel of plants.

As for Taranee and Halinor, they were matching each other blow for blow with their fireballs that were colliding with each other. Getting tired of this, both flew at each other with their hands a blaze! Once they collided, they had their hands clasped together pushing against each other!

"Give up, Taranee!", Halinor demanded of the Fire Guardian. "My fight is not with you, but with Kandrakar!"

"Then your fight is with me!", Taranee proclaimed as they continued pushing against each other. "For I am a Guardian of Kandrakar! Just like you used to be!"

"That's right!", Halinor said as the fire on her hands increased. "USED to be! Now I fight for something else! Kandrakar's downfall!", she said surprising Taranee!

Seeing this, Halinor took this chance and began to spin Taranee around and ended with throwing her towards the stands! Once the dust cleared, Taranee got to her feet coughing before she looked up to see Halinor diving towards her ready to continue the fight. Being quick, Taranee took to the air with Halinor right behind her!

_**Peter, Nigel, & Eric**_

"Argh!", Peter grunted as Angelo hit Peter with a telekinetic blast sending him flying towards a wall.

Seeing this, Eric and Nigel jumped at Angelo with their weapons ready to strike Angelo only for him to make the coating around his hand grow bigger and grab the two boys in his hands surprising them.

"Not today, fellas!", Angelo said as he tossed Eric to the right and Nigel to the left.

Peter then got to his feet and charged at Angelo with his sword ready to take Angelo on. But Angelo was ready as well as he made the coating around his hands normal size again. He then made the coating of his right hand and formed a long sword and a the coating around his left hand into a shield. Soon Angelo and Peter were clashing blades while Nigel and Eric were getting to their feet. Once they saw Angelo and Peter going at it, they decided to help Peter.

"Looks like you've learned how to use the sword well.", Angelo said to Peter.

"What can I say? I'm a quick learner!", Peter said as they clashed blades and were pushing against each other.

"I can see that!", Angelo said as Nigel and Eric jumped at them trying to get Angelo.

But Angelo sensed them and jumped out of the way leaving Peter as their target!

"Whoa!", Peter yelled as he held up his shield blocking their attack. "Watch it, guys!"

"Sorry, man!", Nigel said.

"Yeah!", Eric said. "He's way to fast!", he said talking about Angelo.

"Actually, guys, I didn't use my speed.", Angelo said. "I'm using my natural skills here. The armour coating is to protect me from your weapons. So, shall we continue?"

Peter, Nigel, and Eric let out a war cry as they charged at Angelo who was more than ready for them as he charged at them.

**_Irma & Hay Lin_**

"Please, Grandma! I don't want to fight you!", Hay Lin said as she was flying away from her grandmother, who was hot on her trail.

"Sorry, but you don't have much of a choice in this one!", Yan Lin said as she was flying after her grand-daughter. "We will fight! One way or another!"

Yan Lin used her power over air to give herself a boost of speed to catch up with Hay Lin. Once she did, she grabbed Hay Lin by her ankles and flipped around before tossing her to the stands of the arena! Thankfully, Hay Lin used her power to create a ball of air to stop her fall. She then made herself invisible and flew up and behind her grandmother.

"Now where did you go?", Yan Lin questioned as she looked around the area.

'I just have to keep this pocket of air around me up so she won't hear the beating of my wings.', Hay Lin thought to herself as she kept her distance from Yan Lin.

To bad for Hay Lin, that Yan Lin had more training with her powers than Hay Lin would ever have.

"Let's see if I can find you another way.", Yan Lin said as she closed her eyes and focused her hearing through the air.

Sure enough, Yan Lin was able to hear the beat of Hay lin's wings from her right.

"There you are!", Yan Lin said with a smirk as she looked to her right surprising Hay Lin who gasped as she turned visible.

"How did you...?", Hay Lin began to question before Yan Lin cut her off.

"experience, Kiddo!", Yan Lin said as she hit her grand-daughter with a powerful wave of air that sent her flying back against the upper wall of the arena. "It's all about experience!"

"Ow!", Hay Lin whined as she hit the wall but was able to stay in the air.

"Looks like your stronger than you act.", Yan Lin said feeling somewhat impressed with her grand-daughter. "Now let's see how long you last!", she said as she flew at Hay Lin.

In a panic, Hay Lin began to fly off with Yan Lin right behind her! In another part of the arena, Irma and Cassidy were going at it. Both were soaked from head to toe from their water attacks and now they were firing streams of water at each other trying to gain the upper hand against each other. But soon they both stopped only for Cassidy to fire a powerful ball of water at Irma knocking her back.

"Is that all you've got, Lair?", Cassidy questioned as she used her power over water to dry herself off. "Cause if it is, then you're in big trouble!"

"Oh, I'm far from done!", Irma snapped as she dried herself off the same way. "Matter of fact, I'm just getting started!"

"Then let's go!", Cassidy said as she knelt down and punched the ground.

At first, Irma was confused by Cassidy's actions. But then it all became clear when water began to shoot up from the ground.

"Underground springs.", Cassidy said. "Now we can cut loose!"

"Good enough for me!", Irma said as she took some water around her arms and used them as water whips and attacked Cassidy with them.

"Nice try!", Cassidy said as she jumped back from Irma's attacks. "Try this on for size!"

Cassidy then took some water and formed some ice shards and sent them flying at Irma! Seeing this, Irma used her water whips and slashed at the ice shards cutting them up and letting them fall to the ground.

"I guess they weren't my size!", Irma said with a smirk before she was hit by a large ball of water from above. "What the...?"

"I'm far from done!", Cassidy said as she called upon a large thing of water and formed a dragon out of it and sent it at Irma.

Try as she might, it was too much for her as she was knocked back far as well as being soaked from the attack. As she was catching her breath, Irma looked up to see Cassidy coming at her while firing streams of water at her.

"Uh-oh!", she said as she quickly took to the air while drying herself off.

"Run all you want!", Cassidy said as she was hot on her tail. "You'll have to fight me sooner or later!"

**_Matt & Caleb_**

The fight with Joe wasn't going so well for Caleb and Matt. At first, they thought they had the advantage with Joe being bigger than them. The figured that they could dodge him and possibly tire him out.

_Boy were they wrong!_

If anything, Joe kept them on their toes with his quick movements. Matt hit him a few times with his eyebeams, but Joe was able to shake them off and swat Matt down a few times. And Caleb was doing no better. He tried to slash at Joe with his sword only for him to grab the blade of the sword and toss Caleb aside like nothing to it. But when Caleb got to his feet he saw something the made him smirk.

"The more you attack me, the more energy you waste.", Joe said to Matt as the Regent fired another eyebeam that he blocked.

"Maybe so!", Matt said as he dodged the thirty foot Dark Guardian's fist. "But I won't stop until I find Will!"

"Then it looks like we have a problem.", Joe said as he did a powerful clap resulting in a powerful shockwave that knocked Matt to the ground.

As he got to his feet, Caleb came running up to him.

"You okay?", Caleb asked Matt.

"Y-Yeah.", Matt said. "That last attack of his really packed a punch."

"Well, know that it was worth it.", Caleb said with a smirk.

"So you were able to do it?", Matt questioned to which Caleb nodded. "Good. Now all we have to do is wait."

Suddenly, Joe began to shrink back to normal size, surprising Caleb and Matt.

"Don't tell me you're giving up.", Caleb said.

"Hardly.", Joe said as be began to shrink down to twelve inches. "Let's see how well you do against me at this height!"

"You've got to be kidding me!", Caleb said. "Don't insult us with this!"

"Suit yourself.", Joe said as he jumped at Caleb and gave him a hard right knocking him back a bit!

"Oof!", Caleb said as she felt the left side of his face. "How in the heck...?", he questioned as Joe landed with no problems.

"Did I mention that even when I'm small, I still have the strength I have at my normal height!", Joe question. "I didn't? Oh well! You know now!", he said as he jumped at Matt and gave him a hard left knocking him back.

"Aw, man! That smarts!", Matt said gathering himself.

For the next few seconds John was either giving Caleb and Matt jump kicks or punches. Having enough of the beatings, Matt used his wing to block one of Joe's attacks and sent him flying away from him and Caleb. But Joe was quick to catch his balance and land on his feet.

"We have to find a way to take him down!", Caleb said.

"He's worse little than giant!", Matt said.

"Is that so?", Joe questioned getting their attention as he grew back to his normal height. "Then let's find some even ground.", he said as he grew sixteen feet. "Now. Shall we continue?", he questioned as she cracked his knuckles as he walked towards them with a smirk.

"Oh boy.", Caleb and Matt said feeling that this just wasn't their day.

In another part of Nolan's lair, something small was crawling through the tunnels looking for something. Or should I say someone. It was moving as fast as it could while trying not to be seen. And it was doing a good job. And soon, after a few minutes of searching it found what it was looking for.

A door.

But not just any door. A door that was giving off a strange aura of energy. Energy that this creäture knew was bad. But this creäture knew that someone important was behind this door. This creäture was none other than Mr. Huggles. Matt's pet dormouse and one of Earth's Regents. During the beginning if Caleb and Matt's fight with Joe, Caleb was knocked back against the wall. Once that happened, Caleb saw the hidden door and knew that Will was somewhere behind it. So, like he and Matt had planned, he let Huggles out and of his oat pocket and had him search for Will. And now here he is, ready to get Will and leave. So, he transforms into his Regent form and knocks the door down surprising Will.

"H-Huggles?", Will questioned as the Regent walked into the room. "Huggles!", Will cheered happily as she ran up to him and hugged him. "You brave fuzzball you! Where are the other?"

Huggles then pointed down the hall telling her that they were close.

"Good boy!", Will said as she exited the room. "Are they fighting the Dark Guardians?", she asked getting a nod from Huggles. Then let's go help! But first...", she said as she pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar. "Guardian, Unite!"

Once transformed, Huggles transformed back to normal and jumped up on Will's shoulder. Will then flew down the tunnel in hope of getting to her friends on time.

"I hope I'm not to late for my plan to work!", she said as she picked up the speed.

_**Taranee & Cornelia**_

After a long hard fought battle of vines, Cornelia and Kadma were standing twenty feet from each other panting while the vines were laying on their sides worn, bruise and ready to fall apart. Both girls were sweating from using so much power that they both needed a break but knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Ready... to... give up?", Cornelia questioned as she stood tall.

"You know... the answer... to that!", Kadma said as she stood tall as well.

Taking a chance the both of them hit each other with a telekinetic blast which knocked them both farther away from each other and onto the ground. Up above them Taranee and Halinor weren't doing so hot either. And Taranee was starting to be at her wit's end.

"Ready to quit?", Halinor questioned as she had her hand still ablaze.

"Fat chance!", Taranee snapped as she did her best to keep her hands ablazed but could only kept a small flame going.

'How is she able to keep her hands fired up?', Taranee thought to herself.

"It's quite easy actually.", Halinor said surprising Taranee. "With my experience, I've learned to use my powers properly."

"How were you able to read my mind?", questioned Taranee in shock.

"Once again, experience.", Halinor said. "Plus, I've been a Guardian a lot longer than you have! So. You ready to give up?"

"Never!", Taranee yelled. "Give me your best shot!"

"As you wish!", Halinor said as she sent a large fireball at Taranee.

But instead of the fireball hitting her, it formed a round cage around Taranee keeping her at bay.

"That should hold you!", Halinor said proud of her work.

"That's what you think!", Taranee said as she closed her eyes. "You forget that you taught me a few things before you were turned bad! Like using your enemy's power against them!", as she opened her eyes.

Taranee stretched her arms and focused her powers to take control of the fire that formed her cage. She then reformed it into a fireball.

"How do you like that?", Taranee questioned with a smirk.

"Not bad. You've learned well.", Halinor said. "But you and I both know that if you attack me with it, I'll just redirect it back at you.", she said making Taranee glare at her. "Face it, Taranee, you can't win when I can also use your power against you!"

_Flashback_

_"I only have one more thing to say, young ones.", the Oracle said. "Above all else, no matter what happens, you must retrieve the Heart of Kandrakar."_

_End Flashback_

"No matter what happens.", Taranee said to herself as she looked down at Kadma, who was slowly getting to her feet after she and Cornelia knocked each other down.

"You maybe able to turn my attack back at me, Halinor!", Taranee said as she prepared to launch the fireball. "But can she?", she questioned before she threw the fireball at Kadma.

"No!", Halinor yelled a she flew down at top speed to intercept the fireball.

As the fireball closed in on Kadma, the Dark Guardian looked up to see it coming at her and tried to put up a wall of earth. But thankfully, Halinor got in front of the fireball in time to redirect it towards the stands of the arena.

"Thanks, Hallie.", Kadma said giving her friend a thumbs up and a smile.

Halinor returned the gesture. But then, from out of no where, Taranee teleported a few feet behind Halinor and fired a powerful fireball at her back! The fireball hit Halinor's wings burning them severely as she let out a ear-piercing scream as she fell to the ground a few feet from Kadma.

"Taranee.", Cornelia said to herself not believing what she just saw. "No."

"HALINOR!", Kadma cried as she ran up to her friend and knelt down next to Halinor who was lying on her stomach. "Don't move, Halinor! You'll make it worse!", she said as she moved Halinor's hair out of the way to see how bad her wings were burnt.

When she did, she saw that the feathers of her wings were totally burnt off leaving the rest of her wings burnt. Kadma then glared at Taranee as she landed a few feet from them.

'Try to contact Joe, Halinor.', Kadma said to Halinor telepathiclly.

"You'll pay for this, girl!", Kadma said as Taranee looked down at Kadma with a glare of her own.

"She brought this on herself!", Taranee said as she had her fist lit up. "Now you're going to take me to Will right now, or you'll lose your wings, too!"

"Taranee!"

The Fire Guardian turned around to see Cornelia walking up to her not looking to happy.

"What did you do?", she asked her friend still shocked by what she saw her do.

"I did what needed to be done to save Will and the Heart of Kandrakar!", Taranee said. "Just like the Oracle said to do!"

"But you could of...!", Cornelia began to said.

"But nothing!", Taranee snapped. "We have a job to do! And I plan on completing it!", she said before turning her attention back to Kadma and Halinor. "Now take us to Will!", she demanded.

Suddenly, Joe Vanders appeared and quickly grew twenty feet and swatted Taranee and Cornelia away! He then shrunk down to normal and ran over to Kadma and Halinor and saw Halinor's wings.

"What happened?", asked Joe shocked at what he saw.

"No time to explain!", Kadma said. "We need to get Halinor to Nerissa so she can heal her with our Heart!"

Wasting no time, Joe picked Halinor up while Kadma put her hand on his shoulder. Joe then teleported away with them in tow. Cornelia and Taranee got to their feet to see that they were gone.

"Where did they go?", Taranee questioned.

"I overheard Kadma say something about going to Nerissa to have her heal Halinor with their Heart.", Cornelia said. "I suggest we go find the others and see if we can lend a hand."

"But what about Will?", Taranee questioned. "We have to find her!"

"And we will!", Cornelia said. "But I think we'll need all the help we can get to do it! Don't you?", she questioned before she flew towards the way they entered the arena.

Grumbling to herself, Taranee followed Cornelia wanting to go look for Will instead.

'I will find you, Will!', she thought to herself. 'This I promise!'

'What happened to you, Taranee?', Cornelia thought to herself as they flew though the tunnel.

_**Caleb & Matt**_

_Moments earlier..._

After minutes of fighting, Matt and Caleb were getting tired. Mainly Caleb, seeing as Matt had his Regent powers to keep him going a bit more as he fired an eyebeam at Joe who blocked it easily.

"Face it, boys! It's over!", Joe said as he shrank back down to his normal height.

"It's never over!", Caleb yelled taking a fighting stance.

"We're not leaving without Will!", Matt said doing the same thing.

"Looks like I'll have to send you packing.", Joe said as he cracked his knuckles while walking towards the boys.

'Joe! Help!', came Halinor's voice telepathiclly.

'Hallie?', Joe questioned through their link. 'What's wrong?'

'Please hurry!', Halinor pleaded. 'It hurts! It hurts so bad!'

'Hang on, Halinor!', Joe said to Haljinor through their link before turning his attention back to Matt and Caleb.

"Well, fellas, it looks like you've caught a break!", Joe said. "I'm needed elsewhere. But next time, you won't be so lucky!", he said before teleporting off to help Kadma and Halinor leaving Caleb and Matt confused.

"Ooooooookay.", Matt said. "What was that about?"

"He said he was needed somewhere.", Caleb said. "Which means that one of the other teams is winning!"

"Then we better go help them!", Matt said as he took to the air.

"Matt! Caleb!"

Both boys turned to see Will flying towards them with Huggles on her shoulder.

"Will!", Matt said happy to see Will as he flew towards her.

Once they were close enough to each other, they gave each other a loving hug as they landed. Both happy to be together again. Once they landed, Will lifted Matt's mask to see his face and gave him a kiss that he happily returned.

"I'm so glad you're safe!", Matt said as they pulled away from each other.

"That makes two of us.", Will said as Huggles jumped from Will's shoulder to Matt's.

"Good job, buddy.", Matt said as he petted his dormouse.

"Where are the other?", Will asked.

"We splitted up when we came to four tunnels.", Caleb explained as a static like sound came from his coat pocket.

"What's that?", Will asked.

"The walkie-talkie Eric have me earlier.", Caleb explained as he pull it out of his pocket. "What's up, Eric?"

"No idea.", Eric said through the walkie-talkie. "One minute were fighting Angelo, then next he stops and teleports away."

"Joe Vanders did the same thing with us.", Caleb said. "Something is up! Meet us at the spot we spilt up! We have Will!"

"Really?", Eric questioned. "That's great! The girls will be happy to see her! See you at the spot!"

"Later!", Caleb said before putting the walkie-talkie away.

"I wonder what's up.", Matt said.

"We'll find out sooner or later.", Will said.

"Then let's meet up with the guys and find the girls.", Matt said as they headed out of the arena to meet up with the others.

**_Hay Lin & Irma_**

_Moments earlier..._

There Hay Lin and Yan Lin were hovering in the air both tired from yan Lin chasing Hay Lin around.

"No more running, Hay Lin!", Yan Lin said. "We fight now!", she said as she fired an air funnel at Hay Lin.

Seeing this, Hay Lin fired her own air funnel at making it collided with Yan Lin's air funnel. Once they hit, they began to push against each other trying to gain the upper hand!

"About time you took a stand!", Yan Lin said. "I was worried that this was going to be easy!"

"I wish I didn't have to fight you, Grandma!", Hay Lin said. "But it looks like I don't have a choice!"

"You got that right!", Yan Lin said. "And you better give it your all against me, grand-daughter!"

"I guess you're right.", Hay Lin said as she added more power to her air funnel just as Yan Lin was doing the same thing.

But do to the power they were putting in their attacks, both attacks merged into a powerful twister that sucked them both into it giving them a wild ride before sending them flying in different directions making them hit the walls of the arena hard! So hard they got smashed into the spot they hit. As for the twister it slowly lost power and faded off.

"Ooowww!", they both said weakly due to the pain from the impact they took as they were still stuck in the spot they hit.

Also in the arena were Cassidy and Irma who were standing a couple of feet from each other from each other panting and sweating as chunks of ice were around them. Both of them could see their breath as they were glaring at each other. But they weren't ready to give up the fight.

"Tell me. How are you in your Guardian form?", Cassidy asked.

"The Oracle transformed us.", Irma answered before she fired a stream of water at Cassidy who dodged it and fired a stream of water of her own.

Cassidy then Formed ice around her fist and flew at Irma and hit her in her stomach with her left fist and in the face with her right fist sending Irma flying back and onto the ground.

"You may have the power, but not the fighting skills to take me!", Cassidy said as she hovered in the air looking down at Irma who slowly got to her feet while wiping blood from her mouth. "How do you expect to rescue Will, when you can't beat me in a fair fight?"

Hearing that, made something click in Irma's head as she began to think back to what the Oracle said earlier.

_Flashback_

_"I only have one more thing to say, young ones.", the Oracle said. "Above all else, no matter what happens, you must retrieve the Heart of Kandrakar."_

_End Flashback_

"I'm ending this... NOW!", Irma said as she flew at Cassidy and tackled her in mid-air. "See how you like this!", she said as she held onto Cassidy

Irma then reached behind Cassidy's back and grabbed her wings and froze them solid! Cassidy felt this as she tried to get free! But it was to late as Irma rammed her against the wall shattering her wings into nothing. Cassidy let out a scream of pain as she fell to the ground. With Irma hovering over her.

"Cass!", Yan Lin cried as she pried herself from the wall and flew down to aid her friend.

"What have you done, Irma?', Hay Lin questioned to herself as she got loose as well.

As for Irma, she landed a few feet from Cassidy who was still hurting from the lose of her wings.

"Now tell me where Will is!", she demanded before Yan Lin flew at Irma and hit her with a powerful roundhouse kick sending Irma flying against a wall and then fell to the floor.

"Back off, you!", Yan Lin said while glaring at Irma who slowly got to her feet glaring at Yan Lin.

"You want some, too?", Irma snapped before Hay Lin landed in front if Irma standing in her way. "Move, Hay Lin!"

"NO!", Hay Lin said. "You went to far, Irma!"

"I did what was needed!", Irma snapped surprising Hay Lin. "Remember what the Oracle said! _"Above all else, no matter what happens, you must retrieve the Heart of Kandrakar."_

"And what about Will?", Hay Lin snapped. "Did you forget about her?"

"No!", Irma said. "If we find the Heart, we find Will!"

Suddenly, Angelo appeared next to Cassidy and Yan Lin, still coated in his metal armour. He then looked and saw Cassidy and what was left of her wings on the ground still frozen.

"Cassidy!", Angelo yelled as he knelt down next to her.

"Yeah... handsome.", Cassidy said before letting out a grunt of pain.

"What happened?", Angelo asked Yan Lin.

"Little Ms. Loudmouth froze and shattered her wings!", Yan Lin said. "We need to get her to Nerissa so she can heal her with our Heart!"

"Right!", Angelo said. "But first..."

Angelo used his speed to run behind Irma and grabbed her wings.

"You ground my girl, I ground you!", Angelo said as he coated her wings in metal to keep them from moving. "Only I'm not going to destroy your wings!"

"Hey!", Irma yelled as Angelo ran back to Cassidy and Yan Lin.

Angelo picked up Cassidy while Yan Lin put her hand on his shoulder. He then teleported away, leaving Hay Lin and Irma alone in the arena.

"Now what do we do?", Hay Lin questioned.

"How about find a way to free my wings!", Irma said trying to flap her wings. "I can't move them!"

"Let's head back and try and find the others.", Hay Lin said as she began to fly towards the way they came into the arena. "They may need our help."

"Wait for me!", Irma said as she ran behind Hay Lin. "I can't fly! Remember?"

"Well now you know how Cassidy feels thanks to you.", Hay Lin said as she continued to fly.

Mumbling to herself, Irma continued to run behind Hay Lin as they made their way back toe way they came.

**_Eric, Nigel, & Peter_**

_Moments earlier..._

"This is getting old, guys.", Angelo said as he looked at the trio of Peter, Eric, and Nigel who were sweating and getting tired from their fight with Angelo who wasn't so tired due to his martial arts training and Guardian powers. "You guys are good, but even if I didn't have my Guardian powers, I'd still be able to give you guys a pretty hard time."

"We're not... going... to give... up!", Nigel said in between breaths.

"We're... going to... beat you.", Eric said.

"And then we're... going to find... Will and get out of here!", Peter said not being to tired due to him being in sports.

"Then let's have one final round before I send you all packing.", Angelo said ready to go at it again.

'Angelo!', came Cassidy voice through a telepathic link.

'Cass?', Angelo questioned. 'You okay?'

'Help... me!', she cried out to him.

'Hang on, Baby!', Angelo said. 'I'm on my way!', he said telepathiclly before turning back to the guys.

"Sorry, guys! But I've got to be somewhere else!", Angelo said. "We'll have to settle this later!", he said before teleporting away.

"Where did he go?", Peter questioned.

"Who cares?", Nigel questioned. "I'm just glad he's gone!"

"Me, too!", Eric said. "But why did he leave?"

"Think he went to help the other Dark Guardians?", Peter questioned.

"Let's find out.", Eric said as he pulled out his walkie-talkie. "I just hope Caleb can talk.", he said as he tried to reach Caleb. "Caleb, come in. Come in, Caleb!"

After a few seconds Eric heard a static like sound.

"What's up, Eric?", came Caleb's voice from the other walkie-talkie.

"No idea.", Eric said. "One minute were fighting Angelo, then next he stops and teleports away."

"Joe Vanders did the same thing with us.", Caleb said. "Something is up! Meet us at the spot we spilt up! We have Will!"

"Really?", Eric questioned. "That's great! The girls will be happy to see her! See you at the spot!"

"Later!", Caleb said before cutting communications.

"Well, Will's safe.", Nigel said. "Now we just have to find the girls."

"Then let's go.", Peter said as they began to make their way back to where they split off from the others.

As for the Dark Guardians, they were all in the chamber where their Aurameres were with Nerissa, who was more han shocked at the state Halinor and Cassidy were in.

"What happened?", she asked with concern.

"Taranee burned Halinor's wings.", Kadma said as Joe laid Halinor on her stomach.

"Irma froze and shattered Cassidy's wings.", Yan Lin said as Angelo laid her on her stomach next to Halinor.

"Can you heal them?', Joe asked Nerissa.

"Yeah.", Nerissa said as she knelt down next to Cassidy and Hailnor. "It may take a while, but they'll be okay.", he said as she pulled out the Heart they had.

Nerissa then held it above her two wingless friends and began to use it's energies to heal them. As for our heroes, once they all returned back to the spot where they spilt up they were all happy to see each other after all the battles they fought. And I.T.C.H. was more than happy to see Will again.

"Will!", Taranee and Irma cried happy to see Will as they both hugged her.

"It's good to see you guys!", Will said happy to see them. "What happened to your wings, Irma?", she asked as she noticed them being coated in metal.

"Your best friend is what happened!", Irma said. "That jerk coated them in metal! Now I can't fly!"

"Do you think you can remove it, Cornelia?", Will asked her friend.

"I don't think so.", Cornelia said. "I never saw something like this."

"Well, that just great!", Irma said.

"Why did he do this anyway?", Peter questioned.

"Because Irma froze and shattered Cassidy's wings.", Hay Lin said.

"Wait. What?", Will questioned. "Why would you do that, Irma?"

"To rescue you!", Irma said. "And I'd do it again if I had to!"

"Just like Taranee burnt Halinor's wing?", Cornelia questioned shocking Will.

"Taranee!", Will said surprised by her friend's actions.

"I did what I had to do!", Taranee said. "She was in the way of rescuing you, Will!"

"But to go that far? For me?", Will questioned.

"Can you blame them?", Matt questioned.

"Matt?", Will questioned.

"They did what was called of them!", Matt said. "We came here to rescue you, Will! And they weren't going to let anything stand in their way!"

"Thank you!", Irma said. "At least somebody understands!"

"Well, I don't.", Peter said. "There could of been another way to do things, Irma.", he said to his girlfriend. "Same goes for you, Sis!"

"I agree.", Caleb said. "You two almost crossed a line. Let's just hope they don't die from your actions."

"Well excuse us for having the guts to go that far!", Taranee said. "It seems that you all forgot what the Oracle said. _Above all else, no matter what happens, you must retrieve the Heart of Kandrakar._ Remember that?"

"I remember.", Nigel said. "And if you ask me, it looks like he cares more about the Heart than Will's safety."

"I'm thinking the same way.", Eric said. "I came here to help Hay Lin rescue Will.", he said making Hay Lin smile at him.

"And now that we have, I say we head back home.", Caleb said.

"Not yet!", Will said. "We have to end this and save C.H.Y.K.N., Angelo, and Grandpa Joe!"

"Are you kidding me?", Irma said. "You know that Nerissa has healed Cassidy and Halinor by now!"

"Which is why now is a good time to do this.", Will said. "Ten to one, they think that we've all left this world."

"So they won't be expecting us to attack now!", Hay Lin said.

"Bingo!", Will said. "If we can pull this off, then we all can work together to take NoLan down!"

"It just might work.", Caleb said. "We just have to find them."

Just then Huggles jumped off of Matt's shoulder and transformed into his Regent Form and pointed towards the tunnel that he just came from with Will, Matt, and Caleb.

"I think Huggles knows the way.", Cornelia said getting a nod from the Regent.

"Lead the way, buddy.", Matt said before Huggles took off down the tunnel.

Once he did that, Will, Hay Lin, Cornelia, Taranee, and Matt flew after him with the others running right behind them.

"I hate running!", Irma complained.

"See it like this, Irma.", Peter said. "The sooner we free the Angelo and the others from Nolan's hold, the sooner he'll be able to free your wings."

"He had better!", Irma said as they all continued their way down the tunnel.

As for Will, she had a worried look on her face.

'I just hope that what Taranee and Irma did doesn't ruin my plan.', Will thought to herself. 'If it does, then we're in big trouble!'

**A/N: Well, things just went bad! Who'd of thought that Irma and Taranee would go that far? Okay, maybe Irma. Maybe. But the main question you all are asking is this. What does Will have planned? Does it have anything to do with what Halinor told her about Kandrakar? And can she pull it off after what Taranee and Irma did? You never know!**

**Please review.**


	33. Good Again & Evil WITCH?

**Chapter 33:**

Watching what happened, from his crystal balls, was Nolan who wasn't to happy.

"Blasted!", Nolan snapped as he slammed his fist on the table his crystal ball was on. "My Dark Guardians were so close to defeating those fools!", he said with a sneer. "And they would have if the Fire and Water Guardian hadn't of did what they did! I never would have thought that they would have crossed that line!", he said with a small smirk. "I'm a bit impressed. Once I taker Kandrakar, I may have a use for them. But now, I must prepare for them when they encounter my Dark Guardians in their Auramere Chamber.", he said as he left his chambers and headed to where he knew his Dark Guardians were.

As for the Dark Guardians, Nerissa was doing her best to heal Cassidy and Halinor as fast as she could.

"How much longer, Rissa?", Joe asked his friend as she was healing her injured friends.

"Well, I'm done with Halinor.", Nerissa said as she focused more of her power on Cassidy. "Cassidy is going to be a bit longer seeing as her wing were completely gone."

"I still can't believe that those two did what they did.", Kadma said as Halinor got to her feet. "Well, Irma maybe. But Taranee is another story."

"I've known Irma long enough to believe what she's capable of.", Yan Lin replied. "But Taranee is another story."

"Well, I intend on repaying her for what she did to me!", Halinor said as she flapped her wings happy to see that they were okay. "How about you, Cassidy?"

"First, she almost kills Angelo! And then she take out my wings!", Cassidy said while narrowing her eyes. "Oh, Lair's going to get it big time!"

"Easy, Cass.", Angelo said as he was sitting next to her while holding her hand. "Don't let her get to you. Kick her butt. But do it smart."

"Yeah, yeah. I know.", Cassidy said just as Nerissa finished healing Cassidy's wings.

"Phew!", Nerissa said while wiping her forehead. "Finally! I'm done!", she said as Cassidy got to her feet and began to flap her wings.

"Alright!", Cassidy said as she took to the air and did a few loops. "Thanks Rissa!", Cassidy said as she landed in front of her friend and helped her to her feet.

"No problem.", Nerissa said. "Now we have to get ready for W.I.T.C.H. and their allies to arrive."

"Cause we know they're on their way here.", Yan Lin said.

"Well, I say, bring it on!", Angelo said with a smirk.

Suddenly, the doors to the chamber were blown open to show W.I.T.C.H., Matt and Huggles in their Regent formes, Caleb, Peter, Nigel, and Eric with their weapons and shield drawn.

"Knock, knock!", Irma said with a smirk.

"Oh! That's just lame!", Cassidy said while rolling her eyes.

"Just as lame as you and Halinor without wings!", Irma countered smirking with Taranee.

Just then, Halinor and Cassidy flapped their wings and took to the air surprising Taranee and Irma.

"You were saying.", Halinor said.

"B-B-B-But how?", Taranee questioned.

"Hello!", Nerissa said holding up their Heart. "This does more that just transform us and open folds you know!"

"And with that settled, let's get this party started!", Yan Lin said ready to fight.

"Remember! We're trying to help them.", Will said. "Not kill them!", she said looking at Taranee and Irma.

"Still grounded here!", Irma said pointing to her wings that still had the metal coating Angelo put on them.

"Sucks, don't it?", Cassidy said with a smirk getting a glare from Irma.

"Attack!", Nerissa and Will shouted before both sides went to fighting each other.

As this was going on, Nolan had creeped his way into the chamber to see the battles that were going on. He saw that W.I.T.C.H. and C.H.Y.K.N. were going at it element to element while Matt, Huggles, and Caleb were fighting Joe and Angelo was fighting Peter, Eric, and Nigel. Nolan watched as Halinor was attacking Taranee with punches and kicks instead of fire.

"Somebody ready wants some payback.", Nolan said with a smirk before he turned his attention to Cassidy fighting Irma. "Now that's a beating!"

And he was right! Irma was running for her life from Cassidy as she was firing away with streams of water as Irma. Cassidy then shot some water at the ground in front of Irma and them froze it making the Water Guardian slip and slide towards the wall of the chamber. And to add insult to injury, Cassidy hit Irma with a stream of water making her go faster towards the wall hitting it hard! Nolan was also pleased to se that Angelo had just defeated Peter, Nigel, and Eric with some kind of pincher moves that knocked them out.

"Nicely done!", Nolan said before he turned his attention to Will and Nerissa who were fighting next to the Aurameres of the Dark Guardians. "This should be interesting!"

Suddenly, Angelo appears with his superspeed and knocks Will against the Aurameres! Once he did this, the Heart of Kandrakar touches Nerissa's Auramere and then a bright light envelopes the chamber, blinding Nolan!

"What is this?", Nolan questioned as he covered his eyes. "What is happening?"

About a minute later, the light fades away. As this happens, Nolan's vision clears. One it is clear again, he looks towards the Aurameres to see that Angelo and Joe's Aurameres are gone! He begins to panic when he sees that his Dark Guardians are regular Guardians again!

"NO!", Nolan yelled fearing that his plans were ruined. "This can't be happening!"

But then he looks over at W.I.T.C.H. to see that the color of their outfits begin to change slowly as they lay on the ground passed out. Matt then goes to Will, worrying about her. He takes her in his arms when she awakes.

"Will! Are you okay?", Matt asked concerned.

Will smiled a creepy smile at Matt. Seeing this, Nolan realises what has happened as a smirk creeps up on his face.

"More than I ever will be, my dear heart.", she said evilly.

"Will?", Matt questions as he noticed something was wrong.

Will suddenly breaks free of his grip and went to stand with the other girls. Now the others noticed it as well. The colors of the girls were darker than before. For Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Irma, their tops and stockings were now black while their skirts were red as well as Cornelia's boots and Hay lin and Irma's shoes. As for Will and Taranee, their tops and stockings were red and Will's boots and skirt were black as well as Taranee's shorts and shoes.

"Oh no!", Eric said in horror.

"This can't be good!", Nigel muttered.

"Aw, crap!", Peter said.

Suddenly, an ominous laughter was heard. The former Dark Guardians together with Matt, Huggles, Caleb, Nigel, Eric and Peter searched for the source. Nolan walked up from behind W.I.T.C.H.!

"This is even better than I hoped for.", he said as he placed a hand on Will's shoulder.

Will smiled maliciously as she looked up at Nolan.

"Now I have the Real Guardians with the Heart of Kandrakar! With them, no one can stop me!", he said as he, together with W.I.T.C.H., started to laugh evilly.

"What's gives? They made the dark Guardians good again but how come they still have powers?', Matt asked confused. "And how come that they're now bad and controlled by Nolan?"

"Simple, fools!", Nolan said with a smirk. "When the Heart Of Kandrakar touched one of the Dark Guardian's Aurameres, it felt that the Keeper wanted to do anything that is possible to restore the Dark Guardians' good side!"

"But in doing that, W.I.T.C.H. took our place!", Halinor figured seeing the results.

"Indeed.", Nolan said with a sinister smile as he turned towards W.I.T.C.H. "So, my new Dark Guardians, what do you want to do now?"

Will acted as if she was thinking as she tapped her chin while looking up at the ceiling of the chamber. She then smiled a nasty smile.

"I want to crush your former Dark Guardians. We need to get even for what they did to us.", she said as she cracked her knuckles while some electricity flew around.

The other girls followed her example.

"So, who wants to start the fun?", Nolan asked ready to enjoy the fight.

"Allow me!", Cornelia said as she shot a telekinetic blast at Kadma, sending her into a wall.

"Kadma!", Joe yelled fearing for his wife.

Seeing this, Yan Lin used her powers to current of wind to stop Kadma from hitting the wall and set her gently on the ground.

"You okay?", Joe asked with concern for his wife as he helped her to her feet.

"I've been better.", Kadma said looking towards the new Dark Guardians.

"This is way more fun.", Cornelia then said with a smirk. "We should have gone bad a long time ago."

"I agree with you on this one Corny.", Irma said.

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia yelled back.

"Well, at least that hasn't changed about them.", Peter said.

"My turn!", Hay Lin said as she sent a whirlwind at Yan Lin. "Let's see how you like it, Granny!"

But before the whirlwind hit Yan Lin, Kadma countered in time by raising a small wall between Yan Lin and the whirlwind.

"Thanks, Kadma.", Yan Lin said to her friends.

"No problem.", Kadma said. "Just returning the favor."

"Did I really sound like that?", she questioned as she looked at Angelo refering to what Hay Lin said.

"Afraid so.", Angelo said awkwardly.

"Girls! We don't want to hurt you!", Matt said. "Will, you know better than this!"

"Knew. Matt. I knew better.", Will said as she narrowed her yes. "But if you want to fight with them, then it's over between us!", she said as she sent a bolt of lightning at Matt.

Matt countered by shooting his eyebeams at the bolt, creating a small explosion!

"They won't listen!", Eric said as he looked at Hay Lin sadly.

"Could of fooled me.", Caleb said sarcastic before turning his attention to Cornelia. "Stop this, Cornelia! I know the real you is in there somewhere!"

"But I'm having to much fun, Caleb.", Cornelia said. "And you can't stop us!"

"Think again!", Joe said getting the attention of W.I.T.C.H. as they glared at him. "We are with twelve while you are just with five! Give up now! You're outnumbered!"

The girls looked shocked at each other.

"Oh my.", Taranee said. "I think he is right."

"We are so gonna lose this.", Irma whined a bit.

"Unless...", Cornelia said with an evil glimmer in her eyes.

"We show them a little surprise.", Hay Lin added with a smirk.

The five of them then smirked at the others. C.H.Y.K.N., Matt, Angelo, Joe, Nigel, Eric, Peter and Caleb slowly backed away, not liking the look the five girls were giving them. Halinor's eyes widened when she remembered a feat the girls had achieved two years ago.

"No!", she said shocked. "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't what?", Cassidy asked confused.

"Zenith form!", Halinor said, getting gasps from everyone.

"They wouldn't.", Matt said as he looked at Will.

Will placed a finger on her chin.

"We wouldn't?", she asked Taranee, before a smirk came to her face.

"Of course we would.", Taranee replied with a grin before taking a mock bow. "After you.", she said to Will.

Will grinned and casted one last look on their enemies before holding up the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Farwell, my former Dark Guardians.", Nolan said with a sinister smile. "You were of great use to me. But now your services are no longer needed."

"Well, you're about to lose five more employees!", Joe said with a smirk. "Isn't that right, Kiddo?"

"Yep!", Will said surprising Nolan.

"What?", Nolan questionmed looking at Will who quickly turned to face him.

Before Nolan could react, Will balled up her fist and decked him sending him flying against the wall of the chamber.

"What just happened?", Nigel questioned.

"That's what I'd like to know!", Nolan growled as he got to his feet while glaring at W.I.T.C.H.

But his glare turned into a look of shock as W.I.T.C.H.'s outfits returned back to normal.

"What the heck?", Nolan questioned.

"Surprise!", Cornelia said as she hit Nolan with a telekinetic blast knocking him back against the wall again.

"But how?", Peter questioned.

Suddenly, a light flashed around the Aurameres to reveal that there were gone! "The Aurameres!", Nolan shocked that they were gone. "But I thought..."

"You thought what?", Joe questioned. "That you had the Guardian under your control?"

"Sorry. But no!", Will said. "Just a little glamour here and there to fool you."

"Why you little...!", Nolan began to say as he got to his feet only to be hit by a thing of lightning by Nerissa.

Kadma followed through by making some vines grow around Nolan holding him at bay.

"Anytime now, Rissa!", Cassidy said as Nolan tried to break free of the vines.

"Right!", Nerissa said as she used her Heart to open a fold. "Let's move people!"

"Yeah right!", Matt said. "No way I'm following..."

"Let's go, Matt!", Will said as she went through the fold with C.H.Y.K.N., Joe, and Angelo surprising the others.

"Did she lose it?", Nigel questioned.

"Don't know.", Cornelia said. "But anyplace is better than being here!", Cornelia said as she and Hay Lin went through the fold.

"She has a point.", Peter said.

Nodding in agreement, the rest of them went through the fold, leaving Nolan bound in vines.

"Why those dirty little... AAAAAAAAHH!", he yelled in fury as he unleashed a burst of power that destroyed the vines as the fold closed. "This isn't over! This is far from over!"

As for C.H.Y.K.N., W.I.T.C.H., and everybody else, they found themselves in a field with a few trees around them. In the distance, they could see a what looked like a city.

"Where are we?", Eric questioned.

"Welcome to Balsilide.", Halinor said. "Home of the Oracle."

**A/N: Just when Nolan thought that he had what he wanted, he get the rug pulled out from under him! Serves him right! But how did all this come to past? Was this all Will's plan, or did she have some help? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please Review.**

_**Also, I'd like to thank TTigerz for her help with part of this chapter.**_

_**Thank you, TTigerz!**_

_**And Merry Christmas to all! And to all a Happy New Year, too!**_


	34. CHYKN United & Another Secret Revealed

**_Last chapter..._**

_As for C.H.Y.K.N., W.I.T.C.H., and everybody else, they found themselves in a field with a few trees around them._

_"Where are we?", Eric questioned._

_"Welcome to Balsilide.", Halinor said. "Home of the Oracle."_

**Chapter 34:**

"Balsilide?", Cornelia questioned. "Why are we here?"

"To prove something to all of you.", Kadma said.

"First off, can somebody tell me why we are normal selves?", Irma questioned as she looked down at herself and then at Hay Lin, Taranee, and Cornelia.

"My guess is that was to happen when you went through a fold.", Halinor said. "Only you were suppose to return to Kandrakar."

"So, why don't we go back there?", Caleb questioned.

"Yeah!", Matt said as he grabbed Nerissa by her arms to keep her from escaping. "Cause I know they have a nice cell to lock you up in!"

"Hey!", Nerissa said trying to get free of Matt's grip. "Let me go, you big ape with wings!"

"You're the reason I'm this big ape with wings!", Matt snapped surprising Nerissa.

"What are you talking about?", Nerissa questioned.

"Let her go, Matt.", Will said.

"What?", Matt questioned. "But, Will! She..."

"Let her go now!", Will said as she pulled Nerissa free of Matt's grip. "She doesn't remember what she did! And change back to normal! We don't want to scare the locals."

"But, Will!", Taranee said as Matt and Huggles changed back to normal. "She's..."

"A friend.", Will said cutting Taranee off. "Besides, we need to find somebody. Right, Halinor?", she said while turning her attention to Halinor who nodded.

"Follow me.", Halinor said as she walked towards the city.

Will then turned back to Matt and gave him a look that told him to let Nerissa go. Not wanting to make her mad, he let Nerissa go.

"Thanks.", Nerissa said to Will with a smile.

"Don't sweat it.", Will said returning the smile as they went to catch up with Halinor and the rest of C.H.Y.K.N., as well as Angelo and Joe.

"What did he mean by I 'm the reason his the way he is?", Nerissa asked Will.

"It's a long story.", Will said. "One I think your friends should tell you later."

"Well... we're friends now.", Nerissa said. "Right?"

"I guess so.", Will said with a smile. "But, I think it's best if your other friends tell you what you need to know.", she said.

"If you say so.", Nerissa said as they caught up with C.H.Y.K., Angelo, and Joe.

As for I.T.C.H. and the guys, they were a bit confused.

"Somebody tell me what's going on here.", Irma said.

"You'll find out when we get to the city!", Will said. "And one more thing!", she said as she held up the Heart of Kandrakar. "Guardians Unite!", she said transforming the girls back into their Guardian forms. "Now let's go!"

"Ahh! To be able to flap my wings again!", Irma said as she took to the air and spun around a bit before landing next to Hay Lin.

"So, do we follow?", Peter questioned.

"Might as well.", Caleb said as he ran to catch up with the others.

Everyone else ran to catch up with them as well, not wanting to be left behind. It was a long walk, but in time they made it to the city. As they entered the city, they saw a sing that was in a strange language.

"Can anyone tell what that says?", Taranee asked.

"It says Welcome to the city of Krallo.", Halinor said getting stares from all but Kadma, Joe, and Yan Lin. "You live in Kandrakar long enough, you learn some things."

"And this is where she lives?", Will asked.

"Yes.", Halinor said.

"Where who lives?", Cornelia asked.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "What's this all about?"

"You'll have to see for yourselves.", Yan Lin said.

"How about you tell us now before take another step!", Matt demanded as Huggles sat on his shoulder. "Cause for all I know, you could still be evil!"

"Matt, stop!", Will said. "There not evil anymore!"

"Says you!", Irma said. "For all we know Nolan could of turned you!"

"Okay! That's it!", Angelo said. "You want proof of us being good? Fine! Show them Nerissa!"

"Is it safe to do so?", Nerissa asked Halinor.

"It should be.", Halinor said.

"Okay.", Nerissa said as she held up her Heart. "Check this out!"

Suddenly, a light flashed from the Heart! And out of the Heart came the seven Aurameres that belonged to C.H.Y.K.N., Joe, and Angelo. Everyone also saw that the white core they had, was gone.

"As you can see, the white core is gone.", Joe said.

"Which means that we have what makes us good back.", Cassidy said. "Any questions?"

"No. I'm good.", Cornelia said glad that everything was okay.

Suddenly, Yan Lin felt a slim pair of familiar arms wrap around her.

"I'm glad you back, Grandma!", Hay Lin said to Yan Lin as a few tears ran down her face.

"Same here, Kiddo!", Yan Lin said returning the hug as a few tears ran down her face as well.

"How do we know that this isn't some kind of glamour, with their Aurameres?", Taranee questioned.

"Taranee, stop.", Peter said.

"But..."

"If they wanted to, they could of gotten the jump on us when we first came here, Sis.", Peter said.

"He has a point.", Nigel said. "I say we keep going and see what they have to how us."

"Same here.", Eric said.

Everyone but Taranee, Irma, and Matt nodded in agreement. Seeing this, they decided to give in and go along with things. For the moment.

"Fine.", Taranee said to which Will breathed a sigh of relief.

"But we'll be watching you!", Irma said.

"And I'll be watching you big time.", Matt said to Nerissa creeping her out.

But then Will placed an arm around Nerissa's shoulders and walked away with her. As they walked away, Will looked back at Matt and gave him a look that told him that he was in trouble with her.

"I'd watch it around Will, if I were you.", Caleb said.

"How can you be so calm with her walking around like this?", Matt asked Caleb as they walked behind the others.

"Simple.", Caleb said. "By giving her the benefit of the doubt. But if this is some kind of trick, I'll be ready."

"Let's hope Will's right.", Matt said as they walked through the city.

As they walked through the city, they did get a few stares from the people there. But some were at ease when they saw C.H.Y.K.N. & W.I.T.C.H. due to the fact that they knew of the Guardians. As for C.H.Y.K.N., W.I.T.C.H., and the others, they were quick to notice something about some of the people of the city.

"Is it me or do some of these folks have the same features like Luba?", Irma questioned.

"That's because this is also the home world of Luba.", Kadma said.

"That makes sense.", Taranee said,

"We're here.", Halinor said as she stopped in front of a nice looking house.

"And where is here?", Caleb asked being curious.

"You'll see.", Yan Lin said as Halnior knocked on the door hoping that the one she came to see was home.

But when they door opened, everyone was surprised to see Luba standing there.

"Luba?", Halinor questioned.

"Halinor?", Luba questioned back.

"What are you doing here", they asked each other at the same time.

Luba then looked behind Halinor to see the everyone else there as well. She then looked at Halinor and saw the goodness in her eyes and smiled.

"I see that you are back to normal, my old friend.", Luba said. "Well, you're not so old anymore."

"I guess not.", Halinor said with a smile. "So, I take it you're here for Orube."

"Yes.", Luba said sadly. "I came here to take Orube to Kandraka, by the Oracle's orders.", she said getting as gasped from C.H.Y.K.N., Joe, Angelo, and Will.

"So it is true.", Will said. "Orube is my replacement."

"You told her?", Luba asked Halinor.

"Yes.", Halinor said.

"What are you talking about?", Cornelia questioned.

"Come inside and I will explain everything.", Luba said as she gestured for them all to enter the house.

Once in the house, they saw a female Balsilian with yellow eyes and black hair that was short like Will's. She was dressed in a white martial arts gi with a blue design at the ends of the pant legs and sleeves of the top. She had a pink belt tied around her waist. By the looks of her she may of been in her early twenties. And with her built, some of them could tell she was a fighter.

"Are these friends of yours, Mistress Luba?", the woman asked.

"Yes, Orube.", Luba said with a kind smile.

"This is Orube?", Will questioned. "I can see why she was picked to be my replacement. She looks like she can fight.", she said getting a raised eyebrow from Orube.

"Orube. This is Will.", Luba said introducing Will. "The current Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar."

"But, you told me that she was captured by..."

"That was then. This is now.", Luba said as she took a seat in a chair. "Come sit with us. For this involves you as well."

Once everyone took a seat either in a chair or on the floor, Luba took a breath before telling what was needed to be told.

"Now, as most of you know, there have always been five Guardians of Kandrakar.", Luba said getting nods from everyone. "But have some of you thought about what would happen if something were to happen to one of you?"

"I always figured that there would be someone to take my place if I were to quit or... well... you know.", Hay Lin said.

"And you'd be correct.", Luba said. "Long ago, the Oracle and the Council of the Known Worlds agreed that if one of the four elemental Guardians were to quit or wasn't able to carry out their duties, the present Keeper would take their place and a new Keeper would come into play."

"And that would be Orube.", Eric said.

"Correct.", Luba said.

"But Will is alive.", Matt said. "So, why come here for Orube?"

"Because the Oracle and the Council of the Known Worlds want to replace not only Will, but al five of the current Guardians of Kandrakar.", Luba said shocking everyone there.

"WHAT?!", W.I.T.C.H. questioned.

"What did we do wrong?", Taranee questioned.

"You mean besides try to burn my wings off?", Halinor said sarcastically earning a glare from Taranee.

"The Oracle and the Council of the Known Worlds feels that you haven't been performing well as Guardians.", Luba explained. "So, they decided to replace you all."

"Hence why you're here for Orube.", Yan Lin said.

"They want Guardians that'll force the ways of Kandrakar onto the Known Worlds.", Halinor replied.

"Kandrakar has become twisted with powerful and corrupt people.", Kadma said. "Most of the members of the Council of the Known Worlds are political figures on their home worlds."

"That explains a lot.", Angelo said.

"I, along with Tibor and Alfor, don't like how things are in Kandrakar.", Luba said. "But it's only the three of us. Not much we can do."

"But we can.", Nerissa said getting looks from Matt, Taranee, and Irma. "What?"

"Do you really think we'll trust you of all people?", Irma snapped.

"Okay! What's your deal?", Nerissa said as she stood up.

"I'll tell you what me deal is!", Irma yelled as she stood up to face Nerissa. "You...!"

"Enough!", Luba shouted. "If anyone has the right to tell Nerissa what she needs to know, it should be her friends."

"I agree.", Will said.

"Tell me what?", Nerissa asked. "What's going on, guys?", she asked her friends as she turned to face them. "Does this have something to do with my lost memories?", as asked them as everyone got to their feet.

"Afraid so, Rissa.", Joe said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Orube? Can we use one of your rooms to talk to Nerissa in?", Halinor asked the Balsilian.

"Yes.", Orube said. "I'll take you there."

"You coming, Angelo?", Cassidy asked.

"Nah.", Angelo said. "I think this is something that you all should do. Besides, there's something on Earth I need to take care of."

"Okay.", Cassidy said as she walked up to Angelo. "Be careful."

"I will.", Angelo said before they shared a kiss.

Cassidy then went with Joe and the rest of C.H.Y.K.N. to another room to tell Nerissa what she needed to know.

"And how do you plan on getting to Earth?", Eric questioned.

"A fold crystal.", Angelo said as he pulled one out from his pocket and opened a fold. "I'll be back as soon as a can.", he said before he went through the fold.

Once through the fold, it closed behind him leaving W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Huggles, Peter, Eric, and Nigel alone with Luba.

"So, are we really going to do this?", Cornelia questioned. "Take on Kandrakar, I mean."

"Not sure yet.", Will said. "To do this, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"I know of a way to get some help.", Luba said getting their attention.

"How?", Caleb asked as Orube came back into the room.

"We need to call upon someone blessed with great power.", Luba said. "To do it we need to wait for Halinor and the others to return after they tell Nerissa what she needs to know."

"And how long will that take?", Irma questioned.

"Well, if Halinor shows her through telepathy, it shouldn't take long.", Taranee said. "And it won't be pretty for Nerissa."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of someone crying from the other room. And from the sound of it, they all knew it was Nerissa.

"See what I mean?", asked Taranee as Luba stood up.

"If you all will excuse me.", Luba said as she headed to the room Nerissa and the others were in.

'The truth must be told.', Luba said. 'To much pain has been caused by him!'

_Moments earlier..._

"Orube? Can we use one of your rooms to talk to Nerissa in?", Halinor asked the Balsilian.

"Yes.", Orube said. "I'll take you there."

"You coming, Angelo?", Cassidy asked.

"Nah.", Angelo said. "I think this is something that you all should do. Besides, there's something on Earth I need to take care of."

"Okay.", Cassidy said as she walked up to Angelo. "Be careful."

"I will.", Angelo said before they shared a kiss.

Cassidy then went with Joe and the rest of C.H.Y.K.N. to another room to tell Nerissa what she needed to know. Orube guided them into a room where they could have the privacy they needed to do they had to do.

"I hope this room is to your liking.", Orube said.

"This room is fine, Orube.", Yan Lin said with a kind smile. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome.", Orube said returning the smile. "I shall take my leave now.", she said with a bow before her left the room.

"So... how are we going to do this?", Nerissa asked her friends. "And why didn't Angelo have to come?"

"Well, Angelo wasn't around went all of this happened.", Kadma explained. "He was told about it all. Maybe after this, we'll show him."

"Telepathy?", Nerissa questioned.

"Is there any other way?", questioned Cassidy with a playful smirk.

"Then let's do this.", Nerissa said ready to see her past even though it would be through her friends eyes.

Halinor then used her telekinesis to connected Yan Lin, Cassidy, Kadma, and Joe with her. She then opened a link with Nerissa.

'You ready, Nerissa?', Halinor asked through their link.

'Ready as I'll ever be.', Nerissa answered as she closed her eyes.

'Here we go.', Halinor said as she and the others showed Nerissa what she needed to see.

It was then that Nerissa saw everything! From her becoming corrupted to Cassidy getting the Heart. She then saw something that scared her. Her going after Cassidy for the Heart followed by her attacking her friend sending her falling off a cliff. Nerissa continued to see the things she did throughout the years. Soon it came to when she was released from the jewel up to before Nolan took her memories. That was the last thing she saw before Halinor cut the link between them all. After seeing what she saw, tears began to pour down her face as she burst into tears while dropping to her knees. Seeing this, Joe walked up to her and knelt down in front of her and took her in a comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!", Nerissa said in between sobs as she held onto Joe who simply stroked his friends hair giving her the best comfort that he could. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"We know, Nerissa.", Joe said while stroking Nerissa's hair. "We know."

Seeing the pain Nerissa was in, Kadma, Cassidy, Yan Lin and Halimr joined in on the hug making it a group hug.

"Cassidy? I'm...",

"Sssshhh.", Cassidy said as they kept the group hug going. "It okay, Rissa.", she said. "The important thing is that you're back with us now."

"But... I..."

"No but's Nerissa.", Yan Lin said. "You're not that person anymore. And even then we hoped you'd return to the person you are now.", she said as they all pulled way from each other.

"Thanks.", Nerissa said. "So, I guess I have some apologizing to do, huh?"

"More or less.", Kadma said with a grin making Nerissa smile a little.

"Perhaps not."

Everyone turned to see Luba standing at the doorway of the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there is something you and the others must know. Something important before you decided to do anything else.", Luba said.

"This should be fun.", Joe said.

"Yeah. A barrel of laughs.", Cassidy said while rolling her eyes as they left the room and entered the room th others were in.

Once she entered the room, Nerissa saw Caleb and her eyes welled up a bit remembering that he was her son. It's not every day you find out that you have a son. And to make matters even weirder, he was older than she was in body even though she was older than he was in age. If that doesn't define weird, that I don't know what does! She then took a deep breath and walked up to her son and...

"So... Your my... s-s-son?", she asked nervously as she looked down at the floor while pressing her index fingers together.

"Ummm... yeah.", Caleb said as he scratched the back of his head.

"So... How's your father?", she asked trying not to sound to nervous.

"He doing okay.", Caleb said doing the same thing.

"Is this as awkward for you as it is for me?", Nerissa asked getting a small laugh out of Caleb.

"A little.", Caleb said. "How about we do this some other time. In private. And with my father."

"Okay.", Nerissa said before she saw Matt out of the corner of her eye.

"Hmph.", Matt grunted under his breath as he stood near a window.

Hearing Matt's grunting, Nerissa walked up to him hoping he'd hear her out. When they were face to face, Nerissa looked at Matt and...

"Listen. I know that this may not make up for what happened to you because of what I did to you, but... I'm sorry for any and all the pain I caused you.", Nerissa said. "And I hope that one day we can be friends.", she said with a small smile.

"You're right.", Matt said getting Nerissa's attention. "It doesn't make up for what you did to me.", he said glaring at her.

Hearing that caused Nerissa's to water up a bit, but she knew that this would happen.

"I... I understand.", Nerissa said before turning to walk away from him.

As he watched her walk away, Matt noticed Will looking at him. He then saw her shake her head sadly at him before turning to hear what Luba had to say.

'How can she simply be so nice to her after all she did?', he thought to himself when a fold suddenly opened surprising the others.

Out of the fold came Angelo who looked rather pleased with himself.

"You look happy.", Cassidy said as Angelo closed the fold and walked up to her.

"Well, I am.", Angelo said as he sat in between Cassidy and Nerissa as they made room for him to sit with them. "I was able to finish what I wanted to do in good time."

"Good.", Cassidy said. "Cause you're just in time to hear what Luba has to tell us."

"Which is what?", Angelo asked getting curious.

"That the corruption of Nerissa, which has caused all this pain and suffering was all the fault of the Oracle and the Council of the Known Worlds.", Luba said earning gasp from everyone there.

**A/N: Once again another hard truth about Kandrakar! How will the girls handle what Luba is about to tell them? And will Matt get over his anger towards Nerissa? And will Nerissa be able to forgive herself for what she did? Well, at least she has her friends there to help her get through it all. Friendship can be a powerful thing. Yes indeed.**

**Please review.**


	35. Horrible Truth & Draganos' Power Boost

**_Last chapter..._**

_"You look happy.", Cassidy said as Angelo closed the fold and walked up to her._

_"Well, I am.", Angelo said as he sat in between Cassidy and Nerissa as they made room for him to sit with them. "I was able to finish what I wanted to do in good time."_

_"Good.", Cassidy said. "Cause you're just in time to hear what Luba has to tell us."_

_"Which is what?", Angelo asked getting curious._

_"That the corruption of Nerissa, which has caused all this pain and suffering was all the fault of the Oracle and the Council of the Known Worlds.", Luba said earning gasp from everyone there._

**Chapter 35:**

"Say what now?", Cassidy questioned. "Oracle and the Council? But how?"

"And why?", Nerissa questioned.

"It was because of how powerful you all were becoming as Guardians.", Luba answered getting confused looks from C.H.Y.K.N.

"What do you mean?", Kadma questioned. "We were strong, but not that strong!"

"Actually you were.", Luba said. "During your first year as Guardians, you five were able to unlock powers and abilities faster than no group of Guardians has done before. Past or present."

"Hey!", W.I.T.C.H. complained.

"I'm sorry, but it's true.", Luba said. "Nerissa and her fellow Guardians were able to unlock abilities and powers that would have taken those before them at least two to three years to bring out."

"Which powers?", Yan Lin questioned.

"Well, take Cassidy for instance.", Luba said. "She was able to make ice with in her first year as a Guardian. Not to mention her mind control powers. And then there was her scrying powers she unlocked a year and a half after being a Guardian."

"Wow! Really?", Cassidy questioned. "I just worked on my abilities and they just came to me."

"Then there's Halinor with her green flames.", Luba replied.

"You mean this?", Halinor questioned as she formed a green flame in her hand. "At first, I thought it was something I could do with fire. But after reading some books in the Kandrakar library, I discovered that it is a flame that calls upon my life force, making it stronger."

"Yes.", Luba said. "One that you have used well. Then there's Yan Lin with her invisibility and force fields, Kadma with her telekinesis and healing, and Nerissa with her strength and energy powers. Each of you were able to unlock these skills within a year and a half of being Guardians. And as time past you five became stronger through your unity as Guardians. Strength that the Oracle as well as the Council of the Known Worlds feared for some reason. So they decided to do something about it."

"Something like make Nerissa look like she was being corrupted by the Heart of Kandrakar.", Will figured.

"Correct.", Luba said. "I along with Tibor and Alfor were against it, but what could we do? Once the Oracle made it look like Nerissa was being corrupted by the Heart of Kandrakar, he made Cassidy the Keeper."

"But that didn't change anything between us.", Yan Lin said getting everyone's attention. "We were still close."

"Apparently not close enough.", Matt said earning glares from C.H.Y.K.N.

"Actually, young Regent, they were.", Luba said.

"Let me guess. The Oracle changed all that.", Taranee said with a roll of her eyes.

"I do not like the way you said that, young Guardian, but yes.", Luba said. "It was the Oracle who used his powers to slowly turn Nerissa to the darkness. But it worked to well as he lost control of how much dark energy he let flow inside Nerissa."

"Which led to all the event that have happened.", Joe figured.

"Sadly, yes.", Luba said. "And now the Oracle along with the Council of the Known Worlds wants to replace the current Guardians for they feel that you haven't performed up to their expectations. But the real reason is when the Oracle told you to bring back the Heart at all cost you were more worried about saving Will instead."

"So, we're being replaced because we were more worried about saving Will than the Heart of Kandrakr?", Cornelia questioned. "Unbelievable!"

"That's Kandrakar for you.", Yan Lin said. "They love you when you follow orders. But are ready to get rid of you when they feel you may be a problem."

"If it wasn't for Halinor, we wouldn't have known any of this.", Angelo said. "We may have been the Dark Guardians at the time, but she was able to show us what she knew."

"So what happens now?", Hay Lin asked.

"Now... we put a stop to this.", Halinor said. "Once and for all."

"What's that suppose to mean?", Irma questioned.

"She means we take down Kandrakr.", Nerissa said getting gasp from I.T.C.H., Peter, Caleb, Nigel, Eric, and Matt.

"I knew it!", Matt snapped as she balled his fist up. "I knew you were up to your old tricks!"

"Should of known!", Taranee said lighting her fist on fire as Irma formed balls of water.

"STOP IT!", Will yelled at them. "All of you!"

"But, Will...!", Taranee began to say.

"But nothing!", Will said. "Weren't any of you listening to what Luba said? Kandrakar doesn't care about us! We are expendable to them! We could die and they wouldn't care! Look at what they did to Nerissa! Because of that act, we all suffered because of it! Well, I say we take it to them! And hard!"

"Don't have to ask us twice.", Angelo said as C.H.Y.K.N. and Joe nodded.

"The cycle must end.", Luba said. "Many have suffered because of it. And many more will if they are not stopped."

"What about you guys?", Will asked. "You with us or not?"

"Well... We've gone this far.", Cornelia said. "I say let's ride it on out and see what happens!"

"What about you, Hay Lin?", Yan Lin asked her grand-daughter.

"I'm not going to lose you again.", Hay Lin said to her grandmother before hugging her. "I'm with you all the way!"

"What about you two?", Will asked Taranee and Irma. "You with us or not?", she asked them which got them looking at her in shock.

And boy were they shocked by all of this! Taranee looked at Will in surprise while Irma was doing the same with Hay Lin. Could they along with Cornelia and the others actually be believing all of this? I mean after all they've been through, are Will, Hay Lin, and Cornelia really going to take the side of those they've fought for the last few weeks? For all they know this could all be a trick to get them to turn against Kandrakar. And they were going to have their voices be heard before a major mistake was made.

"Are we with you or not?", Taranee questioned. "I have a better questioned. Are you all insane? How do we know that this is all true? For all we know this could be a trick set up by that Nolan guy!"

"How can it be a trick by Nolan when Luba is the one who told us about it?", Cornelia questioned.

"Well, for all we know, _SHE_ could be working for him!", Irma said while pointing an accusing finger at the Guardian of the Aurameres.

"How dare you even propose such a thing about Master Luba?", Orube snapped while glaring at Irma and Taranee making them jump back. "She is taking a great risk in doing what she's doing! And here you are throwing her help back in her face!"

"Calm yourself, Orube.", Luba calmly said as she placed a hand on the young Balsilidian's shoulder. "They are allowed to have their doubts."

"Funny. They didn't have their doubts when Taranee burnt Halinor's wings.", Kadma replied to which Taranee scowled at her.

"Or when Irma destroyed Cassidy's wings.", Angelo said earning a scowl from Irma.

"And let's not forget Irma's little ice shard that went through your shoulder.", Cassidy said to Angelo.

"When did that happen?", Will questioned.

"We did what we had to do to get the job done!", Irma snapped.

"And if it killed them in the process?", Will questioned. "What would you of done then?"

"What does it matter?", Irma questioned. "They're still alive!"

"You don't get it, do you?", Peter asked them. "When they were the Dark Guardians, they did what they did because they were bad. And even then they didn't cross any lines. Yet you two aren't evil and for all we know could have killed Cassidy and Halinor when you did what you did. Taranee. Irma. I'm sorry, but what you two did was pretty messed up."

"Gee. Thanks, big brother.", Taranee said with a roll of her eyes. "I feel sooooo much better!"

"Yeah. You're one heck of a boyfriend.", Irma said sarcastically.

"Can we focus on the task at hand?", Luba questioned getting everyone's attention. "It it is proof you want, then I can give it to you."

"This ought to be good.", Irma said with a roll of her eyes earning a glare from Will.

"What kind of proof.", Hay Lin asked.

"We will have to call upon one that can travel in between different universes.", Luba said.

"Wait!", Halinor said knowing who Luba was talking about. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, Halinor.", Luba said. "Draganos. The silver dragon of the multi-verse."

"Draganos? multiverse?", Matt questioned. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I kid you not, Regent of Earth.", Luba said. "Draganos is quite real. To call on him, we must go to a world that is in harmony with the elements. And a world where the Oracle can't see us through his Viewing Pool."

"And I know just the place.", Kadma said. "The same place where we got our power boost. Erutan."

"You mean the world you stole it's Heart from.", Matt muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!", Yan Lin said.

"Me too!", Hay Lin said narrowing her eyes at Matt.

"Like I care!", Matt snapped. "I can't believe that most of you are willing to work with that woman!", he snapped while pointing at Nerissa. "How can you be so willing to trust her, Will?"

"You want to know why?", Will questioned. "Because, I could have ended up like she did, if the Oracle wanted to do that to me! He did all what he did just because C.H.Y.K.N. was getting stronger! Who does that? It's sick! So I saw we put an end to this! And if this Draganos backs up what Luba says, then I say we go for it!"

"Then let us make leave.", Luba said. "Nerissa. If you please."

"Sure.", Nerissa said as she opened a fold to Erutan. "Let's go people!", she said before heading through the fold.

Slowly but surely, everyone went through the fold. Once through the, everyone saw that they were in a vast field of blue grass with some trees and mountains in the distance.

"Wow!", Cornelia said. "Blue grass. Now that's something you don't see every day."

"So, where is this Draganos, guy?", Eric asked.

"You must call to him in a certain way.", Luba said as she formed a ball of energy that flashed different colors. "Like so!", she said as she shot the orb of light into the sky.

Once it was high enough, the orb exploded into different colors and then slowly faded off.

"What now?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Wait for it.", Luba said knowing what was about to happen.

Suddenly a multi-colored fold opened in the sky. And out of that fold flew out a long, silver Chinese dragon with large bird like wings and violet eyes. It had two front claws and two rear claws.

"May I introduce to you all, Draganos.", Luba said to all of them. "The silver dragon of the multi-verse!"

Draganos landed in the front of them letting a powerful wind blow from his landing. Everyone was in awe at the sight of the mighty dragon as he looked down at them.

'Hello, young ones.', Draganos said to all of them telepathiclly. 'Hello, Luba. It has been a while. Has it not?'

"Indeed it has, Draganos.", Luba said. "We are in need of your help."

'I can see that.', Draganos said looking at all the Guardians. 'And I see that we have ten... No! Twelve Guardians! It has been a while since I've seen any male Guardians in any of the multi-verse. This is a rare sight indeed. So what is the problem? Wait I can find out myself.'

It was then that Draganos began to read the minds of everyone there. Through them he saw all that has happened in the last few weeks and understood why Luba called him there.

'I see.', Draganos said. 'I understand.'

"You do?", Caleb questioned. "How?"

'I simply read your minds.', Draganos said. 'You are in quite the plight. But I will help you help yourselves.'

"What do you mean?", Nerissa questioned.

'I shall give you twelve Guardians a power boost, that will make you strong enough to find and take Kandrakar.', Draganos said. 'But you twelve and you twelve only must fight and defeat the Oracle and his forces. For when all is said and done, all must see that it was the Guardians and the Guardians alone that have taken Kandrakar.'

'What?", Matt questioned. "No way I'm going to leave Will's side with _HER_ around!", Matt snapped glaring at Nerissa.

"Matt! Knock it off!", Will said. "Nerissa isn't our enemy anymore!"

"But, Will..."

'Silence, boy!', Draganos said to Matt. 'Your mind is clouded by anger towards Nerissa when you should focus it at the Oracle and what he's done. More importantly, you should be glad to be free of the one known as Shagon and his darkness! You may take his form when you transform, but you are the one in control. The sooner you see this the better off you'll be!', he said before turning his attention towards the Guardians. 'Now let us begin your change.'

"Change?", Cassidy questioned.

'Yes, child.', Draganos said as his eye glowed. 'A change that shall make you stronger than you've ever been. A change that shall help you make things right in Kandrakar!'

Suddenly, Draganos shot a beam of white light at the twelve Guardians. Once the beam was close enough to them, it split off into twelve separate beams enveloping them in twelve orbs of light. The orbs of light then began to float in the air as the twelve of them began to change. Watching this, the others could only hope they'd be okay.

"If this is a trick..."

"Dude relax.", Peter said cutting Matt off. "I know that you don't like Nerissa, but..."

"But nothing!", Matt said. "You don't know what she's capable of! For all we know she could have planned all of this!"

"But I thought that her memories were erased.", Eric said.

"And for all we know, she could be faking it.", Matt said.

"That's it!", Caleb said. "I know she did some bad things in the past, but she's still my mother! So watch what you say about her!"

"You're actually defending her?", Matt questioned as he turned to face Caleb.

"Yes! I am!", Caleb snapped. "What proof do you need of her being good now? If you can't see it now, then I feel sorry for you, Matt!"

Suddenly the orbs of light containing the Guardians landed on the ground in front of them. Once on the ground, the orbs disappeared showing the Guardians with a new look.

"Ummmmm... That's new.", Nigel said.

"Indeed it is.", Luba said surprised by the new look the Guardians had.

When it came to C.H.Y.K.N., first we have Cassidy, whose top, skirt, and shoes were now navy blue while her stockings and forearm bands were white. Then there was Halinor, whose top that left her left arm and shoulder bare, was red along with her shoes and stockings, while her pants were white. Next was Yan Lin, whose top, stockings, and shoes were a sliverish white, while her pants were violet. After that we have Kadma, whose top, skirt, and boots were hunter green, while the band that held her ponytail, the shash across her chest, and stockings were yellow. And finally we have Nerissa, whose gown and boots were a golden-yellow while her stockings were silverish white. Out of all the changes, their wings were larger than they normally were.

As for W.I.T.C.H., we first have Will, whose top and stockings were a golden-yellow while her skirt and boots were a silverish white. Then there's Irma whose top and stockings were navy blue while her skirt and shoes were white. Then we have Taranee, whose top and stockings was now red while her shorts, shoes, and forearm bands were orange. Next we have Cornelia, whose top and stockings were hunter green while her skirt and boots are yellow. And finally we have Hay Lin, whose top and stockings were violet while her skirt and shoes were silverish white. And like C.H.Y.K.N., their wings were larger as well.

As for Angelo and Joe, they both still had their black pants. Only now they had white boots and white short-sleeved shirts. As for their forearm bands and a shashes for belts that hung off their right sides, Joe's is now orange, while Angelo's is now yellow. In addition to all of this, Angelo had a yellow headband tied around his forehead while Joe had an orange one around his forehead. They both also had leather battle harness over their shirts.

"This is new!", Cornelia said as she looked down at herself. "Green and yellow. Not bad."

"I like my new look!", Hay Lin said as she spun around a little.

"I can work with this.", Cassidy said as she formed a ball of ice and spun it on her right index finger.

"You and me both.", Halinor said liking her new look.

"I definitely feel stronger.", Joe said.

"Same here.", Angelo said as he punched the left palm of his hand with his right fist.

'As you all should.', Draganos said to them. 'All twelve of you are stronger than you were before. And to make things better for you, you also have the knowledge to control your increased power. And with this new power, you all can transform on your own, without the Hearts you have.'

"That may come in handy if we're ever in situations where Nerissa and Will aren't around.", Kadma said.

"She makes a good point.", Nerissa said to Will who nodded in agreement.

'This also makes you one group of Guardians.', Draganos said to all of them. 'Not new Guardians or old Guardians. Just the Guardians. True heroes of Kandrakar.'

"Works for me.", Cassidy said.

'Now I can also sense that some of you might have some anger towards at least two among your group.', Draganos said as C.H.Y.K.N., Joe, and Angelo gave Taranee and Irma a look. 'And I know that it may be a while before things are well among you. But you will have to find a common ground before you go face the Oracle and his forces.', he said as he took to the air. 'And with that, I must take my leave. Farwell, warriors of Kandrakar! I hope that when I come back here again, Kandrakar is in good hands!'

Draganos then opened a multi-colored fold and flew through it. Everyone looked up to see the fold close behind Draganos. Once it closed, everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say to each other. That is all but one.

"So, what do we do know?", Orube asked.

**A/N: Well, I bet you all didn't see this happening! Luba calling on Draganos for help. And then Draganos giving the Guardians a power boost along with a new look! Now all that's left is for them to take the Oracle down and restoring Kandrakar back to the way it was. But they first have to settle things among themselves. Or at least find some common ground. Think they can do it?**

**Please review.**


	36. Cruise Time & From Earth To Nune-Boreal

**_Last chapter..._**

_'Now I can also sense that some of you might have some anger towards at least two among your group.', Draganos said as C.H.Y.K.N., Joe, and Angelo gave Taranee and Irma a look. 'And I know that it may be a while before things are well among you. But you will have to find some kind of common ground before you go face the Oracle and his forces.', he said as he took to the air. 'And with that, I must take my leave. Farwell, warriors of Kandrakar! I hope that when I come back here again, Kandrakar is in good hands!'_

_Draganos then opened a multi-colored fold and flew through it. Everyone looked up to see the fold close behind Draganos. Once it closed, everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say to each other. That is all but one._

_"So, what do we do know?", Orube asked._

**Chapter 36:**

"What do we do now?", Will questioned. "I mean we have the power to do what needs to be done, but we still need to gain better control of them."

"Not to mention learn to work together.", Yan Lin said.

"Well, if we put our heads together, I'm sure we can pull it off.", Nerissa said.

"Easier said than done.", Cassidy said. "Some of us don't seem to trust us, Riss.", she replied looking at Irma and Taranee.

"And why should we?", Taranee questioned. "For all we know you may pull something when we least expect it!"

"And unlike three of our fellow Guardians, me and Taranee aren't so easily fooled!", Irma snapped.

"And what does that mean?", Hay Lin questioned.

"No offence, Hay Lin, but you're so eager to have you grandmother back that it's clouding your judgement.", Taranee said earning a scowl from the Air Guardian. "As for you, Will, for all we know you could be enthralled by Nerissa!"

"Exactly", Matt said. "So I say we take the former Dark Guardians back to Kandrakar and let the Oracle sort this out!"

"Good luck with that!", Kadma said as she and the rest of C.H.Y.K.N. along with Joe took their fighting positions.

"Enough!", Will and Angelo yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Look at us!", Angelo said. "Even after all that we were told, about Kandrakar and what Draganos told us, we're still doing this crap! Instead of wasting all this energy fighting each other, we need to aim it all at Kandrakar!"

"Angelo's right!", Will said. "Like Draganos said, it has to be us Guardians that take the Oracle down! But first we need to learn to work together!"

"Which means that you four have to find some common ground before we have to take on Kandrakar.", Angelo said pointing at Cassidy, Irma, Halinor, and Taranee.

"It's like Grandma said.", Hay Lin said. "To be strong, we must have..."

"Harmony!", the other Guardians said. "We know. We know.", they said with a roll of their eyes.

"Couldn't of said it better myself, Kiddo.", Yan Lin said before patting Hay Lin on the head making her smile.

"So, we have out work cut out for us.", Cornelia said. "I mean we can't just go back to Earth. Kandrakar will know about us."

"I have an idea.", Kadma said. "But we'll have to do this right or we'll have Kandrakar on us like white on rice!"

"So are you guys with us or not?", Will asked Irma and Taranee. "We have to do this together or not at all."

Seeing the look of determination on the faces of the Guardians, Irma and Taranee knew they weren't going to talk Will, Hay lin, and Cornelia out of this. So with a sigh of defeat...

"Okay fine!", Irma said putting a smile on Hay Lin's face. "But I'll be watching you former Dark Guardians!"

"Same here!", Taranee agreed.

"Cut that _'Dark Guardians'_ stuff out, you two!", Cornelia said.

"Yeah!", Will said. "Like Draganos said, we all Guardians not. One team. So get use to it!"

Taranee and Irma only mumbled under their breath getting a grin from the other except Matt.

"So what's you plan, Kaddie?", Cassidy asked her friend.

"One, don't call me Kaddie!", Kadmas said. "Second, we send Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin's parents on a nice long vacation, that they've all won, which will be a round the world cruise."

"One which will have them packing their bags the day they find out about the vacation they've won.", Joe said.

"This is perfect!", Hay Lin said. "Seeing as it's almost Summer Break!"

"We can even have Uncle John go with them!", Angelo said. "He needs the vacation."

"There's a problem with your plan.", Taranee said.

"And that is?", Kadma asked.

"Our parents won't just leave us alone while they go on vacation.", Taranee explained.

"But you won't be left alone.", Joe said.

"We won't?", Cornelia questioned.

"No.", Kadma and Joe said as they used their glamour power to make themselves look like their elderly selves. "You won't", they said with a smirk.

Seeing this, Yan Lin did the same thing.

"Who better than grandparents to watch over some kids.", Yan Lin said.

"But how do we get our parents to leave for this trip?", Will questioned.

"I have an idea.", Halinor said looking at Eric, Peter, and Nigel.

"What?", the three boys questioned.

Three hours later, at the Heatherfield docks and after dropping off Luba and Orube back at Balsilide to do their part in all of this, we have the girls' and their parents standing on the docks that are next to a large cruise ship. The girls' parents all have their bags packed, which was a great feat seeing as they only had two hours to pack and be at the docks to catch the ship. With them are two men in suits. Both of them were Caucasian men. One of the men had black hair, while the other had red hair.

"Now let me get this straight.", Tom Lair said. "Our daughters entered us in a contest for a cruise around the world. And you three are telling us that we've won this contest?"

"Yes, Sir.", one of the red-haired man said.

"So, why the rush?", Theresa Cook asked. "Normally we'd have time to prepare for this."

"Well, it turns out that there was something of a mix up with the shipping put time for the cruise.", the man with black hair said. "Sorry about that."

"Are you sure you'll be able to take care of the things here, mother?", Chen Lin asked his mother.

"I'll be fine, Chen.", Yan Lin said with a wave of her hand. "We have enough managers to run the Silver Dragon. So, don't worry. You and Joan go and have fun. You both deserve it."

"I'm glad you said it.", Joan said with a smile. "Cause he needs the break!", she said referring to her husband.

"I'm not against taking a vacation.", Chen said. "I just don't want to make sure things are okay before we leave."

"And they are, dad.", Hay Lin said before hugging her parents. "Now go and have fun! And remember. Relax!"

"Be safe, Hay Lin.", Chen said to his daughter as he and Joan returned he hug.

"I will.", Hay Lin said as they pulled away from each other.

"You be careful, to mother.", Chen said as he hugged hs mother who returned the hug.

"You two be safe as well.", Yan Lin said as she hugged Chen and Joan.

"We will.", Joan said smiling.

After their hugs, Chen and Joan Lin headed aboard the cruise ship. Both ready to enjoy the trip.

"Stay safe and out of trouble.", Susan said to her daughter. "And be sure to do as Grandpa Joe and Kadma tell you."

"I will, mom.", Will said before hugging her daughter. "And have fun on the cruise with Mr. Collins."

"I will.", Susan said. "It's a shame you can't come."

"Well, this is a kid free cruise for you.", Will said smiling. "So enjoy yourself."

"Right.", Susan said with a smile before giving Will one last hug before boarding the ship with Dean Collins.

"Enjoy yourself and bring me back something nice.", Irma said as she hugged her parents.

"We will.", Tom said. "And thanks for doing this for us, Irma.", he said making Irma smile.

"I must say that this is perfect timing with Chris away at Summer Camp.", Anna said. "Smart thinking, Irma.", she said making her daughter smile even more.

"And now, we're off!", Tom said as he grabbed his and his wife's suit cases. "See ya in a few weeks, Irma!"

"See ya!", Irma said as she watched her parents board the ship. "See ya soon. I hope.", she said under her breath.

"Have fun on the cruise!", Taranee said as she hugged her parents. "Make sure to take pictures!"

"We will, honey.", Theresa said as she hugged her daughter. "You make sure to have some fun this Summer."

"Your mother's right.", Loine said as he patted his daughter's head. "You're still a teenager, Taranee. Act like one."

"I will, dad.", Taranee said before hugging her father.

"And you watch over your sister.", Theresa said to Peter. "And no wild parties!"

"Yes, mom.", Peter said before hugging his mother. "And trust me when I say Taranee can watch out for herself."

"If that's the case, then you watch out for each other.", Lione said with a grin. "And if you do have a party or two, make sure you clean up afterwards.", he said with a wink.

"Lione!", Theresa said with a grin and a smile.

"We both know it's going to happen, Dear.", Lione said with a smirk. "I'm just making sure they take care of the house when they do it."

"I guess you're right.", Theresa said with a sigh. "Just be careful, you two.", she aid to her children smiling.

"We will.", Peter and Taranee said to their parents before they boarded the ship.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Cornelia?", Elizabeth asked her daughter.

"Yes, mom.", Cornelia said. "I'll be fine. Just like I know that you and dad are going to have fun on this cruise. With Aunt Lily. Who I know is glad to be going."

"Oh, I know we will.", Harold said smiling. "A round the world cruise? Who wouldn't have fun?"

"Yeah, Sis!", one Lily Sanders said to her sister. "I'll be fun!"

Lily Sanders, sister of Elizabeth Hale was a year younger than her sister. Like her sister she had blue eyes and blonde hair. Only her hair was down to her waist. She was already dressed in a pair of white sandals and a sundress with a swimsuit under it.

"See, mom!", Cornelia said to her mother. "Dad and Aunt Lily are ready to go have fun! So, should you? And you don't have to worry about Lillian, seeing as she's at Lil' Princess Camp for the Summer. So, relax. Have fun. And be sure to bring back something nice."

"In other words, something nice for you to wear.", Elizabeth said with a smirk knowing what her daughter wanted.

"Well... If you insist.", Cornelia said with a smile.

"Uh-huh.", Elizabeth said with a smile. "Well, might as well leave now before I change my mind.", she said before hugging her daughter. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"I'll be counting the days.", Cornelia said returning the hug.

"Stay safe.", Harold said as he hugged his daughter. "And stay out of trouble."

"I will.", Cornelia said hugging her father. "And you guys have fun!"

"We will!", her parents said before boarding the ship.

"Finally!", Lily said. "I thought Liz would never board the ship!"

"You and me both.", Cornelia said.

"You have a nice Summer, Cornelia!", Lily said as she hugged her niece.

"And you have fun on the cruise.", Cornelia said returning the hug.

"Oh, I will.", Lily said as they pulled away from each other smiling. "That John Vanders is pretty cute.", she whispered to Cornelia with a wink.

"Aunt Lily!", Cornelia said to her aunt.

"What?", Lily said. "I'm not getting any younger, you know. A girl needs to find that special someone. Ta-ta!", she sais before she got on the ship.

"Oh brother.", Cornelia said while rolling her eyes.

"I know I don't have to say it, but be careful.", John said to Kadma, Joe, and Angelo.

"Relax, son.", Joe said as he shook John's hand. "We'll be okay. You just have fun on the cruise."

"I will.", John said before hugging his mother. "You all just come back in one piece."

"We will.", Kadma said returning the hug. "We may be a bit banged up and bruised, but alive."

"As long as you're all alive, I'll be happy.", John said as he shook Angelo's hand.

"It's all good, Uncle John.", Angelo said. "If everything goes as planned, we'll all be here to welcome you back home."

"I'll be looking forward to it.", John said with a smile before he boarded the ship with all the other people who were going on the cruise.

"Are you sure that the Oracle can't see us?", Hay Lin asked her grandmother.

"With the veil that Nerissa put up over us, thanks to Halinor showing her how, it's like we're not even here.", Yan Lin explained. "Besides. He doesn't watch Earth all the time."

Soon the ships horn sounded off letting everyone know it was time to shove off. W.I.T.C.H., Angelo, Kadma, Joe, Hay Lin, and Yan Lin all waved goodbye to their loved ones as the ship headed out to sea. Once it was far enough off, they along with the two men in suits, left the docks and headed down the nearest alley where they could teleport without being seen. Once in the alley, Taranee placed her hand on the shoulder of the man with red hair, while Hay Lin did the same with the man with black hair. Irma placed her hand on Peter's shoulder. The Guardians then focused their powers and teleported to Heatherfield Forest.

Meanwhile, in Heatherfield Forest, Halinor, Nerissa, Cassidy, Matt, and Caleb were sitting by Lake Heatherfield waiting for the others to show up.

"What's taking them so long?", Matt questioned as he paced back and forth.

"They'll be here, man.", Caleb said. "Just be patient."

"For all we know, they could be on their way here now.", Nerissa said with a kind smile that Matt returned with a scowl. "Wow! Still doesn't like me, huh?", she asked Caleb.

"He'll come around.", Caleb said. "Just give him time."

"Well, I'm surprised that you're so nice to me.", Nerissa said as she sat next to Caleb. "I mean after all the stuff the 'old' me did, I would blame you if you wanted nothing to do with me.", she said as she looked down at the ground.

"True. But you're my mother.", he said as Nerissa looked at him. "And the other you is gone. Plus, all that stuff is in the past. So, I'm willing to start over if you are.", he said as they looked as each other.

Hearing all if this, made Nerissa's eyes water before a tear or two rolled down her cheeks before she reached out nd have her son a hug that he returned.

"Thank you.", Nerissa said happy that thing were okay with the son she didn't know yet was willing to get to know in time.

"Anytime, mom.", Caleb said as he was happy to get to know the mother he never knew.

Seeing this, Halinor and Cassidy smiled happy for the both of them. Even Matt was happy for Caleb. Even though he still had his doubts about Nerissa. Just then, Will and the others teleported to the lake.

"Did we miss something?", Cornelia asked as she saw Caleb and Nerissa pull away from each other smiling.

"Just a mother and son moment.", Halinor said.

"That's nice!", Hay Lin said smiling.

"And now to drop the glamour from you guys.", Will said as she held up the Heart to the to men in suits.

Once she did this, she dropped the glamour around the two men revealing them to be Nigel and Eric. Yan Lin, Kadma, and Joe dropped their glamour as well.

"That was weird.", Eric said glad to be himself.

"Weird, yet cool!", Nigel said.

"So, what do we do now?", Matt asked.

"We Guardians go and train on a world where the Oracle can't see us.", Will said. "Caleb will be returning back to Metamoor while the rest of you will be staying here."

"What?", Matt questioned. "No way!"

"Yes way!", Will said. "We need to work on our teamwork before we go take on the Oracle and whatever forces he has."

"And to do that, we need to be focused and not have any distractions.", Cornelia said.

"In other words, no boyfriends.", Peter said understanding what Will and Cornelia meant. "It sucks, but it has o be done."

"So, I guess this is goodbye.", Caleb said walking up to Cornelia.

"Not goodbye.", Cornelia said as she wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck. "See you later."

"Right.", Caleb said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "See you later.", he said with a smile that she returned.

"See ya.", Cornelia said before they shared a loving kiss.

"Be safe, Hay Lin.", Eric said as he and Hay Lin shared a hug.

"You, too.", Hay Lin said before they shared a loving kiss.

"Be careful.", Peter said as he held Irma in his arms. "And try to patch things up with Cassidy."

"I make no promises.", Irma said as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck. "But I'll try.", she said before they shared a kiss.

"I'll miss you.", Taranee said to Nigel as they held each other close.

"I'll miss you, too.", Nigel said before they shared a kiss. "Stay safe."

"I will.", Taranee said with a small smile.

"I may not have to say this, but be careful.", Nerissa said to Caleb as they hugged each other.

"Same for you.", Caleb said before Nerissa kissed him on the cheek before they pulled away from each other.

"When this is all over, we have to have a family picnic.", Nerissa said with a smile that Caleb returned.

"I'd like that.", Caleb said with a smile.

"Be careful, Sis.", Peter said as he and his sister hugged each other.

"I will.", Taranee said as they pulled away from each other smiling.

"And try to get along with Halinor.", Peter said.

"I'll... try.", Taranee said looking down at the ground.

"Yeah.", Peter said as he used his index finger to tilt his sister's head up to face him. "I know you can.", she said making her smile a little.

"Matt, try to understand.", Will said as she held her boyfriend's hand. "This has to be done."

"I'm trying, Will.", Matt said as he held her hand. "I really am. It's just that, I don't like the thought of _HER_ being anywhere around you."

"I wish you wouldn't talk about Nerissa like that.", Will said. "She as much a victim as you are. Maybe when this is all over, you will be able to get along with her."

"Maybe.", Matt said before Will gave him a loving kiss that he returned.

'Not likely.', Matt thought to himself as they pulled away from each other.

"Okay, Nerissa.", Will said. "Open the fold."

"Gotcha!", Nerissa said as she pulled out her Heart and opened a fold.

"Wait!", Matt said. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry, Matt.", Will said. "Can't tell you. If the Oracle were to try and read your mind, he'd know where we were and send who knows what after us."

"Smart move.", Caleb said as Will opened a fold to Metamoor for Caleb.

"This'll take you right to the palace.", Will said.

"Thanks!", Caleb said as he walked towards the fold Will opened for him.

"Please tell Elyon that we're okay and that we'll see her soon.", Cornelia said to her boyfriend.

"I will.", he said before they shared one last kiss. "And good luck!", he said before going through the fold.

Once he was through the fold, Will closed it as the others went through the fold Nerissa opened. Will then took one last look at Matt and smiled at him.

"I love you, Matt Olsen!", Will said before going through the fold.

Once she was through the fold, it slowly closed leaving Matt, Nigel, Peter, and Eric in Heatherfield Forest.

"I hope they'll be okay.", Nigel said.

"All we can do is pray that they'll come back alive and well.", Peter said.

"I pray and hope they do.", Eric said.

"Okay, guys.", Matt said. "Let's head back to town.", he said as he placed his left hand on Nigel's shoulder, and his left hand on Eric's shoulder while Eric placed his hand on Peter's shoulder.

Matt then teleported them all with him back to Heatherfield. As for the Guardians, once through the fold, they saw that they were in what looked like a city on Earth, which confused W.I.T.C.H. and Angelo.

"Where are we?", Irma questioned.

"It looks like we're on Earth!", Taranee said.

"So, this is where you decided to bring us.", Cassidy said. "Nice pick, Hallie! The Oracle won't be able to see us here!"

"Where is here?", Will asked.

"W.I.T.C.H. Angelo.", Halinor said getting their attention. "Welcome to Nune-Boreal."

**A/N: That's right folk! The Guardians are on Nune-Boreal. And if any of you don't know what that world is, you'll find out in the next chapter. But I will say this. This world was in the comics. Anyway, with the girls' parents away on a world cruise, they don't have to worry about them wondering where they are. And that's a good thing, seeing as they have a major fight on their hands. That is, if they can learn to work together. Wish them luck people! They're going to need it!**

**Please review.**


	37. Finding Common Ground & Regent's Mistake

**_Last chapter..._**

_"Where are we?", Irma questioned._

_"It looks like we're on Earth!", Taranee said._

_"So, this is where you decided to bring us.", Cassidy said. "Nice pick, Hallie! The Oracle won't be able to see us here!"_

_"Where is here?", Will asked._

_"W.I.T.C.H. Angelo.", Halinor said getting their attention. "Welcome to Nune-Boreal."_

**Chapter 37:**

"Nune-Boreal?", Hay Lin questioned.

"A world that's very much like Earth.", Yan Lin said. Only here , having powers is of the norm."

"So, it's like what Earth would be like if the people had powers and abilities and how to use then.", Angelo figured.

"That is correct.", Halinor said. "This is where we will be staying until we are ready to face the Oracle."

"We have a place where we can stay.", Kadma said surprising W.I.T.C.H.

"Why am I not to surprised?", Angelo questioned.

"There's something else that you should know about this place.", Joe said with a smirk.

"What's that?", Cornelia asked.

Halinor simply pointed to a jumbo tron that was set up on a wall. On the screen was the image of people who looked like W.I.T.C.H. in their old Guardian look fighting Crakas and Railia.

"Coming soon to DVD, the Guardians along with their allies take on an enemy like they never taken on before!", an announcer said. "This Tuesday, be sure to go out and buy: Fury!"(Sorry folks. This was all I could think of. Besides, technically, it's true.)

"No way!", Cornelia said. "We're famous here?"

"Yes.", Halinor said. "Some of the people here can see what is happening on other worlds. They then tell other of them in books or in this case movies."

"I can see that.", Will said as she looked into a store window. "We even have their own action figures!"

"Never thought I'd see an action figure of myself.", Angelo said as he saw an action figure of himself.

"Can I get some action figures, Grandma?", Hay Lin asked getting excited.

"Later.", Yan Lin said as she saw a poster of Hay Lin. "Right now, we need to get to our new home and get settled in."

Agreeing with Yan Lin Will and Nerissa transformed themselves and the others and they flew off towards their new home with Angelo following them with is super-speed while Joe shrunk down small enough to stand on Kadma's shoulders as she flew with the others. Soon, they were at the home they would be staying in. But it was more than a home. It was a mansion! And a big one.

"This is where we're staying?", Angelo questioned as he and the other parents looked in awe at the place.

"Big, huh?", John questioned with a grin as he unlocked the doors. "With the royalties from all things related to the Guardians, we had this place made."

"It was for a moment like this.", Halinor said getting their attention. "I always had this feeling that one day a generation of Guardians would need to go into hiding. Even if it was from the Oracle."

"So, you had this place made.", Will said. "For not just for the Guardians but for their families too, if need be."

"Yes.", Halinor said with a nod as they entered the place.

Once inside the mansion, the families of the girls were in awe of what they saw. The place was huge! It was very elegant!

"This place is... huge!", Irma said as Will and Nerissa changed them all back to normal.

"When it was made, we didn't think the people here would make it this elegant.", Kadma said. "But, we didn't complain too much. And right now it suits our needs greatly. So, please go and pick a room. Just not a room that has a name on it."

And so W.I.T.C.H. and Angelo went to pick a room to call their own. Which didn't take them to long, mind you. Once they picked their rooms, they all decided to go and do a bit of shopping for some clothes and food seeing as they didn't bring any with them. And thanks to the accounts C.H.Y.K.N. and Joe had their, everyone was able to get what they needed for their stay there. Once back at the mansion, they all decided to kick back and relax. Which brings us to the pool that was in the back of the mansion. The girls were either in a one-piece swimsuit or a bikini, while Angelo and Joe were swimming trunks enjoying the relaxation the pool offered. Of course Cornelia was laying in a lawn chair enjoying the Sun.

"You know? A girl can enjoy this kind of life.", Will said as she was floating on her back in the pool.

"Tell me about it.", Cornelia said with a tired yet happy sigh enjoying the Sun.

"Enjoy this moment, while you can.", Kadma said. "Cause tomorrow, our training begins.", she said getting moans out of W.I.T.C.H., Cassidy, Nerissa, and Angelo.

"Sorry, gang, but Kadma's right.", Yan Lin said. "The sooner we learn to work together, the stronger we'll be when we face Himerish and whatever he has at his side."

"Himerish?", Hay Lin questioned.

"The Oracle's true name.", Nerissa replied getting a laugh out of Irma.

"Himy!", the Water Guardian laughed. "No wait! Merishy!", she laughed even more.

"Typical.", Cornelia said in a half-bored tone.

"It was only a matter of time.", Angelo said while rolling his eyes.

"Okay. Aside from those really sad jokes, the key to victory is teamwork.", Joe said. "So, Halinor and Cassidy. I know you two are still ticked about what Taranee and Irma did to you two, but you need to find some way to forgive them."

"Or find some kind of common ground.", Will said.

"Actually, I think Irma and Taranee should at least apologize for what they did.", Hay Lin suggested.

"I second that.", Cornelia said.

"I third it.", Angelo said earning a glare from the two in question.

"Why should we apologize when we were fighting for our lives?", Taranee snapped as she stood in the shallow end of the pool.

"Yeah!", Irma agreed as she got out of the pool. "And like I said before. It's not like it killed them!"

"You talk like that because you don't know what they felt when you did what you did to them!", Nerissa said.

"Blah, blah, blah!", Irma said while rocking her head side to side. "You all say that me and Taranee should say we're sorry about what we did, but you all forget one thing. We're Guardians! We take down the bad guys! And at that time Cassidy and Halinor were the bad guys! So, get over it already."

"Why you...", Kadma was about to say.

"Forget it, Kadma.", Halinor said cutting her friend off. "If that's how they feel, there's no way they're going to change their minds anytime soon."

"Try not at all.", Taranee said. "So you might as well find some common ground with us."

"I'll say this.", Cassidy said. "And I believe I speak for Halinor as well as myself when I say this. We can forgive what happened.", she said getting a nod from Halinor.

"Now was that so hard to do?", Irma questioned with a cocky grin.

"I'm not finished.", Cassidy said. "We forgive what happened, but that doesn't mean we'll forget. And I pray and hope neither of you go through what we went through."

"Please.", Taranee said with a wave of her hand. "Like that's going to happen."

"As if.", Irma said with a laugh as she and Taranee headed inside the mansion together.

"This may take a while.", Will said to herself hoping for the best.

_Fast forward, three weeks later..._

**_(Nerissa's POV)_**

It's been three weeks and we're doing okay.

_Somewhat._

How can I put this? When it comes to us working together element to element, Earth, Air, and Quintessence work well together. And Joe and Angelo, who we call our Mass and Speed element work well with everyone too. Well, Joe works well with Kadma and Cornelia, while Angelo works well with Yannie and Hay Lin with them being the fastest out of all of us. But the main problem is Fire and Water.

And who could blame them with all the bad blood between them. Halinor and Cassidy are trying to help with Taranee and Irma improve their powers, but whenever Taranee and Irma learn something, they go and try to out do Halinor and Cassidy. Like when Taranee learned to use the green flame that calls upon a bit of the fire Guardian's life-force. Once Taranee learned it, she goes and tries to make it stronger, only to knock herself out by using it too much. Halinor told her that she had to use it sparingly. But would she listen? Nooooooo! And not only that, she nearly burns down the garden that Kadma, Angelo, and Cornelia grew with their powers during their concentration training.

And then there's Irma. Wow! With that girl it's like whatever goes in one ear goes right out the other! Any trick Cassidy teaches her with ice, she tries to make it bigger and better. Her ice walls are weak, ice balls shatter like glass, and when it comes to any weapons she makes out of ice, Cassidy has her beat hands down. And then there's when she froze the water in the pool! With Will and Cornelia in it! Let's just say that when they got free of the ice, Irma got plenty of exercise running for her life!

Hehehe!

Right now, we're all in our Guardian forms working on one of our newest skills that we've developed over the weeks. Here's hoping that nothing goes wrong. Dear Lord, let nothing go wrong!

_**(Normal POV)**_

"Okay. Let's try it one more time.", Will said to Nerissa ready to try the newest trick they've developed together.

"Here goes.", Nerissa said as she and Will formed large balls of energy.

Once they did this, they looked at each other and nodded before taking said balls of energy and using it to cover themselves in it. Including their wings Once they were covered in energy, they them had some electricity crackle around them.

"This element armour will come in handy!", Will said as she looked at her hand as it glowed with energy and electricity.

"If we have to use it.", Nerissa said as they powered down their newest skill. "We have to work on making it stronger while not using so much of it."

"We'll get it.", Will said as they sat near the pool in the back of the mansion. "I just hope we all can get our element armour working right.", she said looking at Halinor and Taranee as they were working on their element armour.

"I hear you there.", Nerissa said. "If only one would listen to the other."

"And not try to out do the one trying to help them.", Will said talking about Taranee.

As for Taranee and Halinor, they were working on their element armour. Which was basically them being covered in fire that didn't burn them. Wings and all. Now both could bring out the armour, but everyone could see that Halinor's was more powerful. She could take more hits from water and ice before it went out than Taranee could. And Halinor could fly faster as well. Right now, Halinor is trying to help Taranee work on making her elemental armour stronger.

"It's not all about power and focus.", Halinor said as she stood before Taranee, who's elemental armour flamed out. "You have to let the fire flow around you and be like a second skin to you."

'I'll show you second skin!', Taranee thought to herself while rolling her eyes.

"What do you think about this?", Taranee questioned with a smirk when she formed her elemental armour.

But instead of a normal fire Taranee formed it with the green flame. Wings and all!

"Surprised?", Taranee questioned with a cocky grin.

"Put out your armour now, Taranee!", Halinor said hoping she'd listen to her.

"What's the matter? Jealous?", Taranee questioned as she took to the air. "Jealous that I was able to do something you didn't think of?", she questioned as she did a few loops in the air. "Looks like you're not so smart after all."

"Wanna bet?", Halinor questioned.

"Face it, Hallie! You're not the smartest one here!", Taranee said with a laugh.

Suddenly, Taranee began to feel weak as her fire went out around her! Before Taranee knew it, she was plummeting to the ground. Thankfully, Halinor was able to catch her and land safely on the ground.

"For someone so smart, you didn't think things through.", Halinor said as she recalled her elemental armour, earning a glare from Taranee. "Do you really think that I haven't thought about doing what you did?", she questioned before she formed her elemental armour.

Only it was with the green flame. Seeing this surprised Taranee as Halinor recalled it and sat down in one of the chairs.

"I learned to do the same thing.", Halinor said. "And at first, I thought it was a great thing too. But I soon discovered that it drained me a lot faster. So, I decided not to use the green flame for my elemental armour unless I truly had to."

Halinor looked at Taranee seeing her sigh in defeat. She may of still been upset with what happened weeks ago, but she also knew that they had to find some common ground.

"Look. You may not be my favorite person right now, but there are more important things to worry about.", Halinor said. "Besides. Watching you try to out do me and failing is getting a bit old.", she said with a grin. "So take a break, and we'll continue with whatever training you need. And this time pay attention to what I tell you. Or it'll cost you during our fight with Himerish.", she said as she got up and headed for the mansion.

Seeing her walk off, Taranee knew that she needed to get stronger in order to help in the fight that was ahead. So with new-found determination, Taranee promised herself that she'd work hard to become stronger to help in the fight against the Oracle known as Himerish. Up in the air above the mansion were Yan and Hay Lin, who were really working well together on their flying skills and their elemental armour which for them was a thin yet powerful layer of air that went around them. Armour that they had around them now as they headed for a nearby forest.

"You ready, Hay Lin?", Yan Lin asked her grand-daughter as they were now flying through the forest.

"You bet, Grandma!", Hay Lin said to her grandmother as they closed in on a some large trees. "Let's do it!"

Once close enough to the trees, both Air Guardians formed a twister that was powerful enough to rip the trees right out of the ground and send them up high in the air. Once high enough, Yan Lin and Hay Lin began to strike the trees like a battering ram from different directions, with their elemental armour, busting the trees apart! If Hay Lin came in from one direction, Yan Lin come in from another one. With in seconds, they trees were nothing but either splinters, kindling, or logs as they feel back down into the forest.

"Now bad.", Yan Lin said as she and Hay Lin powered down their elemental armour. "That was even faster than last time."

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said smiling. "I think we're getting the hang of this.", before her stomach began to growl.

"Looks like someone's hungry.", Yan Lin said with a smirk as her grand-daughter blushed a bit. "I told you eat a full breakfast."

"Sorry.", Hay Lin said with a shy smile.

"Come one.", Yan Lin said as they began fly back to the mansion. "Let's get something to eat."

Back at the mansion, Cassidy and Irma were working on their elemental armour, which of course was started with them coating themselves in ice from head to toe. But then they followed through with three small rings of water around each of their forearms. Only with Irma she couldn't cover her wings in the armour, like Cassidy was able to do for fear of freezing her wings which Cassidy found down right funny.

"You really need to work on coating your wings, you know.", Cassidy said.

"I'm perfectly fine with the way I'm doing things thank you very much.", Irma said as she made a sword of ice. "Now let's go!"

"If you say so.", Cassidy said forming a sword of ice. "Let's dance!"

Soon they both were in the air clashing their ice swords against each other. As impressed as Cassidy was at how strong Irma's blade was, she could still see that it was lacking its balance. So with a quick and powerful swing of her blade, Cassidy cut Irma's blade in half surprising her before Casidy made a quick move and got behind Irma and pointed her blade at Irma's wings that weren't protected by ice armour like Cassidy's were.

"If I were your enemy, you'd have no wings to fly with.", Cassidy said as she let her ice blade melt away. "You need to work on you ice armour, Irma!"

"Why do that when I can just simply cover them ion water?". Irma questioned as she suddenly covered her wings in water.

"Because all it takes is someone working with Himerish, that has the power to freeze things, to freeze the water and bring you down.", Cassidy explained. "Or the someone with powers like Will and Rissa to shock you silly!", she explained causing Irma to pout a bit.

"Fine!", Irma said giving in. "I'll work on it.", Irma said as she let her ice armour melt away. "But right now, I'm hungry!", she said before headed towards the mansion.

"Oh, brother!", Cassidy said while rolling her eyes. "And I thought I lacked focus.", she said as she let her ice armour melt away.

In another part of the backyard of the mansion, we have Kadma, Joe, Cornelia, and Angelo working on their elemental armour. Which for Joe was a force field while all Kadma, Cornelia, and Angelo had to do was touch something like stone, rock, wood, metal or any strong element of the earth and use it to coat themselves in it making their armour. Well, Angelo nd Kadma were good at it. Cornelia on the other hand wasn't so good.

"Okay, Kadma.", Joe said to his wife as he grew twenty feet. "Let's try it again."

"Here goes.", Kadma said as she touched a boulder and used it to form her elemental armour out of it. "And now for the next step.", she said as she took to the sky while forming a sword with her right hand and a mace with her left hand.

Kadma then swung her weapons at Joe who took the hits with not problems! Kadma was giving it her all, but she couldn't pierce Joe's barrier. After a few minutes of attacking her husband, Kadma slowly landed while removing her armour. Seeing this, Joe dropped his barrier and shrunk back down to normal.

"Looks like my barrier is good to go.", Joe said as he and his wife at on a nearby tree stump. "And you've gotten good with your weapons formations."

"Thanks.", Kadma said. "Now we just have to get Cornelia to get better at her elemental armour."

"Still can't keep it up long enough?", Joe questioned as they both looked over at Angelo and Cornelia.

"Yep.", Kadma said.

"It's easy when you get use to it, Cornelia.", Angelo said.

"For you maybe.", she said as he stone armour began to break apart and crumble to the ground. "I just can't get it!"

"Hmmmm...", Angelo said as he began to think. "Let's try something ."

"What?", Cornelia questioned.

"Pretend the armour is some kind of make-up that'll make you look better than you already are.", Angelo said. "Make-up that's good-looking and good for fighting in."

"Make-up, huh?", Cornelia questioned as she walked up to a nearby boulder and placed her hands on it. "Here goes!", she said as she began to coat herself in stone. "Make-up!", she whispered to herself. "It's make-up for fighting!"

A few seconds later, Cornelia was coated in her armour from head to wings to toe. Taking a chance, Cornelia took to the sky in hopes that the armour would hold up. And to her surprise it was holding up just fine!

"Yes!", Cornelia cheered happy to have her armour done right.

"I think she's got it.", Joe said.

"I think you're right.", Kadma said happy for Cornelia.

As for Cornelia, she landed gracefully and shedded her armour.

"Now I just have to work on making it stronger.", she said smiling.

"Well, we have the time.", Angelo said. "But for now, be proud of what you did today."

"Angelo's right.", Joe said as he and Kadma were walking up to them. "There are other tricks you can learn, but right now be happy that you can make your armour."

"Cause the rest won't be so easy to learn, unless you work on your focus.", Kadma said.

"Oh joy.", Cornelia said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't sweat it, Cornelia.", Angelo said. "Once you find your stride, it'll be easy sailing."

"Here's hoping.", Cornelia said hoping for the best.

_Fast forward, a month and a half later..._

It may have taken a while but it paid off. And even though there was still a bit of bad blood between them, Halinor, Cassidy, Irma, and Taranee found their common ground. And once they did that, the Guardians were able to get their teamwork together. And once they did, they became stronger as a group. Which means they were ready to face the Oracle known as Himerish. They may not be as strong as they wanted to be, but it would have to do seeing as they wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Well, gang, we're as ready as we'll ever be.", Will said. "Now al that's left is for us to go and fight Himerish and end all of this."

"Easier said that done.", Taranee said. "Who knows what he has to back him up!"

"Which is why we need to come up with a battle plan.", Nerissa said getting nods from the others.

"Then let's get started.", Joe said. "If we put our heads together, we'll be able to come up with something."

"May I suggest we do this telepathiclly.", Yan Lin said. "It'll make it much more easy to form a plan."

Everyone nodded in agreement to Yan Lin's idea. So, Halinor and Taranee formed a telepathic link with their fellow Guardians as they began to come up with a plan to fight Himerish and whatever forces he had. Back on Earth, one Matt Olsen was walking around town thinking about Will and the girls.

_**(Matt's POV)**_

I just know something is wrong! I just know it! How could they just go off to another world with them? They could have been enthralled the second they crossed over the fold! It's been a month and a half since they left! I have to do something to help save Will! And I know just wat to do!

_**(Normal POV)**_

Matt then ran down an alley and concentrated a bit of his powers into his right index finger and opened a fold for the on place where he knew he could get some help.

_Kandrakar._

Back on Nune-Boreal, the Guardians have just finished making their battle plans for when they fight Himerish and whatever forces he had. They were all happy with the plan they had, but also worried about what would happen if they failed. What would Himerish do to them? Would he strip them of their powers and give them to those that would be willing to work for him. No! They couldn't think like that! Not now! Not after all that they've been through! They had a job to do! And by the grace of the good Lord, they were going to do it! With those thoughts in their minds, they all said their goodnights and got ready for bed. For they were going to need all the rest they could get. For tomorrow was the day they were to face Himerish and free Kandrakar from his and the Council of the Known World's grip.

Meanwhile in Kandrakar, Matt had just told Himerish all he knew about what happened.

"You were wise in coming to me in private, young Regent.", Himerish said as they were in his private chambers. "The Keeper and her fellow Guardians very well may be enthralled. Or they could have fallen for what Luba has told them. In either case, this must be taken care of."

"What do you mean?", Matt asked.

"Worry not. Not much harm will come to them.", Himerish said. "And if my plan works, none will come to them at all."

"Thank you, Oracle.", Matt said as he opened a fold back to Earth. "I knew I should have came to you a while back."

"The important thing is that you came to me and warn me about what happened.", Himerish said. "But if I need you to fight, can I call upon you for help?"

"Of course.", Matt said.

"I thank you, Regent of Earth.", Himerish said. "You are a true allie of Kandrakar."

"No problem.", Matt said before heading through the fold.

As the fold closed, as smirk grew on Himerish's face.

"So easily fooled.", he said as he sat in one of his chairs. "So, both teams of Guardians are plotting against me. And Luba has turned on me. And I wouldn't be surprised if Tibor and Alfor are in league with her as well. No matter.", he said a he poured himself a goblet of wine. "When all is said and done, I shall have the powers of two Hearts! And with that power, Kandrakar shall be a force to be reckoned with!", he said before he took a sip of his wine. "Come to me, Guardians! Bring me the powers that'll make Kandrakar even stronger than it already is!", he said as his laughter echoed throughout his chambers where no one would hear him.

**A/N: Well, people! The big fight is coming! Only now, Himerish knows about it thanks to Matt! Will this make a difference, or will it only make things more interesting? Find out when the Guardians invade Kandrakar!**

**Please review.**

_**On a side note, I'd like to once again thank TTigerz for her help with some of this chapter.**_

_**Thank you TTigerz!**_


	38. Guardians VS Knights & A New Guradian!

**Chapter 38:**

Two days later, the Guardians, after three days of a bit more training and rest, were standing in the backyard of the mansion ready to go to Kandrakar and end the rule of the Oracle and the current Council of the Known Worlds. They all decided to wear something they could move more quickly in, just in case if they were to transform back to they normal selves when fighting the Oracle's forces. So they decided to wear sweatpants with white t-shirts and sneakers. Will and Nerissa had yellow sweatpants on, Cassidy and Irma had blue sweatpants on, Taranee and Halinor had red sweatpants on, Kadma, and Cornelia had green sweatpants on, Hay Lin and Yan Lin had violet sweatpants on, and Joe and Angelo had black sweatpants on. All twelve were a bit nervous but knew what needed to be done. So they all nodded to each other ready to go. So, Nerissa and Will raised their Hearts and said the two words they hoped they wouldn't be say for the last time.

"Guardians, Unite"

Once these words were said, Nerissa and Will were covered in balls of pink light, while Cassidy and Irma were in balls of water, Halinor and Taranee in balls of fire, Kadma and Cornelia in balls of green light, Yan Lin and Hay Lin in balls of air, Joe in a ball of orange light, and Angelo in a ball of yellow light. They then floated in the air as they began to transform into their Guardian forms.

"Water!", Cassidy and Irma called out as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Fire!", Halinor and Taranee called out as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Earth!", Kadma and Cornelia called out as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Air!", Yan Lin and Hay Lin called out as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Quintessence!", Nerissa and Will called out as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Mass!", Joe called out as he transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Speed!", Angelo called out as he transformed into their Guardian forms.

Once the light faded, the twelve of them were in their Guardian forms.

"I still can't believe these new forms we have!", Hay Lin said as she looked down at her new Guardian form she got from Draganos. "That Draganos has some pretty good taste!"

"Only you would say that about a dragon, Hay Lin!", Cornelia said with a grin which got the others laughing.

But then Nerissa cleared her throat getting everyone's attention before opening a fold for Kandrakar.

"Everyone ready for this?", Will asked as she and Nerissa turned to face the others.

"Cause once we go through this fold, there's no turning back unless we truly need to.", Nerissa said.

Everyone looked at each other and knew that they were ready for this. They then looked back at Nerissa and Will and nodded. They then walked through the fold one at a time into Kandrakar. Once they were all through the fold, it closed behind them. Once in Kandrakar, they saw they were at the front doors of the Fortress of Infinity.

"Front doors, huh?", Cassidy questioned.

"Well, this is where we were when we first came here.", Nerissa said. "I figure that this is where we should come when to start this."

"It was the same for us when we first came here.", Will said. "It feels... fitting to start this here."

"Then let's get this started.", Joe said.

"Allow us.", Cornelia said as she and Kadma stepped up to the doors of the fortress.

They then hit the doors with a powerful telekinetic blast that knocked the doors open with incredible force that made the others jump back a bit.

"A little much, don't you think?", Cassidy questioned as they walked inside.

"Why be quite, when they probably know we're here?", Kadma questioned.

"She has a point, you know.", Will said as they walked down the hall towards the main room, where the Council of the Known Worlds has their meetings.

"Then we should be ready for anything.", Angelo said. "And I mean anything."

"Speaking of being ready for anything, where is everybody?", Halinor questioned. "Normally, there are plenty of council members walking the halls."

"Maybe it's their day off.", Irma said getting sighs from the others. "What? It could be."

"Or, they're waiting for us to show up.", Hay Lin said.

"I'm going with Hay Lin on this one.", Joe said. "I smell a trap."

"Question is, if this is a trap, then how did they know about us coming?", Taranee questioned.

"We'll find out sooner or later.", Yan Lin said as they continued to walk down the hall.

Soon they were at the doors of the main hall.

"Get ready guys.", Will said. "This is it!", she said as Joe stepped forward while growing twelve feet tall.

Joe then pushed the doors open and shrunk back down to normal size.

"Show off.", Nerissa said with a smirk that Joe returned.

As they walked into the main hall, they saw that it was empty.

"What's the deal?", Cornelia questioned. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh yeah!", Will said looking around. "Most definitely a trap!"

"You'd be correct!", came a voice they all knew as a light flashed in front of them.

Once the light flashed they all saw Himerish the Oracle standing before them in his white Kandrakarian robe.

"So, it seems what I've been told was true.", Himerish said as he looked at the twelve Guardians. "Draganos has given you all a boost of power."

"That's right!", Will said. "Power we'll be using to take you down!"

"Is that so?", Himerish questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it is!", Nerissa said as she narrowed her eyes at Himerish. "You ruined my life! Because of you, I've lost so much and hurt a lot of people!"

"And all because you were fearing our strength!", Yan Lin said. "Tell me, Himerish, were you going to do the same with my grand-daughter and her friends if they were going to get stronger?"

"If the need arrived, yes.", Himerish said surprising them. "But then again, you all figured that, thanks to that traitor Luba!"

"What have you done to her?", Halinor questioned in a demanding tone.

"She's been banished back to Balsilide for her betrayal!", Himerish said. "She won't be here to help you! Nor will Alfor and Tibor, for they have also been banished back to their home worlds as well. You have no one here to help you!"

"I have to ask this.", Joe said. "How did you know about us coming here to kick your butt five ways from Sunday?"

"A true allie of Kandrakar came to me and told me all that happened to you.", Himerish explained. "And he also told me about your little plan."

"To bad he's not here to help you!", Angelo said as he stepped forward.

Suddenly, from out of no where, a fold opened and a green beam of energy was fired a few feet in front of Angelo making him jump back! Seeing this beam made Will's eyes widen in shock!

"No!", she said hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. "It can't be! Please don't let it be him!", she said as she looked up in the direction the beam came from and saw who fired it. "No!"

Sure enough, it was Matt in his Regent form landing next to Himerish as the fold closed behind him.

"Are you kidding me?", Irma questioned. "You ratted us out, Olsen?"

"Only to save you from, Luba's lies!", Matt said. "The Oracle isn't evil! He's willing to give you a chance to surrender and rejoin Kandrakar.", he said as he looked towards Will. "Please, Will. Don't fight us. You won't like what happens."

"Why?", Will questioned as she looked at Matt with watery eyes. "Why did you do this? I asked you to trust me on this, yet you go behind our backs and reveal our plans!"

"I did it for you own good!", Matt said. "You can't trust Nerissa and her tricks! If you all were to take Kandrakar, she'd go and betray you all and take it all for herself!"

"He speaks the truth.", Himerish said earning glares from the Guardians. "Stop this and rejoin Kandrakar and no harm will come to you."

"And if we don't?", Cornelia questioned as another fold opened.

"Then we'll have to fight you.", came another familiar voice.

Everyone looked at the fold to see Elyon walking out from it looking upset and angry at the same time.

"Elyon?", Cornelia questioned as the fold closed. "You, too?"

"The Oracle sent for me the other day and told me about what you all were going to do.", the Meridian queen said. "He asked me to come and help fight if the need arose. So, here I am."

"And Caleb?", Cornelia asked.

"He's on Metamoor.", Elyon said. "When I confronted him about all of this, he told me what he was told by Luba and told me about the change that came with you power boost. He said he trusted you all in what you were doing. But I think it's just the part of him that wants to believe that his mother is good again.", she said before looking at Nerissa. "But we all know that's not true. Don't we, Nerissa?"

"Why won't you or Regent-boy believe that I'm not evil?", Nerissa questioned with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Because you are evil!", Matt snapped. "And you're going to be locked away for a very, _VERY_ long time!"

"That's it! I've had it!", Cassidy snapped. "I say we kick butt and end this!"

"Couldn't agree more!", Angelo said.

"You have a choice, Himerish.", Halinor said. "Give up now, or we'll force you to give up."

"I chose neither.", Himerish said. "For you'll have to get past my knights first!", he said with a snap of his fingers.

When he did this, the sound of his fingers snapping echoed throughout the hall.

"That was weird.", Irma said.

"What did he mean by knights, Halinor?", Joe asked.

"You're about to find out.", Halinor said as slots in the walls slid open.

Out of the slots came a small army of armored soldiers. Each with shield in one hand and a thick rod, war hammer, or mace in the other hand. They entered the room one by one until they surrounded the Guardians. As they did this, Himerish teleported himself along with Matt and Elyon on top of a high platform.

"Who the heck are these guys?", Will questioned.

"They're called the White Knights of Kandrakar.", Halinor replied. "Each one was designed to be as powerful as one of us. They're mechanical soldiers!"

"You mean like robots?", Nerissa questioned.

"Yes!", Halinor said. "They're almost unstoppable!"

"Keyword being 'almost'!", Angelo said.

"I say we test their metal!", Irma said.

"Do your worst!", Himerish said with a small smirk. "You will be defeated soon! White Knights! Attack!"

"Guardians! Go!", Will and Nerissa yelled as the White Knights charged at them.

The Guardians flew or in Angelo and Joe's case charged at the knights ready for battle! Matt and Elyon watched as both sides charged at each other still surprised by what was going on.

"I still can't believe this is happening!", Elyon said as she watched Cornelia hit one of the White Knights with a powerful telekinetic wave.

"I can!", Matt said as he glared at Nerissa through his golden mask watching her throw an energy ball at a White Knight knocking it down, only for it to get back up. "Nerissa powers of enthrallment are good."

"A little to good if you ask me!", Elyon said.

"Worry not, my friends.", Himerish said. "For once this is over, Nerissa will get a proper punishment."

Matt smiled knowing that Nerissa would get her when all was said and done. As for the Guardians, they were giving it their all against the White Knights. Yan Lin and Hay Lin swept a few of the knights in a powerful twister and sent them flying towards a thick wall which caused them to fall apart and then fall to the floor in pieces.

"That takes care of them!", Yan Lin said as she and Hay Lin were about to fly off to fight some more knights.

"Ummmm... Grandma!", Hay Lin called out to Yan Lin.

"What's wrong, Hay... Uh-oh!", Yan Lin said as she watched what was happening.

Before their eyes, the broken White Knights began to come back together and get to their feet ready to fight.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Yan Lin said as one of the knights jumped at her with its rod. "Whoa!", she yelled as she dodged the attack. "That was close!"

"Back off!", Hay Lin said as she hit one of the knights with a ball of air sending it flying back a bit. "Phew! These guys are tough!"

"Then we'll just have to get tougher!", Yan Lin said as hit one of the knights with a flying double heel strike only to hurt her feel a bit as she flew from it. "Ow! Won't try that again!", she said as she took to higher ground.

"We can't make a dent in these things!", Hay Lin said as she joined her grandmother in the air. "What can we do?"

"Improvise!", Yan Lin said as an idea came to her. "Do what I do!"

Yan Lin then formed a large ball of air and trapped a White Knight in it. She then sent it flying out of one of the windows to fall to the surface of Kandrakar.

"Where did you send it?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Don't know.", Yan Lin said. "All I know is that the fortress is high above the mountains of Kandrakar. So you know it's a long way down!"

"Works for me!", Hay Lin said as she copied her grandmother's moves and sent a White Knight flying out of a window to who knows where. "Wind power rules!"

"You said it, Kiddo!", Yan Lin said as they both sent a few more White Knights flying out of some windows!

Not to far from them, Cassidy and Irma were doing their best to freeze the knights at first it seemed to work, but the White Knights easily broke free of the ice they were in.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Irma said as she and Cassidy formed an ice wall in front of the knights they were fighting. "What does it take to beat these guys?"

"Hallie did say that these things were tough.", Cassidy said as the knights smashed through the wall only to slip on the broken pieces of ice. "But it seems that they're pretty clumsy too!", as the knights fell to the floor. "Let's try this!"

Cassidy then hit the knights with a powerful ice beam trapping the fallen knights to the floor in blocks of ice. Seeing this, Irma joined in and soon they had the lot of them trapped in ice trying to get free.

"That should hold them!", Irma said hoping they'd stay trapped.

But three other White Knights, with war hammers, came up to the trapped knights and broke the ice freeing the trapped White Knights.

"Aw, man!", Cassidy said as the knights got to their feet and ran at the two Water Guardians. "This is so not our day!"

"Tell me about it!", Irma said as they combined their powers to trap the knight in balls of water.

"I wonder.", Cassidy said as a thought came to here. "Keep them trapped in the balls of water, Irma"!, Cassidy said as she flew towards the trapped knights.

"What are you doing?", Irma questioned.

"Trust me!, Cassidy said as she dove into one of the balls of water that held a White Knights.

"Trust me she says.", Irma said as she used her powers over water to hold the trapped White Knights in their water ball prisons.

Once in one of the balls of water, Cassidy quickly saw how the water had entered the White Knight's armour.

'I hope this works!', she thought to herself as the trapped knight swung its mace at her. 'Little slow there buddy!', she thought to herself as she easily dodged the attack before flying out of the ball of water.

Cassidy then fired beams of ice at the balls of water freezing the White Knights that were trapped in them.

"You know that they'll just break free again.", Irma said as she flew up to Cassidy.

"Not this time.", Cassidy said proudly. "This time they're fully trapped!"

"How can you tell?", Irma questioned.

"Simple.", Cassidy said. "Last time we hit the knights with ice. This time we trapped them in balls of water before freezing them. Cause when they were trapped in the balls of water, some of the water went inside the armour! So when I froze them, the ice went inside of them as well!"

"Stopping them all together!", Irma figured.

"And now she gets it.", Cassidy said with a grin while rolling her eyes before she flew off to help the others.

"Hey, I would of figured it out!", Irma said as she followed Cassidy.

"Sure you would of.", Cassidy said as she flew to where Halinor and Taranee were.

As for Taranee and Halinor, they were trying to melt some of the knights but they simply marched towards them without much of a struggle.

"Come on!", Taranee snapped as she poured the power on. "Melt already!"

"Forget trying to melt them!", Halinor said as she began to shoot the floor under the knights. "Try melting the floor under them!"

"Worth a shot!", Taranee said as she did the same thing.

It took a few seconds, but they were able to melt the floor enough to sink the knights they were fighting down to their necks.

"It worked!", Taranee cheered happy to of taken care of some of them.

"It's not over yet!", Halinor said as she saw the knights try to climb out of the melted ground. "We need to cool the melted spot fast!", she said as she noticed Cassidy and Irma flying towards them. "Cassidy! I need you to cool this spot!", she said to her friends while pointing at the sinking knights.

"Gotcha!", Cassidy said as she and Irma fired ice beams at the melted spot cooling it off sealing the knights Taranee and Halinor trapped.

"That's a few more down.", Irma said.

"And a whole lot to go.", Taranee said as they looked at all the White Knights that were still up and about.

"Then let's go help were we can!", Halinor said as they flew off to help the others.

As they were doing that, Joe had grown up to twenty-five feet and was either smashing white knights into the walls of the room or stomping them deep into the ground keeping them at bay. Or so he thought, for they were able to work their way free and continued their attack towards Joe.

"Okay. That plan was a bust!", Joe said when an idea came to him. "Let's hope this works!"

Joe then began to focus his powers to make a forcefeild and made one around one of the knights. He then made the force field shrink down crushing the knight into a large ball of metal.

"I can't believe that worked!", Joe said as he dropped the force field around the ball of metal. "Let's see if I can take out multiple targets!", he said as he focused his powers a bit more.

Sure enough he was able to trap three more knights in separate force fields and crush them in them.

"Four down, and a whole lot more to go!", Joe said as he continued to fight the knights with his strategy!

In another part of the large hall, Kadma, Cornelia, and Angelo were doing pretty against the group of White Knights they were fighting. Once they got a hold of one of them with their telekinesis, they used its metal to coat themselves in it giving themselves an edge as they formed swords and began to cut down the knights. But once they cut them up, they were able to pull themselves back together and mend their wounds and continued their attack.

"These things have to have a weakness!", Angelo said as he beheaded a knight.

"But what?", Cornelia questioned as she cut one in half by the waist. "Each time we cut one down, it repairs itself!", she said as the ones she and Angelo took down repaired itself. "See?"

"I say we cut to the _HEART_ of the matter!", Kadma said as she stabbed a knight in its chest.

Once she did this, the knight simply stopped in its tracks and slumped down on its knees. Kadma then pulled her blade out of the knight letting it fall on its side. "Looks like I found its weakness."

"Looks like.", Angelo said before he turned and stabbed another White Knight in the chest shutting it down. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Yes!", Cornelia cheered as she took down a White Knight. "That's three down!"

"And a whole mess load to go.", Kadma said as they turned to see more White Knights marching towards them.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us.", Angelo said as he took a fighting position. "You two go help anyone who needs it! I've got this!"

"This is no time to be macho, Angelo!", Kadma said.

"I;m not being macho, Grandma!", Angelo said. "With my speed, I can cut through these guys quick and easy! But not with you and Cornelia around me!"

"He makes a good point.", Cornelia said. "Besides. I think Will and Nerissa my need our help!, she said as she spotted Nerissa and Will were having trouble fending off some White Knights.

"Very well.", Kadma said giving in. "Just be careful!", she said before she and Cornelia flew off to help Will and Nerissa.

"I will, Grandma.", Angelo said as he held up his blades. "I will.", he said before he charged at the White Knights with his super-speed and began to slice nad stab at the knights cutting at the core in their chest, taking them out. "Bring it on, boys!", he said as he continued to take more of them down.

As they were doing this, Will and Nerissa were doing their best to take down a group of White Knights, but all they were doing was either knocking them back or knocking them down only for them to get back up.

"You'd think they'd be affected by our lightning!", Will said as she threw a lightning bolt at a knight only for it to only get knocked back.

"I know!", Nerissa said as she fired an energy blast at another knight, who blocked the beam before marching towards her and Will. "Not even energy blast damage it!"

"Energy blast may not, but I wonder if a blade will.", Will said as she formed an energy sword and flew at a knight and slashed at it vertically!

Once she did this, the knight split in half and fell to the floor.

"You di it!", Nerissa said as she flew up to Will.

"I didn't think that would work!", Will said as Kadma and Cornelia landed next to them.

"Looks like you found a way to hit the core of the knights.", Kadma said.

"Looks like.", Will said.

"Then let's get back to some knight thrashing!", Nerissa said as she formed an energy blade of her own. "We still have a long ways to go!"

"You can say that again!", Cornelia said as all of them began fighting and taking down the White Knights.

See his White Knight fall from the Guardians did not please Himerish as he glared at the young heroes.

'They have grown stronger.', he thought to himself. 'But they are also growing tired from the long battle. So even if they do defeat my White Knights, they will be too weak to fight me!', he thought to himself as he continued to watch the battle unfold.

Also watching the battle below them, were Matt and Elyon. While Elyon was worried about her friends, Matt kept his focus on Nerissa to see if she'd pull anything.

'I know you're up to something, Nerissa!', he thought to himself. 'And when you show your true colors, I'll be ready to take you down!'

As the battle raged on, the Guardians were taking down many of the White Knights of Kandrakar, but they were getting tired from all the fighting. Seeing this, Himerish was beginning to think that victory was his.

"It will be over soon.", he said to Matt and Elyon. "Once they are captured, I shall remove the darkness from them all and restore their inner light. Then we shall have not five but twelve warriors of Kandrakar.", he said proudly seeing as he truly meant to simply brainwash them all into being his loyal servants.

"Even Nerissa?", Matt questioned.

"Yes, young Regent.", Himerish said. "For she too is a victim of Nolan."

"I hope you're right.", Elyon said as they continued to watch the battle below them unfold. "I truly hope you're right."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting tired!", Irma said as she trapped another knight in a ball of water and then froze it. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"We can't give up!", Nerissa said panting and sweating. "We've come so far and been through so much to just quit now!"

"Nerissa's right!", Joe said as he shrunk down to ten feet getting weaker. "We have to keep going!"

"We don't want to give up, Joe!", Kadma said as she took out another knight. "But if things keep going the way they are, we're done for!"

"How about we hit them all with one big attack?", Hay Lin questioned. "You know. Like a combo attack."

"We combine our powers into one big attack and hopefully knock Himerish out, too!", Halinor said.

"Worth a shot!", Cornelia said.

"Let's do it!", Will said as everyone gathered together. "Everyone combine powers!"

The twelve of them began to glow their Guardian colors ready to combine their powers. Nerissa and Will were covered in a pink light, while Cassidy and Irma were covered in a blue light, Halinor and Taranee in a red light, Kadma and Cornelia in a green light, Yan Lin and Hay Lin in a violet light, Joe in an orange light, and Angelo in a yellow light. Once this happened they merged their energy and before they knew it released it outward and destroyed the White Knights in the room turning them all into ash! Seeing this they all breathed a sigh of relief as they dropped to their knees feeling tired from doing what they did.

"We... beat them!", Taranee said glad that the White Knights were gone.

"Now... we just... have to fight... Himerish.", Kadma said.

"But you are to weak and tired to fight me!", Himerish gloated. "And besides, you didn't defeat all of my White Knights.", he said as he snapped his fingers.

And again the sound of his snapping fingers echoed through out the room. But it's what happened next that shocked the Guardians! In flashes of light, many White Knights teleported around them.

"Where did these guys come from?", Angelo questioned.

"These are the White Knights that the two Air Guardians sent flying out the windows.", Himerish said with a small smirk. "It's over, young ones. Surrender now, and all will be forgiven."

"Fat chance!", Will snapped. "You're no Oracle!"

"You're a liar and a thief!", Nerissa snapped. "You stole my life from me! You're a monster!"

"A monster am I?", Himerish said as his smirk turned into a sneer. "Everything I did, I did for the benefit of Kandrakar!", he snapped surprising everyone. "Had you five stayed in your place and not gotten so powerful, then I wouldn't have had to of give the Heart to Cassidy!"

"Oracle?", Elyon questioned. "Are you... okay?"

"Shut up you pathetic excuse of a queen!", he snapped making Elyon jump back. "To think that you're the Heart of your world. You're a joke! Get out of my sight and return to you pitiful little world!", he demanded as he opened a fold and sent Elyon flying through it!

"Elyon!", Cornelia called out as the fold closed.

"Are you nuts?", Matt questioned before a thought came to him. "No! This is all your doing!", he snapped as he looked down at Nerissa. _"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, NERISSA!",_ he roared as he took to the air and dove down at Nerissa.

"Matt, don't!", Will pleaded as she tried to get over to Nerissa.

"This ends now!", Matt yelled as his closed in on Nerissa.

Try as she may, Nerissa was too tired to move fast enough. Everyone else tried to get to her by they were too weak to move fast enough. Watching all of this was Himerish, who was impressed with how far Matt was willing to go to stop Nerissa.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd think that was really Shagon.', he thought to himself.

As for Matt, once he landed in front of Nerissa, he looked down at her while glaring at her through his golden mask.

"I've waited a long time for this!", Matt said with a sneer in his voice. "I'm going to make sure you never hurt anybody ever again!", he said as he was about to reach down and grab her.

But suddenly, a fold opened up and a figure ran out from it and did a flying jump kick at Matt knocking him back!

"What the...?", Matt questioned as he and everybody else got a good look at the person who attack Matt.

Once they saw who it was, they were shocked! The person was dressed just like Angelo and Joe with the black pants, white boots and white short-sleeved shirt, forearm bands and shash for a belt that hung off his right sides, that was white just like his headband. He also had a leather battle harness over his shirt. In addition to all of this, he had a long sword strapped to the back of his battle harness.

"Stay away from my mother!", Caleb said as he stood in his Guardian form glaring at Matt.

"Caleb?", Nerissa and Cornelia questioned at once.

"Caleb?, Matt questioned in shock.

"Caleb?", the other Guardians questioned in surprise.

"Hey, guys", Caleb said. "Heard you could use a little help."

**A/N: That's right, folks! Caleb has joined the party! Bet you all didn't see that coming! But how and when did this happen? And is Elyon okay? And will Matt snap out of his rage before he does something he'll regret? And can the Oracle be stopped? Find out in the next few chapters!**

**Please review.**

**I'd like to thank _HeartOfMeridian_ for the use of her White Knights from her _"WITCH Season 4 Wants & Needs"_ story. I also like to thank _TTigerz_ for her help with this chapter.**

_**Thank you HeartOfMeridian & TTigerz!**_


	39. Defeated Knights & Himerish Steps In

**_Last chapter..._**

_"I've waited a long time for this!", Matt said with a sneer in his voice. "I'm going to make sure you never hurt anybody ever again!", he said as he was about to reach down and grab her._

_But suddenly, a fold opened up and a figure ran out from it and did a flying jump kick at Matt knocking him back!_

_"What the...?", Matt questioned as he and everybody else got a good look at the person who attack Matt._

_Once they saw who it was, they were shocked! The person was dressed just like Angelo and Joe with the black pants, white boots and white short-sleeved shirt, forearm bands and shash for a belt that hung off his right sides, that was white just like his headband. He also had a leather battle harness over his shirt. In addition to all of this, he had a long sword strapped to the back of his battle harness._

_"Stay away from my mother!", Caleb said as he stood in his Guardian form glaring at Matt._

_"Caleb?", Nerissa and Cornelia questioned at once._

_"Caleb?, Matt questioned in shock._

_"Caleb?", the other Guardians questioned in surprise._

_"Hey, guys", Caleb said. "Heard you could use a little help."_

**Chapter 39:**

"How are you a Guardian?", Cornelia questioned.

"When did you become a Guardian?", Nerissa asked.

"I can answer that.", Caleb said. "But first...", he said as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out an orb of light. "A gift from Draganos!", Caleb said as he tossed the orb in the air.

Caleb then unsheathed his sword and swung at the orb cutting it. Once he did this, the orb burst into a wave of energy that hit the Guardians and restored their power and energy.

"Now that's a recharge", Cassidy said as she got to her feet.

"Now that's what I'm taking about!", Hay Lin said as they all gathered together.

"Now, care to explain this young man?", Nerissa questioned.

"Before you do that...", Will said as she opened a fold for Earth. "I suggest you go back to Earth Matt. Before you do something stupid!"

"Make me!", Matt said.

"Okay!", Joe said as he grew twenty feet and punched Matt hard enough to knock him out which made him change back to normal.

"Thanks, Grandpa Joe.", Will said as she made the fold move towards Matt sending him through the fold and back to Earth.

"Where did you send him?", Taranee asked.

"To the forest.", Will replied before turning to Caleb. "Now, how are you a Guardian?"

"Well...", he began to say as he sheathed his sword.

"Wait!", Halinor said. "Show us.", she said as she opened a telepathic link among them.

"Okay.", Caleb said as he thought back to when he became a Guardian.

**_Flashback_**

_As the Guardians were fighting the White Knights of Kandrakar, on Kandrakar, Caleb was walking around the Meridian palace, on Metamoor wondering what was happening to his friends._

**_(Caleb's POV)_**

_Are they okay? Are they attacking Kandrakar now? And if they are attacking, are they winning or losing? Are you safe, Cornelia? Man! I wish I could help! I've only done this twice before. Once before the fight to defeat Phobos and save Elyon & again when we had to defend Kandrakar from Phobos. And both times we came out on top! So, here goes nothing._

**_(Normal POV)_**

_"Lord? It's me. Caleb. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm worried about my friends. I want to help them! Even if I don't have any powers! I want to help them! So please help me help them! Help me protect my mother and the one I love.", Caleb prayed hoping that he was being heard._

_Suddenly, Caleb saw a small fold open in which a ball of light came through it and floated in front of Caleb. Taking a chance, Caleb reached out and touched the ball of light. When he did this, he was enveloped in the light._

_"What's going on?", he questioned as he stood there._

_'Caleb Diamond Hart.', came a voice he heard before._

_"Draganos?", Caleb questioned._

_'Yes, young warrior.', Draganos said. 'Your love for your mother and the one known as Cornelia is strong. As well as you need to help your friends. Time and time again, you have shown great courage in fighting alongside the Guardians. Not to mention that you have accepted your mother for the good person she is. For that I shall give you the power you need to help the Guardians. A power you deserve. The power of a Guardian!'_

_"Thank you, Draganos.", Caleb said as he closed his eyes ready to receive the power._

_'And for the record, HE heard your prayers.', Draganos said surprising Caleb._

_"H-He did?", Caleb questioned._

_'Why do you think I'm here?', Draganos asked him. 'He showed me that you wanted to help, and here I am. It's like they say. He works in mysterious was.'_

_"I reckon so.", Caleb said._

_'No take your power along with the knowledge to use it and go help your fellow Guardians!', Draganos said as he began to give Caleb his powers and the knowledge to use them. 'From this moment on, you shall be a Guardian of Quintessence. Just like your mother. Nerissa Diamond.'_

**_End Flashback_**

"And that's what happened.", Caleb said. "Once I got my powers and the knowledge on how to use them, I opened a fold here to help."

"Quintessence, huh?", Will questioned with a smirk.

"Like mother, like son, huh Rissa?", Cassidy questioned with a grin.

But Nerissa didn't hear Cassidy as she hugged her son which surprised Caleb a bit.

"Are you okay, mother?", Caleb asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Nerissa asked her son as they pulled away from each other showing some tears running down her face surprising the other Guardians. "Your life will always be in danger. Even during the peaceful times."

"Mother. I want this.", Caleb said. "With or without powers, I'd still fight by your side. So, no worries.", he said with a smile which made Nerissa smile before they shared another hug.

"Not to interrupt this moment, but we do have some White Knights to take down.", Angelo said.

"Not to mention a power-hungry Oracle.", Will added.

"Joy kills.", Nerissa said before playfully sticking out her tongue.

"The sooner we end this, the sooner you and Caleb can have your family time.", Kadma said as they all turned to face the White Knights that were just standing there.

"So, what do you think?", Caleb asked Cornelia.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed.", Cornelia said with a smile.

"Anybody notice that these knights are just standing there?", Irma questioned.

"They don't move unless I order them to!", came Himerish's voice.

"Still up on your pedestal, I see.", Halinor said looking up at him as he stood on his platform.

"I am the Oracle, am I not?", questioned Himerish with a smirk. "I rule all of Kandrakar! And I will not let a bunch of children take that power from me! End this, my White Knights! Don't kill them! Just bring them to me on their knees!"

"Someone's full of themselves.", Cassidy said taking a fighting stance.

"So, how do we do this?", Yan Lin questioned. "Another combo attack?"

"Waste of power!", Will said as she and Nerissa each formed an energy blade. "I say we slice and dice them!"

"Works for me.", Caleb said as he unsheathed his sword.

"You mind?", Angelo said as he, Kadma, and Cornelia touched the blade of Caleb's sword.

"Not at all.", Caleb said knowing what they were going to do.

Kadma, Cornelia, and Angelo then used Caleb's sword to coat themselves in the metal from the blade. They then formed swords in their hands ready to fight!

"They rest of us can distract the knights while you five slice them up!", Halinor said.

"Take them down!", Kadma said as they charged at the White Knights of Kandrakar.

Himerish watched at how the rest of his White Knights were being taken down with ease. He saw how the Fire, Water, Air, and Mass Guardians distracted the knights giving the Quintessence, Earth, and Speed Guardians slice through them cutting the cores of the knights, taking them out!

'Impressive.', Himerish thought to himself with a smirk. 'I just may have to get my hands dirty after all.', he thought as the last White Knight fell.

"Well, that as they say is that.", Joe said as he looked down at a fallen knight.

"Now we go after Himerish.", Nerissa said.

"You want me, Guardians?", Himerish asked as he teleported down to them.

The Guardians were a bit taken back by what Himerish was wearing. He wasn't in his normal white robes. He was now dressed in a white martial arts uniform with gold belt tied around his waist.

"Here I am.", he said taking a fighting stance. "Come and get me!"

"Okay.", Irma said. "This is new."

"Yeah.", Taranee said. "I didn't know he could fight!"

"Luba told me once that before he became the Oracle, Himerish was a great warrior.", Halinor replied. "Looks like we're about to see how good he is."

"Indeed you shall, traitor!", Himerish said as he began to glow with energy.

Nerissa was the first to charge as she shot a thing of lightning at Himerish, who dodged it and shot a n energy blast at Kadma knocking her back against a wall leaving an imprint of her form in it as she fell to the ground.

"Kadma!", Joe called out as he turned to help her only for Himerish to run at him with great speed and uppercut him into the air.

Joe was knocked up a few feet into the air and landed on the floor hard! Seeing this, everyone else scattered before they began their attack on Himerish.

"Man, he's fast!", Angelo said as he used his armour coating to form larger fist and dash at Himerish with his super speed. "But so am I!", he said as he closed in on him.

Once he was close enough, Angelo swung at Himerish only for him to catch his right fist, surprising Angelo. Suddenly, Caleb came at Himerish with his sword and swung at him, only for the Balsilidian warrior to grab it blade of the sword with his free hand. This surprised Caleb as he tried to pull his sword free of Himerish's grip.

"Little boys shouldn't play with sharp objects.", Himerish said with a smirk.

But before Himerish could do anything else, he was hit by a large ball of ice thrown by Cassidy, followed by a volley of fireballs from Halinor which sent Himerish flying into a wall hard!

"Nice hit!", Will said.

"It's not over yet!", Halinor said as she watched Himerish get to his feet while brushing his shoulder off.

"Not bad.", Himerish said with a smirk. "But it's not good enough!", he snapped as he charged at the Guardians who charged at him as well!

Once close enough, Yan Lin kicked at Himerish, who blocked it and grabbed her leg. Seeing her chance, Nerissa jumped up and threw a ball of lightning at Himerish. Himerish then Yan Lin up in the way of the attack, letting it hit her in the back!

"Grandma!", Hay Lin cried as she flew towards her.

But Himerish suddenly appeared in front of Hay Lin and slapped her against the wall.

"That's it!", Irma snapped as she flew at Himerish, with Taranee right beside her, both ready to hit him with a powerful combo of hot water.

Seeing them this, Himerish formed a barrier around himself blocking the attack! He then jumped at Irma and Taranee and grabbed them by their tops and threw them at a wall and watched them fall to the floor. Himerish then dashed at them to attack again, but they quickly took to the air.

"To bad you can't fly!", Irma teased while sticking out her tongue at Himerish who simply smirked at them.

Himerish then jumped up at them with ease surprising them both.

"Whoa!", Irma and Taranee shouted as they tried to get away, only for Himerish to grab then by their wings and bring them back down with him to the floor.

"Let us go, you jerk!", Irma demanded.

"Gladly!", Himerish said as he tossed them aside. "But first...", he said before he blasted Taranee and Irma in the back with an energy blast burning their wings which made them scream out in pain from the attack. "The Regent told of how you two attacked the other Fire and Water Guardians. How does it feel to have your wings clipped?", he asked with a sinister laugh.

"Hey!", Will shouted getting Himerish's attention.

Being fast, Will fired a thing of lightning at Himerish while Nerissa followed with an energy blast! The attack hit Himerish sending him flying away from Taranee and Irma! He gained his balance, only for Caleb to hit him with a wave of energy from his blade followed by a telekinetic wave by Kadma and Cornelia and Angelo ramming into him with his armour coated fist that he expanded. The combo attack sent Himerish flying through a set of doors.

"I doubt that messed him up much.", Will said.

"But he did feel it.", Caleb said as Cornelia and Kadma knelt next to Irma and Taranee.

"How long will it take to heal them?", Nerissa asked the two Earth Guardians.

"It shouldn't take long.", Kadma said. "With our power boost, we can heal them the same way you healed Halinor and Cassidy."

"Plus, their wings are burnt the same way Halinor's were.", Cornelia said.

"Just heal us already!", Irma snapped.

"You guys heal them while we go and fight off Himerish.", Will said to Kadma and Cornelia. "When you're done, come and join us!"

"Good luck!", Cornelia said as the others went after Himerish.

"Maybe I can help speed up the healing.", Cassidy said as she called up some water and formed balls of water over Irma and Taranee's damaged wings.

Once she did this, Cassidy focused her powers and the balls of water began to glow helping Cornelia and Kadma heal Irma and Taranee's wings.

"I almost forgot you can do that?", Cornelia said.

"Unlike another Water Guardian we know.", Kadma said talking about Irma who only grumbled to herself.

"Grumble all you want, Irma.", Cassidy said. "You only have yourself to blame for not wanting to learn this ability.", she said as she continued to help heal the wings of Taranee and Irma.

Meanwhile, the other Guardians were in the other room to fight Himerish, only to see him standing there glaring at them.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?", Himerish asked as he walked towards them. "I have years of fighting experience, from many worlds, while you all have your weak skills to back you up!", he said as he jumped into the air. "I am the Oracle of Kandrakar!", he shouted before he hit the Guardians were hit by a powerful force of telekinesis making them drop to their knees. "I am above you weak little Humans!", he snapped as he landed in the center of the group and hit them with a telekinetic wave sending them flying in different directions. "You all are nothing!", he snapped as he began to attack them one by one with powerful combos of punches and kicks!

He was moving so fast that to Himerish everything was moving in slow motion as he struck Caleb with a combo of punches and kicks before doing the same to Hay Lin and then Angelo.

"You dare to come here and try to take from me what is mine?", he snapped as he finished his high-speed assault with Nerissa. "I highly doubt it!", he said as he watched the Guardians drop from his barrage.

Just then, Cassidy, Kadma, Cornelia, Taranee, and Irma came into the room to see the others on the floor beaten and bruised.

"What happened here?", Cornelia questioned.

"Maybe we should ask him!", Taranee said pointing towards Himerish.

"Ah! More lambs to the slaughter!", Himerish said with a smirk as the five of them flew at him, ready to attack!

Once they were close enough, Himerish shot out five beams of energy that moved like ropes and wrapped around the girls! Once they were bound by the ropes of energy, Himerish sent a burst of energy through them and gave the five remaining Guardians a powerful jolt of energy knocking them out!

"That was easy.", Himerish said as he released them, letting them fall to the floor with the other Guardians. "I haven't had that much fun in a very long time!", he said with a laugh as he walked past them and out of the room. "Perhaps I'll have you all enthralled into being my loyal group of Guardians.", he said. "Why should I let such good warriors go to waste?"

'We can't give up!', Halinor said to the others telepaticlly. 'To much is at stake!'

'Hallie's right!', Cassidy said. 'We all know that if we lose here, Himerish will go after any of our allies!'

'Metamoor!', Caleb said thinking of his father and friends.

'Elyon!', Cornelia cried out thinking of her best friend.

'And then there's Earth!', Will said.

'No way he's going after our families!', Angelo said. 'We have to end this!'

'Couldn't agree more!', Yan Lin said as they all slowly got to their feet.

'We have to beat him!', Taranee said. 'Not just for our loved ones!'

'But for all the Known Worlds!', Nerissa said.

'Then let's hit him and hit him hard!', Joe said as they stood tall.

'But he's way powerful!', Irma said. 'How do we beat a guy like that?'

'What about our elemental armour?', Hay Lin questioned.

'Worth a shot.', Halinor said. 'We just have to call on the elemental power from within!'

'Then let's do it!', Nerissa said as they all began to focus their powers.

Once they did this, Himerish was able to sense there increase in power.

"What the...?", he questioned as he turned around to see that they had changed.

Will, Nerissa, and Caleb were covered in energy with some electricity crackle around them while Yan Lin and Hay Lin had a thin yet powerful layer of air around them. Taranee and Halinor were covered in fire, while, Cassidy and Irma were coated in ice. Joe had an energy barrier that went around his frame while Kadma, Cornelia, and Angelo coated themselves in the marble that made the walls and floors of the fortress along with a glow of energy around them.

"What is this?", Himerish questioned.

"This, Himerish, is our elemental armour!", Nerissa said. "And you are through!"

**A/N: Well, folks! It's almost over! But the question remains, who will win? The Guardians? Or Himerish? Either way, things won't be the same afterwards!**

**Pleqase review.**


	40. Himerish Defeated & A New Beginning

**_Last chapter..._**

_"What is this?", Himerish questioned._

_"This, Himerish, is our elemental armour!", Nerissa said. "And you are through!"_

**Chapter 40:**

"Am I now?", Himerish questioned with a smirk before he made a mad dash towards Nerissa only to be stopped by some unknown force. "What's happening to me?"

"That would be me.", Kadma said as she was using her telekinesis to hold Himerish at bay. "Cornelia. Show him what we Earth Guardians are made of."

"Gladly.", Cornelia said as she floated up to Himerish. "This may hurt a bit.", she said as she hovered a few feet away from Himerish.

Cornelia then used her powers over earth to break off chunks of the fortress walls and made a pair of large marble hands out of them. She then held up her hands and balled them up making fist. When she did this, the marble hands did the same. Seeing this, Himerish knew what was coming and braced himself for the beating that was to come. And just as he figured, Cornelia began to swing her arms at Himerish, but it was the marble fist that were striking him! After a few seconds of getting struck by the marble fist, Cornelia let the fist drop and fall apart. Just then Kadma used her telekinesis to slam Himerish against the walls a few times and ended it by tossing him high in the air!

"Are turn, Hay Lin!", Yan Lin said as she flew up after Himerish.

"Right behind you, Grandma!", Hay Lin said as they both rocketed towards Himerish.

Once they were close enough to him, the two Air Guardians began to strike Balsilidian like a battering ram from different directions, with their elemental armour, busting him up! If Hay Lin came in from one direction, Yan Lin come in from another one. With in seconds, they had given Himerish the best they had as they let him fall to the floor.

"All your, Joe!", Yan Lin said to her friend.

"About time!", Joe said as he grew thirty feet tall with he barrier around him. "This may hurt a little, Himerish!", Joe said before hitting Himerish with a powerful uppercut that sent him flying up and through the roof of the fortress.

"A little much, don't you think?", Nerisssa questioned her best friend as he shrunk back down to normal size while Yan Lin and Hay Lin landed among them.

"Sometimes I don't know my own strenght.", Joe said with a smirk as Himerish came crashing down to the floor of the room they were in.

Grunting to himself, Himerish slowly got to his feet glaring at the Guardians.

"It'll take a lot more than that to defeat me!", Himerish snapped as he staggered towards them.

But before he got a few steps towards them, Irma and Cassidy trapped him in ice from the waist down.

"And now for the fun part!", Cassidy said as she and Irma took to the air.

"Iceball fury!", Irma yelled as they began to fire a barrage of iceballs at Himerish.

At first, it didn't phase Himerish. But after a while the balls were hitting him faster and harder leaving cuts and bruises all over th top half of his body. When they were done with their attack, Cassidy and Irma removed the shattered ice from the iceballs allowing Angelo to use his super-speed to run around Himerish creating a twister while laying into the top half of his body with multiple punches. As the twister grew, Will, Nerissa, Halinor, and Taranee took to the air and were hovering above the twister. The four of them nodded to each other, as they knew what they were going to do. The four of them moved into a cross like formation in which Will was north of the twister while Nerissa was south of the twister, Taranee was west of the twister and Halinor was west of the twister.

"Now!", Nerissa shouted as they each charged their element in their hands.

Nerissa and Will fired lightning in the center above the twister, while Taranee and Halinor fired some fire at the center creating a ball of fire and lightning. Suddenly, Caleb jumped up above them all and swung his sword down at the combined elements unleashing a wave of energy at it! Once it hit, the elements combined ans flew down at Himerish! Seeing this, Angelo ended his attacks and ran from Himerish, who was trying to get free of the ice he was trapped in. He then noticed a bright light lighting up the room. He looked up to see the attack, made by the Fire and Quintessence Guardians coming at him.

"Clever.", he said with a grin before the attack hit him causing an explosion that knocked the Guardians back a bit.

As the smoke cleared, everyone gathered together and waited to see if Himerish was finished or not.

"After all of those attacks, he has to be done for.", Caleb said.

"Let's just wait and see.", Kadma said.

"How about some air to clear the smoke, Yan Lin.", JOe said.

"On it!", Yan Lin said as she blew a powerful gust of wind to blow the smoke away. "Whoa!"

Everyone was shocked to see that Himerish was still standing!

"No way!", Irma said.

"It's not possible!", Halinor said.

"Wait a minute!", Hay Lin said after getting a good look at Himerish. "Look at his eyes!"

Everyone looked at Himerish's face and saw that his eyes had a blank look in them as he just stood there battered and bruised. Taking a chance, Angelo walked up to Himerish and waved his hand in front of his face. It was then Angelo saw that Himerish was out of it.

"I... I think he's out of it.", Angelo said.

"Are you sure?", Will questioned. "I mean, he's still standing."

"It's his pride.", Joe said. "He doesn't want to admit defeat by falling."

"Wow!", Cassidy said. "Talk about being full of yourself."

"Well I say we still tie him up or something.", Caleb said. "Just to be safe."

"No argument there.", Will said as she, Nerissa, and Caleb bound Himerish's arms and legs with energy ropes and laid him down on the floor.

"So, what do we do with him now?", Taranee questioned.

"I say we lock him up.", Cornelia suggested.

"I have a better idea.", Halinor said. "We strip him of his powers as Oracle and send him back to Balsilide."

"Can't he just find some of his people to help him come after us?", Hay Lin asked.

"No.", Yan Lin said. "No one on Balsilide knows Himerish, due to the fact that he became the Oracle centuries ago."

"Oh yeah.", Hay Lin said.

"So how do we strip him of his powers?", Cornelia asked.

"I have no idea.", Halinor said. "But I know at least three people who might know how! "Can I borrow your fold crystal, Joe?"

"Here you go.", Joe said as he pulled his fold crystal out of his pocket and handed it to Halinor.

"Thanks.", Halinor said as she opened a fold. "I'll be right back.", she said as she walked through the fold.

"Any idea where she's going?", Cassidy asked Yan Lin.

"I have an idea.", Yan Lin said.

Five minutes later, Halinor returned with Luba, Alfor, and Tibor who were more than surprised to see Himerish beaten and bound.

"I see it but don't believe it!", Tibor said.

"Believe it!", Irma said. "We beat him! And boy are we tired!", she said as she sat on a nearby bench.

"So, is there any way to strip him of his powers and send him back to Balsilide?", Kadma asked Alfor.

"There is a way.", Alfor said. "Himerish is a powerful warrior. And that is without his extra powers as the Oracle. But when he became the Oracle, all of his natural powers and abilities were increased ten fold."

"Where does all that power come from?", Taranee asked.

"From the fortress itself.", Tibor answered earning gasp from the Guardians.

"How can the fortress give Himerish the power he needs?", Caleb questioned.

"In a hidden chamber, under the Fortress of Infinity, is a large crystal that keeps the fortress floating in the air.", Tibor explained. "It is also from this crystal that Himerish draws his extra power from."

"So if we cut his link to the crystal, he'll be the way he was before he became the Oracle.", Halinor figured.

"Question.", Angelo said. "Why isn't Himerish drawing power from the crystal now to heal himself?"

"He can only draw so much at a time.", Luba explained.

"So when we beat him, he had drawn all he could before hand.", Cornelia figured.

"So, maybe we better cut his link, before he comes to and powers up.", Joe said.

"Use the Heart of Kandrakar, Will.", Alfor said. "With it, you can cut Himerish's link to the crystal."

"It won't kill him, will it?", Will questioned.

"No.", Luba said. "He'll just be his normal self. Before he became Oracle."

"Okay.", Will said as she held up the Heart. "Here goes."

"Just focus on Himerish's link to te crystal.", Tibor instructed. "And then sever it."

"Okay.", Will said taking a deep breath. "Focus on the link. Focus on the link and sever it."

Will then fired a beam of energy from the Heart of Kandrakar at Himerish. Once it hit him, a sky blue aura began to appear around Himerish.

"What's that?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Himerish's aura.", Yan Lin explained. "Or his chi, if you will. It is something we all have within us."

Just then, a white strand of energy appeared from Himerish's chest and went through the floor of the room.

"What's that?", Irma questioned.

"I think that's that link Himerish has to the crystal.", Taranee said.

"You would be right.", Tibor said. "Now all that's left is for Will to cut the link."

"I'm trying!", Will said. "But, it's tough!"

"Maybe I can help!", Nerissa said as she pulled out her Heart. "I mean our Heart is just as strong as the Heart of Kandrakar!"

"As you would say, it's worth a shot.", Tibor said.

With a nod, Nerissa used her Heart to fire a beam of energy at the link between Himerish and the crystal! Once it hit the link, it began to cut through it slowly. The link was strong, but with the combined efforts of Will and Nerissa, they were able to cut the link between Himerish and the crystal. Once the deed was done, both Nerissa and Will fell backwards only to be caught by Caleb and Angelo.

"You okay, mother?", Caleb asked Nerissa who smiled at him.

"I'll be okay. Just a bit drained", Nerissa said as Caleb helped her to her feet. "How about Will?"

"I've been better.", Will said as Angelo helped her to her feet. "Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix."

Suddenly, the fortress began to rumble startling everyone.

"What's going on?", Joe questioned.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that we are moving.", Tibor said.

"We are moving!", Yan Lin said as she looked out one of the windows to see that they were moving downward. "The fortress is moving downward! But it's going down slow!"

"So, where are we falling?", Caleb questioned.

"Only one way to find out!", Yan Lin said as she flew out a window with Hay Lin right behind her.

The two Air Guardians few from the fortress to see that it was moving slowly to the ground, as if it was landing somewhere.

'You guys won't believe this!', Yan Lin said to the other Guardians through their telepathic link. 'But it looks like the fortress is landing somewhere.'

'Where is it landing?', Taranee asked.

'There!', Hay Lin said pointing to a spot on the ground.

Through Hay Lin's eyes, the other Guardians saw a spot that looked like a crater.

'I think that's where the fortress used to be before it became a flying fortress.', Halinor replied.

'So now it's returning back to where it once was.', Kadma figured.

'That's what it looks like.', Joe said.

Sure enough, that's what happened. The Fortress of Infinity landed where the crater was and fitted the spot easily. Once that happened, Yan Lin and Hay Lin flew back into the fortress to see if the others were okay.

"You guys okay?", Hay Lin asked everybody.

"After all that's happened, I'm dandy.", Irma said sarcastically.

"Well, Irma's okay.", Hay Lin said with a grin. "How about the rest of you guys?"

"We're okay, Hay Lin.", Will said. "Now we just have to take care of Himerish."

Suddenly, a multi-colored fold open in which Draganos flew out from. Only he was a bit smaller than the last time the Guardians and Luba saw him.

'Hello, my friends.', Draganos said.

"Hi, Draganos.", Nerissa said. "You look smaller."

'I decided to make myself smaller to fit in here.', Draganos explained. 'And I see that you have beaten Himerish.', he said as he looked at the defeated man.

"Yeah!", Cassidy said. "And now we're going to take him back to Balsilide."

'Allow me to do that task for you.', Draganos said as he used his telekinesis to lift Himerish into the air and towards him. 'The elders there know of me and will know what to do with Himerish.'

"Knock yourself.", Cornelia said. "You'll be saving us the trouble.", she said getting a small laugh out of Draganos.

'Very well.', Draganos said. 'But first there is one more thing that need to be done. Will! Nerissa! Give me the Hearts."

"Ummmm... Sure.", Nerissa said as she and Will pulled out their Hearts.

Draganos then made the Hearts float up to him. He then had the Aurameres that belonged to C.H.Y.K.N., Joe, and Angelo come out from the Heart Nerissa had.

'Follow me.', Draganos said to everybody as he moved towards the Chamber of the Aurameres with Himerish floating right next to him.

Once in the Chamber, Draganos had Joe and Angelo's Aurameres float above W.I.T.C.H.'s Aurameres. Draganos then made a white Auramere appear and move towards Angelo and Joe's Auramere and joined them as they were circling above W.I.T.C.H.'s Aurameres.

"I know the Orange Auramere is Joe's and the yellow one is Angelo's.", Kadma said. "So, I'm guessing that the white one is Caleb's."

'You'd be correct, Kadma.', Draganos said and now for the other ones.', he said as he made the Aurameres of C.H.Y.K.N. float above Angelo, Caleb, and Joe's Aurameres and begin to circle around.

When all was said ans done, there was the stand that the Aurameres were circling above. Above the stand circled the Aurameres of W.I.T.C.H. And above them were the Aurameres of Caleb, Joe, and Angelo. And above them were the Aurameres of C.H.Y.K.N.

'There. It is done.', Draganos said.

"Thirteen Aurameres.", Alfor said. "Incredible!"

"Indeed it is, my friend.", Tibor said. "Indeed it is."

"If I may ask, Draganos, what do you intend on doing with the Hearts?", Luba asked. "Won't the Guardians need them to transform?"

'No.', Draganos said. 'They do not need the Hearts to transform, for these Aurameres are different now. These Aurameres are directly linked to the Guardians. The Hearts are not needed.'

Just then, the Hearts merged into one and floated towards Luba.

'I leave the new Heart of Kandrakar in your hands, my friends.', Draganos said. 'It shall aid you when you need it.', he said as he opened a fold. 'I'll leave you with this.', he said while looking at the Guardians. 'You twelve are now a team. You proved that by working together to defeat Himerish. But there still are dangers out there that need fighting. But as long as you all work together, you shall overcome these dangers. Until next we meet!', Draganos said before going through the fold with Himerish in tow.

"I'm glad that's over.", Caleb said as the fold closed.

"I don't know about you all, but I want to see what Kandrakar looks like.", Joe said.

"You know something, why not?", Angelo questioned as he headed towards the entrance with the others.

Once at the entrance, to which the front doors were still open, everyone looked to see that there was a vast field before them as well as large mountains and a long and wide river flowing nearby. The skies were clear with white clouds moving across the sky.

"Wow!", Cornelia said looking at the land before them. "I didn't know Kandrakar looked like this!"

"Nor did I.", Tibor said. "It seems that Himerish hid a lot from everyone."

"I do not believe it was Himerish who made the Fortress of Infinity a floating fortress.", Alfor replied. "According to the records in the fortresss' library, the fortress has been afloat for a very long time. Even before Himerish became Oracle."

"Well, now it's back on land.", Luba said. "I believe we should make sure the area is safe for it to be here."

"Agreed.", Alfor said. "But for now, I suggest we simply put up a force field around the fortress. A lot has happened and I think we could use some much-needed rest.", he said with a smile.

"On that I think we can all agree.", Kadma said. "I'm so looking forward to sleeping in our bed again.", she said as she leaned a bit against Joe.

"You and me both, Dear.", Joe said as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.

"Hold up!", Irma said. "Isn't there a way to make those that were older, their regular age again?"

"And why would you want to do that, Irma?", Luba questioned.

"Yes, Irma.", Will questioned. "Why would you want to do that?", she questioned with her hands on her waist.

"It would be the right thing to do.", Irma answered in a serious tone.

"She does make a good point.", Cornelia said. "One should not mess with the natural order of things."

"Okay. Something's up.", Cassidy said. "What are you two up to?"

"I know what they're up to!", Angelo said. "They want to get their hands on some of the close we got from Paris!"

"Correction. The close you STOLE from Paris.", Cornelia said.

"And you two are willing to go so far as make us old to get them?", Yan Lin questioned Irma and Cornelia. "For shame on you two!"

"Well, if you were to be returned back to your true age, it would a shame to let those clothes go to waste.", Cornelia said with an innocent smile.

"After all we've been through.", Halinor said while shaking her head. "That's just sad."

"Very sad.", Cassidy said.

"I don't want Grandma to be old yet!", Hay Lin said as she hugged Yan Lin. "We can have fun growing old together! We can go on double dates, once you find a boyfriend! We can go shopping together, make our own clothes, all kinds of stuff! This is going to be so cool!", she said as she began to hop up and down happily.

"I think she wants you to stay young, Yannie.", Cassidy said with a grin.

"I think you're right, Cassidy.", Yan Lin said with a small laugh.

"Well, I'm not complaining about my grandparents growing up with me.", Angelo said.

"Oh really?", Kadma questioned with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Yep!", Angelo said. "Now when I ask if you two can come with me somewhere, you now have the youth and pep to do it.", he said with a smile.

"That may be true.", Joe said. "But me and your grandmother might be busy doing something else sometimes. If you know what I mean.", he said with a smirk as he and Kadma had their foreheads pressed against each other as he wrapped his arms around Kadma's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Figures!", Angelo said as his grandparents kissed. "And besides. Those clothes we got from Paris, aren't stolen anymore.", Angelo said to Cornelia and Irma.

"How so?", Halinor questioned.

"Well, back when you all were telling Nerissa the truth about her past, I headed to back to Earth and went to our place and found all the price tags to the stuff we found.", Angelo explained. "Once I found them, I went to the stores' websites and found out how much the clothes cost, teleported to Paris, got the cash needed to pay off the stuff and finally used my speed to drop off the cash in each store equal to what we took with a letter of apology."

"So, in other words, you get nothing.", Cassidy said to Irma and Cornelia with a smirk.

"Besides. The effects from the Fountain of Youth can not be reversed.", Luba replied. "Halinor, Nerissa, Yan Lin, Kadma, and Joe will age normally. But they will begin to act like normal teenagers in time. They'll have their current memories, mind you, but they'll, as the saying goes start to act their age."

"That may be a good thing.", Halinor said. "With us acting our age, no one will think we're being weird or anything."

"Works for me.", Yan Lin said. "But we have another problem. The rebuilding of Kandrakar. And I mean from the inside out."

"We can worry about that later.", Nerissa said with a yawn. "Right now I need some rest. And I know where to get some.", she said as she opened a fold. "Good to know I can still do that."

"Back to Nune-Boreal!", Cassidy said as they headed through the fold.

"We'll be back after a nice long rest.", Nerissa said to Tibor, Luba, and Alfor with a smile before going through the fold.

"Rest well, heroes of Kandrakar.", Luba said with a kind smile as the fold closed.

"And so the rebuilding begins.", Tibor said with a small yawn. "But first I think we need a bit of rest as well."

"Indeed, my friend.", Alfor said with a smile. "Indeed."

**A/N: And with Himerish defeated, Kandrakar will begin anew. What changes will be made? Is Elyon okay? And what's going to happen between Will and Matt? Find out in the next and final chapter!**

**Please review.**


	41. A New Kandrakar & Unity

**Chapter 41:**

A week later, after some good rest and relaxation, not to mention taking care of a few things on Kandrakar, the Guardians went to take care of what needed to be taken care of. First, we have Cornelia going to Metamoor to see if Elyon is okay along with Caleb, and Nerissa to see Julian and have a much-needed talk. As the fold opens in a nearby field, the three of them come walking through the field knowing what they had to do.

"You sure you going to be okay?", Caleb asked Cornelia as the fold closed behind them.

"I'll be okay.", Cornelia said. "After what Himerish did to her, I'm sure Elyon won't attack me."

"You have a point there.", Nerissa said.

"But just to be safe...", Cornelia said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Smart thinking.", Caleb said.

"Thank you.", Cornelia said with a smile and a curtsy. "What about you Nerissa? You ready to face Julian?"

"If I don't do it now, I'll end up facing him sooner or later.", Nerissa said.

"If I'm right, he should be on the palace training grounds, training the new recruits.", Caleb replied.

"Then let's go.", Cornelia said before they teleported to the palace.

Meanwhile, in the palace, Elyon was sitting in her throne trying to decided whether or not to go to Kandrakar after what Himerish said and did to her.

_**Flashback**_

_"Oracle?", Elyon questioned. "Are you... okay?"_

_"Shut up you pathetic excuse of a queen!", he snapped making Elyon jump back. "To think that you're the Heart of your world. You're a joke! Get out of my sight and return to you pitiful little world!", he demanded as he opened a fold and sent Elyon flying through it!_

**_End Flashback_**

"Am I a pathetic queen?", Elyon questioned as she sat in her throne.

"In my opinion, you've done well during your rule, Your Majesty.", Raythor said getting Elyon's attention.

"Thanks, Raythor.", Elyon said with a small smile that turned into a frown. "But let's be honest. I've been raised on Earth for all my life. I don't know much about how my kingdom works. And I know that some of the people think I'll become like my brother sooner or later. Maybe I should give up the crown to someone more worthy."

"Don't think so badly of yourself, My Queen.", Raythor said. "Yes, what you said is true. But you forget about those who stand by you and are willing to fight to protect you and this kingdom. As well as give you the advice you need to run things. And you are still young. You have time to learn about the ways of not only the Meridian Kingdom, but the other kingdoms as well. And with the education you have from Earth, you've been able to make some major improvements in our kingdom.", he said making Elyon smile a bit more. "So have faith in yourself. it may take some time, but you'll get the run of things."

"Thank you , Raythor.", Elyon said with a smile that he returned when suddenly, the doors to the Throne Room opened to show someone Elyon was more than glad to see.

"Hey, Elyon!", Cornelia said as she walked into the Throne room.

"C-C-Cornelia?", Elyon questioned as she got up from her throne.

"The one and only!", the Earth Guardian said with a smile as she transformed back to normal as she sensed that Elyon wouldn't harm her.

The two friends then ran up to each other and hugged happy to see each other after all that happened.

"I'm so glad you're okay!", Elyon said as they pulled away from each other.

"I'm glad you're okay, too!", Cornelia said as they smiled at each other.

"So, what happened?", Elyon asked.

"Well, you better sit down for this.", Cornelia said as they walked towards Elyon's throne. "Cause a lot has happened."

As Cornelia began to tell Eoylon and Raythor what happened on Kandrakar, Caleb and Nerissa were on the palace training grounds looking for Julian. And sure enough they found him training some young solders.

"Hello, Father.", Caleb said getting his father's attention.

"C-Caleb!", Julian said happy to see his son. "Where have you been?

"It's a long story.", Caleb said. "But first, I want you to meet someone."

Julian then saw Nerissa peek out from behind Caleb.

"Hi!", she said with a smile and a wave.

"Nerissa!", Julian shouted as he unsheathed his sword.

"Father, wait!", Caleb said. "Things are different now! She's good now! Let me explain!"

Taking a chance, Julian sheathed his blade to which Caleb breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, son.", Julian said. "Start talking."

"Thank you, father.", Caleb said as he, Nerissa, and Julian sat on some benched. "Here's what happened.", he said as he began to explain all that he knew to his father.

Back in the palace, Cornelia had told Elyon and Raythor all that had happened before and after Himerish sent the Meridian queen flying through a fold.

"Wow!", Elyon said. "So, all the stuff that happened with Nerissa was all Himerish's doing?", she questioned.

"Afraid so.", Cornelia said. "All because C.H.Y.K.N. was getting stronger that he had planned for them to be."

"He feared their power.", Raythor said. "As long as they were at a certain level of power, he could have them do things his way.", he explained. "But the stronger they were becoming, the more they wouldn't be doing things his way."

"So, what's going to happen now?", Elyon questioned.

"Well, me and the others talked about it and have decided to help rebuild Kandrakar.", Cornelia answered. "First, we're forming a new Council of the Known Worlds. This council will have representatives from the Known Worlds that are willing to work more for the greater good of each word. We're even going to work on establishing trade between the Known Worlds."

"Loos like you guys have your work cut out for you.", Elyon said.

"Not really. We have Luba, Alfor, and Tibor helping us out. Not to mention that we not replacing all of the Council of the Known Worlds.", Cornelia said. "Some of them are pretty cool and are willing to work with us. So that makes replacing those that still want to follow the ways of Himerish much easier. Did you know that there's a technology wing in the fortress?"

"Really?", Elyon questioned.

"Yeah!", Cornelia said. "Turns out that in was in the lower levels of the fortress. But not anymore. Alfor has them moving to a better and bigger area of the fortress. Taranee and Halinor are thrilled about this. They have all kind of ideas that they want to go over with the tech crew for making the fortress a lot better."

"What about the others?", Elyon questioned.

"Well, Caleb and Nerissa should be talking with Julian right now.", Cornelia explained. "As for Will, she's gone to look for Matt and give him a good talking to."

"I actually feel sorry for him.", Elyon said.

"I'm actually surprised to hear that Caleb is a Guardian.", Raythor said. "I wonder how Julian will react to seeing Nerissa?"

"Hopefully things are going well between them.", Cornelia said.

"Well, I hear no alarm going off.", Raythor said. "So things must be going well."

"I believe you're right, Raythor.", Elyon said with a smile. "And I've made a decision. I'd like for either Aldern or Julian to represent, Metamoor in the new Council of the Known Worlds. They care for the people, and they know more about this world than anyone I know."

"Really?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yep.", Elyon said. "Turns out, that during his rebel days, Aldern also studied on the ways of this world, through the many books they had in the Infinite City.", she explained. "And Julian has experience on his side. So either of them would make great representatives for Metamoor."

"Well, if either of them are up for it, then I guess it's okay.", Cornelia said.

"Great.", Elyon said. "Now we just have to find them and ask them about it."

Back on the Training Grounds, Caleb and Nerissa had just told Julian about all that happened.

"So, you're a Guardian now?", Julian questioned feeling proud of his son.

"Yeah.", Caleb said. "It felt weird at first, but I've gotten use to it. I'm still getting use to my mother being around the same age as I am. In body that is."

"Hey, I'm still getting use to the fact that I have a son!", Nerissa said. "Halinor and the others showed me what I did, which still scares me! All I can do now is live my life and hope to make up for all the things I've done from what Himerish did to me."

"That's all you can do.", Julian said with a kind smile. "And along the way, learn to forgive yourself for all that happened. For it wasn't your fault. This is your chance at a second life. Make sure you live it right.", he said making Nerissa smile.

"I will.", Nerisaa said.

"So, what do you all plan on doing now?", Julian asked. "Besides building Kandrakar that is."

"Well, Cornelia is talking with Queen Elyon right now.", Caleb explained. "She wanted to let her know what happened after Himerish sent her flying through a fold."

"The queen told me and the other members of her Honor Guard about what happened.", Julian replied. "To think that a man like that was the Oracle of Kandrakar."

"Shocking but true.", Caleb said. "But it's over now."

"And now after we take care of a few personal things, we'll begin to rebuild Kandrakar.", Nerissa replied.

"What else is there?", Julian questioned.

"For some of us, nothing.", Caleb said.

"But for W.I.T.C.H., plenty.", Nerissa said. "Mainly Will when it comes to Matt and his anger towards me."

"I have a feeling that is going to be an interesting talk.", Julian said.

"Yes it will.", Caleb said. "As for us, I say we go and get us something to eat."

"I could go for a good meal.", Nerissa said.

"Then let us be off.", Julian said as they made their way into the palace.

'Things are looking up.', Caleb said as they entered to palace to get something to eat.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Peter was hanging with Wreck 55 as they were going over a few songs at Matt's place. Granted they were doing more sitting around the garage than practicing anything. Actually, they were more worried more about the girls than anything.

"It's been way to long man.", Nigel said. "I'm getting worried about them."

"We're all worried about them man.", Peter said. "All we can do is wait and hope they return in one piece."

"And hope that someone's actions didn't mess things up for them.", Eric said while looking at Matt. "I still can't believe you went to the Oracle and told him about what they had planned, dude!"

"Hey! I did what I did to save them from Nerissa!", Matt snapped. "You guys don't know what she's capable of! For all we know, she's probably running Kandrakar by now!"

"Dude. I get it.",". Nigel said. "Nerissa was this big bad lady that put you and Huggles through the ringer. Taranee told me what she did to you. But think about this. If she was still evil, then don't you think that Draganos guy would of said something and captured Nerissa?"

"Not to mention that Luba told us what she told us.", Eric replied.

"Face it, bud. Your anger got the better of you on this one.", Peter said.

"I'll say."

The four of them turned to see Will standing at the entrance to the garage dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a yellow shirt and white sneakers.

"Will?", Matt questioned.

"Hey, guys.", Will said with a smile. "How's it going?"

"We've been better.", Peter said. "Mostly worrying about you and the others."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that Taranee, Hay Lin, and Irma are waiting for you at the Silver Dragon.", Will said smiling.

"I'm out.", Eric said. "Besides. I think two people need some alone time to talk."

"I think you're right.", Nigel said as he along with Eric and Peter exited the garage.

"Go easy on him, Will.", Peter said as he placed a hand on her shoulder as he walked past Will. "His heart was in the right place. Even though he should have trusted you and the others."

"Thanks.", Will said. "And guys.", she said getting Peter, Nigel, and Eric's attention. "I know I should have said this a long time ago, but sorry for not trusting the truth about me and the girls when they wanted to tell you about us."

"No worries.", Eri said. "Besides. It's nothing compared to all that's happened."

"So, it's all good.", Peter said.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we're off to see our girlfriends.", Nigel said. "Later!", he said as he, Peter, and Eric headed towards the Silver Dragon.

Once they were gone, Will turned to see Matt just standing there. Knowing she and him had to talk, Will walked into the garage and sat on one of the stools that was in there.

"So you're back.", Matt said as he sat on a stool that was across the garage from Will.

"Yeah.", Will said. "We defeated Himerish and are planning to rebuild Kandrakar."

"Uh-huh.", Matt said as he began to tune his guitar.

"Why couldn't you trust us?", Will questioned. "Why couldn't you trust me?"

"You know why.", Matt said.

"Geez, Matt! She's different now!", Will said. "She isn't the Nerissa we fought in the past!"

"How can you be so sure?", Matt questioned. "For all any of you know she could be faking it and waiting for the right time to strike!"

"That's not going to happen!", Will said. "Nolan erased her memories! As far as she knows, she a sixteen year old girl."

"But her friends went and showed her what she did in the past!", Matt countered. "For all we know, that could have triggered something!"

"And if it did we'll handle it!", Wil said. "Matter of fact, it's something she talked to us about!"

"What do you mean?", Matt questioned.

"I mean, after we defeated Himerish, we returned to Nune-Boreal for some much-needed rest.", Will began to explain. "During that time, Nerissa came to us about something she feared."

_**Flashback, a few days ago...**_

_"Repeat that again, Rissa.", Cassidy said as they all were relaxing by the pool._

_"If my evil self returns, then I want you guys to take me down.", Nerissa said. "No matter what."_

_"Don't talk like that, Nerissa.", Joe said. "You're not evil anymore."_

_"But what if..."_

_"If nothing!", Kadma said. "If there was a chance that you'd go bad, then Draganos wouldn't have gave you the powers you have now. Right?"_

_"I guess so.", Nerissa said still doubting herself._

_"I know so.", Will said. "You're a Guardian. Always have been, always will be. No matter what a certain Regent may think."_

_"Still ticked off at Matt?", Angelo asked._

_"Sort of.", Will said before turning her attention back to Nerissa. "The main thing is that you have friends here that'll have your back."_

_"And a son that'll be there for you.", Caleb said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder making Nerissa smile at him and the others before her eyes began to water.._

_"Thank you.", Nerissa said as tears of happiness began to flow. "Thank you all."_

_Feeling happy to have great friends and a loving son, Nerissa went back to relaxing while putting thoughts of her darker side returning in the back of her mind for she knew that she had friends that would fight to protect her from said darker side._

**_End Flashback_**

"And that is why we're not worried about Nerissa going bad.", Will said.

"Well you all can trust her all you want.", Matt said. "As for me, I want nothing to do with her."

"Why are you being like this?", Will questioned. "I ask you to trust me but you refuse to believe me! Is this because of the whole Neil thing?"

"This is far from that, Will.", Matt said. "I'm over that. I just can't trust Nerissa after all she's done."

"I know what happened to you was something you'd soon forget, Matt.", Will said. "You were forced to fight me and the girls as well as do things you'd never do. But, Nerissa isn't the evil witch that did all that to you now. She's good now. And she's trying to live her life. All I'm asking is that you try and see that."

"I'm sorry, Will. But I can't.", Matt said. "Not now. Maybe never."

"I'm sorry to hear that.", Will said as she got up from the stool she was sitting on. "I truly am.", she said as she began to leave the garage.

"You going to break up with me now?", Matt questioned thinking it was over between them.

"Matt Olsen. You have no idea how much I care for you.", Will said as she kept her back to Matt. "I love you. And I'm not breaking up with you. But don't make me chose between you and my friends. You won't like the outcome.", she said as she headed towards he Silver Dragon.

Once Will left, Matt got up and headed inside the house and to the Kitchen to get a soda. He then headed to his bedroom. Once there, he sat in a chair he had in there and began to drink his soda.

_**(Matt's POV)**_

I'm sorry, Will. But I just can't trust Nerissa now. Maybe I never will. Maybe. I guess only time will tell.

**_(Normal POV)_**

As for Will some tears were running down her face as she was walking to the Silver Dragon to hang with the others.

'I hope you can learn to trust Nerissa one day, Matt.', Will thought to herself as she wiped her years away. 'I truly do.'

Soon it was August and W.I.T.C.H., Angelo, Kadma, and Joe were at the Heatherfield Docks to welcome their families home from their cruise. Needless to say that they were all happy to see their families after all they've been through. But as the families got off the boat, four of the Guardians saw something that surprised them big time.

"Well, I'll be.", Joe said.

"About time he found someone.", Kadma said.

"No way.", Cornelia said.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Angelo said.

The four of them were surprised to see John Vanders arm in arm with Cornelia's Aunt Lily. And both were looking very happy together.

"Just think, Angelo. If they fall in love you and Cornelia may end up being cousins.", Hay Lin said with a beaming smile.

"Hmmmmm...", Cornelia said with a smile.

"Get the thoughts of cash out of your head, Hale.", Angelo said.

"What?", Cornelia questioned sounding hurt. "I am only thinking of my Aunt Lily finding the right man.", she said in an innocent voice. "The fact that he may be rich is a bonus."

"For her or for you?", Joe and Kadma questioned.

"For her of course.", Cornelia said. "And if she wants to buy me something, every once in a while, who am I to say no to that."

"Oh brother.", Angelo said rubbing his forehead.

"You have my sympathy.", Irma said as she patted Angelo shoulder.

"Thank you.", Angelo said.

"Awwwww. Poor baby.", Cassidy said with a grin as she hugged Angelo.

"Thank you, Baby.", Angelo said with a grin of his own. "Let's go welcome them all home.", he said as they all walked towards their families.

_**Two months later...**_

_**(Nerissa's POV)**_

_Kandrakar._

A world of wonder and beauty. At least that's what most have found out now due to the defeat of Himerish by me and my fellow Guardians. Once he was defeated, and his link to the fortress severed by Will and myself, the fortress returned to the land it was built on. And since then, things have changed in the Fortress of Infinity. For one, the fortress is now called the Fortress of Unity due to how the new Council of the Known Worlds are working to uniting the Known Worlds a lot more than the old council did. As for the fortress, there's a bit more technology through the place now. The tech crew, that was in the lower levels of the fortress, is now in a better place in the upper levels of the place. And a lot of their tech is being used throughout the fortress. The technology they they're using in the fortress seems a bit futuristic to me and the other Guardians. But we got used to it quickly. It's like the stuff I've seen in these two movies Cassidy showed me. Iron Man 1 & 2 I believe they are called.

As for the outside of the fortress, a wall has been built around it to protect it from possible invaders from other worlds. Thankfully the back of the fortress is close to a mountain to which the wall was built into. The wall was easily and quickly built with aid from many of the Known Worlds. And thanks to the business sense of Joe-Joe and Kaddie, from their businesses on Earth, the Known Worlds are now making trade with each other a lot better than they did in the past. I'm still surprised at how much of a fortune they made on Earth! When they joined their families' fortunes, they made some major bucks! Anywho, school is going great for us. Even Yan Linn, Halinor, Kadma, and Joe are enjoying going to school again without having to sneak off to go fight some kind of threat all the time. It's not that there isn't any threat to any of the Known Worlds. It's just that seeing that there are thirteen of us, we can mix it up when it comes to which of us go to fight said threat. It has made things for us a bit easy.

Also, Yannie has added another "n" to her last name to hide who she really is. Hay Lin says that she should just come forward to their family, but Yannie wants to wait until things are going well with Kandrakar before they do that. Actually, W.I.T.C.H. has been talking about revealing their secret to their parents after all that has happened. The rest of us are behind them all the way in this. So, we all agreed to do it once we get the Fortress of Unity rebuilt and things going well with the new Council of the Known Worlds. Things are going along well with, but we have a ways to go.

Right now, we're meeting in Kandrakar to check up on things as well as help out with anything.

**_(Normal POV)_**

Once in Kandrakar, the twelve Guardians changed into the outfits they were given by Luba and Tibor. They were now wearing something like karate kimono with no sleeves yet wore a short sleeve shirt under their tops. With the outfits they wore jackets that almost touched the ground along with white socks and black kung-fu shoes. Out of all the outfits, Kadma, Cornelia, Yan Lin, and Halinor's outfits had skirts instead of pants like the others. The skirts went down to their ankles but they still wore shorts under them. They were mostly white, except for their jackets, belts, and the trims of the tops and jackets of their outfits. Will and Nerissa's were pink, while Caleb's was gray. Halinor and Taranee's were red, while Irma and Cassidy's were blue. Kadma, and Cornelia's were green, while Hay Lin and Yan Lin's were violet. Joe's was orange and Angelo's was yellow. Once they went into their dressing rooms and dressed, they headed towards their meeting room which was Himerish's chambers.

Once in the room, they like how it was. In the center of the large room, was a large round table with a comfortable chair for each of them along with four more for Luba, Tibor, Alfor, and Orube who goes on any missions she's needed on with the Guardians. This room was theirs and theirs alone. It was in here they discussed what to do when it came to going on missions along with things that concerned the fortress and other things. Sitting in the center of the table, under a glass dome, was the Heart of Kandrakar. They decided that it should be in a place where they would be able to keep an eye on it. As for the glass dome that it was under, it was made from a powerful glass that was hard to break. So, they knew it was safe, seeing as they tested the glass themselves. Right now, the Guardians along with Luba are ready to discuss what needs to be done to maintain the Fortress of Unity.

"Did we all have to be here for this?", Irma questioned in a dull tone as she slouched in her chair.

"Seriously!", Cornelia said in agreement. "There's a place I need to be right now!"

"Let me guess.", Irma said with a smirk. "There's a sale at one of your favorites stores.", she said earning a glare from Cornelia as she blushed a little.

"This from the girl who'd rather be at home laying on her butt doing nothing.", Yan Lin said with a smirk getting a laugh out of the others.

"As funny as that was, we have a meeting to get through.", Kadma said.

"So the sooner we get through this, the sooner those of you that have something to can go do it.", Joe said. "Agreed?"

"Agreed.", everyone said.

"Then let's start with the newly reprogrammed White Knights of Kandrakar.", Nerissa said. "How are they worling out, Joe?"

Joe then touched a glowing panel on the table which made holographic screens appear in front of everyone which showed images of the White Knights in the Chamber of the Aurameres.

"Well, we have four of them doing guard duty in the Chamber of the Aurameres along with Luba.", Joe reported.

"And they have made my duty a bit more easier.", Luba said as Joe touched the screen and switched the image of some White Knights standing guard on the battlements of the new walls around the fortress.

"And we have ten standing guard on the battlements of the new walls around the fortress. One in each corner, and two in between each corner. We also have two guarding the doors to the fortress and two at the doors to the wall."

"Plus, we have White Knights at the ready in case of attack.", Taranee added as she touched a part of the screen which switched to show a part of the fortress where the remaining White Knights were standing at the ready."

"Well, it's safe to say that we're good on security.", Will said. "How are we doing on the new Council of the Known World?"

"Well, when it comes to Metamoor, my father turned down the offer to be a representative saying that it should be someone young.", Caleb explained. "So, Aldren has taken up the offer. He promises to do his best to represent Metamoor.", he said with a grin and a smile.

"As for Zamballa, Fargon has been picked to represent them.", Kadma explained. "He is one of the many Humans that live on Zamballa. They along with the Treelongs live in peace together."

"Treelongs?", Irma questioned.

"Ironroot and his kind.", Angelo replied.

"Oh.", Irma said.

"What about the other worlds?", Hay Lin questioned.

"It won't take long before they each have a representative.", Halinor said. "But the main question is, what about Earth?"

"Good question.", Cassidy said. "Whoever we pick, we need to trust that they won't go blabbing to anyone about all of this."

"That or we reveal everything about the other worlds.", Cornelia said earning groans from everyone else. "I know. I know. We have to wait and do it right."

"But we do need a representative for Earth.", Halinor replied. "But until we find one, Earth's seat remains empty."

"Works for me!", Angelo said.

"Now let's get to what we're all thinking about.", Will said. "Nolan."

"Well, after we captured him, we let the people of Gardania handle him.", Angelo replied. "I went there to check on him and found that he's still locked up with guards at his cell. He even threaten to get his revenge on us."

"Like we haven't heard that before.", Irma said sarcastically.

"And Himerish?", Nerissa questioned.

"He's locked away in a very secure place on Balsilide.", Luba replied. "The warrior monks that Draganos left him with are very powerful and are trying to help Himerish see the error of his ways. I do hope he can see the light and return to the good man he once was."

"Here's hoping.", Cassidy said.

"Is there anything else?", Nerissa asked.

"Oh! Oh!", Hay Lin said as she raised her hand.

"We're not in school, Hay Lin.", Cornelia said with a grin. "You don't have to raise your hand."

"Oh yeah.", Hay Lin said as she lowered her hand. "Anyway, I've been thinking that if we have a mission, not all of us have to go. And maybe we can mix up the teams a bit."

"Okay. I'll bite.", Angelo said. "What's your idea, Hay Lin."

"Well, let's say if we have to go to a world that's mostly water.", Hay Lin explained. "Then we'd be better forming a team with both our Water Guardians. But we'd want to have one Quintessence Guardian there as well. We can form W.I.T.C.H. only instead of Cornelia we'd have Cassidy.", she said with a smile.

"That makes sense.", Joe said.

"I made up all kinds of teams!", Hay Lin said as she began typing team names on her holoscreen.

"Let's see. There's team J.A.C.K.", Joe said as he read one of the names. "Where the "C" can be for Cornelia, Caleb, or Cassidy I'm guess."

"Uh-huh!", Hay Lin said as she continued typing.

"There's I.T.C.H. where the "C" stands for Cornelia, Caleb, or myself.", Cassidy said. "And the "H" stand for either Hay Lin or Halinor."

"Add a "Y" and you get I.T.C.H.Y.", Nerissa said with a grin.

"There's W.A.T.C.H., C.A.T., C.A.N., W.H.I.C.H., W.I.N.", Irma said as she read some of the team names off. "Wow, Hay-Hay! You really put some thought into this!"

"Well, I was having some fun one day when I wrote our team names and tried to see how many names I could make with it.", Hay Lin said. "Then it hit me! What if we could actually form these teams to use for certain missions?"

"I like it.", Nerissa said. "We can have the right teams for the right missions when we need to do this."

"It does sound promising.", Luba said. "May I suggest we test these teams out in training exercises."

"Good idea.", Joe said. "We don't want to go on a real mission with one of these teams and mess up."

"Good point.", Will said. "I say we start some training in a few days.", she suggested getting some nods from everyone.

"Will that be long enough for you to have a few training exercises ready for us, Luba?", Halinor asked the Guardian of the Aurameres.

"I already have a few idea in mind.", Luba said. "And with the extra White Knights, I can have them up and ready for you all."

"And with that settled, I think this meeting is over.", Nerissa said sa they all got to their feet while JOe shut off the holoscreens.

"Thank goodness!", Cornelia said as they got to their feet. "If I hurry, I think I can make it to the mall.", she said as she checked her watch while exiting the room.

"That girl is something else.", Joe said as he and Kadma left the room together arm in arm.

"She may have her faults, but Cornelia has proven herself to be a very good Guardian.", Yan Lin said with a smile.

"And that girl has a lot of faults.", Irma said with a grin and a smirk as she left the room to go change her clothes and head for Earth with Cornelia.

"Look who's talking.", Angelo whispered to Will who couldn't help but giggle.

"And what's so funny?", Cassidy asked as she walked next to them.

"Just making a observasion about Irma.", Will said with a grin.

"Rrrriiiiiiiight.", Cassidy said as they exited the room while being arm in arm with Angelo. "So how are things with you and Matt?"

"They're... okay.", Will said knowing that Matt still didn't trust Nerissa.

"He still doesn't trust me, huh?", Nerissa questioned.

"Sadly, no.", Will said as she placed an arm around Nerissa shoulder. "But I think in time he will. And until he does, he doesn't get to come to Kandrakar."

"Ouch!", Nerissa said. "A little harsh don't you think?"

"Maybe.", Will said. "But Matt needs to learn that you're our friend now. I know he's been through some things, but you're not that person anymore."

"Maybe something will happen in which You'll save Matt.", Hay Lin said. "Maybe then he'll see that you good, Nerissa!"

"Wishful thinking, Kiddo.", Yan Lin said. "But then again, weirder things have happened."

"You can say that again!", Cassidy said with a grin as they all walked out onto a large balcony. "I mean look at all we've done!"

"And I have a feeling that there are even stranger things in our future.", Halinor said.

"So what else is new?", Kadma questioned getting a laugh out of the others.

"No matter what happens, we'll be okay.", Will said with a smile.

"And how do you figure that?", Yan Lin asked.

"Cause we'll be there for each other.", Angelo said smiling as he looked out over the land with the others.

"Good answer.", Yan Lin said smiling as well when Cornelia and Irma came walking out onto the balcony.

"Well, look who decided to stay!", Joe said with a grin.

"I can lay on my butt anytime", Irma said.

"And sales come and go almost everyday.", Cornelia said. "Besides. The sunsets here are pretty nice.", she said as she stood next to Caleb who wrapped an arm around her.

'Things will be alright.', Will thought to herself as she and the others continued to watch the sunset.

As they looked out over the land as the sun was setting, they all had a few worries and doubts, but they knew that no matter what happens in the future, they'd have each other's backs. For in the end, it was their unity as Guardians that made them strong.

And it was that unity that would help them protect those that needed protecting.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Well readers, that it! Thirteen powered up Guardians, a new and improved fortress, and a new Council of the Known Worlds in the works. All and all a pretty happy ending. Will there be a sequel? Maybe. If anything, there may be a one-shot or two. Not sure. Keep your fingers crossed people!**

**Please review.**

_**Also, I'd like to thank TTigerz for the use of the outfits she used in one of her stories.**_

_**Thank you, TTigerz!**_


End file.
